Hungry Heart
by HaloHunter89
Summary: "There are times to stay put, and what you want will come to you, and there are times to go out into the world and find such a thing for yourself." — Lemony Snicket
1. Chapter 1

**I have no reason to be posting this other than I'm bored. I've got a lot of this written already and I'm hoping to have it finished soon. I hope you like it. Carol and Daryl are both mid twenties. Nothing specific about the ages other than what you'll see as I update.**

"Welcome to Tastee Freeze. What can I get you today?" Carol chirped.

Her smile was fake. Her overly bright voice was and she hated the smell of grease that was sinking into her skin. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't having a miserable day. Everyone coming and going was rude today. The heat from the kitchen behind her was searing into her skin and the overly hot heat outside was making her dread when her shift was over. Even then she'd get no rest or release from the heat. There was no release from this hell.

"I'll take an extra large order of deep fried oreos with chicken strips and fries. Make both those large and a diet coke." The woman smiled at her. She had barbecue sauce already on her chin. "I'm on a diet you see."

Carol smiled at her and it was just as forced as before. "That'll be eighteen seventy three ma'am."

The woman slid the change to her while watching Carol closely. She was frowning at her. A lot of people did that. People were rude. A lot of people were worse than that and a lot had opinions they thought they could give you without you ever asking for it. Carol was also used to that. It was amazing what you got use to when you were almost to the point of begging for table scraps.

"Maybe you should eat more." The lady laughed. "Here I am trying to cut back on eating, mind you I have by half, and you're starving yourself. You look like a skeleton."

Carol's smile became brittle and she just managed to tell the woman that she looks like her diet isn't working so well. She isn't exactly a malicious person but she knows better than anyone that she looks like a skeleton. How dare this woman think to make a comment like that! Like she knew Carol's situation. How rude was it to say something like that. For all this woman knew Carol could have something wrong with her that kept her from gaining weight. Maybe she just couldn't really afford to eat the way she needed? It was a struggle enough to pay for the laundry mat without worrying about if she missed a meal or few! That eighteen dollar order of oreos would have went a long way for Carol but it looked like it was going to be one of many snacks this woman had today. She didn't know what hunger was or going without. Of course this imbecile of a woman likely didn't think like that because everything was black or white in her world. Carol lived in the shades of grey.

The woman walked off after giving her sage advice. Good. Carol clenched her jaw and looked to clock wanting to clock out now. It was exhausting being on her feet from four in the morning to five in the evening. She couldn't exactly refuse to work though. She knew her boss would have understood if she needed shorter shifts. Travis was a very understanding man but Carol needed the money. Not just for stupid frivolous things; nothing so simple. She barely made it day to day, hour to hour, and it was just getting worse. She'd worked for two weeks straight without a break and was pulling doubles when she could.

"Welcome to Tastee Freeze." Carol smiled at the next woman. The door dinged and she briefly looked over knowing that it was close to most people lunch times. Here came the rush. "What can I get you today?"

Carol diligently takes the order all the while the place gets louder. Ding. Ding. Ding. People are coming in left and right. They have happy smiling faces, children, and their significant other with them. All look so happy that it makes her ache for something she knows she won't have. It isn't in her cards. No her cards were full of rude and condescending people.

Carol looks up as the group thins while the door dings and lets out a breath just seeing two men. Her breathing slightly falters looking at one of them. He has sunglasses on and his hair is windswept. The other is slightly older than him but there is a resemblance there. Father maybe?

"Hello." the older smiles at her. It's the warmest smile she's ever seen in her life.

Carol's smile is genuine. "Welcome to Tastee Freeze, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a number three." He smiles at her and then turns to the man just behind him.

Carol follows his eyes and waits. It's clear there together. "Are your orders together?"

"No." The man that hasn't order says simply.

The other man pursed his lips at him but she could see him fighting a smile. "Are you ever going to let me pay for your food?"

The sunglasses man, "No." No malice just a statement and she can tell this is ongoing argument.

His voice is cool and passive. It grates her nerves and maybe it's the hunger from not eating yesterday or today but it bothers her. He's doesn't even smile at the genuine offer from someone to pay for him to eat. Instead he declines without even a no thank you and Carol just wants to cry. She can't remember the last time she had someone be nice to her like that. Her parents maybe? That don't seem right though either.

Carol finished ringing the first man up quickly. She looks to the clock and sees she has a few minutes till her own break. The sooner she gets out of here and gets a handle on fast unraveling emotions the better. She's so relieved she misses what he says. Carol flushes violently and looks at him. He pulls his sunglasses off the same time as his brow arches.

"I'm sorry I missed what you said." Carol falters. His look is completely neutral. "Can you repeat that?"

"I asked for the number eight..."

Carol nods quickly and rings it up. He is still standing there and she pauses. The first man has already walked away after getting his food. Sunglasses is alone and Carol grits her teeth. She has a minute before break and she _needs_ it.

"I wasn't done." He says. That same cool voice and she feels something in her snap.

Carol flushes violently and pushes keys to make another order; probably to violently. He is watching her with almost what looks like amusement. It would have been if her temper didn't burst through. Something about his completely passive look is grating on her. That woman words from earlier are still haunting her much like this man's ice blue eyes. She wishes he'd put the damned sunglasses on because she knows something that stings. A man like this would never look twice at her because she is trash. It wouldn't be the first time she'd heard it. Her own parents didn't want nothing to do with her and the woman from earlier even reminded her of her place. A stupid little fast food worker who looked terrible. This man was gorgeous in every sense of the word. He'd been getting looks since stepping in her and he was so use to it he hadn't even noticed!

She was supposed to be on break instead of waiting on this man. "By all means…go on." Carol sneered before she could stop herself.

His eyes widened and Carol stared hard at him. "You know what cancel my order." He states simply.

She hears that he isn't mad in his voice but can clearly see she is distressed. None of this matters though in the moment. His voice was almost gentle but Carol was to annoyed to notice. Any other time she'd likely be happy that he was ignoring her rude behavior. Instead it just pisses her off because it's so obvious she's having a bad day that he isn't even being rude back. Of course he's nice! Nice and beautiful!

Carol panics slightly because a cancel order will alert Travis in his office that there is an issue. She doesn't need that! She's already gotten in trouble twice for her temper with rude customers. This man wasn't even rude. He just had the audacity to have pretty eyes and want more than just a damned number eight.

"No no." Carol waved hastily. "What was it you wanted?" She tried to smile.

He shook his head and pushed the cup she'd set out for him back to her. "Cancel it."

He turns to walk away but Carol's already made the drink that went with it. Damn sweet tea, just like a true southern gentleman. Carol grit her teeth because she can hear the back office door open when she strikes the keys to cancel the order. Carol looks over and catches Penny looking at her. Carol grit her teeth at the busty blondes smooth look.

Carol stares at the man as Penny calls to him. "Wait!" He looks over his shoulder at his name. His brow is up and Carol glares at Penny. "Did you want your usual?"

He slowly nodded and Penny smeared a winning smile over her painted lips. Carol felt her hand tighten around his CANCELED drink. How dare them! It was like everyone was trying sabotage her. She felt tears prickle her eyes and that was unexceptionable. Exhaling hard his eyes shot to her but he'd already pulled his sunglasses down, his head jerk gave him away.

"It's on the house for her rude behavior." Penny purred.

Sunglasses says nothing and Carol turns to Penny. Penny just glared at her while batting her eyes at Sunglasses. Carol tried to slide him the drink but Penny pushed it back. Sunglasses started to reach for it and Carol felt anger tear through her. He canceled on her at her register and now Penny was making it worse.

"I wasn't being rude." Carol grit out. Sunglasses snorted and Carol whipped around to stare at him. His lips are quirked. Is he laughing at her? "Something to say?" She was all in now.

"Of course not." He chuckled.

Carol grabbed the drink feeling her emotions wash over her violently. Just as quick she slung it at him. It splashed over his chest and face. The sound of the cup hitting the ground was loud in her ears. Carol's jaw fell open and she immediately panicked because what the hell was she thinking? She needed this job! He's looking down at his chest and wiping at his face. He's said nothing and maybe that's the worst thing. No outburst nothing. Carol swipes at her eyes and finally he's looking up.

"What the fuck!" he muttered.

Penny's there trying to give him napkins but he's staring at her so hard that Carol is sure his look would melt hell. Carol can't help but laugh and her head falls back. Of course today just had to get worse? The week had been getting worse and worse so of course on Friday it'd escalate! That was her luck after all.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He snarls suddenly his voice losing that passive cool quality that grated on her nerves. His accent is thick and deep.

"What's going on?" He other man is calling at the sound of his friends raised voice.

Carol stares at him defiantly. She doesn't know what it is about him that is causing her to lose her head but she really wishes it'd stop.

"I am not crazy." Carol hisses.

His words stung as bad as if he'd called her anorexic like that bitch earlier.

"Then quit acting like it!" He barks.

Carol raises her hand and flips him off. "Hope your order is to your satisfaction."

"CAROL!" Penny shrieks.

Carol turns seeing it's time to clock out and does just that. She passes Travis as she goes on her break. He smiles at her and Carol feels her chest twinge because Travis didn't deserve her assaulting customers. He was such a good man. She doesn't hear anything from the front. She is staring up at the ceiling in the break room when she hears the ding of the door followed the roar of a bike. That was the same roar she'd heard accompany both of the men when they'd gotten there. He'd left maybe? Carol could hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**The response to this has been mixed. I kind of seen that coming knowing what I have written. I'm thankful for the reads/reviews. Everyone's great but if I update slows it's because I don't want the negative people who have messaged me to ruin me finishing what I do have left. I'm not the type to abandon a story. I'd take it down before I would do that. So here's to me pushing through the negative to get this written. Again _thank you_ everyone.**

Carol groaned and stretched in her cramped space. She didn't want to open her eyes because she knows that it's still way too early to be up. She needed to get up though if she was going to shower before going to work today. It doesn't make her feel good though because Travis hadn't approached her yesterday after her stunt. It doesn't take the ax that's looming over her head away. It just makes her anxiety and depression worse.

Blinking sleepily she looks out the back window of her cramped little car. She is surrounded by all her worldly possessions. Everything that she had and it's so miniscule that it's laughable. It's mostly books and a few clothes that aren't grease stained yet. Pushing her unruly curls out of her face as her stomach cramps in hunger. She wasn't going to cry today so she pushes the lingering hunger pains from her mind and instead focuses on the thoughts of a shower.

Slipping from her car she grabs the little gym bag she has. The only good thing she could say about her situation was Travis. He owned a few businesses with his brother apparently. She'd never met the brother but that wasn't what mattered. He owned a gym and working for Travis she was given a free membership- where they had showers. Something that otherwise Carol would have no access too.

Desolation settles over her at the thought because after today she wouldn't even have that. It'd be back to lying on her application. The trek to the gym was short and it was empty when she got there. It always was this early in the morning. Just the few dedicated gym rats. Carol walks to the women's locker room and does her business. She scrubs frantically wishing to remove the smell of french fries from her skin. It's no use. It has slowly but surely claimed her as its own and she doesn't think she will ever truly be free of that smell.

She has ten minutes to get to Tastee Freeze before they open. She almost considers saying screw it and not going in. She's getting fired anyways. She can just imagine sunglasses telling Travis in that cool passive voice of his what she done. Its enough to make her grit her teeth but not at him. At herself. This was her own fault. That man didn't deserve that.

Stepping inside she lets out a breath not seeing Penny. Instead she sees Travis. He's leaning next to the time clock. Carol smiles at him but it's weak. He smiles at her evenly.

"Carol." He nods. "You're early."

Carol shrugs, "Couldn't sleep."

He hummed and nodded to his office. "We need to talk."

That ax swings closer to her throat and she swears she can feel the kiss of the blade on her skin, teasing her. Carol follows him though and sets down when he shuts the office door. He's solemn when he regards her. He shuffles some papers. He was never here on weekends and she knows he's made a special point to come here for her.

Her stomach growls loudly and Carol's face flushes violently. He looks up and cocks a brow. He smiles at her brightly and leans back in his seat.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Carol shakes her head at his words. "No sir."

"You know we serve breakfast here, Carol. I would hope so at least." He laughs, "You've been working for me for three months."

Carol nods at his words unsure what to say. She doesn't have spare money right now. She would go to the shelter later and eat after her shift.

"What did you need to see me about sir?"

"Call me Travis." He's back to business. "I've finally got all my paperwork sorted. It takes some juggling with how much I have from here, the gym, and a few other places. You understand." He looks at her solemnly.

She feels panic flair in her chest. "Listen I'm sorry about yesterday!" Carol rushes. She wanted to cut him off before he could say anything else. "I should have-"

"What happened yesterday?" He questions confused.

Carol's eyes widened suddenly. She was sure that Sunglasses would have narked on her. Instead he had no clue what she'd done? Surely he was messing with her.

"Sir….why am I in here?"

"Carol when I got caught up on paperwork there were some issues with yours." He said. "Your address. Has it changed?"

"No." Carol shrugged.

He frowned. "Carol your address isn't a real address."

Licking her lips she should have known this was coming. "Travis."

"Carol you're a great worker but I have to follow laws." He winced. "You have to have a place of residence."

"I'm not staying in one of those shelters." Carol feels her temper flare and panic. People thought those shelters were perfect and that being homeless was someone's own doing. She was trying here! But those places weren't as safe as people thought. She was tired of creepers trying to feel her up. "I can't."

Travis stared at her hard for a moment before pulling a slip of paper off his post its. "Listen- Carol _really_ listen to me here. You have to find a new place. I filed this before I realized you lied on it and that isn't good. The law..." He paused and scribbled quickly against the post it. "If you can find a new place then I won't have to fire you."

"I will!" Carol smiled brightly feeling the first hope she had in a bit. "I'll get right on it! I'll get some newspapers for the ads later today. In a month or two I should have a place."

She would have to save every penny she had but she could do it. She had too. Lying on the application always came back to bite her in the butt. Travis was giving her a chance and she'd take it.

He pushed the post at her. It had a name and address written neatly onto it and Carol looked up at Travis. "I'm not going to a shelter."

"Carol." He interrupted her his accent showing some. "You don't have a month or two. If you'd been honest from the start with maybe but it's filed now. I could have held off on that maybe a little longer. You have a week."

"A week." She said weakly.

He shook his head at her sadly, "The person on there is looking for a roommate."

Carol wanted to laugh. It took money and with only a week there was no way she could afford to move into even a shared place. This was a joke. A cruel joke and Carol wanted to know what done in a past life to deserve this.

"The room should be fairly cheap. I know the owner of the house personally. The bills are covered. You would just need to pay for your food and room."

"Too good to be true." Carol laughed and looked up at him. She swiped at her eyes. "It's too easy."

Travis smiled. "I know the owners dad." He grinned. "He's my brother and he told me about the room. We were doing the paperwork together. He told me to suggest it."

Carol frowned. She'd never met Travis's brother before. Everyone said he was a nice man but she'd yet to meet him or see him really. She'd heard Penny say he was usually at other businesses. That was before Penny turned into a self serving twat.

"Just take the day off and go check on the room." Travis sighed. "Please Carol. Let me help you."

Carol swiped at her eyes again. "If this doesn't work?"

"It will." He stood and opened the door for her.

Carol walked silently from the room clutching that post it like a lifeline. Carol grabbed her bag and looked down at the address. It'd be a walk from here, maybe thirty minutes but she could do it. Travis gave her the day off anyways. At least it wasn't too hot out yet and she'd showered. It would be horrible to show up in her greasy work clothes but to show up dirty from not showering would be even worse. Small mercy. She had that going for her at least. Carol stepped outside and let out a breath.

Her steps were quick and she felt anxious at the prospect of meeting someone she didn't know. How would this person feel with her just turning up at their house? Likely think she was some creeper. She was still in her work uniform but didn't want to walk the thirty minutes in the opposite direction to her car to change then walk by here. It was unnecessary. If she could just drive sure she would have but her car wasn't exactly running right now. It was a piece of junk but her piece of junk. It'd seen her through all her stints of being homeless and she was sure it'd be there after this destined failure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and messaged me. Much appreciated. I'm excited to see how people react to things in this chapter and that are coming up. I'm still laughing.**

Carol stopped at the curb and stared up at the house. It was big. This was a lot more than she was expecting and she looked down at herself. She was sweaty and smelled of fries, again. The yard was immaculate and the nothing out of place in the yard. Well there were a few oddly out of place sticks that were to large to have just been blown in. Still it didn't take away from the beauty of the house at all. There was roses lining the driveway and along the front of the house surrounding the porch that was wide and open. Welcoming. The house itself was a warm buttery yellow with deep green shudders. The porch and rails were all white and she could even see fans that were turned on keeping the porch nice and cool. The gentle breeze making a flag that was hanging off one of the post gently whip in the wind. There was flowers climbing up one side of the porch and up the side of the house. Upon further inspection she realized it was even more roses. This entire scene was welcoming but Carol just wanted to cry because she lived in a car. She lived in a car and this person had a house that was made of dreams. How was she supposed to walk up there looking like she did and expect to rent a room here?

Forcing herself to walk up the driveway Carol plastered a smile on. There was audible music coming from inside and she smiled at that. Carol checked the address one more time before ringing the doorbell. There was loud steps coming her way and she pushed her hair back. The door swung open revealing a large man with two days worth of stubble on his jaw. His eyes were hard and cautious. This wasn't who she was expecting to open the door. For some reason she was expecting a petite little old lady who like to do garden work and bake cookies. Even though the name on the post it wasn't a woman's. She wasn't even sure where that idea came from but the house just screamed it.

"Who the hell are you?"

Carol tried to smile but it faltered. "I'm here about the room."

He nodded at her a second and then swung the door open. "Come in."

Carol stepped in and took everything in. Hardwood floors and it was clean. She didn't expect that looking at this man. He had what looked like oil on his jeans and mud on his boots. Looks could be deceiving though.

"Got a name or should I call you what I like?" He questioned a lazy smile on his face. "You look like a _Betty_."

"Carol." Carol pursed her lips and fought smiling. "Not a Betty. So I was told you were in need of a roommate."

He held his hands up, "Not me darlin'. I'm just here being a nuisance." He lead her to the living room. "I'll be right back."

Carol turned watching him walk down the hall. Turning back around she started looking around. The room had warm natural tones. The furniture was masculine and the walls were slightly dark but the windows were pouring light into the room. There was a massive fireplace that was stone and the rock work went all the way to the ceiling. The walls were a deep rich green and the furniture was a caramel looking leather that wanted to snuggle you and pull you in further into the nest of throw pillows. The tables were just a shade lighter than the stain on the floors and Carol loved it. Who ever lived here had a beautiful place clearly and she wasn't sure why they'd need a roommate. If they could afford this place surely they didn't need money.

The man appeared again and then flopped into the couch opposite of her. He grinned widely. "So _Betty_." He waited to see if she was going to say anything before he smiled bigger. "How'd you hear about the room?"

"Travis my boss."

The man nodded and Carol cleared her throat. He set up, "You want something to drink?"

"Water please."

He stood and she could hear someone coming down the hall. The man appeared back first and offered her the cup. The ice clinked and Carol took a much needed sip before her eyes realize that the ice was shaped like a man's penis. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the man waiting for her reaction. He was smiling so broad she was sure he'd done t on purpose. Who the hell had ice like this? She refused to react but instead took a piece in her mouth and crushed it between her teeth. He flinched but smiled even wider at her. He seemed to decide she was passable with the smile he kept shooting her. The slap of bare feet on the hardwood made her smile and Carol looked up. The man was smiling to someone behind her and Carol looked over her shoulder.

Her throat went dry because it wasn't a woman like she'd thought. No, no this was all man. Her eyes climbed up long legs and lingered over his abdomen before her throat dried out at his chest. Water was beaded there and a towel was hanging around his neck. His hands were holding on to each end as he scrubbed his hair dry. He'd clearly just got out of the shower.

"Why the hell are you rushing me out of the shower?"

Carol's eyes landed on his face and she paled. It was him. He wasn't looking at her as he wiped at his chest. He hadn't noticed her yet.

"You have a visitor." His voice was clearly mocking.

He turned his head suddenly and she seen his eyes widen. "You!" He growled.

Carol clenched her jaw. She shoved her cup towards the other man and he looked between them. He seemed amused suddenly.

"Baby brother?"

Carol raised her chin at him. He clenched his jaw, "What the fuck are you doing here? As if yesterday wasn't bad enough."

"This was a mistake." Carol glared. His accent wasn't that cool one that made her mad. Carol laughed but it was to hide the irony of her situation. "My god it couldn't have been worse."

She stormed by him her shoulder catching his arm and chest. He grunted at the impact. Carol would have felt bad but just didn't have it in her. It was just like her life to dangle a bit of hope only to rip it away at the last second.

"She's here about the room." the other man stated. "Betty wait, you didn't even show her you dick."

Carol laughed at the other man bitching at Sunglasses. The sound had both turning.

"Betty wait Daryl's a dick."

Daryl. His name was Daryl. The other man caught her upper arm and smiled at her. She should have seen it really. They had the same jaw and eyes. Same ice blue she was realizing she'd been seeing for a while.

"How did you hear about the room?" Daryl questioned.

Carol glowered at him. "My boss." Daryl nodded and Carol watched as he looked back at her but stopped himself. "You didn't tell him."

He did look then and said nothing. "The room is upstairs."

Carol looked to the man leaning on the wall and he smiled. He looked at his brother, "Travis….Travis told her."

Carol looked between them and watched as Daryl rubbed his face. It was a familiar gesture that she'd seen Travis do. It hit her and she realized they were related. Her face paled and she wanted to scream. He hadn't told him yet but even if she did find a place she assaulted her boss's family. She was screwed. Better start preparing for the inevitable.

Carol turned back around and walked towards the door. She laughed mirthlessly and heard the slap of his feet behind her. He caught the door as she opened it.

"You don't want to see the room?"

"No." Carol said.

She made the mistake of looking up at him. He looked confused and it just managed to make her madder. He was even nice! Gritting her teeth she shook her head. He looked back at her and she realized his hair was sticking up everywhere. It looked adorable and she had the urge to slap him.

"Listen forget yesterday and what you done. The room really is up for rent."

"What I done." Carol repeated.

What she done was take crap all day till it was just too much. If he was Travis's family then he likely was just taking pity on her. Travis had to have told him about her living situation. Why else would he offer her the room? No one was that nice. No one. She didn't want his fucking pity.

"NO!" Carol barked. "You take your pity and shove it."

"What the fuck lady." He snapped back.

Carol spun and her hand shot out. His head rocked back the resounding sound of her fist connecting with his face. His hand shot up to his face and Carol stormed away. She didn't even stop to see if he was okay. Her hand felt broken but screw him and his pity. He was likely doing it to make himself feel better about himself. He likely was a womanizing douche bag and this was his way of thinking he was a good person after all. He could take that and shove it right up his ass!


	4. Chapter 4

Wash and repeat. Wash and repeat. It was the same thing and Carol just went through the motions. She managed to scrape up a few dollars to wash her clothes last night. She was on break right now pulling another double. It was worse though since Penny was here and Carol was sure she was going to make another snide comment to her. She's noticed her bruised knuckles earlier and looked at Carol like she was a common thug. At least the sun was down and she'd not have to bake in the heat after work. She was closing tonight. She'd not worked night shift in a long time.

It'd been a few days since she hit Daryl and stormed away. She'd been searching like mad for a place to stay but everything was out of her price range. Everything. Nothing around here cheap and she was starting to feel a desperation that was smothering.

"Carol, is your break almost up?" Penny questioned. "I'd like to take mine."

Carol stood tossing the useless ads section away. "Yes."

Penny brushed by her and Carol walked up front. Someone had to always be upfront. Travis wasn't here tonight and that meant that Penny was being useless. Travis hadn't said anything to her yet but she figured tomorrow he was going to ask her. He had to know that the thing with Daryl didn't work out since they were related. Carol played with the stupid little figures for the kids meals and smiled. She could remember being so young as to think the toys were something great.

Carol looked up at the sound of the dinging door. Her eyes darted around and she grimaced. There was four men and three of them were laughing. One was clearly the one being messed with and it was Daryl. His brother she knew for sure was the loudest. She didn't know the other two but recognized the other from the first day she seen him.

He looked up suddenly and her eyes widened. His eye was blackened. His lip curled and he stopped walking. She never worked nights and he thought she wouldn't be here! Carol looked away from him and met the other man's eyes.

"BETTY the bruiser!" The brother guffawed. "Is this why you didn't want to come here?"

"Fuck you Merle."

"She's who hit you?" The oldest asked. He was genuinely curious. His blue eyes locked on her and she could see it now. She'd been right that first day to think this was his father. "You didn't tell me anything about it."

Daryl ignored them and Carol looked at the third man. He didn't look like the other three. He was just smiling at her like a fool.

"I want my meal without the side of black eyes." Merle chortled. "Where'd you run off to the other day? Find a different place?" Carol tensed and smiled at Merle. He was grinning at her with a wide eyed look of pure amusement. "I don't blame you for hitting him. He's a dickhead! In fact let me buy you dinner to repay you."

Carol laughed but shook her head. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on." He purred leaning on the counter. "Let me take you out."

Carol shook her head. She didn't need this complication. "No thank you."

There was a snort she knew was Daryl and Carol ignored him. Merle still smiled at her ordered and so did the other two men. Daryl was shaking his head at something the oldest was saying. He finally threw his hands into the air and walked away.

"He'll have a number eight and another order of fries." The oldest smiled at her.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Carol rang it up and told him his total. He slid her his debit card and she paled reading the name on it. William Dixon. She might never have met the man but she knew the name. He was Travis's brother. He was one of her bosses and she'd assaulted his son twice now. TWICE!

He was smiling at her suddenly and Carol forced herself to react calmly. She gave him card and he put it in his wallet. Her eyes shot to the table the other three were at. Daryl was looking out the window a fierce scowl on his face and the other two were laughing. Carol looked back at William and he raised a brow.

"No offense Carol but I'm going to have to pry." He laughed at that. "What's the bad blood between you and my son?"

Carol licked her lips and sighed. She didn't know what it was. Bad timing. "It's my fault."

"Somehow I doubt that." He raised a brow and his eyes were knowing. It wasn't a pitying look but one that told her not to lie either. "Did you take a look at the room that I had Travis tell you about?"

"No." Carol muttered.

"Why not?"

Carol gave him a disbelieving look. "I punched your son and threw a drink on him. We don't get along."

He nodded and chuckled. "Fair enough."

"ORDER UP!"

Carol turned grabbing the tray and slid it to him. He smiled at her and nodded his thanks before walking away with it. He slid into the seat next to Daryl. Daryl smiled for the first time she'd seen and if she'd thought his father smile was charming then Daryl's was breathtaking. She hated him.

It was an act of pure will to keep her from watching their table. Other people came and went but those three were still there. Daryl was leaned back in his seat talking to his dad. She couldn't tell exactly how old he was. He didn't look like a teen but he didn't look like he was in his mid twenties either or his thirties. His hair was that same mussed up by the wind mess she remembered and he had a slight sunburn on his cheeks. His dad looked much the same as him and his brother.

When they went to leave Merle made a special point to say goodbye. He kept calling her Betty The Bruiser and elbowing his brother. Daryl's black eye did look bad and she felt terrible for it. He hadn't looked back at her but talked quietly to his dad. He was quiet in general when someone wasn't throwing drinks on him. The thought made her laugh and his eyes did shoot up at that. He scowled seeing her amusement directed at him.

"Are you sure I can't get you to go out with me?"

"Nope." Carol laughed.

"Come on Merle let's see if we can manhandle Daryl to the bar."

Older than twenty one then. That was at least something. Daryl Dixon and at least drinking age. She'd heard about his family around here. Penny said that they owned a few places but she didn't hear much about the sons. Just the brothers who owned the businesses. William and Travis both seemed nice and willing to help but she messed that up.

Carol sighed as she got ready to clock out and the roars of bikes told her they'd left. Hopefully it wasn't to sweltering in the car. She'd like to sleep without a bucket of sweat all over her. It wasn't the best of situations and the smell just made it worse. She could only afford to wash her clothes sparingly and that didn't include blankets that often. They were too big to throw in with clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**To my brothers sunflowers that weren't ruined while mine were tonight. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I'm glad so many of you all like this story!**

Daryl stood and brushed his hair from his face. He met his uncle's eyes and motioned him over. Travis walked towards him and smiled. His smile was dimmer today than he was use to. Travis was a lot like Merle and never really let things get to him. To not see that goofy ever present smile on his face had Daryl scowling.

"All done?"

"Yeah." Daryl dusted his hands off. The oil on them was making it hard to do and he rubbed it down his jeans.

"Did Carol come and check on that room?" Travis questioned him as he tossed the old brake pads and oil away. "She hasn't said anything."

"She….did." Daryl shook his head. "Didn't work out I guess."

Daryl pushed his sunglasses up and Travis caught his jaw and jerked his head up. "What happened to your face?"

Daryl raised a brow. "I had a bad day the other day."

"Something wrong?"

Daryl chuckled. "I'm fine."

Travis let him go and blew out a breath. "Me and you both are having bad days then here lately. Was hoping that I'd have good news today."

"Well At least it's Friday." Daryl shrugged.

Travis grimaced. "Take it from me Daryl, it's never easy firing someone when you really don't want to."

"Then don't."

Travis laughed. "Not that easy. I gave Carol a week to find a place but if she can't give me an address today I'll have to fire her."

Daryl caught his arm before he could turn away. He stared at him hard and he swallowed. "What the hell are you talking about?" Travis raised a brow at his behavior. "You can't fire someone over them not getting a new place."

"It's not about getting a new place." Travis said. "She's got to have an address. You know what I mean."

Daryl stared at him for a second and then his eyes widened. "She's homeless?"

"Yes."

Travis sounded like he very much would rather not be admitting such a thing. His eyes were solemn and haunted. Daryl's breathing picked up. Sure she was a bitch but if he fired her then what chance did she have of getting a fucking place then? Wasn't that setting someone up to fail? To him it was.

"Where is she staying right now?"

Travis rattled off an address and Daryl let him go. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the shop as he waved bye to his dad. Will threw his hand up as he dumped more oil into a vehicle. Merle was somewhere breaking down an engine and Daryl got out of there. He had shit to do. The law was bullshit and he knew just as well as Travis if she lost that fucking job she was fucked. He wasn't blind and he could tell she wasn't doing good. One look at her eyes and you could see she was at her breaking point. How could Travis think firing her was an option? It fucking wasn't.

He climbed into his truck with his mind made up. He made a few stops beforehand. He went where Travis directed him. He seen a little car parked there and pulled up behind it. There was no movement and he grimaced. Hopefully she hadn't taken off somewhere. Travis said she wasn't due to come in till ten this morning.

Daryl jumped down from his truck and turned grabbing a few things. He looked at his watch and nodded to himself. It was nine fifteen and he figured she'd be up soon. He leaned against the side of his truck and sipped his coffee. He heard the first stirring of her waking up and fought smiling. He looked over and seen her set up. Her hair was a wild rats nest with the way the curls looked at the moment.

She pushed the door open and he grinned at her grumbling but held back from saying anything. Another sip had him letting out a breath. Coffee was his life blood since it was about all he regularly drank and used as a substitute for his shitty cooking.

Carol stepped out suddenly and his eyes widened seeing tiny sleep shorts and her in a ratty hole riddled shirt three sizes too big. She looked around before her head turned. Her eyes landed first on his truck and where a bag was setting before falling on him. Her eyes were guarded.

He pushed the extra cup of coffee at her. Carol shifted and he raised a brow. "I didn't do anything to it."

"Why are you here?"

He finally took a bite of his breakfast biscuit. The scent was strong and he knew that she could smell it with the way she was licking her lips. He pushed the bag at her.

"Compromise." He said after swallowing.

Carol took the coffee and sipped it. Her eyes shot to his, "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

Daryl's own eyes widened, "I didn't. I just order two of what I drink."

Carol nodded accepting his answer and he nudged the bag at her. She finally ate and he picked up another biscuit. He didn't cook, ever, and that meant he was always eating out. He was use to it and he'd not eat this morning before stopping on the way here.

"Did your dad or Travis send you here?"

Daryl looked over and shook his head, "Actually no. I do need someone for that room and you're the only person who has stopped by the entire time I've been looking."

Carol chewed her food and eyed another biscuit. She looked at him and then tentatively picked it up. Her hands were tiny he realized. It was a strange thought and he pushed it away.

"It's obvious you don't need the money for the room." Carol said suddenly. "Why the need for a roommate."

He nodded, "I don't need the money. It's why the rents so cheap." He chewed while waiting to see if she was going to interrupt him. "I work a lot and don't like leaving the house empty. I have a dog but he chews everything while I'm gone. If I have to take him to work he stays under my feet."

"You want to rent a bedroom because you want company for your dog?" Carol muttered

Daryl snorted at that. "Yeah I guess."

"What kind is he?"

Daryl tossed his garbage in the bed of his truck. "Listen come by the house at six and I'll be able to show you the room."

He pulled his door open and Carol stood there in her tiny shorts and tattered shirt looking like a wraith. He looked around and hated where she was at. He didn't pity her because he thought pity was bullshit. No, it was obvious she was fighting the situation but some people were just given shitty hands.

He paused and eyed her, "Do you need a ride?"

Carol took a drink of the coffee and looked down. "I can walk."

"I'm aware you can I'm asking if you want a ride Carol."

She flushed and then nodded. The heat was already starting to make him sweat. He leaned in and cut his truck on and the AC. He looked over and she was rifling around in her car. He climbed in the truck and leaned his head back as she changed discreetly.

She was silent most of the ride and he could tell she was brooding. He didn't say anything as they pulled up. He cut the truck off and climbed out before her. She scrambled out quickly. She was right on his heels as he stepped inside. He would have laughed at her but he wasn't in the mood and wasn't chancing her hitting him again. Instead he ignored her protest as he walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

She really hated Penny. She was the typical bottle blonde who let the bleach seep through her skull and fry her brain. It wouldn't have been so bad but she was always making snide comments about Carol's unruly hair and looks. Carol knew she wasn't a looker like some girls but she wasn't a complete rat. Well at one point she'd been prettier but weight loss took that from her and not being able to really take care of herself hurt a lot. Though Carol never thought looks were the most important thing. If you had a good heart, could make someone laugh, and think then you were something special. She never was one to fall for a charming smile and sweet words that held no true value past the fall of panties. Maybe that's why most people found her to be a bitch or maybe she was- you could never really be so sure how others viewed you. Not that she cared about that either because why should she? They didn't care two licks for her so why value someones opinion when they'd rather spit on you than to offer a helping hand.

Still when she'd came in behind Daryl in his shadow she wanted to hit Penny. The girl was leaning over the counter pushing her breast out and panting at him. Carol sneered and shook her head. Her breast were never the size of Penny's when she'd been at a healthier weight but now it was pointless really to bother with a bra even. The only satisfaction she got was he ignored her. Completely ignored the hay haired mess that was Penny and instead sighed heavily like he'd rather be sleeping than to be out around people. She could understand that sentiment because lastnight hadn't been easy to sleep. It'd been over hundred degrees that day and she'd had to sleep with her windows almost all the way down to keep from having a heat stroke. That just made her feel unsafe even more and she'd been afraid some creeper was going to come through the window on her. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried after all. So that left her snapping awake every two seconds.

Penny's eyes finally landed on her and she rolled her eyes. "You're here early. Travis wants to see you."

Daryl stepped around the partition into the hall that would lead to the back office. Penny squawked and he looked over finally. He just stared before his eyes met Carol's. He disappeared down the hall and Carol growled at his retreating figure. She watched as Travis opened the door for him and then Daryl disappeared. Penny sighed dreamily and Carol barely resisted slinging hot grease on her as she walked by the fryers. The girl was a twit and had no brain. Carol wasn't sure she'd even read a book before. Likely not. She was looking to pop some man's kid out and be a trophy wife nothing more.

"Travis looked grim this morning Carol." Penny cooed. "Think he's finally tired of you causing trouble."

Carol snorted. "Maybe you shouldn't think then Penny."

Penny chewed her lip like she was confused by that and just shrugged. The office door opened and Travis was laughing at something Daryl said. He stepped out. Carol pursed her lips as she clocked in and tried to not think about the two men. It was hard though hearing Daryl's rough drawling voice as he spoke to Travis. Travis was smiling so wide Carol was sure it was painful and Daryl just looked serious as they spoke. Whatever they spoke about it hadn't taken long at all and she was sure that Travis was going to be mad at her. Carol looked away and swallowed. She had to go talk to Travis now. He was going to fire her. She hated that Penny was going to be so self satisfied. The thud of heavy boots told her Daryl was close by now that she'd come back to the front.

"Hey Daryl." Penny's voice was sugary sweet. Cavities here we come. He looked up at her suddenly and he made no move to talk to Penny. "I was meaning to ask I was having some...troubles with my under carriage and thought you could take a look for me."

Carol's eyes widened at the innuendo. Her eyes shot to Daryl and she realized he was restraining himself from laughing. It was obvious at the look on his face this wasn't Penny's first attempt to have him between her slimy thighs. She was sure they were riddled with a new strain of gonoherpasyphilaids that was sure to make any many who dared dip into that sterile.

"It's awfully wet looking down there." She purred. "Might have a leak."

Daryl stared at her and suddenly smiled. Carol felt sick. She hated them both. Men were such sleaze balls. She bet he got this all the time. Of course he did. He was gorgeous and was nice! He even was worried about his dog, he was sweet apparently. Plus it was obvious he had money. What girl wouldn't throw herself at his feet. Her. She wasn't going to slobber after him like a bitch in heat.

"They make doctors for that. Don't think I'd be much help."

A laugh startled out of Carol at that. He looked over at her and his eyes danced with amusement. He didn't laugh though and Carol looked at Penny. She looked so confused Carol honestly felt bad for her.

She rolled her lip up and bit her tongue. "No Daryl...like it's undercarriage. I don't think doctors would help. Like I meant a car doctor."

"A mechanic?" he questioned.

"YES!" She clapped. "See you're what I meant."

He shook his head. "I'll let my brother know you need help. I don't work on what you need help with."

He turned before Penny could say anything and Carol was having to hide her face from the girl. It was the most she'd heard him talk but then his words hit her. He didn't work on what Penny needed help with. It was clear Penny wanted to sleep with him. Did that mean Daryl was _gay_? Carol suddenly didn't feel so worried about taking a room with a complete stranger that was a man. If he wasn't interested in her sexually it was on less issue to deal with.

Daryl was gone before she could say anything to him. Penny looked put out at that but went about looking useless. The day was passing quick though so Carol said nothing. The rush of breakfast goers and then lunch goers kept her busy. She was ready to get off work. For once she was actually looking forward to something. Maybe she could get along with Daryl without hitting him. Not that he'd really provoked her before.

"Carol." Travis called.

Carol felt her stomach drop. It was five thirty by now and she knew it was too good to be true. She walked over to him and shifted on her feet. He smiled at her and she didn't feel reassured.

"I talked to my nephew this morning. He told me you were going to look at the room today."

Carol nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You think you'll be taking it?"

Carol shrugged. "It's the shelter or there."

He raised a brow. "Your an optimistic person."

"I haven't had much reason to be."

He nodded and looked at the clock. "Well good luck. Try to not hit him when you say hi." His eyes were amused.

Carol scowled, "I'll try."


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't think I would have time to post since today is my birthday but I got home earlier than I thought I would. I already had this typed up so I just had to read it over real fast. I'm going to try and update Hell Ain't a Bad Place To Be next. Hope everyone had a great weekend.**

Merle was raiding Daryl's fridge. For someone who never cooked a damn thing he always had food. Always. Whether it was leftover take out or sandwich shit it was there. He wasn't surprised his brother couldn't cook with the way Will cooked and by cooked he meant try to poison them as they were growing up. He inherited that shit straight from their dad. Not that Merle himself was a great chef but atleast he hadn't almost killed himself with fucking breakfast food. That was something Daryl was never going to live down, ever- not even if there was a fire. A fire though would just make it funnier. Maybe if they got lucky Daryl would try to cook again after all.

 _KNOCK_

Merle looked up with with a piece of ham hanging from his mouth. His eyes were on the side door that went to the kitchen to the patio. He didn't think his antisocial fuckknuckle brother was supposed to have company. Technically he didn't even know Merle was here so he wasn't sure who this could be. Will would have just walked in and so would have Travis. His few friends would have walked in as well so he wasn't sure who was actually knocking. Who the hell had manners they knew? No one, that was the answer. Everyone was rude except maybe Jesus but he knew that he wasn't here because he was likely still at work.

He jerked the door open and the ham fell from his mouth. He raised a brow at the petite woman. "Betty what a pleasant surprise. Come to darken his other eye or did you miss me?"

"Do you live here?" She questioned.

"No." He said slowly. "So you came to finish him off then?" He laughed at that.

Betty pursed her lips at him. He couldn't remember her name. He turned and heard his brother coming. He stepped into the kitchen and Merle stepped to the side.

"She's come to finish you off."

Daryl raised a brow but then Betty stepped in. She looked down at the piece of ham he'd dropped and shook her head. Merle made no move to get it. These two were like live wires. If he he looked away he'd miss something good.

"You're late." Daryl huffed. "I expected you after your shift."

"It is after my shift." She retorted.

"I thought you'd be here a little after six." He said.

"And here I am." She held her arms wide, "Just a few hours _AFTER_ six like you said. After six." She stressed her words while glaring at his brother.

He watched his brother scowl and smiled. Oh she was amazing. How had he not seen this coming? When did Daryl see her again? The sneaky little fucker. Daryl moved to the door that was still open and shut it before he bent to pick the ham up. He glared at it to Merle. Merle shrugged and just smiled. Daryl huffed at him.

"I just thought you'd be here sooner since I was doing you a favor."

"A favor?" She said slowly. "If that's what this is then I don't need no damn favors! I've made it this far on my own I don't need help now."

Merle's brows shot up and he looked between them. He picked up his drink and took a swig. The whiskey burned his throat and he smiled at Daryl's face flushed in anger. Alcohol was another great thing about Daryl's house. He'd been a heavy drinker when he'd been a few years younger. He loved whiskey, all kinds of whiskey, and that was what a lot of people would give him as birthday presents. Now that he hardly ever drank there were fuck tons of whiskey left over. Just gathering dust and begging to be drank so of course Merle had to help them. It was a crime not to! Daryl wasn't going to drink the shit after all. He'd seen him regift it more than a few times.

"God you're such a prick."

"He is isn't he." Merle agreed.

Betty tried to spin and leave but his brothers arm shot blocking the path. His arm was literally barring the door. Merle watched him closely. Daryl's temper was worse than people realized. He didn't think his brother would hurt her but he wasn't about to stand by and chance him not verbally tearing her apart. That'd just escalate and she'd hit him again. He wasn't even opposed to that either really because he hadn't expected her to deck his ass last time. What shocked him more though was that Daryl hadn't lost his shit on her. He'd seen Daryl get his by a woman once before and he'd blown up on her. He hadn't put hands on her but he'd been seconds from doing it if she'd thought to hit him again. He didn't know what it was about his brother that made women think it'd be a good idea to hit him but he'd been hit by a good share and not a damn bit had he deserved. Crazy bitches.

"Rents due the on the first of the month, bank holiday or not. All the utilities are in my name you'll just hand me the money-"

"Hold on just a minute!" Betty huffed with a scowl. "What makes you think I even want the room? Hmm? I haven't even seen it! You could be a rapist for all I know or hiding bodies in your basement. This could be a trap."

Merle snorted and Daryl's eyes darkened. He could tell Daryl was getting tired of her attitude. There was something about his brother that just made this girl react extreme. He wasn't sure what to call it but it was grating his brothers nerves. He'd heard about her slinging pop on him for no reason and then her hitting him. Now she was accusing him of being a rapist murderer.

"Because otherwise you'll be jobless and we both know the other reasons."

Betty's face paled slightly and she looked fit to be tied. She hissed through her teeth. Betty tried to get out the door but Daryl's grip held it firm.

"Move." she ordered.

"No." He huffed. "Stop being an idiot!"

"I don't need your fucking help!" She barked.

"Yes you do!" He sneered right back. "You can't just go out there and be homeless!"

Merle's eyes widened at that and he swallowed. He looked at the girl standing off against his brother who was a slip of a thing; more of wraith compared to the shadow his brother was throwing over her. She was a small thing and standing in his brother's shadow just made it jump out even more at him. Even so she was holding her head and her shoulders were back. He hadn't seen many people willing to spar with Daryl. She looked ready to black his other eye. She puffed up immediately at someone tell her what to do and his brothers eyebrows jumped up at her combativeness. Merle was surprised it was obvious she didn't like being told what to do.

"And who died and made you fucking lord of the manor!"

He scowled at her overly insulting use of air quotes and his grip white knuckled.

"You can't be serious right now Carol." Carol was her name, Merle would have to remember that. "You don't want to be out of a job and homeless." There was no malice in his words.

Carol huffed. "Maybe not but I'll be damned if I let you make any life altering decisions on my behalf, Lord." She hissed.

"Holy shit she's going to deck you again." Merle chuckled.

Daryl shot him a wide eyed look. "Look, woman, don't be foolish—"

"LOOK, MAN, don't call me foolish!"

"You're just being stupid and difficult for no reason!"

"And you're just stupid with your—your—stupid face!"

Daryl''s knuckles tightened on the door and it creaked slightly. "My stupid fa—the fuck, are you five?"

They were nose to nose now and Merle realized it was like watching a train wreck. So of course he sipped his whiskey and grinned at the scene. It was rare to see someone get Daryl so riled up. He couldn't get under his feathers and if there was one thing merle was good at besides pussy and motors it was pissing people off.

"DO you want to be homeless you asshole?" Daryl snapped.

"NO!" She barked back. "OF course not you idiot!"

"And do you relish being fucking jobless?"

"No, you mouthy jerk."

"Then would like the fucking room here or not!" Daryl snapped harshly, his breaths ragged.

"YES!" Carol snapped back.

"Then it's yours." Daryl growled.

"Fine! Can I see it then?" Carol grit out.

"Yes." Daryl glowered.

Daryl thrust his arm for her to go towards the hall. Merle stood wide eyed not sure what the fuck he just witnessed. His head was hurting. These two were fucking weird. Betty Carol threw her hair over her shoulder and spun on her heel. Daryl grit his teeth and followed her without even glancing at his brother. Merle snorted and knocked back the drink and shook his head. These two were going to be better than ring side seats at the UFC. He could hear them moving up the stairs and still arguing.

"Obliged." Carol hissed and Merle snorted.

"My fucking pleasure." He sneered back.

That didn't end how merle thought it would. Not in the slightest. They were both insane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the birthday wishes!**

This had to be a trick. It had to be. This place was beautiful and she hadn't see a dog yet. It was all too good to be true. He was giving her a tour. Albeit he was gritting it out. He still had on dirty work clothes and she knew he was tired. She should feel guilty for showing up three hours later than he asked. He was likely getting ready for bed soon. The fact of the matter was after Travis called her into the office talking to her and giving her new schedule she'd been flustered. She knew that if this didn't stick- if this fell through she wasn't just homeless- she was jobless. Hopeless. It'd left her feeling desolate and she had to work up the nerve to walk here.

He stopped by a door and pushed it open. The room was big. Much larger than anything she'd ever had and it was bare. This would be hers she assumed.

"This is a trick."

"For the billionth time Carol this isn't a trick." He exhaled loudly.

"Are you kicking your brother out because you feel pity cause of my situation? I don't want pity."

"I assure you I don't pity you. And no Merle doesn't fucking live here. Thank god." He shook his head. "Are you always this stubborn or are you just trying to be a pain in _my_ ass?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You not nearly so special." Carol muttered peaking into the room more.

"Nobody cleared out for _you_. Don't flatter yourself Carol, you're not nearly as special as that." He shot back at her. Carol would have smiled at that but refused. "A friend lived here but he moved out to move in with his woman because he wanted a place to fuck her in peace."

"Sexist pig." Carol whispered. " _His_ woman."

"For fucks sake don't start with that shit too. That's how she referred to herself and him. So you can shove that self righteous shit right out the window. For the record she's a lot fucking nicer than you are." He glared.

Carol blinked up at him slowly. "Did that hurt?"

"What?"

"That compliment." Carol sneered, "Does it actually pain you to say nice things about people?As backhanded as it was it should have still hurt you."

"Perhaps you can enlighten me on what a great experience a bitch like you is?" He hummed.

"I know you are but what am I?" \

Carol sneered again under her breath mocking him. Why was she acting like this? She was like a five year old! She tried to make herself stop but it was like vomit it just kept coming up. He'd been nice since she met him. She was the one who kept antagonizing him and saying rude things. She'd hit him and threw drinks on him and yet here he was showing her a room for her to stay in- pity free.

She walked around the room and then to the closet. He told her she'd have her bathroom so she wasn't shocked to see it. The closet though was big enough for her car to set in. She made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Enough to meet your standards then your highness?" He mocked.

She heard his snark but was overwhelmed. This closet was bigger than the space she'd slept in for more than a year and not always safely. A year of starving, being cold, sick, overwhelmingly sweltering, and cluttered. A year she'd slept on that cramped back seat and already things felt like they were tipping. Her closet was going to be bigger. She scratched at the front of her throat and felt it tighten with the threat of tears. She really should thank him but she wasn't sure she wouldn't cry.

Carol looked over and he was frowning at the ground. He looked up and nodded his head, "Come on I'll show you the rest." He exited quickly.

Carol stood there for a few seconds clearing her throat that way if she had to speak it wouldn't come out strained. She put her best scowl on to go back out there with him. She could always turn him down on the place and make do in her car. She could call her parents. She could...try to talk to them. Maybe explain how bad things got. She doubted that they'd care. Had they ever? No. It wasn't an option. This was all she had. This surly man she had assaulted and yelled at.

Carol stepped into the hall and he was just down from her leaning against the wall. His head was tilted like he was listening to something but she didn't hear anything. Carol padded over to him realizing that he wasn't opening the door directly across from hers. She raised a brow at it and he caught her look and arched his own.

"My room." He shrugged. He walked off then and stopped at another door. He shoved it open and she looked around him. "This is where Merle likes to pass out if he's too drunk to drive but steady enough to make it up the steps. Other wise you'll see him on the couch sometimes." He stood there a second looking at the room. "Rarely anyone else stays here. My other brother if he comes in or a friend but not often."

Carol nodded and chewed her lip, he had more family she'd yet to make a scene in front of? That was just a time bomb then. She really should apologize. She looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her. He jerked the door shut and turned. He was down the stairs and he motioned to another bathroom. He stepped beside the stairs and went down a hall. It lead the opposite way of the front door and she was silent. Everything was clean and had a place.

He showed her where the laundry room was. He said nothing. His jaw was tight and he showed her to the dining room. He was going through it fast. She seen a den and then the large living room she'd been in before. He walked into the kitchen and she watched his eyes going around looking for his brother. He sighed and rubbed his face.

From the look outside of the house she knew the rooms he hadn't opened but just pointed to had to be huge. This house was a lot for one man. Carol cleared her throat and he looked over.

"Where's your dog?"

Daryl smiled suddenly and Carol breath hitched. It was safe though because he was a lame duck. He could be her Jack! Will and Grace- if they could ever stop fighting that is. The thought made her smile and Carol followed. He opened the back door and the sound of feet had her look around. He whistled and suddenly a knee high dog slammed into him. Carol scrunched her nose up at the scene and smiled.

"Rocky- Carol- Carol this is Rocky." Daryl bent at the knees his face pressed into his dog's fur coat.

"What breed is this?" Carol padded closer. He was huge. Not so much as far as height but he was just...big. Each movement had muscles coiling and rippling on him. His head was wide and his tongue was lolling out, he looked like he was smiling as he panted.

"This beautiful bastard here is King Pit." He grabbed the dog by his jaws and shook him. He smiled and she watched as the dog wrestled him. "He's a real charmer."

Carol stepped closer and the dog looked at her. "Would I be correct in assuming you like the Rocky movies?"

"Who the hell doesn't like those movies?" He questioned standing.

Rocky moved to her immediately. He was sniffing all over her and Carol held still. She didn't want to move and the dog suddenly decide she was worth biting. Daryl yawned and rubbed at his neck. He left a smudge of oil in the wake of his hand that made the tendons of his throat seem more prominent.

"It's late and I'd like to not piss you off again and get you flailing about until you manage to hit me again." He said.

Carol jutted her chin out but nodded. He walked through the house and Carol followed unsure what else to do. The thought of moving was daunting. Carol watched him put food out for his dog and finally scratched on his back. He almost dropped to the ground causing Daryl to snort. She looked wide eyed at him.

"He's ticklish." He shrugged. "Are you staying here tonight?"

Carol's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No."

He shrugged and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Like I said first of every month." He handed a key.

Carol nodded and paused at the door. The key in her hand weighed a lot. She hadn't had a door to worry about locking in a long time. Carol looked over at him and the glow of light faintly was hitting him. He was at the fridge drinking from a carton of orange juice. He wasn't paying attention to her. Her stomach cramped in hunger and she sighed heavily.

He turned suddenly and regarded her. "Did you drive here or walk?"

Carol hesitated. "I walked...It's not that far really."

Daryl grabbed his keys again and Rocky jumped up. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep here tonight? Do you work tomorrow?"

"I do and no. I'll be fine. I need to get my stuff here and it'll give me a chance to..."

Daryl stared at her. "If you have the car why not drive it?"

Carol chewed her lip. His voice wasn't annoyed just curious and that was what made her talk. There was no judgment in his eyes.

"I don't have the money to have it fixed and make it what little I have been." Carol felt her chest burn.

He inclined his head and nodded slowly. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with it?"Carol shook her head at that and he smiled. "Well I guess you're in luck that you live with a mechanic now."

Carol's eyes widened. "Daryl I can't let you do that. I'm already taking a room for barely anything!"

Daryl regarded her and shrugged. "You'll need help getting your car here then if it don't run." Carol nodded slowly. "Then what's the point in going to it tonight if you can't get it here? I'll help you get it tomorrow after I'm off work. You'll need it towed."

Carol swallowed thickly. She was watching him as he swung keys around his fingers. She could tell that if she walked out that door he was going to drive her regardless of what she said. Guilt ate at her for how she'd been acting.

"Fine." She huffed.

Her work clothes weren't dirty. They just smelled of fries but that was nothing new. He nodded and motioned to the door. Carol flipped the lock like she assumed he wanted.

He motioned her after him. He stopped at a closet in the hall and started pulling out blankets and pillows. He tilted his head and looked up the stairs. Carol knew what he was thinking. The room was bare. Nothing was in it. No bed, no mattress, not even curtains. Just shades and that daunting emptiness.

Daryl turned and walked into the livingroom. He gave her a sheepish look and she took the stuff from him. She made a little bed on the couch and he looked around.

"I'd suggest the spare bedroom but I haven't changed the sheets since Merle was last in it." He grimaced. "Believe me you don't want to crawl in there after what he took to bed with him."

Carol's eyes widened at his revulsion to women. It made her smile because for some reason she could believe that Merle was a bit of a slut. He just seemed the type. He liked women and all of them it seemed.

"What time do you go in?"

Carol looked up at him, "Nine."

Daryl nodded and then turned to leave. Carol watched him go. She kicked her shoes off tucking them under the table. Rocky was watching her and Carol smiled at him. He walked over to her and Carol grinned when she pet him; he started kicking like crazy. He really was ticklish. Rocky jumped up on the couch with her the second she laid down. He snuggled into her and Carol felt tears prick her eyes. He snuffled into her shirt and she scratched at his neck feeling his collar shift against her ribs.

Daryl appeared over her suddenly from the back of the couch. His eyes landed on Rocky and narrowed. "Traitor." he looked at her and dropped something on her stomach.

He was gone just as fast and Carol set up realizing it was clothes. They were too big but she looked around for him but the sound of the stairs told her he was gone already. Carol changed quickly while she was alone and got back in her nest of blankets. Rocky rolled into her and she grinned. He was snuggling her and already snoring.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol grunted when four feet suddenly we're kicking her roughly. She felt the couch disappear from underneath her and she was on the ground. Rocky was having a dream and running hard in it. He was growling and barking in his sleep to go with his thrashing. Carol groaned but realized it was light out and that it was the longest she'd slept without having to wake up every five minute to make sure some creeper was crawling in on her. The smell of coffee had her perking up. She peeped over the couch and seen Daryl.

He was leaning against the counter sipping coffee and reading the paper. He was oblivious to her being awake. She stretched and stood. The shirt he'd given her was mid thigh and the sleep pants were rolled up so much that it was comical. Carol padded over and his eyes lifted to hers. He took in her appearance and snorted. The sound and the smell of coffee had her smiling despite still being weary. Nothing good came for free and she knew this more than anybody.

"Sleep good?" He questioned and motioned to the coffee.

Carol looked over seeing a cup already down for her. Her eyes shot to him again but he was looking at the paper. Carol made a cup and felt her slight headache already starting to dim.

"I did."

"Until he kicked you off the couch?"

Carol looked over at that and seen him grinning down at his paper. "You seen that did you?"

"He's done me the same way. Besides I heard you hit."

Carol chuckled and pushed her unruly hair back. He finally stood and rinsed his cup out. His eyes went to the clock and she realized it was eight. He was in jeans and a tee. He looked comfortably lazy. His hair was dripping on to his shirt and he had moisture clinging to the shirt all over making it look like it was almost painted on to him, he had to have showered recently.

"If you want to shower before work you're welcome to use mine." He met her eyes.

Carol wanted to shower. She really wanted to but she didn't like the thought of invading his personal space. He'd told her last night that each room had a bathroom and that they'd not have to share. He didn't even open his bedroom door in front of her. Carol shook her head though and just started rapidly braiding her hair. He said nothing of it though and just walked away. She followed him with her eyes and watched as he started pulling on work boots. He grabbed a shirt with his name stitched into it neat script that had Knuckle Busters right above that. The name warranted her eyes to look at his hands and sure enough there were more than a few scrapes across his knuckles. She wanted to ask about it but didn't think they were at that point yet. He didn't seem outright violent so she wasn't sure, some later time perhaps.

"When you're ready to go let me know." Daryl met her eyes before looking away quickly.

At the sound of his boots Rocky jumped up. Carol watched the dog race after him and start barking. She grabbed her clothes and rushed to the downstairs bathroom. She could at least clean up a little. Carol heard the door open down the hall and the sound of Rocky barking. He was going crazy then she heard Daryl's boots coming back down the hall as he walked by.

"Baby brother!"

Carol cringed thinking about Merle hearing them fight. She cracked the door open and seen Merle leaning into the hall. He was watching his brother. Daryl had his back to her and was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he jerked a belt through the loops on his jeans while trying to hold said jeans up at the same time. They were falling around his hips obscenely low and exposing most of his boxers. Carol stepped into the hall and Merle's eyes shot to her.

"Well well well I thought for sure you would have attacked him again before the night was over." Merle cackled and she glared at him. "That's what I like about you Bruiser."

"Don't call me that."

"Betty." He waggled his brows. "How about that date."

"No." Carol said.

Merle nodded at her but didn't look put out. "How about this long greasy dick?"

Daryl sputtered at his brothers words. He looked up at him. Carol stared at Merle for a second before scoffing.

"Maybe you should bathe before offering a greasy dick to someone." Carol air quoted him. "It's not very appealing, it is Daryl?"

Daryl snorted and she looked at him. He was looking down as he leashed his dog. He looked up at her and then at his watch.

"You ready?"

Carol nodded and grabbed her bag. Daryl walked in front of her with Rocky leading him. She didn't say anything as Merle walked out and shut the door. He straddled a bike and looked over at Daryl. Daryl already had his sunglasses flipped down. He opened the door for Rocky and Carol smiled watching him jump in.

"You working today faggot?"

"Yes."

Merle was gone just as fast as Daryl answered. Daryl looked at her and Carol climbed in bristling about Merle insulting his brother in such a way. Just because he was gay didn't mean that Merle should call him a fag like that. It was rude and demeaning. There was nothing wrong with liking the same sex. She wasn't going to open her mouth though because she didn't want to lose her room or job. . They pulled out and Carol closed her eyes listening to the radio barely humming in the background. The wind was louder than it. Rocky's head was hanging out the back window and Daryl was quiet. She got the impression he wasn't exactly a people person. Or maybe it was just mornings or her in general.

When they pulled up he stopped her from leaving immediately. Penny was standing outside talking to a bunch of girls and Carol scowled. She was supposed to be training a new person today and so was Penny. It appeared Penny would rather gossip than do anything. The girl was preening and arching her back in a way that was supposed to make her flat butt look appealing but it just made it look more like a turtle shell in Carol's opinion.

"When you get off work or it's almost time," he handed her a piece of paper. "Call the house. If I don't answer then call the second number and ask for me. I'll come and we'll get your car to the house."

"Okay."

"Call me Carol." He warned, "You don't need to be walking around alone." he gave her a pointed look.

Her car wasn't in what was considered a housing district. It was more around some old factories that were long since abandoned but it made it easier to not get noticed by cops for loitering. There was more than just her sleeping around those parts. She'd had a few close calls with some of the more shady inhabitants but they'd since left her alone for a while. It went in cycles really. They'd creep on her and make disgusting offers towards her and then she'd threaten them in vile ways that would make a nun blush. It'd stop and they'd have a tense truce until they got brave again. It took one time of them actually groping her for Carol to lash out and they'd just been catcalling lately. She was homeless after all and couldn't really report them without getting ran off as well. Not anymore though her mind whispered to her. Carol sighed and nodded at his words before slipping out.

Penny looked over at that and Carol turned to shut the door. Rocky was already in her seat. Carol grinned and started scratching his chest. She felt someone behind her before she could shut the door. Penny shouldered her out of the way and Carol grimaced.

"Daryl!" Penny purred. "Good morning. Want me to get you something to eat?"

He shook his head at her. Penny tried to reach towards Rocky and he snarled at her. His teeth flashed and he came close to biting her. Daryl caught his collar and pulled him back. Penny yelped and Carol smiled.

"Call me Carol."

With that she shut his door and he left. Penny stared at her for a minute before turning and leaving. Carol followed her and met Travis at the door. He raised a brow in question. Carol nodded and he smiled. Carol wasn't sure to make of Daryl being so nice to her. She'd been terrible the night before and even worse the days prior. He still had a black eye but every time she'd met those shocking blue eyes she hadn't seen anger. Only confusion and possibly amusement. She didn't understand him. All men were motivated by sex and he seemed the be the opposite of that. She'd first thought he was trying to lure her there for that purpose but if he was gay that was unlikely. Maybe he was a good guy and the fact that he had no attraction to women made him safe from being a creep like the men she'd met before. She could hope.

"Good."

He walked away and Carol waited on her trainee to arrive. Hopefully it was slow today. She really didn't want to deal with a lot of people while training someone. Least of Penny two shoes over there preening. Travis came back a few minutes later leading two people. They were both young around Carol's age and looked like deer in headlights.

"Hello Ladies." He smiled brightly. "Meet Lori and Andrea. Ladies these will be the people training you, listen to what they say." He looked up at Carol. "If there is an issue come find me."

He walked away after that and Carol smiled brightly. Lori stared at her before her chin jutted out and she walked over to Penny. Penny gave her a sneer before looking at Lori. Andrea the other girl stared after Lori before looking at her and shrugging.

"I don't see what she's gotta be so snooty about. She works at a fast food place." Andrea muttered.

Carol snorted and knew she'd like this girl. "Some people are just like that."

After that her and Andrea fell in with each other easy. They talked and bantered. It really did make the day go faster. She felt lighter and Carol just knew it couldn't last. Nothing good did for her. This girl would turn into a snake in the grass and Daryl would turn into a serial killer. She would be found as a lampshade somewhere. She knew she was overreacting but it didn't matter. She could do that in her own mind so long as she didn't attack Daryl again.

"Now at breakfast and lunch we're the busiest." Carol warned. "We have about ten minutes before the lunch rush. I'll take the orders. You watch today."

Andrea nodded at her. "Are all the customers hard to deal with?"

"Some can be." Carol warned. "Some are very rude but you have to not react."

"I'd be careful about her advice." Penny warned. She laughed mockingly. "Carol here is walking on water with the boss. She threw a drink on a customer the other day for no reason at all."

Lori tittered and laughed with Penny.

"I think you mean ice." Andrea corrected.

"No, water." Penny stared at her blankly.

"Don't bother trying to explain it to her." Carol whispered, "She won't get it and you'll waste your time.

Andrea looked at her and raised a brow. Amusement was dancing in her eyes and Carol sighed. Andrea asked if she really did throw a drink and Carol could picture Daryl's stunned face easily. Even now it still made her smile. It really had been an off day for her and maybe if that woman hadn't treated her so bad she wouldn't have done that but it was in the past. He didn't even report her. It made her shoot a look to Penny because she knew that Penny would have if given a chance, it would have gotten Carol fired for sure now that she knew Daryl was Travis's nephew, yet he'd not even known.

"I did." She shrugged "It was….an off day."

"Tell me Carol. How did you get out of trouble for that anyways?" Penny questioned. "I find that odd since it was his nephew you done it too. Give any personal favors lately?"

The mean laughter of Lori was quick after Penny's words. Carol regarded both and longed to slam both of their faces on the hot grills behind them. The ding of the door made her look over and a smile came to her face. Merle was there dragging his brother and another guy with him. Carol looked for Rocky but knew it was stupid thinking he'd bring his dog to a restaurant.

"BRUISER!" Merle crowed. "How's my future wife?"

Carol grimaced and he smiled even wider. "Already getting a restraining order."

"You wound me." Merle put his hand on his chest like he was dying.

"Order something or go away." Carol snarked.

He did just that. He ordered a big bunch of food and then the other man did. Merle was ordering enough food to feed a battalion and she figured it was for the men they worked with and maybe their dad. Daryl followed and she watched him scour the menu before ordering a whole other meal plus his usual. He made sure to tell her to put it in a to go bag. Carol nodded and Andrea was watching her every move. She knew that Penny was as well. She was seething that Daryl didn't walk to her but she realized he made it a point to avoid her.

"Hey Merle." Penny smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"What have you and Daryl been doing?"

Daryl gave her a weird look but ignored her. Merle slithered closer and Carol was disgusted to think he'd flirt with Penny. Lori preened as well and Andrea scoffed. Carol wasn't oblivious to Andrea's lingering glances on him and the other guy. Carol finally looked at the other and did a double take. He grinned suddenly at her and raised a brow.

"Think there was two of him?"

Carol nodded slowly and he laughed.

"Names Mac." He looked her over. "You're the one who hit him then?"

Carol sighed and looked at Daryl. He said nothing and let her deal with his doppelganger. "Yes."

"Wait I thought you said you threw a drink on him- not that you hit him?" Andrea stared between the three of them.

Daryl grimaced and his hand came up rubbing along his jaw. The rough scrape of his hand against his unshaven face was raspy as he huffed. Mac was smiling broadly at her and waggled his brows.

"Well he's a dick. I've hit him before too." He nodded at his own words. "Feels good doesn't it."

Carol smiled at him. "Yes."

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm a dick?" Daryl snapped. "I am not."

"Dude." Mac stared at him. "You told me to suck your dick at the least twenty times already today and it's only eleven."

Daryl stared at him for a second before grumbling something under his breath. Carol smiled watching them. Mac was leaning next to him as their order came up. Carol slid Daryl the bag and he didn't bother checking it. Mac looked at it and then raised a brow.

"Rocky." Daryl shrugged. "Forgot his food today. I need to pick some up for the shop."

Penny slinked closer, "Hey Mac."

"Hello Penny Dreadful."

Penny glared at the nickname. "I don't like that."

"And I give a fuck?" He shrugged.

Penny ignored that and leaned closer. She arched her chest pushing her boobs closer together and out at him. He looked at them for a second and then started drinking his pop. Carol didn't miss that his eyes lingered over her breast more than he acknowledged her eyes. He didn't even shy away from doing it. It wasn't just Penny either. It seemed Mac had no qualms about checking all of them out and wasn't a bit shy about it when her and Andrea arched a brow. He just winked at them and gave a charming smile that could almost convince her he wasn't being a pervert on purpose.

"I thought you moved."

"I did."

Penny pouted. "How long are you in for?"

"Not long enough for me to lose my sanity and fuck you. Go away."

Penny glared and spun. Lori glared at him but Mac gave her a shark like smile. Daryl was smiling watching them and let out a breath.

"Every since you fucking moved that bitch has been stalking me." Daryl said.

Mac snorted and Merle nodded. "She does. It's hilarious."

Carol was confused about that. Penny was barking up the wrong tree. Daryl was gay. Surely she knew that.

"Fuckin' weird is what it is." Daryl grimaced. "Like it'd fuck that."

Carol grabbed the tray of food now that it was finished. Andrea was watching the three men quietly. Carol slid it to them. Mac grabbed it but met her eyes and flipped his tongue at her lewdly.

"Tell me is it Betty or Carol?"

"Carol."

"I like Bruiser better." He stated.

"Does it matter what I tell you to call me?"

"No." Mac shrugged. "It really don't."

Daryl pulled him away and Andrea elbowed her. "The oldest of them...are you and him together?"

"Gods no." Carol almost shouted. "He just...he flirts but doesn't mean it." She lowered her voice when she realized the three of the men turned to look at her. She flushed and looked down.

"Yeah I guess I can see that with Daryl and all."

Carol stared at her and shook her head." NO Daryl has nothing to do with it. We barely get along."

Andrea gave her a disbelieving look. "Is that what they're calling it these days? Not getting along."

Carol stared at her wide eyed. "You are mistaken."

"I don't think I am." Andrea smiled. "Surely you seen how he was looking at you?"

Carol scoffed and ignored her. She refused to look towards the table where Merle, Mac, and Daryl were. Their laughter was loud and boisterous. It was infectious and she was ready to get off work. Despite fighting him so much already Carol found it actually relaxing this morning to be around Daryl. She needed peace and quiet for once in her life. Maybe he'd be able to balance things out. She needed a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day was quiet. Penny stayed in her corner with her sidekick and Andrea stayed with her. Carol walked into the lounge clocking out. Andrea was there along with Lori. Lori and Penny both spent the day shooting her interested glares. Travis was checking in with both trainees. He looked over the same time Carol did. Will was there. He was never here unless he was eating. He smiled at her big and wide before he walked to his brother.

They walked into the office and Travis waved both girls away. Carol figured it was about her since she was supposed to be fired today. Travis knew she had a place now so hopefully everything was fine. If not she was seriously about to give up. She had nothing left to give besides her body and she didn't think she could ever bring herself to do something like that. She would crawl back to her dad before she would be exactly what he'd called her all those years. Carol dialed the house number Daryl gave her quickly wanting to banish those thoughts. She stuffed in her pocket figuring that she'd need to remember it anyways. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

Carol licked her lips. His voice had the rough quality of someone that just woke up. His accent was thicker and warmer.

"I'm off work."

"On my way."

He hung up and Carol stared at the phone. She turned and found Andrea there. She smiled sheepishly at Carol.

"I was going to see if you could give me a ride but I see you just called yours." Andrea flushed.

Carol bit her lip and the office door opened. Will leaned out and his eyes searched the room. When they landed on her Carol's breathing slowed. Here it was. Her job was gone. She'd been stubborn and now she was being fired anyways.

"Carol." Will called her name. She met his eyes. "Am I to assume that _room_ worked out?"

Carol nodded slowly at his words and he gave her a smug look. The door shut again and Carol let out a breath.

Andrea stared at her for a second and then Carol looked back at her. "I did call my ride."

Andrea waved her away. "It's fine. I'll call someone maybe even walk."

Carol walked out front and took a seat at one of the tables there. It wasn't long before Andrea joined her. She handed Carol a milkshake and smiled.

"It's thanks for being so nice today. I could have gotten Penny to train me and that would have sucked." Andrea shrugged. "So thanks."

Carol took it and smiled. The heat was beating down on them both and the milkshake was amazing. Being around Andrea was easy and like a breath of fresh air. Carol didn't have many people in her life that didn't judge her. It was a new experience and she felt thrilled at the prospect. They chatted quietly for a while and Carol watched as Daryl pulled up. Rocky was hanging out the passenger window. He jumped out and started to force him to the backseat. Carol laughed watching them fight over who was going to win the seat. It was useless as Rocky jumped out and waited on Daryl to take his leash. Andrea was watching as well and nudged Carol.

"Your _not_ boyfriend is who was picking you up?"

Carol pursed her lips at her, "Well yeah. We're roommates."

Andrea gave her a weird look. 'You can't be roommates with him Carol."

"Why?" Worry clawed at her. She was going to be a lampshade after all!

Andrea turned regarding her seriously. "You can't live with a man who looks like that and not catch feelings." Andrea looked over her shoulder at Daryl. "Besides if you fuck your roommate and it don't work out you'll be homeless."

Carol flinched at that. She already was. Well...not technically anymore but still. Carol shook her head and Andrea was right but it was unfounded. Daryl was gay and there was no chance of any sexual contact to happen. She'd stick in her corner and he could his. It'd be easy enough.

"Not going to happen." Carol smiled. "I'm not his type."

"You can't tell me Penny is the type he'd go for." Andrea laughed.

A bark had both looking over and Daryl was walking Rocky still.

"I've got the wrong tool belt for him." Carol shrugged. "What a waste."

Andrea looked over at the man in question. He was sleep rumpled and Carol smiled at that. Other wise he was dirty from work. Andrea was shaking her head about the time Daryl turned. He whistled and Rocky barked. Carol stood and Andrea did as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Mr. Dixon gave us the same schedule till my training is done." Andrea smiled.

She walked with Carol to Daryl. He was ushering Rocky into the truck. He was wiggling all over trying to get to Carol. Daryl held him back and Carol grinned. He glowered at her.

"You ready?"

"No I like to set in the sun and bake to death for fun." Carol's sarcasm dripped off her words.

He stared at her for a second before blowing out a breath. "I almost convinced myself you weren't such a bitch earlier."

Andrea's eyes widened. Carol shrugged. "And here it was I knew you were a dick. I'm glad we have this sorted out."

"I'll see you later Carol."

The door to Tastee Freeze opened and Will stepped out. He seen Daryl and walked over and called to his son. Daryl stood there waiting on him and Carol could see sweat gathering on his throat, hairline, and on the patch of skin exposed by his shirt. It wasn't fair that he could look like that in the heat. She was sure she looked like she was a frizzy rat who was being fried alive. This man was a masterpiece that she could admire from a distance and unlike Andrea said keep her hands to herself. He smiled at both her and Andrea. Andrea's face flushed and she smiled. Daryl just stood there looking like he wanted to go back to sleep.

"What are you doing? Carol I could have given you a ride."

Carol flushed and Andrea stared at her. Her eyes were going between them all and she gave Carol a smug look. Carol glared at her but Andrea's smile only got bigger and she felt both men staring at them.

"That wasn't necessary." Carol shook her head.

Andrea waved again and started walking. The heat was pounding the pavement and she stared after her. Both men followed her eyes and Will grimaced. He swiped sweat off his face.

"What's her name?"

"Andrea."

Will took off after her and Carol watched as he offered her a ride. Another lampshade made.

"Lamp shade?" Daryl questioned.

Carol looked at him in horror. "Um. it's an inside joke. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't think I want to." He shrugged.

Carol got in the truck her face blood red at having said that out loud. It was worse because he heard and now thought she was crazier than before. She could blame it on the heat that she was out there muttering about lampshades. Daryl was in and he was pulling out just as quick. She was anxious to check on her car. She didn't have much in life but what she did was hers. She was worried someone might have messed with it. Daryl parked in front and Carol watched as he lined up something as he backed up.

She climbed out watching him as he got her car on the trailer. He wasn't kidding saying it needed towed. Thankfully it wasn't broken into. Someone probably thought it wasn't worth the effort. Some days she wasn't sure it was either. Most days she was sure it was pointless to keep fighting. Everything that she'd been before her bad luck was a world of bullshit and she'd like to burn those memories away. They hurt to think about and she was beyond the reach of such hurtful parents and people. Daryl's cool voice was in her head- a stark contrast to mean heated words telling her what she had to.

Daryl motioned for her to get in the truck and they were pulling out. The ride was silent to the house and she watched houses and traffic on the ride there. She looked over hearing him humming to the music. She leaned forward and put her hand over the volume dial. She waited to see if he was going to tell her to keep her hands to herself. When he said nothing she turned it up. The ringing of a bell signaled the changing of a song as it lead into a guitars and distinct drumming. She didn't know it though and she watched as Daryl's long fingers drummed to the beat. Carol leaned back letting her eyes follow the swift motions of his hands against the steering wheel. She almost gasped when his hand dropped fast but she realized he was changing gears not abandoning steering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Good news! My husband fixed my charger for now and I ordered my new one just a minute ago. So if this one holds out til my new one is here then updates should be steady. Hope everyone had a good holiday weekend!**

He left her to her business. Carol was in the backseat looking at her books. They were the only thing she'd taken when she left. The only things she'd ever carted from one place or another besides herself. They couldn't talk to her when she was so lonesome that it was a physical ache. But they could give her a world away from it and she'd enjoyed it every second.

"Just me, myself, and I." Carol whispered stroking her fingers down the spine. "You can do this Carol. You're stronger than this. You _aren't_ broken."

A sharp beating on the glass had her eyes shooting up. Rocky's paws were on the glass of her car. Drool was all over the window as his tongue lolled out. He was panting looking at her and she smiled. She leaned over pushing the door open. He piled in on her immediately. He started rooting through her things, nosey thing that he was, and she laughed rubbing at his back. Rocky's entire body was wagging as he looked at her that same panting smile with wide innocent eyes. The movement was actually so rough it was making her car sway slightly and Carol smiled rubbing down his back.

"ROCKY!" Daryl's voice was loud.

Carol looked up seeing him walking from where she knew the patio door was. He was looking all over shading his eyes. His keys were in his hand. A sharp bark had his eyes swiveling to where the dog was. Daryl walked over towards them his stride long. He leaned down and looked in at him. Rocky was on the back seat partially in Carol's lap. He had his head on his front feet and he started wiggling in anticipation.

"You traitor." Daryl stared at him.

Carol snorted and Daryl met her eyes. "He's sweet."

Daryl whistled for him and Rocky jumped suddenly. He was prancing next to Daryl and Carol crawled out watching them. Daryl leashed him, she realized he'd showered and changed. Rocky stood ready to go and Carol looked at Daryl in question. His wallet was in his other hand along with his keys.

"Are you leaving?"

Daryl met her eyes. "Pet store."

Carol watched as Rocky leaned heavily against Daryl's legs forcing him to bear his weight. He was idly scratching at him. Rocky wanted more and Carol watched in fascination as the dog jumped at him. Daryl caught him and was holding him like someone would a small child. It was clear that this was Daryl's baby. Carol shifted slightly and knew it was odd to ask since she needed to save money but wanted it anyways. She found that she was actually jealous of the bond between Daryl and his dog. She didn't even have that. She had herself. No friends, no family, and no pets. She was well and truly alone, it stung.

"Daryl, I know it's stupid to ask, but how do you feel about me having a pet?"

He looked over at her and shrugged. "What you thinking about getting?"

Carol smiled at his non answer. "I don't know."

"Want to come with me and see what they have?"

Carol shut the car door quickly and walked with him. He put Rocky in his seat and she watched as the dog glared at her before going into the back. It was standing with his feet on the middle console. Carol buckled her seat belt and just smiled. She wanted to be surprised at how easy Daryl's response had come to him. It wasn't even a minute hesitation before he'd answered. She wanted it so bad but she wasn't and a sinking feeling like a stone in her stomach made her even more aware of how horrid she'd been to him.

"How many brothers do you have?" Carol questioned trying to distract herself.

"Two." He shrugged.

Carol looked over and leaned against the door. Her seat belt bit into her but she ignored it. Instead she studied him. He seemed to shift under her gaze.

"Is the other a twin?"

"No." He chuckled.

Carol nodded accepting his answer. "Does Travis have kids?"

"His wife is pregnant."

Carol nodded and smiled, "Is Merle always so annoying?"

"Yes." He grimaced. "You'll get use to that."

"That's a sad thought." Carol mused.

Daryl snorted and she realized that they were parking. He opened his door and grabbed the leash. Rocky was already out of the vehicle. Carol followed him and jumped when Daryl locked the doors. He held the door for her and Rocky almost knocked her down to get inside. The yipping of puppies, the squawk of birds, and the yowls of cats were loud inside. Daryl was already walking down an aisle and Carol grabbed a buggy. It looked more like Rocky was leading Daryl, a dog on a mission, rather than Daryl leading him.

Carol couldn't help but smile at Rocky. He was trotting right next to Daryl and rooting in toys once they got to the preferred aisle.. Daryl wasn't paying attention to him but the dog was clearly picking one out. Something told her that Daryl was going to get the dog whatever he picked. This seemed too rehearsed for them. Daryl was looking over a shelf of treats and still Rocky was deciding between three toys. His foot was on one while he nosed the other two. Daryl looked down and watched him for a second before going back to what he was doing.

"I got a buggy." Carol pushed it a little unsure what to do.

Daryl looked at her suddenly like he forgot she was there. He turned red in the face a little. "I thought you walked to the animals." He shrugged and she watched him grab a thing of bones.

"I wanted to get something that Rocky won't react bad to. I figured I'd have you walk him close to them and see how he acts."

Daryl looked at her and she smiled. He seemed pleased that she would consider how his dog would react. It'd be rude not to. Besides if something happened to her or this didn't work she wanted to know that Daryl could possibly take care of her pet till she could get another place. That was a lot to ask someone but he seemed to really like animals.

"Are you buying all of these?"

Daryl looked at the buggy and shrugged. "Yeah."

There was milk bones, beggin strips, marrow bones, and several other types of treats. Most prominent was the raw hide bones and what looked like the leg of a cow. It still had meat on it! There were a variety of vitamins and other things she hadn't even considered when she thought about a pet. Daryl finally turned and Rocky had a foot on two toys while the third was in his mouth. He was staring up at Daryl with big eyes that looked proud. He was showing off his toys and his tail was whipping hard. It sounded like someone was swinging a branch into the side of the buggy.

Daryl shrugged bending and snatching the two on the ground. They were in the buggy and Rocky started walking with the third in his mouth. Carol smiled at them and felt the first real ease around the man since meeting him. Sure she hadn't felt really scared of him but still you could never be sure of people. Animals were an amazing judge of character and her mamaw always told her how a man treats his animals is a good idea of how he'd treat someone. Daryl spoiled Rocky. There was no way to dispute it and it made her breathe easier. Daryl stopped on the aisle with dog food. She quickly moved all the treats and things as he put the bag in the buggy. He handed her the leash a second later and she realized why. He grabbed another bag and the buggy was now over one hundred pounds.

Daryl motioned her ahead of him and she followed the sounds of animals. Rocky pulled on her and his harness tightened. Daryl snapped his fingers and he stopped pulling on her. Carol looked over at Daryl and he scowled at the dog.

"What do I do just walk him close?" Carol asked wide eyed.

Rocky was standing there looking like a guard dog. His body was tense and Daryl took the leash. Carol walked first to the puppies. Rocky walked next to her but showed no interest in the little yipping puppies. Some were growling at him and he almost looked amused, if it were possible for him to show that, and she decided against that. She would hate to see Rocky snap a puppy up like a snack if it started growling at him. Carol walked over to the kittens and Rocky pressed his face close to the cages. Daryl was watching him and Carol looked at Daryl to see how he'd react to a cat. He just waited on her to do something.

Carol squatted to look at the little kitten that Rocky had his face pressed into it's cage. It was inches from Rocky's face and setting like it was royalty. It's fur was a striped deeply. It looked a miniature tiger. Carol looked at the information on the cage. It said the breed was a Toyger. She'd never heard of it but it was pretty. Carol walked on down the line taking in the kittens playing with each other. They were all pretty and friendly. Bouncing around and pouncing on each other oblivious to her.

Carol looked down and bit her lip. She looked at Rocky and her eyes widened seeing a paw sliding from between the cages bars. The dog was looking up at Daryl and he wasn't watching the kitten. Suddenly the kitten struck the dog right in the lips. Rocky face slammed into the cage when he tried to strike back. Daryl snorted but pulled him back. Carol walked back over and watched as the kitten cleaned it's foot as if to remove the dirty from the dog. When it looked up at her it stood and stretched before it started purring. It was no bigger than the other kittens but it just seemed different.

Rocky panted and Carol smiled realizing he was moving to the cage again. He pressed close and sniffed the kitchen. He nipped at it but it wasn't to hurt it. Carol watched as the kitchen mirrored him and pressed it's little face into the bars.

"This one." Carol nodded.

The lady working appeared and Carol smiled at her. The woman ignored her. "Daryl! I didn't see you come in."

He smiled over at her and she watched as the woman flushed under his look. He motioned towards the little kitten.

"Were you wanting to look at him?"

Daryl looked over to Carol and raised a brow. She nodded. "Yes."

The woman moved over to the cage finally noticing Carol. She forced a smile on her face and got the little kitten out. She tried to hand it to Daryl but he just thrust it out at Carol instantly. Carol held up the small kitten and smiled as it's paw touched her face. Rocky was pawing at her trying to get to it and she looked down at him.

"Is this the one buddy?" Carol laughed.

Rocky barked and the little kitten didn't react. Instead frightened yowls from the others stirred around them.

"I want this one." Carol nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Carol set her bags down in her room. Her room. This entire spaces was hers. Well not all hers now. She had the kitten to share it with but it still felt overwhelming. This entire situation was overwhelming. How did she have a place to stay so fast? Nothing this good lasted and now she brought a little life in her horrible downward spiral mess.

The kitten was in the window seat looking over the yard. It was amusing to her how fast the little beast had already decided that this entire space was his own. The fact that she called him a little beast made her laugh because that was what Daryl called him when the kitten was clawing, working his claws on his thigh, on the drive here. She had yet to open her bedroom door and let him out to explore but was more skittish. So far Rocky acted fine but her and Daryl agreed to watch them around each other before giving them free reign to be around each other.

Carol nudged a stack of books and they fell over. There was a bookshelf built into the wall next to the door and she should put them up but just didn't. Them being on the floor made it look less hollow. Carol's eyes swept over the room again and she sighed. Instead she grabbed her clothes that were clean and packed them into the closet. She hung them quickly and was embarrassed to realize that she only had two pairs of pants. They were stained and threadbare and her shirts were even worse. All were dark so they they could hide stains from work and just disgust in general. Her life was a depressing mess that had her sick to her stomach most of the time. It was a good thing she couldn't afford to eat because the stress would have made her puke it back up. She really needed to save some money up for the things she needed.

Carol padded over to the window seat after a few minutes and picked up her kitten. She wasn't sure what to name him. Nothing stood out yet and she wanted to give it something beside whiskers. What a joke of a name. Besides she was sure Daryl would make fun of her for a name like that. She should name him that just to spite him.

With her eyes on the yard she could see Rocky running with a stick. Well a tree limb around the yard. He looked highly amused and she smiled. He had more energy than anyone she knew. The sun was close to setting and she just let that relax her. She ignored her grumbling stomach and snorted when she realized that the dog running wild in the yard ate better than her. Better than Daryl even because from what she'd seen of the man so far he barely ate anything that wasn't grease covered or microwaved.

A knock at the door made her look over. "Come in."

Daryl leaned around the partially open door. He made no move to look around her room. He wasn't nosy clearly. "I ordered pizza."

"Do you ever cook Daryl?"

He leaned against the frame of the door. His arms crossed over his chest, his legs crossed at the ankles and one of the toes of his boots was tipped down at the ground bending one of his knees. He looked so relaxed and at home right in the moment.

"Have you ever been poisoned?"

And here it was. He was a serial killer after all. He'd lead her into a sense of false security and she was going to be poisoned. It wasn't like anyone would come looking for her. She had no one! This had been a ruse to begin with. The cheap room and his family helping him lure people here. They knew he was crazy and were trying to keep it under wraps.

"No." She stared hard.

"Then I'd advise never letting me cook." He shrugged and gave her a crooked smile. "I gave myself food poisoning on more than a few occasions. Best not to tempt fate."

The sound of a vehicle had her looking back out the window. She didn't know the vehicle but the question of who it was answered quickly. A pizza delivery boy hopped out and was petting Rocky. He handed him a bone and the dog trotted away. The familiarity resonated with Daryl's words and she found herself smiling at the thought of his terrible cooking skills. Carol looked over at Daryl and motioned outside.

"Your food is here."

He turned and his boots hit hard against the stairs. She listened as the door opened and he started talking to the delivery man. Carol jumped up though when she realized Daryl forgot to shut her door. Her kitten burst from the room and Carol was hot after him. She almost tripped getting down the steps and skidded hard on her knees at the bottom. She heard the sound of ripping material and groaned at the pain in her knees.

Panic hit her and she looked up when she felt a breeze hit her. The door was setting wide open. Carol tried to get to her feet but wobbled. Her eyes shot to Daryl seeing him standing there. Her breath rushed out when she seen her kitten in his arms. The delivery boy was smiling at her amused and holding the pizza.

"I'll just put it on your counter Daryl since your hands are full."

The kitten struggled against him and Carol finally stood fully. Her face was red and Daryl smiled widely.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She snapped.

He raised his brows at her harsh tone and handed her her kitten. He pulled his wallet out and handed money off to the boy. He didn't even look at the bills. Carol shook her head and the boy waved at her before disappearing. Rocky padded in silently before the door shut.

Daryl ignored her attitude and walked into the kitchen. He hopped up on the counter and his legs were swinging as he ate right from the box. He raised a piece at her and his brows climbed with the piece. He took a big bite and her stomach growled.

"Eat." He shrugged. "There's nothing here to cook unless you wanna reheat takeout."

"You realize you're very bossy right?" Carol snarked.

She hopped up next to him on the other side of the pizza box. He laughed quietly at her words but ignored her. Carol's eyes were on her kitten though as it circled Rocky. He was passed out on the hardwood floor. He was sprawled out like a frog and the kitten tested him by pawing at his leg. Rocky didn't stir and Carol's eyes widened at the kittens next move. He climbed up between the dog's shoulder blades and spun a circling before curling up and going to sleep.

Daryl thrust a piece of pizza crust at the animals. "Didn't see that coming."

Carol took a small bite and looked at him. He had another piece already. He ate like an animal. He made her think of the scene from beauty and the beast when the beast was eating. She could just bet that even when he showered he shook of like Beast. The thought made her smile at him and he blinked owlishly.

The front door opened and he didn't even get up. Carol looked up though when William walked into the room. He raised a brow at the pair of them before tossing something on the kitchen island.

"You forgot your paycheck last week."

Daryl nodded and chewed. "Thanks."

Who forgets a paycheck! Carol felt herself bristle at the situation. Not him but that she was living from penny to penny. She made a mistake getting the kitten. She couldn't feed herself let alone that animal! She'd almost died when suddenly there was like twenty cat toys in the buggy. Daryl insisted on buying them since he said he didn't want little claw marks all over the leather couches. He was bossy and she gave up arguing after they started getting attention.

"Want a piece?" Daryl offered the pizza.

"You need more in your diet than grease." Will pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not healthy."

"Says the man who eats like me." Daryl said. "Apple don't fall far from the tree old man."

Will smiled at that and put his hands on his hips. Carol slid off the counter and Daryl jerked his chin at the fridge. "Will you hand me a water."

Carol done just that and picked one up for herself. William looked at her and leaned onto the island. "How's he acting? He isn't being rude is he?"

"I'm right here you know. I'm not a five year old." Daryl glowered and put the pizza box on the other side of him closer to her. "If we remember I'm the one with a black eye."

"HEY FAG where the fuck this cat come from!" Merle bellowed slamming the door open.

Carol growled and Merle walked in with the cat attached to his leg. It's claws were sunk in and he was scowling.

"When the fuck did you get this?"

"It's mine." Carol huffed.

"I knew it couldn't have been Daryl's. He can't even pull that kind of pussy."

Carol's eyes shot to Daryl's and she seen him duck his head. He looked like a kicked puppy and she felt the need to defend him. She glared as Merle taunted his brother more and she slapped his hand away from Daryl's food. He was actually trying to take the piece he was eating!

"What the fuck Betty!"

"My fucking name isn't Betty!"

"Honeymoons over." Merle sighed.

Will glared at his son, "Leave her alone."

Merle looked affronted and Carol shot a thankful look to William.

"Why the fuck is Mac staying with me and not you this time?" Merle questioned. "You realize we fight."

"Merle you fight everyone." Daryl laughed.

"Yeah well Mac's a dick."

"I heard that."

Carol looked up seeing the other brother. He walked in and picked her cat up instantly. She watched as the little kitten curled up against his throat. It draped itself around his shoulders. It was sleeping quickly and he just walked over to his brother. She watched him nudge Daryl.

"What the name of the furball?"

Daryl nodded towards Carol chewing. Mac looked at her and raised a brow. He was waiting on her answer and so were his dad and Merle.

"I haven't named him yet."

Mac nodded and grabbed Daryl's water. He started drinking it but got him another in its place. Carol watched as he elbowed Merle.

"And I'm staying with you because I didn't think she'd like staying in a new house with two men she don't know." Mac sneered at Merle.

Carol's eyes widened. Daryl avoided her eyes and instead jumped off the counter. He grabbed his check and walked out of the room. Merle scowled after him and Mac motioned to the pizza.

"You finished?"

Carol picked another piece of up and he grabbed one.

"Cats are assholes."Carol sorted at Will's comment but he looked thoughtful. "Cat Benatar."

"Catalie Portman." Mac added.

"Jude Paw." Merle laughed.

"Catsy Cline." Will laughed.

"Katy Purry." Merle said seriously.

"Guys it's a male cat."

Daryl leaned around the door. "Catrick Swayze."

The kitten in question raised it's head and yowled stretching along Mac's back. Carol smiled and plucked the little feline up. It started purring and swiped at Mac's bite of pizza.

"Catrick Swayze it is." Carol laughed.

"Was there something all of you needed?" Daryl questioned walking back into the room.

He looked tired. He was in sleep pants and a worn shirt now. He'd showered quickly after disappearing apparently. Carol didn't realize he'd been gone that long sine she'd mostly listened to his dad and brothers talk about work. The name Knuckle Busters made sense now that she knew they were all mechanics. Apparently really good ones. Mac had shown her his torn and bruised knuckles saying that it was a motherfucker when a wrench slipped. Nothing else was said but she got what he meant. The name was clever to her and not just some usual boring thing. It caught your attention that was for sure.

"Well from what you're wearing I'm guessing going to get something to eat is out of the question." Will smiled. "Are you going to come to my house this weekend?"

Daryl gave him a weird look. "Don't I always on Father's Day?"

Will laughed. "Yes but I wanted to make sure."

Daryl nodded thoughtfully and Mac elbowed him. "Tomorrow I want to-"

"I can't." Daryl shook his head. "Got something I have to do."

Mac huffed and Merle laughed. "Leave Elton alone and we can hit the bar."

Carol glared at Merle. "Elton? Is that your middle name Daryl?"

Merle grinned at her and Daryl glared at his brother. "No it's not."

Carol glared but Merle ignored her. He was already walking away with his brother. Daryl was talking to his dad and Will was looking at her. When she met his eyes he winked at her. Carol forced her glare from her face. It just burned her ass that every time Merle spoke to his brother he was belittling him for his sexuality.

"What are your plans for the weekend Carol?" Will smiled at her warmly.

Carol held Catrick up. He frowned and she smiled. "We're going to spend the weekend reading before I have work again."

Carol turned around to set her cat down and heard Daryl make a noise in his throat. When she turned he was way too close and in front of her. His back was to her though and Will was talking to him oblivious to his sons weird behavior.

"I'll see you Sunday. Carol you're welcome to come if you find you don't want to just spend the day with Catrick. He's welcome as well." Will smiled and waved goodbye.

As soon as he was out of sight Carol shoved Daryl away from her. He stumbled and caught himself from falling at the last minute. "What the fuck Carol!"

"Why are you all up on me creeper!" Carol snarled. "You aren't going to skin me and make me into a lampshade weirdo!"

Daryl stared at her like she was crazy. "What the actual fuck are you talking about? I'm not- what- no." he shook his head. "Carol your fucking pants are torn in the back and down your leg. I was blocking you while you had your back turned."

With that he turned and stormed away from her. Carol turned and seen Will standing there holding something. He was looking at her like he wasn't sure what to put a bag on the table and turned back to her.

"Did you just accuse my son of trying to make you into a lampshade?"

Carol just stared at him.

"He isn't Ed Gein."

Carol swallowed. "I wasn't-"

"You were." Will's voice dared her to lie. "Carol if you're not comfortable here then why did you take the room? My son isn't a bad man but he has his limits. From what I understand you've thrown a drink on him, hit him, accused him of being a rapist and murderer, now you think he's going to what- skin you?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad." Carol muttered defensively.

"I get that your backs against the wall and you likely haven't ever had many people to trust but if there is one thing I think you should do its trust that man you just insulted wouldn't hurt you."

Carol nodded because his words struck a cord. Daryl had called her a bitch but she was being a bitch. He'd opened his home to her and all she'd done was be rude. Will sighed and left after she said nothing. Carol rubbed her throat and locked up as he left. She didn't see Rocky anywhere and decided to try Daryl upstairs. Walking quietly up she didn't see any light coming from under his door. He'd went to bed. It was clear he wanted to avoid her, not that she blamed

Carol looked into her room and frowned. Walking in she grabbed her blankets and pillows. It was to open and it made her anxious. She wasn't use to sleeping in so much open space. She padded into the closet and pulled the door shut making sure Catrick was there with her. She made a bed and laid down on the floor. It was better than the overwhelming heat of her car. She would just have to save money and start getting the things she needed. She could do this. She wasn't broken.


	13. Chapter 13

It was sweltering. Sweat was making her shirt stick to her but she was resolutely refusing to call him for a ride. She'd been a monster to him when all he wanted to do was help her. So this is why she found herself walking. Andrea of course offered her a ride now that she had her car back but she'd declined. She had no money to offer for gas for the ride and didn't want to put Andrea out. Still she knew if she'd called he would have come and picked her despite knowing he had plans. He was just that kind of person.

Carol swiped at her face again and tugged her shirt from her chest. It was sticky and made her seem even filthier than when she'd still been sleeping in the car. The only happy thought was that she knew the house would be cold and she could shower without a fifteen minute walk to the gym only to walk back in the heat to her car. Daryl always kept it near freezing and that would feel even better on her freshly showered self. How he walked around without a blanket on himself she wasn't sure because the cold was startling honestly.

Turning the last corner to the house she let out a breath. The smell of roses was sweet on the warm breeze and she followed it. Stepping onto the drive she raised a brow seeing a couple of bikes parked. Daryl's truck was nowhere in sight but she knew he was at his dad's. It was father's day after all. He actually had somewhere to be. Carol paused when two men appeared from around the patio. She knew one from the other day but didn't really know him. She'd just seen him with Daryl. The other though she didn't know. They both stopped walking when they seen her.

"You must be Carol." The one she recognized said with a charming smile.

Carol nodded at him but her eyes went to the other before meeting his shocking blue eyes. He seemed to realize her silent question and smiled.

He jerked his thumb to the side at the other man, "This man here is Rollins." Rollins nodded but his stone face never changed. "My name is Paul but my friends calls me Jesus."

Carol pursed her lips and she seen a faint quirk of Rollins lips as he regarded her. She swiped at the sweat on her forehead and dug her key out. They were both looking at her like they'd never seen a female before. Perhaps they hadn't. She knew most men were neanderthals after all.

"Is there something I can do for you or are you happy to stand there?" Carol quipped.

Rollins snorted and looked at Paul. "I see now what Merle meant about the black eye."

Paul chuckled and nodded but looked at her. "We're looking for Daryl."

"I would assume he's with his dad." Carol shrugged and unlocked the door.

Cold air rushed out to meet her and she moaned low in her throat. Both men were behind her and she tensed.

"See we thought the same but he's not there." Paul or Jesus whoever said. "Not yet at least."

"Then maybe you should wait where you know he'll show." Carol shrugged. "I'm not his keeper."

Just then a vehicle pulled up and Carol was starting to feel irritated. For someone who seemed to hate people in his space Daryl sure got a lot of company. Will stepped out of the truck and didn't even bother saying anything as he walked in. He nodded to both men and they waited on Will. He marched up the stairs and Carol heard a door slam open.

"That ain't good." Rollins said.

"You didn't check the garage to see if he'd parked his truck in there?" Paul questioned.

"Why the fuck would I? You were the one who walked back there." Rollins snapped.

Will appeared seconds later and he looked fit to be tied. He met both men's eyes. "Have you seen him?"

"No."

Carol shifted and tried to slip by but the growling of her stomach had Will looking over. He regarded her and she watched his face soften. She hadn't liked the thunderous expression from before. It reminded her to much of her own father's hate for her when she hadn't done what he wanted of her. She wasn't livestock to be bartered and traded. But seeing eyes that same softness had her pausing.

"Good evening Carol." He smiled. "You wouldn't have heard from my son have you?"

"He's not spoke to me since I was rude the other day." Carol grimaced.

Will said nothing about what he'd so boldly scolded her over and what Daryl was clearly still stewing about. She did accuse him of something stupid. She'd had time to think about it. It was stupid. It was moronic and he likely thought she needed help.

"Yeah well he's always been one to brood." Paul laughed.

Carol looked back over at him. He didn't elaborate. Will just sighed and leaned into the wall. Just then a yowl had everyone looking over. Catrick strutted into the room and pawed at Carol's shoes. She grinned and scooped him up.

"Well it's been nice but I'd like to take these clothes off now."

Will shot her a weird look but then nodded. "I forgot you worked today."

Rollins eyes darkened when he looked at her and Carol knew that look well. She just sighed. He was the typical male. He kept his mouth shut and she appreciated that. What she was surprised about was that Paul or Jesus whatever hadn't even batted an eye. He seemed indifferent to her. Instead his striking eyes twinkled as he pushed his longish hair out of his face before scratching at his beard.

The rumble of a truck had everyone looking over. Paul leaned over and grinned. "Daryl's here."

Will jerked the door open before Daryl could open it himself. He jerked back at the sight of everyone but said nothing. He was sweaty and grease covered him. Carol grimaced because he looked like he'd had a worse day than her.

"Where have you been?" Will questioned.

"I had something to do this morning." Daryl said.

Rollins eyed him noting the grease. "Need help?"

Daryl looked over and she noticed he avoided looking at her. What she did notice is that as Daryl started unbuttoning his shirt and jerking it over his head that Paul's eyes were watching. Not in a lewd manner but interest nonetheless. Daryl was oblivious or just didn't care. That was sad though because if Paul was indeed interested in Daryl maybe Daryl wouldn't be so grouchy having a relationship. She grinned to herself deciding to befriend Paul and see if she could work something out between them if there was indeed a spark.

"I told you'd I'd be there." Daryl shrugged the last of his shirt off. He was working his belt off now. "Why are you all questioning me like I'm up to something?"

"Because you've always shown up at eight in the morning every year since you moved out." Will stated. "It's fucking six in the evening. I had no clue where the hell you were Daryl. You don't change tradition after ten years and expect me to not think you are hurt or dead."

Daryl nodded thoughtfully at that. "I'm going to go shower and then I'll come over."

He walked away and jogged up the steps. Will rubbed his face and Rollins laughed. "I told you not to get worked up. He's to stubborn to just die and he's got more lives than a cat."

"When you have kids Rollins you'll understand."

"Thats where your wrong." Rollins chuckled. "I don't want a herd of brats."

Carol slipped away but not before Will caught her at the steps. The other two men were leaving and Carol met his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over? It's not just my sons there Carol. It's more of just a big cookout with friends." Will pushed. "I'd like to think you know you're welcome."

"I'll pass but thank you anyways."

"Is this because you accused my son of trying to kill you?" Will smiled at her with amusement in his eyes.

Carol sputtered, "No."

"Have you eat today?"

Carol glared.

"Then it's settled. You'll come to the barbecue."


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl wasn't sure how it ended up being so late. One minute it was six in the morning and he couldn't sleep; which itself wasn't unusual but then it was six in the fucking evening. He knew his dad was going to panic but he didn't expect him to be waiting, he'd just lost track of time and didn't think about! He also didn't expect Jesus or Rollins to be there either. Well yeah he could they were his friends and he'd ignored calls from both of them all day while his face was buried in the engine of that stupid little camry.

Something else he wasn't sure of was how Carol ended up at his dad's. He knew it was his dad's doing. He couldn't leave well enough alone. For some reason both Travis and his dad doted on her. They were giant fucking teddy bears with mean faces stitched on. Everyone he knew was intimidated by his father with the exception of Carol and Travis. It was maddening to watch. She didn't accuse them of trying to poison her or rape her yet she did him! It was bullshit. He didn't know what he done to get labeled as a the weirdo of the family but it was getting old.

She even laughed and joked with Mac and Merle like they were old friends. He wanted to throw himself off a bridge and just sink to the bottom away from the vortex of bullshit that his life was turning into. He knew most of his irritation stemmed from the fact that despite her terrible uptight attitude and bitchy remarks he was attracted to her. He seriously did not want to be either so it was easier to just stay the fuck away from her. Yet his dad was stabbing him in the back on that front. It stung when he was around her and he was skittish. He'd always been that way with women but it was worse with her. He wasn't sure if she was going to hit him, sling something at him, or verbally abuse him.

"Why are you so moody?" Rollins questioned sipping his beer. "Did Jesus tell you that Merle is telling people your middle name is Elton again?"

"No." Daryl said. "I didn't know that but I'm not surprised."

"You know he's going to keep saying shit like that till people believe him. He almost had people in highschool convinced his little brother was a fag until Mac _ruined_ that." Rollins grinned.

"Don't I fucking know it." Daryl sneered. "He's a dick."

"So why are we over here brooding more so than usual?"

Daryl said nothing. He took a deep drink of his beer. He'd need to get another soon.

Rollins didn't question him again on his mood. "What were you working on today? I know we got no new work for the weekend. We finished it all Friday."

"Side project." Daryl shrugged.

"You need help?" Rollins questioned earnestly.

Daryl shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. Let me get a little more done and we'll see."

"It's one of those. The more you fix the more trouble you find?" Rollins laughed. "What a bitch."

Daryl smiled at that because it was the truth. The entire thing had started with the desire to fix that fucking car like he'd said. Even though she was a raging bitch to him he'd told her was going to and he was a man of his word. It was a bitch though and it was fitting that it was her car. Of course nothing for her would be easy when it came to him doing it. She'd likely get mad he helped anyways and hit him again. Why the fuck did he bother? Because if he didn't she would keep trying to walk everywhere and eventually get hurt by someone. The thought sickened him but then people were messed up.

"ELTON!" Merle bellowed.

Daryl looked over and Merle punched him in the chest. "That hurts you asshole." Daryl rubbed his chest and glared.

"Me, Mac, Jesus, and Travis are going to play pool you want in?"

"No." Daryl shook his head. "You and Mac fucking cheat."

Merle scowled. "How do I cheat?"

"You tried to flip the fucking table the last time I was shooting for the eight ball." Daryl glared. "Mac kicked me in the back of the knee when I was taking my shots."

"That's not cheating." Merle shrugged. "It's more of _friendly_ competition."

"Po-tay-toe po-tah-toe." Daryl sounded out for him.

Merle hooted a laugh. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet." Daryl muttered darkly.

Merle smiled widely. "Rollins you in then?"

He nodded and Daryl followed them. He wasn't going to play. He didn't want to be elbowed and kicked every time he took a shot. All it would do would be to piss him off and bruise him up, again. They were dicks and took perverse pleasure in torturing him. Instead he'd watch. Besides if he was with them less chance of other people trying to talk to him. He was pretty sure he'd seen someone approaching earlier before Rollins got to him. It turned out to be a double edged sword because Carol was in the room with the pool table. With his dad and three other people. He knew one of them and had no clue about the other two. He faintly remembered seeing of them but his mind was addled from his buzz. It wasn't uncommon though. His dad invited everyone that worked for them here. It was more than just a Father's Day thing. It was annoying at best.

He was handed another beer by Merle and took a deep drink. Merle waggled his brows at him.

"What's got you in a mood Elton? You need to get your dick wet."

Daryl chuckled and tipped his drink at his brother. "That is the farthest thing from what I need right now."

Merle looked at him hard and Daryl hated how observant his brother was. He really hated it. He was to far into his bottle to hide his thoughts from showing. His eyes were wide at the moment and he felt disheveled.

"Might not be what you need but something tells me it's what you're wanting." Merle said. There wasn't his usual joking. Daryl grimaced at him and shook his head. "Is this about her?"

"No." Daryl said easily. The lie came to fast and he knew that his brother seen through it. He'd never been able to lie to fucking asshole.

Merle looked over and Daryl refused to look with him. Instead he took another deep drink. The taste of the beer wasn't the kind he liked. This was light beer and he preferred darker. He preferred whiskey but he wasn't about to trust himself to drink that with the thoughts he was having.

"You know if you stopped being a dick she'd be all over you." Merle said earnestly. "I've never understood what the fuck it is about you that has women swooning and begging to gag on your dick."

"How nice." Daryl laughed.

Merle laughed crudely. "It is if you were man enough to use your charm instead of being a fucking asshole."

"I'll pass." Daryl shrugged.

Merle slapped his beer out of his hand. He stared down at it. It was spilling rapidly while foaming. Such a waste. He sighed heavily.

"Well goddamn." He muttered sounded heart broken.

"Have you forgot you have a dick?" Merle sneered.

Daryl looked up at him and smiled. He adjusted himself and raised a brow at his brother.

"Elton if you don't fuck her I will."

Daryl tilted his head at his brother and took his beer from him. "Isn't that what you wanted to begin with? That's all I've heard since you seen her."

"Is that why you won't do shit about it?"

"No." Daryl said immediately. "I don't need the complication. Besides she's violent and hates me."

Merle threw his hands in the air and snatched his beer back. Daryl grinned when Merle scowled at him because he'd drank it all. Daryl toed his spilled one towards his brothers boot and grinned at him. Merle shook his head but couldn't fight his own smile that was threatening around the corners of his mouth. He tossed it in the garbage but not before grabbing Daryl's spilled one. He stood again and glared at his brother but his eyes were amused.

"You're fucking hopeless you know that. Jesus could pull more pussy than you."

"Well he was hung like this." Daryl held his arms out like the crucifixion before he could stop himself.

It was extremely bad taste what he'd just done. It shocked a laugh out of his brother and someone else. Both looked over and Carol was looking at them with wide eyes. Her eyes shot to Daryl and then to where Paul was. Daryl's mind was foggy with the passing of from buzzed to drunk. He wasn't blackout drunk but if he kept going he would be. So whatever this look was on her face he couldn't read it and didn't care to try. Instead he just leaned against the wall for it to steady him. The room decided to go for a spin and leave him behind.

Merle leered at Carol. "Bruiser...come to beat-" He gave her a disgusting look that implied just what he meant, as did his rapid hand motions. "one of us up again?"

"You wish Merle." Carol said tartly.

"Oh how we do." Merle licked his lips.

Carol made a face and shifted closer to Daryl. He wasn't sure why she'd pick to move closer to him. Maybe she was here to attack him again. He snorted at the thought. Wouldn't that just be great. Get his ass kicked in front of everyone here while he was to drunk to defend himself. He would play dead, no one wanted to beat a dead body. Then again Carol seemed like she wouldn't care either way so long as she got her licks in.

"One of these days Betty." Merle crooned before walking about but not without giving his brother a significant look. Daryl just glared at him.

"Are you mad at me still?"

Daryl looked over slowly. His eyelids felt heavy. He rubbed at his face and shook his head. "No."

Carol pursed her lips. "You've avoided me since I was….and you're still avoiding me even here."

Daryl stared at her but wouldn't meet her eyes. It was easier to stare at the freckles on the bridge of her nose or at her forehead. She even had a few that dotted across her cheeks that looked more like a faint dusting than actual freckles. Why could his bleary eyes see that but not focus on shit else? Traitorous. Meeting her eyes would likely have him saying something stupid. He already looked like an idiot so he needn't tempt fate. He tried to walk away from her but she followed with concerned eyes. He hated that look. He hated it because it made him feel shit he didn't want to. If she'd shown any interest in him he knew he'd said something when he first met her. But he got an ice tea and a fist to the face for just existing in her sphere of personal space. She shown the opposite of interest in him and he took that for what it was. A non chance at even flirting with her. Not that he was good at that. He wasn't his brothers after all. He was awkward and not good at just speaking in general. With her it was even harder because every time they'd talk they'd fought. It was getting tiresome. No the best thing to do was keep her at arm's length like she so clearly wanted.

"That's what I do Carol" He said noncommittally. "Drink and avoid things."

He made a grand show of grabbing another beer. Carol looked at it with worried eyes and chewed her lips. He hated that habit. He hated it more than her hitting him. Which quite frankly had been terrible. He still had a black eye albeit it was fading but still. It made his eyes focus on her cupid bow lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Of course this startled him too because he couldn't remember the last time he just wanted to kiss someone. He wasn't much for being affectionate or cuddly. It was annoying and useless really. Usually it was him drunkenly thinking about fucking someone and getting what he wanted. Nothing more nothing less. It was over and done with before an attachment or intimacy could develop- just how he wanted it. He didn't want to be broken by no woman. Not like his father had been. He'd never recovered from his wife dying and Daryl didn't think love was all it was cracked up to be. If truly was so great why was his father never really happy? He'd had the love of a great woman and loved her desperately back but he still wasn't over her. He still wasn't healed. Daryl knew he never would be. He didn't think it was healthy to give so much of yourself only for them to leave you even if that wasn't what they wanted to do. It left you half yourself because they took something you never got back. He only had to look at his dad to know that that arms length was a good thing.

"Daryl are you listening?"

"No." He muttered.

Carol gave an exasperated huff. "I'm sorry." She whispered moving closer to him.

He stepped away. "Okay." He said shortly.

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

He turned and escaped. He got about as far as his dad before he remembered how hot it was outside. He decided that the leather couch his dad was at was a better choice. Unfortunately so did Carol. She didn't talk to him though. She kept shooting him weird looks but otherwise left him alone to his drinking. Good maybe things would be less abusive and they could just be roommates who only talked when necessary. Though he seen a lot more drinking in his future. A lot more.


	15. Chapter 15

**To my lovely guest reviewer while your opinion is welcome I think you clearly missed something everyone else got in the last chapter. Everything you took issue was clearly answered. I read it over again just to make sure it was clear and it was. I even asked some friends to see if it was just me understanding it but they also got it. _I digress though_ and since you seem to not like this story maybe you should just not read. I mean after all you've read apparently fourteen chapters that you don't like. What's the point? Why read something you don't like and only take issue with? Defeats the purpose to me it seems.**

 **To everyone else- thank you for all your great reviews, reads, fav/follows! You guys are great.**

Will watched his son and felt worry prickle along his spine. It wasn't odd for Daryl to drink. No, he'd seen him drink since he'd turned twenty one. What was odd was how much Daryl was drinking. Daryl liked being in control. He didn't like being unaware of his surroundings. All it took was one good hangover to cure him of drinking heavily. If anything Daryl was the responsible one of his sons. Yet when he looked at Mac and Merle he seen that both weren't drinking now. Their eyes kept coming to a clearly drunk Daryl. If nothing else it eased his mind knowing that he wasn't the only one aware that something was wrong. Merle and Mac were always protective of Daryl; despite the amount of shit he'd gotten growing up with them. Being the baby of the bunch of sons didn't make it easy.

Still that same worry prickled. He'd seen Merle, Rollins, Paul, Mac, Rick, Shane, Travis, and a few others talk to him. He'd had an easy smile for the most part. Except with Merle. He looked ready to hit his brother a few times. Then Carol went to him and he'd seen something he'd never seen come across his son's face vibrantly. It was two competing emotions. Blatant lust and then quickly squashed with fear.

He'd hoped that eventually Daryl would get over his issues with being in a relationship. It wasn't commitment that scared his son. Nothing so simple. It was the loss. It'd stunned him when his mother passed away but he knew that his own grief had been worse for Daryl. He was close to all his sons but at the time he'd not been thinking about how they were reacting to him and how he was handling it. Merle was older so he'd been less bothered by it. He'd worried sure but nothing like Daryl had. When he'd finally fought his way through that pit of depression and drinking- well the damage was done. Daryl was no longer interested in chasing girls like his brothers. He wasn't interested in letting anyone close at all. Sure he laughed with them, sure he was around but at the same time he wasn't. He was on guard like he was waiting any minute for them to be taken. Like he'd already prepared himself for it. It was a terrible way to live.

That's what bothered him though. Carol had slipped and told him that her parents were still alive. He'd asked her if she was going to see them for the holiday and the look she'd gotten was answer enough. She was not close to them. He could see the longing in her eyes when she looked between his family. She didn't have a good home life. He'd hate to think that anyone could truly hurt their child but then he knew it did happen. He didn't ever want to meet her parents. It wouldn't end well and that much he knew.

Still Carol knew loss. She knew it and took it with grace. She had a strength that he'd not seen in most people her age. She had fire he hadn't seen since his wife died. It was a stubborn sort of fire that refused to die out despite the rain. He couldn't figure her out and he couldn't figure out the look she kept sneaking at his son. It was almost like longing but then she'd get this weird smile and her eyes would dance like she was up to something.

If anyone was going to be able to force friendship on his son that she could. And she'd have to force it because Daryl was already pulling away. He could see it in the distance in his eyes. How he answered her with a barely put together sentence. Bare minimum. He was half grunts and nods. Will hated that. He hated when Daryl didn't just fucking use his words instead of grunting at him. It pissed him off but then he'd gotten that from his mother. She was good at pushing his buttons. So as much as he really wanted to yell at him for his behavior it was still comforting to see parts of his wife in his sons.

He couldn't explain that resigned look in Carol's eyes though and that made his head hurt. Will prided himself on being able to read people. He was good at it. This young girl though was proving to be a mystery. One that he knew was going to get worse before it likely before it got better. He still found himself laughing at her worry about Daryl being a murderer. Daryl had a temper sure but really he wasn't crazy, not without provocation.

"Will."

He looked over and Travis was waiting on him to answer.

"What?"

He leaned closer to his brother and his eyes went to Daryl. "Is he okay?"

Will looked over and Daryl looked close to sleep. "It's still up in the air."

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet."

Merle kicked Daryl's boot. "Wake up Elton."

Daryl jerked upright and grinned goofily up at his brother. "Merckle."

Merle grimaced. "Give me your keys."

Daryl leaned back and tried to get into his pocket. He grunted but couldn't coordinate the movements to get his keys out. He stared at his pocket helplessly and then looked up at Merle with big eyes. Merle suppressed a smile and bent at the knees.

"You gonna get sick if you move?"

"Merle you have too many eyes." Daryl winced squinting at his brother and chewing his lip.

Carol snorted and Daryl blinked owlishly at her. He squinted at her too like he was trying to get his vision to focus but just huffed when his vision did not improve.

"Come on you drunk fuck." Merle hoisted him up and Mac was there instantly.

Both brothers balanced him between them. "Carol get his keys." Mac ordered. She stared at them wide eyed. "Listen I'm not shoving my hand down his fucking pants. I don't what side he dresses to and I'm not grabbing a dick."

Will waited on what was going to happen. Daryl didn't like to be touched and honestly if he'd been a bit more sober he'd likely have jerked away from his brothers already. He'd seen Daryl with girls before and it was worse for them. He use to feel pity for the girls that chased his son because they never stood a chance with him. For a man who didn't like touch or people in his space a relationship was near impossible. Though he'd seen Carol crowd him, argue with him, assault, and still yet Daryl opened the room to her.

Carol tentatively stepped forward. Will watched avidly. He could have helped but he was more interested to see Daryl's reaction. Something told him that Carol was attracted to his son but felt it was useless to try anything. What he wasn't sure but he'd figure it out. Until then he'd work on Daryl. When she got right in front of him she reached out a hand slowly while staring at his face. Daryl just stood there with his brothers ready to grab him if he started to fall. When he didn't react to her getting closer to him Carol went for a pocket. Will's eyes studied each quickly and assessed what was about to happen quickly.

Carol pushed her hand in his pocket and her eyes widened the same time Daryl jerked. His head snapped up and Carol's face was a violent shade of red.

"Wrong pocket!" She jerked back immediately.

Daryl looked like he was trying to get his bearings and Will muffled his laughter with his hand. Travis didn't bother to do the same. Carol shot both of them withering looks and fished his keys out of the right pocket quickly. By then Daryl was looking more alert and Carol quickly retreated. It done her no good since both Mac and Merle that looked like that cat that got the cream.

"Are you sure you had the wrong pocket Carol?" Mac said. "I mean we were all aware which he was trying to get his keys from. Maybe you just wanted to cop a feel."

Carol made a noise in her throat.

"I think she did." Merle added.

Daryl groaned and Merle pulled him up against his side. "I'll drive him home."

Carol looked between them and fidgeted. She followed with Mac and Will stood. He made sure they got Daryl in the truck. He kept trying to lay down. he'd rather him stay here that way if he got sick he'd have someone to watch and make sure he didn't drown in his own puke. Merle was adamant on taking him home. Mac wasn't fighting it either. For two men who were always hovering over their brother he knew they were up to something if they were willing to dump him at home without them.

"Boys one of you has to stay with him."

Merle whipped around, "What the fuck is the point of a roommate if they aren't going to clean your puke?"

Carol blanched. "I've never taken care of someone who has drank before."

Mac caught her by the shoulders. "It's easy. Make sure he doesn't sleep on his back and _hazah_!"

Will scowled at his sons.

Merle was shoving her into the backseat with Daryl. She grunted at the impact but went easily. She looked confused. Daryl's head fell on her shoulder. He was knocked out. They should warn her how he was when he was drinking. He was mouthy and he liked to do stupid shit. Like jumping off the fucking balcony or the roof. He still remembered the summer when he'd been found him naked in the front yard face down. That'd been a sight to wake up too on fathers day. He was sure all the nearby neighbors loved that.

"Guys are you..."

Her words were cut off as Merle jerked the door shut. Mac jumped in his own vehicle to follow. He shot a cheeky smile to his dad and they disappeared. Travis appeared next to him with a cup of coffee. He sipped it and Will glared at it. He jerked it out of his hands and took a drink.

"You still make the shittiest coffee ever." Will growled.

"That's going to be trouble."

"It always is."


	16. Chapter 16

Carol watched as Daryl was manhandled up the stairs. He was awake if not unsteady on his feet. It didn't help that he was trying to get his boots off while they were shoving him up the stairs. They were being unnecessarily rough with him. It was starting to make her mad. Were they always this mean to him?

"Goddamn Darylina." Mac laughed. "Heel toe heel toe."

Daryl floundered for a retort and she felt a stab of anger at his brothers again. He pushed his bottom lip out then grinned at them and shook his head. He groaned when he done so and stumbled again. Merle slapped him on the back pushing him faster. He fell and barely caught himself before his face hit the hardwood. Carol shoved both out of the way and helped him stand. He was muttering about the floor trying to sabotage him but otherwise seemed oblivious to his weight bearing down on her.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you!" Carol snarled.

"It's not my fault Elton can't hold his drink."

Daryl stood on his own then and stretched. He groaned in an obscene way that would have made any woman lament him being gay. It sure did her. Biting the inside of her cheek roughly Carol forced herself to breathe out evenly. Just then Daryl's shirt hit the floor. He was walking down the hall leaning into the the wall. Mac was chortling and watching him try to get his bedroom door open. Merle was just watching him struggle like it was the best thing he'd seen in awhile. Prime time television. She couldn't imagine growing up with these two as older brothers. He had to have went through hell.

"i'm hungry." Merle nodded. "I bet he has leftovers."

Carol turned and watched them both look down the steps. She wanted to hit them.

"You pigs!" Carol barked. "GET THE FUCK OUT if you aren't going to help me!"

Merle's eyes shot wide but Mac just grinned. "Okay. I'm pretty sure I still got time to get laid before Will is ready to kill us."

Carol moved fast and Merle jerked back but her hand was connecting with Mac's face. He looked relatively stunned. He stared at her hard just as Daryl's knees buckled and he hit the floor. There was a loud thump accompanied with Merle's laugh but Mac was still staring at her harshly.

"Fucccccck." He panted from down the hall.

Merle snorted and Carol shoved him. Both men looked like they were going to go to their brother but she'd had enough. Between the slurs about his sexuality, the rough treatment, and constant drama she just wanted them to go away. It was horrible how they done him! Daryl had such a big heart and all they gave him was pure hell. If he wouldn't take up for himself she'd do it for him!

"Leave." Carol ordered.

"You can't tell me to fucking leave." Mac snarled.

" _I fucking live here_ , so yes, I mostly certainly can." Carol took a threatening step at him.

"Dude she's like ankle biting chihuahua."

"Open." Daryl ordered his door.

Carol looked back at him and abandoned the other two on the stairs. She got to him and opened the door for him.

"Open Sesame." He stared at the door as he creaked open.

Daryl chuckled and started crawling through the door. Mac leaned around her and flipped the light on. Carol blinked at the sudden brightness but Daryl hissed and rolled onto his back so his arm could cover his eyes.

" _It burns_." Daryl bemoaned.

"I bet he'd complain about garlic." Merle said.

"And crucifixes."

"Holy water."

"Wood stake."

"Get out." Carol growled shoving them backwards. "GET OUT!" She shrieked.

The door slammed in their face and Carol walked over to Daryl. He was breathing slow and she touched his arm. He looked at her and blinked slowly.

"Carol….it hurts." He whined. He looked towards the light switch. "At Least dimmit."

Carol stood and done just that. He panted on the floor and she couldn't help but laugh. He looked miserable. She wasn't sure when he lost only one boot and sock but there it was. He didn't have his shirt on or his belt either. She'd have to check later for where they were. As it was he was on his back almost asleep when Mac's warning from earlier went off in her head.

Carol pushed on his shoulder and he groaned. He rolled at her insistence. He was only there a few minutes before he was suddenly on his knees and his hand was at his mouth. Carol watched as he moved across the room faster than she thought possible. It seemed puke was a strong motivator. She took a second to take in his room as he puked in the bathroom. It was dark tones. She found she wasn't surprised. The floor wasn't hardwood though but instead a deep rich green that look like a deeper version of emerald green. The walls were black with a faint design in them that looked it was meticulous work. There was a large window like her own room had and she could see the closet in the opposite side that hers was. He had a massive bed that was the center piece with everything else seeming to meld into fit the room easily. It looked more put together for a twenty something single man. Daryl was a conundrum.

"...ggds...fuck."

Carol turned and stepped into the bathroom. Daryl was leaning against the cold tile of the floor. He looked up at her and she felt a smile tug at her lips. He pushed his bottom lip out but closed his eyes as he flushed the toilet.

"I'm dying." He enunciated each letter.

"You're drunk"

He looked up at her as he climbed back to his feet. She realized he was in boxers only now. She flushed.

"It's the same thing."

Carol grabbed a rag and wet it for him. He stared at it like he'd never seen something like it before. She took it and started wiping at the sweat clinging to his brow and his flushed cheeks. He groaned at the contact. He leaned into her touch but she then handed him a bottle of water. He pushed it away but she forced it back at him. He drank it while glaring at her dangerously. He was a giant baby.

"Brush your teeth." Carol ordered. "You'll thank me in the morning."

He looked at the sink and then at her. She waited to see what he was going to do. He stared hard at the bed outside the door before sighing dramatically. He done what she said if not the slowest she'd ever seen someone move. He was glowering at her in the mirror looking personally affronted. Carol only smiled at him and he spit in the sink. He rinsed his mouth and stood there. She realized he was waiting on her to move out of his way.

When they got back in the room she seen Rocky in his bed sleeping like the dead. Daryl crawled up in the bed and wrapped around his dog. Carol snorted but then frowned seeing her own cat there. Catrick climbed onto Daryl's side laying into the dip at his hip and ribs. Traitor! Daryl felt the little cat and smiled against Rocky's side. He lifted his head and stroked down the cats back. It purred loudly and moved up onto Rocky's back to be closer to Daryl's chest.

"Where's is they?" Daryl questioned looking around.

"What?"

He looked around again but then just laid back down. He was wrapped around both animals and already snoring. Carol stared at him for a second making sure that he wasn't going to roll over. She chewed her lip then grabbed his spare pillows. She shoved them against his back in hopes that he wouldn't roll over if something was pressed against him. When she started to pull back he caught her wrist and jerked her hard. Carol grunted and went face down on his side.

"...because they…." He yawned and shifted. "and you can't do that."

Carol had no clue what he was muttering. He let her wrist go and smiled at her. She backed up quickly and moved across the room. It was going to suck staying up all night so she could check on him but she'd do that. He'd gave her a place to stay and it was more than she'd had in awhile. It was more than anyone had ever done for her without trying something and she was so thankful that she was overwhelmed constantly. She could do this for him. She was pretty sure she was the reason he drank so much anyways. As if she didn't feel bad enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl felt like he had beat within in an inch of his life and then thrown into the choppy sea. His head was exploding in pain and he was to hot. His heart was hammering behind his eyes and the overwhelming smell of cooking meat made his stomach churn. He was dying.

He held as still as possible hoping that the churning of his stomach would go away. It was useless. He felt like he had enough sweat on him to have ruined whatever he was sleeping in. He rolled then and pain shot through his head but he forced himself to move. His door was standing open and that was the first sign that something was wrong. His door was never open. Never. He couldn't sleep if it was left open like that. He didn't like the thought of someone watching him sleep or being able to just walk into his room. This was his space.

He forced himself to move but a sudden hiss made him stop trying to stand up. He looked down and realized he was naked. For fucks sake. What was worse is Catrick was sprawled over his lap on a pillow he'd moved with him as he'd set up. He grimaced at the thought of stripping in his sleep. This is why he couldn't drink. He done stupid shit and never remembered the most of it. Fear ripped through him when he thought about being naked and his door open. He had terrible luck, timing and everything in the world working against him. He just knew that Carol likely seen him strutting around naked like an idiot. Had even made it to his room before he stripped? Likely not.

He stood up and held the pillow to his groin. His knees were killing him. What the hell happened last night? He debated on just crawling back in bed and saying fuck Mondays but he knew his dad would show up. He really didn't feel like hearing how he'd done something stupid. The same lecture about how he was twenty eight now and needed to get his shit together. Personally he thought he had his shit together for someone his age. He had his house, his truck, and a fucking job. He was...content with his fucking life. He even had a dog that wasn't a bag of dicks. The rest didn't matter not in any real sense.

The sound of a throat clearing had him looking up sharply. He regretted the decision immediately. His vision blurred and pain burst behind his eyes. He groaned, his hand shooting up to his head like he could physically stop the pain, and he felt his stomach heave. He swallowed thickly and breathed heavily through his nose. If he stood here and puked naked in the middle of his floor he was going to say fuck it and throw himself off a bridge.

"Are you okay?"

He grimaced and cracked an eye open. He was met with Carol's own looking at him and way to close. He felt his entire body flush. He wasn't sure if he was going to puke or die of embarrassment right there. His grip tightened on the pillow covering his dick and he exhaled hard.

"Fine."

"You look pale." Carol worried her lip.

He looked over and noted that it was eleven in the morning. He likely only had a little bit of time before his dad called or showed up. Likely fucking both. Motherfucker was such an asshole he called him from outside his bedroom once. One way or another if Will wanted to talk to you by god he got what he wanted. He groaned as another wave of nausea hit him. His head swam and he set heavily on the bed.

"Daryl can I do anything for you?" Carol's hands patted over his shoulder and up to this throat. "Are you getting sick? Do you need to go to the hospital!" Her voice was getting frantic. "Oh my god you're dying aren't you!"

He caught her wrist as her hand tightened on the side of his throat. Despite the how horrible he felt her hands were actually cool compared to the heat rolling off him. He did feel sick but that was the hangover. He hadn't had one in years. He never drunk enough to get that far. He regretted it now. He always fucking did.

"I'm fine." He rasped. "Carol will you please stop being so loud." He winced at the sound of his own voice.

Carol swallowed and squatted in front of him. He stared at her but kept a firm grip on the pillow. Carol stared at him with a frown before finally nodding. She was still very much in his space. She was actually standing between his legs and that...that should bother him as much as it was. Though telling him body that was something else entirely. He could feel himself reacting her being so close. He could smell the faint scent of vanilla on her and bacon of all things.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Daryl questioned finally looking up.

She looked haggard. She had dark circles under eyes and her hair was a rats nest on top of her head. Her clothes were rumpled. Had she slept?

"I called in." Carol shrugged. "I was worried you'd get sick while still passed out."

He felt his chest burn but ignored it. He had too. Getting close to someone like he could see himself with her wasn't safe. It only lead to hurt. The type of hurt he knew you never recovered from.

Daryl licked his lips trying to get moisture back in his throat. "Okaaaay."

Carol finally seemed to register that he was naked. Her eyes widened and she stepped back immediately. That right there was reaction enough to tell him she wasn't attracted to him. After all she thought he was a rapist murdering psycho. Why would she be attracted him? She wouldn't was the sad truth.

"I'll just let you get dressed. I made you some breakfast but I guess it's more like lunch now."

With that she spun on her heel and left. She shut his door without a backwards glance and he felt his stomach turn. He should be happy she wasn't interested. Right? It was better for both of them. It had to be. It was the only option. If she hadn't need a place so bad he knew she would have never took the room. He wasn't sure she was even going to stay that long here. Something told him she was going to leave when she saved enough money. Maybe he shouldn't even charge her rent just so she could save as much as she needed. He knew she would refuse on that though. They already argued over the price of the room and she'd threatened to stab him with a fork. He wasn't rehashing that fight.

He stood and dug out clothes. He felt like he'd been ran through a meat grinder. He wasn't even considering work today. If they needed something done they could get Merle, Rollins, Jesus, or his dad to do it. He would just puke on a customer.

He dressed as quick as possible with the first thing he found. It was a worn pair of green sleep pants and a shirt that was more holes than shirt. He didn't give a crap at the moment though. It was comfortable and thankfully cool on his overheated body. He stepped into the hall and walked down the stairs. He felt like he was going to tip going down them but took his time. When he hit the bottom it was blessedly cool. He ignored the kitchen and walked into the livingroom. He sprawled over one of the couches. He didn't even react when a tiny weight was suddenly on his chest. He knew it was the godforsaken kitten. The thing seemed to think its bed was his chest or body in general.

"Daryl?" Carol called softly.

He pulled a throw pillow over his head instead of answering. He could hear her walking around and muttering to herself. The pillow was jerked away suddenly and her face was hanging over the back of the ouch.

"Here." She thrust two pills at him and a glass of water. "Drink all of that."

He stared at it for a second before taking it. He took the pills dry before he found the strength to set up. When he did he suddenly realize how dry his throat really was. He downed the glass and Carol smiled. He hated that smile. It was beautiful and it made his chest tighten in a way that was unknown to him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nooo." Daryl warded her away.

"You should eat." Carol admonished.

"Carol have you ever had a hangover?" He huffed.

Carol snorted, "No."

"Then don't suggest food to me right now." He warned.

"I cooked." Carol said. "Bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, muffins, and made sweet tea."

He opened his eyes and stared up at her. She was still leaning over the back of his couch. His stomach growled loudly and she gave him a triumphant smile. Her hand dropped to stroke down Catricks back. The little beast started purring and he closed his eyes as the little rumble vibrated into his chest. Carol poked him.

"Daryl please eat. You puked a lot last night and need to get something in your system." Carol pleaded.

How dare her guilt him when he was surely dying. He huffed and set up. It took more strength than he thought it would just to get upright. When he was there he looked over at her. She was standing waiting on him. She was in a pair of jeans he remembered getting ripped the other day. Now they were cut off into shorts. If shorts were that short...these were more of crotch huggers. Jesus she was trying to kill him.

He walked into the kitchen and the smell of food hit him even stronger. The bacon was there like earlier but now everything else came into play. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten home made food. He could remember a girl trying to get him to stay after a drunken night with the offer of breakfast but he'd left before she even finished asking. He wasn't about that shit. Other than that it might have been about two years ago when Karen got him to stay after helping Travis all day with their new deck they'd been building. She damn near forced him into the house and despite it being home cooked he thought it could use work. Travis gave him a sympathetic look because if that man was choking that shit down he had to love her. This though- he could do this. It smelled fucking amazing.

He set heavily and suddenly another glass of water was there with orange juice and a glass of fucking tea. He looked up at him and she stared. She shrugged before making a plate for herself. There was already one where he was setting and he started putting food on it. He didn't wait for her to finish her plate before he started eating. He groaned and devoured everything. He was on his second when he felt himself getting tired all over again.

He pushed the plate back and downed the rest of his orange juice. He ate too much. If he puked that up he was going to be fucking upset. Carol was an amazing cook and he hadn't been able to stop himself. He almost licked the plate but figured she'd find him even more disgusting so he'd refrained. He plucked the tea up and stood. Carol was eating slowly looking at him. He nodded to the dishes.

"Leave them and I'll get them later."

He walked away at that and crawled back on the couch. He sipped his tea and sprawled out. He heard her walk into the room and check on him but he was too close to sleep to pay much attention. It wasn't even one in the day and he was already falling asleep for bed. He'd sleep this bitch away.


	18. Chapter 18

**_I proofread this the best I could but I'm sure there are some errors I've missed. Over look them since I'm to sick to care at the moment. Other wise I hope everyone enjoys this. ;)_**

Carol stood under the water letting the heat wash away her exhaustion. She'd left the dishes like he said but knew she'd go back and wash them. He was sick. A lot sicker than she thought he'd be honestly. She was surprised at how much he'd eat but pleased none the less. She'd gotten him to drink three glasses of water on top of the juice and tea. Hopefully between that and the food he'd feel better when he woke up again. Never before had she taken care of someone who was drunk or had a hangover so she was winging it. So far he hadn't complained beyond his grumbling and whining. She figured that like most men he'd do that if he had a cold as well so she just grinned and nearly force fed him. Feeding him had to be good right?

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed one of the towels that materialized in her laundry the other day. It was his doing she knew but said nothing. He didn't seem to want her to anyways. Then again they'd just fought so it didn't seem appropriate to thank someone you just accused of trying to murder you of being nice. Now she could see even more she'd been horrible. It'd been clear last night he'd been drinking _because_ of her. She had to stop being petty. He wasn't like the men she grew up around or her father. Daryl was a breed all his own and one she was interested in getting to know.

Carol swept her eyes over the room looking for Catrick and sighed when she didn't see him. One guess told her he was likely with Daryl. It seemed like any time that she didn't see Catrick he was with Daryl or hiding. Her own cat preferred the company of another person. Maybe it was a sign. The thought made her laugh and she padded into her closet that was more like a room than a closet. She was after all sleeping in it.

Another thing she was appreciative of was that Daryl wasn't nosy. He didn't question her. He didn't talk to her like he knew better. He didn't invade her space and snoop. He let her be her in her room and that was that. This was her room without question. He'd come in here once when she'd first got her car here. He'd stopped at the door and offered her food. He didn't sweep his eyes around, he didn't presume to enter. He just made his offer and was gone. Carol wasn't use to that. Certainly not with her own family and not with her ex. It was true you couldn't choose your family and that was something that Carol dearly wished she'd been able to do. Who actually still tried to arrange marriages? It was sickening! It was why she could never look back. The entire mess spiraled out of control and this is why she could never look back.

Carol dressed quickly and frowned down at her only pair of pants. The others were torn and now unwearable. She now had four shirts and one pair of pants. She didn't want to think about her panties and bras. Those pieces of her clothes were so old they were tatty and almost see through. She'd be humiliate for someone to actually see them.

When she got down stairs she walked over and sure enough Daryl was deep asleep. She didn't expect anything else but it was good to see. Daryl didn't seem like the type of man who liked to miss work so since he just said screw it was shocking. Then she'd seen him sick and that was horrible. She'd heard him puking all night. She'd checked on him more than a few times through out and he was pitiful. She wasn't sure when he'd lost his boxers but it had to been after the last time that he'd puked. She wasn't going to mention him standing with only his pillow covering himself this morning. If he didn't she wouldn't.

It didn't take the image away. Even sick he was beautiful. There was no reason to dwell on it. He was gay and she was sure that him and Jesus were attracted to each other. It was sad that they weren't willing to try it though. Then again his brother seemed like he would have issues. She imagined that growing up in a way that wouldn't let him be himself. It made her sad but he still turned out to be a sweet man.

Carol looked up when someone opened the door. Will was closing it quietly and eyed her. He raised a brow and looked around. She was happy to see that both animals hadn't jumped up since they were on Daryl.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping." Carol whispered.

Will followed her into the kitchen. Carol made a cup of coffee for herself and Will lounged against the island. He ran his finger along the edge before looking towards the living room.

"How sick was he?"

Carol grimaced and set her cup down. "I've never been around someone who drinks or has hangover but I'm guess it was bad. He was up all night. He mad some inhuman noises."

"He doesn't hardly drink like that anymore. Last time I seen him that drunk was years ago." Will looked at her and she wasn't sure what his eyes were doing. He seemed to be appraising her. "He say anything this morning?"

"He said he was dying." Carol smiled.

Carol looked up when she realized that Will was on the phone. She tried to not listen to his call. Instead she started washing the dishes that were there. It didn't take long since she washed most as she cooked. When she was done and turned she realized that Will was in the living room.

Carol paused at the doorway and he looked up smiling at her. He was setting on the table beside Daryl and bent forward nudging him. Daryl was out cold. He was breathing heavy and his head was cocked to the side. Catrick had his face buried in Daryl's throat and Rocky was on his legs and using his stomach as a pillow. It truthfully was an adorable scene.

"Leave me alone." Daryl grumbled.

"I ordered you food. I know you won't feed yourself." Will laughed. "You need to wake your ass up soon or you won't sleep tonight."

"Fuck off old man." Daryl hissed.

Carol snorted and padded around towards Will. She set next to him and watched as Daryl fought off his dad's attempt to shake him awake. He was getting more and more mad. Catrick was actually slapping at Will's hands. Will sneered at the kitten defending Daryl and the little thing fuzzed up on him. Daryl was half smiling but still had his eyes closed. His hand came up and he ran it over the little kitten calming it down. Catrick snuggled back into his shoulder and throat purring loudly. Will didn't give up though and just started rocking his entire body by pushing on his hip. Rocky grumbled and puffed air at them before closing his eyes again. Daryl was huffing at his dad and slapping his hands away now.

"Why do you hate me?" Daryl finally opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and looked like he was in pain. "Let me sleep."

"Fuckin' hell it's like you're in highschool all over again. You need to get up and drink some water." Will ordered. "You're going to be sick again soon if you don't." Will grabbed Daryl's hand wrenching him upright causing Catrick to fall and Daryl to whine. "I'm going to go get you all something to eat and when I get back your ass better be showered."

"You're the devil."

"The devil isn't nearly this handsome." Will retorted while dusting his jeans off. "I'll be back."

Carol's eyes were wide at Will's retort and she looked at Daryl. He was smiling despite his dad forcing him to get up. He did look like he was going to be sick again soon. She was worried for him. He met her eyes and she watched as he blushed brightly. He looked away and Carol grinned knowing why he was upset.

"Don't worry." Carol laughed and wiggled her brows. "It's not like I'm Jesus."

He gave her a weird look like he had no clue what she was talking about but said nothing. He stood on shaky feet and started for the kitchen. She followed him. She was unsure what to do really in this house. Sure she had her own room but the rest...well she felt like she was intruding. Daryl was drinking water like a man trapped in the desert.

"Slow down." Carol warned. "You'll get sick."

"I'm already sick." Daryl whined.

"Well it's your own fault." Carol chided.

"Yes mother." Daryl said.

When Daryl disappeared upstairs Carol looked around. The entire house felt empty without him there. For a man who didn't say a lot he had a big personality. She wasn't sure what to do. The dishes were washed and that was as far as it got for her and this house. Sure she could clean her own room but there was nothing to clean in there. She could fold her torn jeans a few times. She wasn't even sure where the cleaning stuff was in this house. She'd seen it on her tour but in her haste to piss him off she forgot.

Before long Will was back. He barged right in like he always did and Carol smiled. He had a huge smile on his face like he was proud of himself. He looked around for his son but then walked into the kitchen. The bags in his hands hit the table and he spun his keys on his fingers. He looked at her before nodding.

"Travis said you skipped work."

"Yes."

Carol tensed thinking she was about to be fired. Will was her boss after all.

Will's smile warmed. "You took care of him?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Travis to shut the fuck up and you won't be in trouble. It'll be like you were scheduled off." He winked. "He's a big softy when it comes to that boy upstairs. He is upstairs showering right?"

Carol snorted and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well do me a favor and put all this in the fridge while I run back out to my truck then I'll drag him out of the shower."

Carol raised a brow and realized there were more than the few bags she first thought. He'd carried all these in one go? Was he trying to break his arms? Men. Carol done what he asked though and shook her head. Daryl said he couldn't cook so she wasn't sure why Will bought him so much stuff that would require more than a microwave. She would never presume to think that Will bought any of this for her. She wasn't his kid after all and it was clear he was a father that was very interested in his children's welfare. He'd never stop being there for them and trying to take care of them.

He was back just as fast and the overwhelming smell of food had her stomach growling. Will chuckled before she heard him on the stairs. It wasn't long before she heard him upstairs being loud. He was back a few minutes later. Part of his shirt was wet and his hair was soaked.

"One thing you'll learn about Daryl is that if he's sick then it's best to check on him after a few minutes if it's quiet and he's in the shower." He grinned, "The hot water makes him feel better but it also makes him tired. He was sleeping up there in the shower."

"Then why are you wet?"

"I turned the cold water on." He grinned.

Daryl burst into the room and was hardly dressed. He was scowling fiercely at his dad. Carol couldn't help it. He looked like a little boy who just got told that Christmas wasn't real and that his dog got hit all at the same time. She started laughing. He raised his hand and flipped her off. Will slapped his hand down.,

"Good of you to join us." Will smiled. "You realize what the cost is to run hot water like that? Just for you to sleep." Will scoffed.

"I'm paying my fucking bills. Don't you come in here telling me to cut my lights off, to shut doors, and that my showers are too long."

"I'm your dad you'll always be a kid to me so shut the fuck and eat your vegetables."

Daryl flopped into a chair and stared at the table like a petulant little kid. His lip was even jutted out. He had water pouring from his hair and Will threw his towel into his face that he'd dropped in the hall.

"Dry yourself off before you get a cold."

Daryl threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck!"

Carol stifled her laugh but then Will was looking at her. "Eat."

Carol's eyes widened and she shot a look at Daryl. He sent her a look that was smug. Will's was looking at her the same way he'd been doing Daryl. A look that was distinctly fatherly. It made her throat tighten and she listened to him. This man was nothing like her own father but he commanded respect.

"Good girl." He said. "You see what she did there Daryl? You should try that."

Carol stared at the table like Daryl. Will pushed a plate in front of them both after he quickly made it. He settled after he was done at the table. He was drumming his fingers.

"Do I need to feed you both? Do the whole spiel about here comes the airplane?"

"I'll stab you with my fork." Daryl snarled.

Carol's face was red. "Will you didn't have to feed me."

"I don't have to do a damn thing but I wanted to." He said. "Now eat you're both giving me grey fucking hair."

When she finally looked back down at her plate her eyes widened. He'd gotten more than just take out. There was steak, steamed vegetables, and bread. She wasn't really sure about everything else but decided to not question it. Daryl was already eating and again he was like a man starved. Will looked proud of himself for getting them to both eat.

"Jesus took your shift today." Will started talking. Daryl nodded like he'd figured as much. "He finished the dodge but you got someone coming in wanting to talk to you about a sixty seven something."

Daryl looked up his eyes bright. He tilted it and cleared his throat. "They say what it was beside year?"

"No." Will made a face, "No he was adamant on talking to you."

Carol watched them as she ate. Even though they were talking about work she didn't feel excluded. Will kept smiling at her and every now and then she'd see Daryl's eyes flit to her. He'd check her and then her plate seeming satisfied that she was there and eating before looking away.

"Rollins got oil dumped over him today." Will said suddenly. "He almost took Merle down with him."

Daryl chuckled. "Merle pour it?"

"No actually it wasn't him this time doing something stupid. Rollins just got tangled up in the air hose I had run and it sent him towards the barrel. I sent everyone home early so it could be cleaned."

"Work tomorrow?"

"I'll be checking it before I head home. I'll let you know." Will rubbed his face. "I'm surprised your brothers aren't over here."

Carol winced at that. She'd almost forgot screaming at them. Both men seen her facial expression and stared at her.

"I think it's because of me." Carol rushed out. "I yelled at them last night."

"Why?"

"They were intentionally being rough with him. They kept dropping him and hitting him. I got mad." Carol huffed.

Daryl pushed his plate away and nodded. "Fuckers."

"That explains a lot." Will said.

Will left after a while and Carol watched as the sun started to set. She rubbed at her threadbare jeans stuck in thought. She looked over at Daryl and he was sprawled over the couch flipping through the television channels. He was otherwise doing nothing. He didn't seem like he had plans and as far as she knew no one was coming here. She could walk she supposed but then that'd put her at an hour there and hour back. It'd be ten or eleven when she got home.

"Daryl." Carol said softly. He looked up at her instantly. "I hate to ask you a favor and if you don't feel like it then I understand, because really I shouldn't ask anyways I know that but it's just that it's getting late and it'll be even later. I hate to p-"

"Carol." He interrupted. "Stop rambling."

Carol cleared her throat."Will you give me a ride somewhere?"

He set up and nodded. "Let me change."


	19. Chapter 19

He felt better. After the amount of food and drinks that was shoved at him all day; he had to have. His hangover was gone by now and he was restless. He was almost thankful that Carol asked for a ride somewhere. It got him out of the house and hopefully he'd get the restless energy off himself before he had to go to bed for work. Nothing was worse than knowing you had to be awake early but not being able to sleep. It made you seem more tired than you really were and the dragged on. He wasn't looking forward to that.

He was at the end of the driveway and raised a brow at her. "Carol I need you to tell me where to go. I can't read your mind."

She jumped and nodded. "I need to buy some clothes. I tore my jeans."

He knew that of course. He'd told her and she jumped down his throat over it. She was always doing that. He couldn't do anything around her without her usually going off on him. Maybe that was just women or this one. Then again Travis's wife seemed like a psycho to him but that man loved her. He'd actually seen her threaten him with a spatula covered in hot grease once. Karen was a bit terrifying.

"Thank you by the way." Carol muttered.

"Not a problem."

Carol turned to him and stared hard. "Not just for the ride. For helping me even though I've been terrible to you."

"Oh so we're in agreement now that I'm not a murderer?" He laughed.

"Yes." Carol grit out, "For now."

"Alright alright alright."

When he pulled up at the shopping center he leaned back after killing the engine. Carol was already trying to get out. He locked the doors. Her eyes widened and she struggled with the doors. It was futile and he held back his laugh. She was prone to storming off often when dealing with him and he wanted to talk without her doing that.

"I just got over the murderer thing Daryl! Don't make me rethink that!" Carol snapped.

"You said you only needed me to drop you off and if you're like every woman in the history of ever your going to take forever in there." He glared right back. "You really want to walk all the way home at night an hour while packing bags?"

Carol huffed and threw her hands up. "I didn't think you would want to wait for me."

"You realize there is more than bras, panties, shirts and jeans here right." He stared. "I can easily amuse myself for whatever time you're doing whatever."

"Even if I'm like _all the women_ in the history of ever." She said snidely.

"Don't worry Carol. I'll find something fucking shiny and be there for hours." He glared.

He could see her fighting a smile and hated it. He hated that he was attracted to someone who hated him. He hated it so fucking much that he was almost jogging away from her. He had to get some air because if she smiled at him then he wasn't sure what he'd really do. He'd likely say something stupid and embarrass himself more than he already usually did in front of her. He lit a cigarette after there was some distance put between them and inhaled deeply.

"You're killing yourself with those." Carol said from just beside him.

He jumped and looked at her wide eyed. "Make some noise when you walk!"

"You don't care if you get cancer?"

He glared.

"You don't care that it'd break your dads and brothers heart to see you see in the hospital?"

"Are you trying to upset me?"

"Is it working? Because I can assure you it wouldn't be a fraction of what they'd feel if they had to bury you."

He flipped his cigarette away and huffed. "Are you happy now?"

"You can be bitter all you want. If you want to put yourself in an early grave who am I to stop you."

"Everyone dies somehow." He said.

Carol nodded. "So you decide speed it up?"

"Can we not lecture me right now?" He said.

Carol smiled and he pulled the door open. He wanted to die already. Of course! He shifted and rushed into the clothes that were right next to the door. He almost fell but instead went face first into a display. Carol was staring at him like he was stupid but he shushed her when she tried to talk. Her lips were pursed and he could see her fighting smiling. He was ready to lean out and grab her before it was too late but she dodged him and snorted.

"Carol." The voice that was to close for his comfort said snootily. "What a terrible surprise to see you."

"Penny." Carol said evenly.

Carol shot him a withering glare and he smiled as he tried to escape. Penny hadn't seen him.

"Why are you here?"

Carol started smiling as he got tangled in the straps of some terrible dress. He struggled trying to tear his arm free without destroying the dress. He'd pay for the goddamn thing if he is if it meant he got the fuck away from that trainwreck. He grunted when a coat hanger slapped him in the face. The stupid dress was stronger than any fucking material he'd encountered in his life!

"I was just here helping Daryl."

He paused and looked up at her. Sure enough both girls were looking at him now. He was going to choke her. Penny started simpering at him. He tried to keep from grimacing because really he wasn't sure she could help how stupid she was. Carol was laughing to herself until he gave her a smug smile. Two could play like that.

He jerked his arm one more time before he walked towards them half dragging the dress. Carol sighed trying to cover her snort. He stopped next to Carol. Penny tried to get close to him and he stepped back. He felt small hands on him and jerked looking down seeing Carol detangling him from the horse shit dress.

"What're you doing out, Daryl? I never see you out this late without your brothers." She purred.

He smiled brightly. He turned his head to look down at Carol again and he watched the color drain off her face. "Carol here is letting me pick out her outfit for Rick's wedding."

Carol was staring at him like he'd grown a second head. He felt a small thrill at the look in Carol's eyes and swallowed thickly. He knew it wasn't her attracted to him because it was established that she found him disgusting but the hate was still a passionate look and in her bright blue eyes it had his heart rate climbing.

"I wasn't aware Rick _knew_ Carol."

Daryl shrugged and threw his arm over Carol's shoulders. He forced her into his side and growled low in his throat when she tried to move. Penny was red in the face. This could be a win win. Penny would leave him alone, she'd piss Carol off, and he could possibly get out of Rick's wedding if she injured him a week before it's meant to happen.

"She's my plus one." He said smoothly.

"Really."

He felt Carol tense against him and fought laughing. Her nails bit into him.

"Little late to be getting a dress now isn't it. So close to the wedding..." Penny said doubtfully. "I already have a dress and I wouldn't mind going with you."

"Yeah-" Carol started.

"Oh no." Daryl shook his head as his arm tightened around Carol. She was completely flush with him and turned into him with her chest flush against his side. "Not necessary. I couldn't do that!"

Carol grabbed his wrist that was dangling by her arm. Her nails bit into him and he clamped his jaw together. He started walking as the pain grew. He left Penny watching them. He manhandled her down the aisle before they were out of sight. He let her go but her nails were still digging into him.

"Are you kidding me Daryl!" Carol hissed. "I can't go with _you_!"

Oouch- that stung. He breathed deeply but couldn't help snorting at her indignant look. Daryl started walking away and Carol was hot after him. He avoided people that knew him and found that Carol was suddenly manhandling him around. He was in the women's department and scowled around at it. She shoved him into a seat and glared down at him. How had he become this person that let a woman that couldn't be more than a buck twenty five do him this way?

"You can't just make plans for me!"

"I didn't just make plans for you Carol." He said. "When she sees me there I'll just say you ditched me or someone died. Uncle Charlie died you couldn't make it." He laughed.

Carol's glare darkened. "She probably thinks we're dating now!"

Daryl shrugged. "Maybe she'll leave me alone."

"She's going to try to get me fired now."

"So tell Travis she's psycho."

"It don't work that way! She's worked there longer. Why would he believe me over her?"

Daryl shrugged. "Slap yourself and say she done it."

"You sound crazy."

"I bet I wouldn't lose my job though." He laughed.

"Of course not! Travis is your uncle!"

"You worry too much." Daryl sighed heavily. "If I'd known you were going to yell at me I'd just gave you my keys and went to bed."

Carol paled at his words but he was already looking away. He wasn't surprised she was yelling at him. It was an asshole move what he'd done but he wasn't sorry for it. He really did want Penny to stop flirting with him. She made him uncomfortable. She came on way too strong and way to often. She didn't even like him which was hilarious. Everyone knew that she was in love with Mac. Now that Mac moved away out of her reach she was going for the brother that looked the most like him. It was sick. Sure he knew that Carol wasn't comfortable with him but in the heat of the moment he didn't think about that. He just wanted to piss Penny off enough she'd leave him the fuck alone and the woman seemed to loathe Carol enough. Two and two together was jackpot to his scattered mind.

"Shit." Carol huffed.

She was next to him on the seat. It was tiny and it forced them against each other. It didn't help that his legs were spread wide and he was taking up most of it. Carol was shaking her head.

"Fine." Carol said. "When she runs her mouth and ask what this was really about, because what you just done isn't believable a bit Daryl, then I'll just say something she would believe."

"You're giving her more credit than she deserves. I had her convinced in high school of some stupid shit. Mostly that if you stroked wood long enough it changed its hardness. Told her it was why pine, oak, and poplar were different."

Carol stared at him wide eyed.

"Imagine my surprise when she actually tried it for a week in woodshop before the teacher asked her what she was doing."

"What he say?"

"He kicked her out of the class and I got a week's detention." Daryl smiled fondly. "She's an idiot."

Carol was smiling but he couldn't bring himself too. Her words stung. It wasn't believable that she'd be with him? If he thought she would never give him a chance then that was it, it sealed it. He rubbed his chest and decided he was going to put her out of his head.

He grunted when she shoved her purse into his lap. He looked back and realize she'd disappeared into the mess of clothes. He looked up and seen Penny again and grimaced. She was like a bloodhound trained to hunt down swinging dicks! She looked thoughtful and walked over to him.

"Are you serious Daryl?"

He sighed and didn't answer. Letting his head drop back on his shoulders he groaned and felt a headache coming on.

"She's not good enough for you. You need someone who will love you. I don't think she even likes you! She threw a drink on you."

Daryl snorted. "I don't need this shit right now Penny."

"I know what you need Daryl." She purred.

He looked up at her and felt alarm bells go off in his head. He stood and moved away from her. He had Carol's bag in a white knuckle grip but didn't see her. Penny was following him. He grimaced when he realized he'd somehow ended up in the panties.

"I think these are a little too saucy for her." Penny held up a pair. She ran her fingers over the dark hunter green lace. "I think she's more of the fifties nun looking thing. Look in the granny section if you want to get her something she'd appreciate."

Daryl felt his shoulders tighten. He tried to weave out of the women's panties and shift towards where he could see men's boots close by. Surely Carol would look for him around men's shit. It wasn't working though because Penny was still following him. He looked back and she held the panties out to him. He wanted to take them and cram them down her fucking throat.

"I'd wear these for you."

"For fucks sake." He muttered.

He slammed into someone and his hand shot out catching them. He was met with Carol's wide eyes. Penny was still walking towards him and couldn't see Carol yet.

"She's a prude Daryl." Penny purred. "The things I'd let you do to me would send her to prayer or back home to her daddy crying."

He watched as Carol's eyes lit on fire. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Carol stepped around him and had his wrist again. He was jerked around roughly and stumbled as Carol made a noise in her throat. He couldn't even remember her grabbing him. Her grip was tight and she was standing in front of him now like a guard dog.

He watched as she snatched the panties from Penny. Penny yelped and her eyes were wide with her face red. "Carol."

"I'm only saying this once Penny." Carol grit out. "If you don't quit stalking him then I'm going to hurt you."

"You can't tell me to not talk to him Carol." Penny snapped. "He isn't yours! I even heard you tell Andrea that you aren't dating him."

"I AM NOW!" Carol barked.

Penny stared at her hard her chest heaving and she slapped a display at her. Carol lunged at her when it hit her. Daryl's arm shot out and he picked her up. Carol struggled against him but he just lifted her off the ground. She went limp but Penny looked ready to do something even stupider.

"Penny go away." Daryl's voice was cold.

Penny looked at him pleadingly. "Daryl..."

"Go."

Carol was back on her feet and he started prying her fingers from his wrist. He looked at it and his eyes widened seeing it bruising. From the moment he'd met this girl he'd had marks all over him. He was waiting till she tried to claw his eyes out. He could hear his brothers now. Merle was going to have a field day when he seen the bruises on his wrist from her small hands.

He looked up at her and realized she was watching Penny still. He took everything out of her hand as Carol said things under her breath. She didn't even fight him over the stuff she was holding. His head was hurting and he realized girls were fucking bat shit. No wonder he stayed the fuck away from them. Now it seemed he was living with one of the craziest he knew! Not fifteen minutes ago she was ripping his ass apart for implying he could have taken her to a wedding! Now she's telling Penny they were dating. What the fuck is this girl on about? He couldn't honestly keep up.

He shoved all the stuff she had in her hands onto the counter and just threw money at the lady ringing it up. He wasn't sure what all he just bought. He honestly was just ready to get home and pretend that this day never happened. He wanted coffee and a fuck ton of sleep. He walked out and after ten minutes Carol came out. She was scowling at him. She climbed in and tried to grab her purse. He shook his head.

"I have to get jeans!"

"They're in the backseat!" He said.

"No. They're in the store!"

Carol looked back regardless and then slumped.

* * *

By the time he got to the house it was already late. He just let Rocky out and went inside. He'd come through the dog door on the garage into the house. He was going to fucking bed. He wasn't getting yelled at anymore tonight.

When he got up there he heard Carol finally come in. It wasn't long before he heard her go into her room but he ignored it. He jerked his shirt off and then his jeans. He climbed into bed and fell face down. His bed was cold to the touch and he groaned as his muscles relaxed. A knock at his door had him scrambling for the covers. He jerked them up over his hips before she stepped in. Carol flipped the light on and he groaned and rolled over on his back. This was his room!

"Daryl."

He just stared at the ceiling. If he didn't say anything she couldn't yell at him for saying the wrong thing.

Carol was suddenly on the side of his bed sitting and staring at her lap. Her thigh was pressed into his hip and the side of his stomach. Her knee brushing against his ribs. Carol pushed her hair out of her face and then finally looked at him. Her hair was a wild mess of auburn curls that she seemed to never be able to control.

"I'm sorry for acting crazy." Carol sighed.

He stared.

"I'm not use to anyone like you."

He shifted and Carol looked at him. Her eyes were wide and she looked upset. He raised up on his elbows and wanted to lean against his headboard but since he was naked and she was on his blanket he couldn't move unless he wanted to flash her.

"I only wanted one pair of jeans."

"Okaaaay." Daryl shrugged.

"You just bought all that I was packing around."

"Okay?"

"I wasn't going to buy all that Daryl. I wasn't sure which pair I wanted."

"Are they the right size?"

"Well yeah but that's not the point."

"I don't see why you're getting upset about it then." He muttered. "I thought girls like fucking clothes."

Carol glared at him heatedly. "I was only trying to replace the ones I tore."

"So you did."

"I could only afford one maybe two at the time and you...you can't just do that! I can't pay you back."

Daryl raised a brow. "Consider not assaulting or yelling at me anymore paying me back."

Carol bristled. "Are you always this insufferable?"

"Probably yeah." Daryl shrugged.

Carol huffed at him but it didn't last. She smiled at him and then dipped her head. She shook her head sadly and then blew out a breath. Her eyes widened suddenly and she stood.

"Are you naked?"

He looked around his room and then back at her. "Is this my room?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Carol blushed brightly and he couldn't help the smile that was on his face. She looked scandalized.

"You should have said something! I was on your bed with you!"

"I'm sure in your heartfelt apology there was room for me to say just that. _'Hey Carol I'm naked but please do go on.'_ " he intoned while raising a brow. "How would have that went?"

"Who just walks into someone's room after knocking once?" Daryl shot at her.

Carol flushed. "I didn't think you'd be naked."

"I'm in my room."

"So. I don't just walk around naked in my room."

"Well pity that."

"What?" Carol said.

"What?" Daryl said.

"I can't deal with you right now. I'm going to bed."


	20. Chapter 20

Carol was stressed. Beyond stressed. Sure she had a place to stay but with that came other worries. She couldn't keep coasting of Daryl's scraps and Will's good graces. She needed to be able to buy her own food. Buy clothes, buy a mattress, get her car fixed, and really she just wanted a night's sleep that wasn't polluted with images of him naked holding that pillow. She wanted to sleep without thinking about the way he'd snarled at Penny when she was arguing with her. She really wanted to forget the way he'd been sprawled in his bed and she walked right in on him. Sure he was covered but it didn't matter to her imagination. Then there was a little comment he made that just didn't fit with what she knew of him. IT was plaguing her mind. "Pity That" Was he mocking her because he could see she was attracted to him? She wanted to believe she was wrong about his sexuality but knew that letting herself hope would only hurt in the end.

She was thankful for a few things though and most of that centered around the man himself. She was happy that she met him even if her first impression to him wasn't good. He'd always remember her as the woman who threw a drink in his face because he was trying to just get out of the situation before she started crying. Then she groped him in front of his family- which she was sure Merle would tell him about. What he would say then she wasn't sure. Maybe he wouldn't mention it. Daryl seemed to get embarrassed easy.

Carol slunk down stairs after hearing Daryl's shower start. Maybe she could start this morning out better. She seen those tags on those clothes and almost puked. He'd spent more than her paycheck last night on stuff for her. Carol was sure he wasn't even aware how much he spent but something told her he didn't care either way. Daryl wasn't a selfish man at all. Grabbing something to drink and starting the coffee to brew she rushed back upstairs to get ready.

Carol started digging through the bags and blushed furiously. The green panties that Penny had been taunting him with were in there. She stared at them hard. They weren't something she would have looked second at. It wasn't that she was a prude. It was more that this scrap of lace cost the same as a pair of jeans she was looking at. It was ridiculous. It was ridiculous and they were super soft. Carol ran her fingers over the panties and snorted at the name of them- cheeky panties. They were cheeky alright! Half her ass was going to be hanging out of these if she wore them. The top half would be criss crossed in soft straps that was just over the top of her butt. It would leave it partially exposed at the top and before it went into the lace just below that it would cover what litte, what it did it'd be see through. If anything these meant more to tease someone than to be convenient. Still they were soft and Penny was a cunt.

Carol stared at them before saying fuck Penny and slipping them on. She shifted and smiled at how comfortable they were. It wasn't like anyone would ever see them. Carol strutted around the room for a second and startled when someone knocked on it. Before she could do much Daryl poked his head in the room. Carol could do nothing. She didn't have the pillows like he did to cover up with!

He looked over finally seeing her and his eyes widened. Carol grimaced but decided to own the moment. He was gay anyways. It wasn't like he would be checking her out. Daryl had respect. His face was blood red and he looked away quickly and started rubbing his throat. His mouth opened a few times but he quickly shut it before shifting and pulling the door more closed.

"Um...fuck." He cleared his throat from the rasp that was in it. "Shit..Carol did you need a ride?"

Carol stared at him for a second. He was awkward and blushing like a school boy virgin. It was almost endearing and she was jealous of the man that would get to say Daryl's was his one day. Did she need a ride? Yes. Yes….yes she needed that and more from him. Her thoughts startled her and Carol smiled to herself. Carol cocked her hip out to the side and just shrugged. It wasn't like she could truly say anything to him. How many times had she busted into his room to find him naked now?

"I can be ready in a minute."

Daryl looked at her for a second before leaving quickly. She heard his boots hitting the steps as he rushed downstairs. A door slammed and Carol laughed outloud. She dressed quickly and just braided her unruly hair. For the first time in years Carol felt true happiness even if it was tinted with a bit of sadness. Daryl was great but maybe she'd have a chance to be a friend to him. If she could have nothing else then she could have that from him.

Carol walked down stairs and found Daryl chugging water in the kitchen. He refused to look at her and he was flushed. His hair was still wet from his shower and his knuckles were white where he was grabbing the counter. He choked slightly on his water and Carol slapped him on his back. He looked more worked up than usual and Carol stared at him. Carol pulled two to go cups down and started pouring them coffee. Still he chugged water like he was drowning; if he didn't slow down he was going to.

"You okay?"

"Fine." He coughed out beating himself in the chest.

Carol stared at him and then chuckled. "Daryl your belts hanging open. You sure you feel okay? You sure you don't want to miss another day and make sure you don't get sick again."

"No." He rushed out.

He grabbed his keys and walked away buckling his belt. Carol followed him and grabbed her purse. Daryl was already in his truck and drumming his fingers. She climbed in and realized he had a leather jacket with him this morning. He took the coffee she offered and he grimaced as he took a deep drink and burned his mouth. Atleast she could get his coffee right though since they drank it the same.

"What time you off?"

Carol shrugged. "I'm supposed to get off at three but since I'm training Andrea I'm not sure."

Daryl nodded. He was already driving and Carol grabbed the door tightly. He was driving faster than usual. She was also surprised he hadn't brought Rocky with him today. He swung through a drive through and Carol stared at him wide eyed at the food he was ordering. There was more than she thought there would be for one man. He turned to her and waited.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

He glared before spinning and ordering her the same thing he'd gotten her the other day when he'd come to confront her at her car. Carol huffed at him and seen him quirk his lips in a small smile. He otherwise was avoiding looking at her. When he paid and was pulling out again she grimaced watching him.

"How can you eat that without getting sick?"

Daryl took a huge bite of his biscuit and smiled around it at her. Carol smiled despite herself. He looked back at the road and took a big drink of his coffee. He was eating a mix of foods that shouldn't go together. This man was a bottomless pit with eating. Though she knew he was working on something outside work and hardly had time to set without sleeping. He never slowed down to eat and more than once she seen his dad and brother remind him to eat. Was she going to have to start reminding him too? Couldn't hurt.

"Carol you have to stop acting scared to eat around me or my family." Daryl said suddenly. "My dad is liable to try and force feed you any time he sees you. Merle is always eating and thinks everyone else should too. Mac don't share his food with just anyone so if you ever refuse him he will be insulted. At the house if you go hungry that's your own damn fault. There Is food there. If you don't go get it that's _your_ fault."

Carol took a bite to keep from talking. He looked at her again but she couldn't see his eyes for his sunglasses.

"Your bossy."

He snorted but otherwise said nothing. When he parked at her work she was early. He just kept eating and shoved more food at her. Carol watched as Penny finally showed up. Of course this bitch worked today. She flushed suddenly thinking about how she'd yelled at her last night.

"Oh god." Carol muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I made an ass of myself last night."

Daryl took another drink of his coffee. "I'm sure she didn't understand everything you said. You have to use small words for her."

"Daryl I told her we were dating!"

"I was there for that." He said.

Carol sputtered. How is he taking this so calmly!

"She's going to love it when she finds out that was a lie." Carol laughed. "I really hate her. I'm pretty sure she's trying to have sex with every man in your family."

"That's fucked up."

Daryl leaned forward and cut his radio on. Carol smiled as the music started playing immediately. He drummed his fingers for a second before looking over at her.

"If I order a tea you going to throw it on me?"

"Asshole." Carol laughed.

He shoved his way out of the truck still eating. He walked right in with another restaurants food and walked right to register. Carol walked in behind him after making sure that he was going to get locked out of his own truck, which he left running. Penny was preening and so was Lori. Only Penny's drawer was open at the moment. Carol glared at both of them and Andrea was leaning against the counter watching quietly. She gave Carol a knowing smile. Carol smiled at her but refused to acknowledge her look.

"Daryl!" Penny purred. "I'm glad I got to see you after last night." Penny said sorrowfully. "I hate that we argued."

"I want a large sweet tea."

Andrea laughed out loud causing Carol to look over. Daryl was eating and staring at Penny hard. Carol started smiling. Now that she'd spent more time around him she could read him better. He really did hate Penny.

"Get him his tea Lori!" Penny hissed.

Lori started making it fast. Carol stopped and shook her head. "That isn't the sweet tea and that's what he wants."

"Like you'd know." Lori sneered. "He ordered it from us not you so screw off."

Carol smiled knowing Daryl would refuse it if he knew it was wrong. Carol stopped next to Andrea and the other girl winked at her.

"Daryl why do you always get your sweet tea here?"

Daryl looked over at that and took his last bite. He eyed both of them. He grinned suddenly and Carol's eyes widened. Nothing about his smile seemed sweet or innocent. Penny raised a brow and looked between them. He was an instigator! Penny shot her a withering glare assuming it was because of Carol and all she could do was stare back or let Penny know they were both lying. That was out of the question and Carol just smiled at her instead. Daryl muffled his laugh by shoving the last of his food in his mouth.

"I have my reasons." He coughed out.

"DARYL!" Travis's voice was loud from just behind him. He slapped him on the back causing Daryl to have to step forward. "You feeling better today? I heard Carol took care of you all day." Travis shot her a wink and Carol flushed.

Carol caught Penny's look and smiled despite herself. Andrea was watching the exchange quietly and Daryl was now talking to Travis. He was laughing with him about something that she missed and she seen Lori approaching with his tea. He was talking with his hands and gesturing widely. It was comical because Travis looked like a little kid smiling at him and nodding animatedly. Whatever they were talking about had them both excited. Lori thrust the drink at Daryl again huffing loudly and he finally looked over at her. Daryl took it nodding at her and took a drink. His face turned immediately and he paled. Carol watched it and felt a smile tug at her face. If there was one thing she knew about Daryl it was that he dumped sugar into everything he drank. Tea more so than anything else. Coffee was the only thing that he didn't change if he made it at his house. Sure he had all kinds of flavors, creamers, and other things for it but she'd seen him mostly drink it black. She figured that was because he was mostly to lazy to make it with the rest of the stuff he had or to tired.

He thrust it back at Lori. She stared at it and shook her head. "That's yours."

"I ordered sweet tea." Daryl said.

"No." Lori shook her head; letting her brown hair sweep over her shoulder. "You didn't. I don't make errors."

Daryl tilted his head and turned to look right at Carol. Carol raised a brow and grinned at him. She took his cup and tossed it away. Lori made an indignant noise in the back of her throat. Penny was oddly silent for once. Maybe it was because Travis was in today or because it was Daryl but Carol was glad for it. When she finished his tea she walked it back over handing it to him. Travis was watching Lori closely.

"Thank you." He said before turning to Travis. "Tell Karen if she needs me she's going to have call and remind me."

"Will do." Travis smiled at him. "If she calls before Carol's shifts over I'll just tell her so we don't both forget." Travis winked at Carol, "You wouldn't mind giving him a message for me would you?"

Carol shook her head and Travis beamed. Andrea snorted, Penny glared, and Lori hissed through her teeth. Daryl ignored them all and nodded at Travis's words before leaving chugging his tea. Carol watched as Travis's face darkened. "Penny you and your trainee my office, _now_. Shut your register down." He snapped. Penny started muttering under her breath but done as he said. Both girls rushed towards the back and he turned to Carol. "Can the two do you handle the front this morning?"

Carol nodded, "I can and Andrea already has a hand of things."

Travis smiled at the both of them. He stormed away and Carol jumped at the sound of his office door slamming. Thankfully things were going slow far this morning.

"So you think they'll get in trouble?"

"Oh yeah." Carol laughed. "Travis and Daryl are close. Plus you never argue with the customer like that especially when you were the one who messed up. She should have just remade the drink."

"Her fault. You warned her I heard you and so did Travis."

Carol raised her brow at that but said nothing. A few customers were in there and both girls were working to keep up. Andrea was doing great and Carol was happy that she was doing better than Penny ever did. When there was a break in customers she looked over hearing the office open. Both Lori and Penny appeared. Both girls were walking with their heads high but wouldn't look at either of them. Carol watched both clock out and her eyes widened. Travis was in his office door watching them his arms crossed over his chest. He looked a lot like Daryl at the moment. He nodded to her and Andrea before disappearing.

When it got close to lunch time Carol was oddly anxious. She was use to seeing Daryl at lunch times. She needed to get that out of her head though. It'd do her no good. He could only ever be a friend.

"So you stayed home yesterday?" Andrea waggled her brows at her. "Aren't you his roommate?"

"You know I am."

"How sick was he?"

"It was bad." Carol laughed. "He crawled into his room."

Andrea smiled. "I didn't think his brothers would stay and help. Not with you being there."

"No they were so rough with him. He woke up even sicker."

"That why you stayed home?"

Carol shrugged. "I was up all night making sure he didn't drown in his puke and then when he was awake it was time to go to work and I was dead on my feet. Then he got sick again."

Andrea grimaced. "Poor guy."

Both girls looked up seeing more customers. It was Merle and Jesus. Carol smiled at them and Merle flipped his tongue. Carol scowled but Andrea laughed. She hid her let down that Daryl wasn't with them.

"Fuck, Jesus what the fuck does Elton want or did he even say?"

"I don't' think he'll stop to eat." Jesus shrugged. "Not with how much work he has." He shrugged. "Maybe we should get him something in case. You know he won't eat otherwise."

"Fucker." Merle

Carol took their orders and Andrea flirted with Merle. Jesus just smiled at them both but otherwise was quiet.

"You still mad at us?" Merle questioned suddenly. "Mac didn't come because he was sure you were going to black his eye like you did Elton's."

"You realize it's insulting to call him Elton, right?" Carol said.

Merle stared at her hard. "How the fuck is that insulting? I've called him that since he was fucking teen."

Carol bristled on Daryl's behalf. Jesus was watching on silently still. Even Andrea seemed confused.

"I'll call him what the fuck I want." Merle shrugged. "He's _my_ brother."

"What if he called you Elton?"

"He's called me a lot fucking worse woman." Merle laughed.

Jesus laughed nodding. "I've heard some colorful language from him."

Carol flushed at that and her eyes widened. Merle studied her and then his face got a huge smile on it. Andrea was gathering their food now but Merle ignored her. He moved closer to Carol and she tried to avoid him.

"Tell me Betty." Merle charmed like a snake oil salesman. "Why do _you_ think I call him Elton?"

Carol shrugged and chewed her lip. "Because Elton John was gay? You're always calling him gay."

Merle nodded. "So you think it's because I call him faggot or because you think he's gay?"

Carol nodded at that.

"Which." Merle demanded. His eyes were bright with something that had her nervous.

"Merle."

"Carol." He leaned closer. "I won't say shit either way. Between me and you." He winked.

It was the use of her real name that softened her to his pleas. "He's gay." Carol said quietly. "I think it's mean that you say things like that to him because of him being attracted to men."

Merle stared at her for a second before he just smiled at her. "Okay, I'll remember that."

Carol watched as he grabbed his food suddenly and then left. He drug Jesus with him out the door roughly, almost giddy. Carol stared after him. That went better than she thought. She thought for sure once one of his brothers found out that she knew Daryl was gay it'd be weird. It didn't seem like Daryl told anyone. Was he still in the closet? No that made no sense because his brothers taunted him mercilessly.

"What was Merle up to?"

Carol pursed her lips. "He asked why the name Elton upset me."

"And what you say?"

"Because he's making fun of Daryl for being gay."

Andrea stared at her. "Carol you….you didn't really say that did you?"

Carol stared at her and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Merle said he wouldn't tell. Was she wrong? Was Daryl going to be upset knowing that she knew he was gay? Carol just wanted to go home and get on her nest of blankets and sleep. Merle wouldn't intentionally start trouble. He knew they both had bad tempers. Surely he wouldn't intentionally kick the bees nest. Who was she kidding! That was all Merle done since she met the man. She was sure she was in for a long night now.


	21. Chapter 21

**I've been trying to post this chapter for two days but I'm having internet issues. If it takes me a bit to get the next up then assume it's my damn net again.**

Daryl swiped at the sweat that was dripping off the tip of his nose. Heat was radiating off the blacktop. Finally this fucking thing was leaving here. He was just out here making sure that everything was in order before the person that was meant to pick it up got here. God forbid this piece of shit show back up because if it did and he had to work on it he was going to burn it to the fucking ground. Every since Dale brought it in a few years back he'd hated it. This thing was nothing but a bad omen. Every time he seen it shit went wrong.

Daryl grit his teeth and stared at the fucking thing. The pale pasty yellow that was faded and long since past its prime glaring up at him. The interior some weird mix of the seventies and sixties. It was like shag carpet met puke and decided to make it with it and this carpet was it's baby. He shuddered to think of being trapped in this thing. It was a nightmare on wheels and if he got lucky he'd never see it again. Next time he was hanging this off to Rollins and telling his dad to blow him.

He couldn't wait to atleast get in the shade. He'd already lost both his shirts and was starting to think he should have stayed home like Carol said. He just wasn't in the mood for people today. Everything that could go wrong did. He even got set on fire at one point. Luckily Jesus seen it before it was too late and it was just his jeans burned but shit. Bad omens...

"DARYL!" Will yelled.

Daryl looked up and jogged over to his dad. Will thrust water at him. Daryl took the bottle gladly and Will pulled him into the shop. He let out a breath as his dad pushed him into the office too. The air condition hit him and Daryl slumped into the seat. He felt drained. He hadn't slept for shit at all last night. Tossing and turning constantly.

"How you feeling?"

"Seven kinds of hell."

"Should have stayed home." Will said. "You look sick. You sure it was just a hangover?"

"I'll be fine tomorrow." Daryl said while sipping his water. It hit his stomach and it churned. "Just got to hot."

"Merle didn't get you anything to eat. I don't think him and Jesus thought you'd eat."

"Liar, his fatass ate it. I gave him money to get me something." Daryl shrugged. "I'll eat when I get home."

"Poison yourself." Will laughed. "What has Travis ass mad today?"

"I don't know."

"He said something about you this morning and a trainee."

"Oh that stupid brown headed one. The one Rick use to be with before she tried to fuck Shane was in there. She made a scene when she got my order wrong."

Will scowled. "I never liked that girl or her mom."

"That's because when Travis was fucking her mom in high school you had to hear her infernal screeching as you put it when we were in school with Lori." Daryl guffawed.

Will grimaced. "I really hate that woman. She sounds like someone is running over a seagull when she's being fucked. How any man kept with it till she got pregnant I'm not sure."

"Desperate men out there. Hell look at Merle."

Will grinned at him. "Speaking of Merle. Your brothers are up to something but haven't said what. Watch your ass."

"I'm changing my locks." Daryl sneered. "Last time they got like that it took me a week to get the life savers out of my showerhead. I Merle putting nair in Mac's shampoo once. You can't trust those motherfuckers."

"Brothers." Will said. "Still try to keep the inevitable fight that will break out from coming to blows."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "If one of them lays a hand on me I'm breaking it."

"Within reason." Will laughed.

Daryl leaned further back in his chair. He closed his eyes and rolled the bottle over his face.

"I need to change the oil, tires, and air filter on my truck today but don't fucking feel like it." Daryl grumbled. "My service engine light came on."

"Get it tomorrow and drive your bike home." Will threw his helmet onto his lap.

"I need to get it home anyways."

"What time you coming in tomorrow and I'll come get you so you won't have to drive and leave a vehicle behind."

Daryl yawned and set up. "What ever time you need me."

Will nodded at him and Daryl stood keeping his helmet in his hand. Daryl walked out and straight into Merle. Merle smiled at him and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"How you feeling baby brother?"

"Like shit so whatever fucked up shit you're up to please just stop for today." Daryl met his brothers eyes.

Merle's hand went to his forehead and pushed Daryl's hair out of the way. Merle eyed him and shook his head.

"That's more than a hangover." Merle scolded. "Your ass should have stayed home. Go to the doctor or some shit. Don't be coughing the fucking plague on me."

"Fuck you Merle."

"Maybe Carol will dress up as a nurse for you."

Daryl grit his teeth. He didn't need the terrible image that just put in his head. He needed to be able to go around her without seeing those tiny fucking underwear. They were going to haunt him till the day he died. He'd be wrecking his bike or some shit and instead of seeing his life flash before his eyes there would be Carol in those skimpy ass panties looking to smug for his own goddamn comfort. No, he needed to avoid that shit because if he let himself get close to her she was going to mace him.

"Got shit that needs to be done." He ignored Merle.

"Your boyfriend Jesus could have done that and Rollins. Actually I think dad already gave Rollins that car you'd wanted to work on."

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped. "I ain't fucking gay and that's some bullshit. He left me with Dale's shit."

Merle hummed and laughed outright. "Yeah, yeah I know Elton."

Daryl gave him a weird look at the smile on his face. He didn't trust it. He hated that his brother was up to something. He hated it even more because the look was telling him that he knew something that Daryl didn't. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know anyways. It didn't bode well either that Mac had the same look on his face. These two always had a certain air of scheming about them but it'd lessened since Mac moved. He'd hoped that it'd just fucking stop altogether because more than once he found his ass falling down steps because they thought it was funny to put oil on them. No he'd hoped that since Mac was going to be a dad soon he'd calm down. Merle would maybe get the clap one more time and realize that it was karma but nope. His luck was just that shitty. So now he just wished Merle kept getting the clap and that Mac's son gave him more hell than even Mac could dream of doing.

He ignored him as he walked out to his bike. Mac was straddling it and ignoring the heat beating down on him. Daryl grimaced at the feeling of sweat running down his back and just kept walking. He wasn't sure where he'd thrown his shirts earlier so said fuck it. The drive home wasn't long from the garage. Merle was walking with him and kept grinning like a fool. Daryl wanted to sling his helmet into his face and ignore the smug bastard.

"What the fuck is with your stupid face?" Daryl snapped.

Merle hooted a laugh. "Oh someone's sensitive today." Merle laughed outright at him. "Someone needs to get laid."

"Or change his tampon." Rollins laughed as he walked by.

"Someone has sand in his vagina." Merle chortled back at Rollins.

Daryl grit his teeth but stopped when he got to his bike. Mac looked up at him and raised a brow. "Abandoning us already today?"

"Yes." Daryl snapped not in the mood to deal with this shit.

"He's going to plan a romantic date for him and his boyfriend." Merle said.

Daryl curled his lip in distaste. He was use to Merle cracking jokes about him and his sexuality. The fact of it was Daryl wasn't gay. Everyone fucking knew it but Merle found it hilarious to keep on with it. There was always that one person who didn't actually know Daryl therefor took Merle's shit-for-brains words at face value. Daryl pitied those people because if they couldn't see that Merle was delusional then they were gullible as fuck.

"Will there be candles?" Mac questioned, "Or is he not into that romantic shit? Maybe rose petals leading to the lube?"

"Fuck off." Daryl said.

"I bet he likes long walks on the beach."

Daryl shot Merle a withering glare. "Why is it that you motherfuckers only start shit with me?"

"Because your the baby." Merle said.

"And you're an over grown fucking man child who still acts like he's five." Daryl said.

Mac looked between them while he stood and Daryl swung his leg over the bike knocking him backwards. Mac hit the blacktop and laughed up at Daryl. Daryl glared at him. He should probably eat soon but really he just wanted to go lay down. He was tired and sore. He was aggravated. Between his family and Carol's shit he wasn't sure which way was up anymore. He felt like his life was spinning out of control.

"I think he's sour that ol' Ride-me-now-Rick is getting married." Mac taunted.

"He did make him best man. Must suck seeing the man you love getting married to someone else." Merle added unhelpfully.

Daryl just leaned heavily on the handlebars of his bike. He glared at his brothers while he pulled his sunglasses on. Rick hated that nickname. He'd hated it since highschool but nothing to be done about now. Nothing could ever be done when his brothers got a piece of juicy gossip. They were worse than a bunch of old ladies.

"Oh yes, _woe is me_." Daryl said dramatically.

Merle laughed and elbowed him. "Are you still trying to get out of going to the wedding? It's kind of hard to do when your his fucking best man you know."

"Don't I fucking know it." Daryl grimaced. "I've tried believe me."

Mac laughed. "I think if you don't show up that Michonne will drag your ass up there with Rick in her wedding dress."

"She's a bitch though." Merle shrugged.

"Merle you think every woman is a bitch that isn't bent over spreading her legs for you." Daryl laughed.

Merle nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think Betty is a bitch. I think she's sweet and I haven't tried to stick it to her."

"You liar. You've been hitting on her since she slung a drink on me." Daryl deadpanned. Merle waggled his brows and shrugged.

"She has nice tits." Mac mused. "Though it's hard to check her out after watching her grope your dick the other night, I love you brother, but I'm not into that."

Daryl stared at them hard. He was glad he had his sunglasses on so he could watch them for any lies. He wasn't sure if this was them up to something. He didn't remember Carol groping him. Then again he couldn't remember a lot of that night. His stomach churned and he shrugged.

"No clue what you're talking about."

"Carol grabbed your dick right in front of dad." Merle raised a brow.

Daryl shrugged. "I think you're both lying."

"Why would we lie? Ask dad." Mac said.

"No." Daryl growled to quickly.

"Because you know we aren't lying." Merle taunted. "Are you blushing?"

Daryl set up and grabbed his helmet. He shook his head and swiped sweat away. He pulled his sunglasses off and jerked his helmet down before sliding his them back on. He turned the key without saying shit to either. It roared to life drowning out both men's protest. Daryl raised his hands and flipped them both off before leaving. He wasn't listening to this shit. He couldn't listen to it and then be able to look her in the eye. He was just mad he couldn't fucking remember the night now.


	22. Chapter 22

**To the reviewer disappointed with the direction of the story. There isn't much I can say about how it's going without ruining things to come but not everything in this story is rainbows and sunshine. If this isn't the story for you I respect that. It's already written and I'm not changing nothing now that I'm satisfied with it. Haitus80 there is something in here that is for you, lol.**

Carol was more than ready to be home. Travis asked her to stay over so he could talk to her but he'd gotten called somewhere else by Will. Carol wasn't sure what was going on but he'd seemed flustered when he'd left. He assured he'd be back and that every hour she was still there she'd get paid double. He gave her a small smile before leaving quickly. That'd been four hours ago. Carol was ready to give up on him. He knew where she lived was her thought and with that she slapped the time clock letting it clock her out. Andrea was walking next to her as they stepped outside, milkshakes in hand and laughing. It'd become their routine since Andrea started here.

"I hate this heat." Andrea whined. "My air broke at that stupid little apartment last night. I thought I was in a frying pan when I was trying to go to sleep."

Carol laughed and shook her head. "I don't have that problem. Daryl keeps the house so cold it almost hurts to walk across the floor barefooted."

Andrea sighed, "I'll trade?"

" _Pass_." Carol snorted.

Carol thought about how she'd had to deal with the heat while sleeping in her car. She'd gotten use to it. It was just how things were. It was a sad part of living on the streets. You learned to deal with the weather. If it rained- you were thanful and hopeful it'd wash some of the filth away. It was disturbing how use to sleeping in filth you could get. You stopped realizing it. Stopped smelling it, Just becoming nose blind. It wasn't till she really got a chance to pick apart her car and her possessions that the reality of being homeless really settled in. When it'd been over a hundred and she got to come home to a nice cool house. To take a shower. To wash away the stress of the day and eat a hot meal. To know that someone was going to hurt her while she slept. It was overwhelming and she felt her throat burn with the need to cry. She refused to though.

Thinking of how bad she'd had it for so long made her appreciate Daryl so much more. He was a great man and she wasn't sure why he was still single. She hadn't thought to call Daryl for a ride. He'd seemed flustered this morning as well. There was a clear dislike that radiated between him and Lori that she hadn't seen before. Lori messed his drink up on purpose. Daryl knew it too. It seemed so did Travis.

"Well do you need a ride since your _not_ -boyfriend isn't here?" Andrea winked at her.

Carol looked around and shrugged. "Sure." She didn't bother arguing with Andrea about Daryl. It was pointless. The woman was convinced they were secret lovers. She sung that damn song all day to her and would waggle her brows. She was ridiculous. She was a female Merle.

They climbed into her car and the first thing she done was turn the air on as high as it would go. They both let out a breath and laughed together. Carol couldn't remember the last time she had a friend. Let alone one that was a female that wasn't a two faced psycho. It was refreshing. The ride was much shorter than she expected. Andrea drove like the devil was after her and Carol found herself ready to get out of the car. Next time she'd be sure to pass on the ride or remember to call someone. Will told her before he'd give her a ride if she needed it. Him or Daryl neither one said she needed to be walking around at night. Both adamant that she call if she needed a ride, didn't matter the time. How had she thought Daryl was crazy? It so clear to her now that he was a sweetheart- a brusque one but still.

When they pulled up at the house Andrea whistled low in her throat. "Nice house."

Carol looked up at it and nodded. "It is."

Both paused at the bike that was in the driveway. Carol didn't see Daryl's truck. The last time she seen bikes here it'd been Jesus and Rollins looking for him. Carol frowned and climbed out.

"Want to walk in before you go fry at your place?"

Andrea jumped out, "The longer I can put that off the better."

They both walked in and Carol unlocked the door. Rocky raised his head looking at her but couldn't be bothered to move. Catrick was nowhere in sight and Carol frowned. They were always together. That cat had an unnatural love for Rocky. Andrea whistled lowly again looking around. She peeked into the living room while Carol put her stuff down. She paused seeing a wallet and a familiar set of keys tossed on the table by the door with a leather jacket thrown beside the door laying just below the hooks for coats.

"Carol." Andrea whispered.

Looking over she found Andrea in the livingroom. She was staring across the room and Carol followed her eyes. Sure enough there was Daryl knocked out in nothing more than a pair of dirty jeans. He didn't have his work boots on or a shirt and his arm was flung wide exposing his chest even more. Andrea was eyeing him hard and Carol elbowed her. She had to admit that even though she'd seen Daryl shirtless often since living with him it still muddled her mind. It didn't help that now she'd seen him naked, even if he was covered with a pillow, and now she'd groped him. Luckily he didn't know about that..

"Isn't that your cat?"

Carol looked at him but didn't see Catrick. Usually he climbed on Daryl's chest or back.

"Where?"

Andrea gave her a weird look before pointing. Carol followed the movement and her eyes widened. Catrick was nestled into his lap using the bulge of his groin as a pillow. Part of her wanted to scoop her cat up but another part of her wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Yes." Carol shrugged.

They padded out of the room when Daryl started to shift and move around. They escaped to the kitchen and Carol grinned at her. Andrea waggled her brows. They could hear Daryl groan in the livingroom. Carol grimaced seeing Rocky jump up at Daryl's noise and run in there. Probably to mother him. She was sure if she looked in there that Rocky would be trying to bath Daryl like he did yesterday. Daryl had knocked out after eating and Rocky spent thirty minutes grooming Daryl while he was sleeping like the dead. She'd tried to stop him but the dog was persistent.

"How can you just be his roommate?" Andrea whispered to her with wide eyes. "I couldn't come home every day to that just sprawled out. It's like an all you eat buffet."

"That isn't every day." Carol shrugged. "I've only seen him sleep on the couch once other than yesterday. He was sick. The rest of the time he is either in the garage or in his room."

"Fuck." Daryl grunted from the livingroom. "That's my dick you're stepping on you asshole."

Both girls spun listening to Daryl try to ward of Rocky. Carol grinned and both girls sipped their milkshakes. It wasn't long before the sound of Rocky wrestling Daryl up grew louder. There was barking and then Daryl's grunts of pain followed by a thud.

"Okay you needy fuck."

Andrea widened her eyes at Carol and smiled. "He's mouthy."

Carol hummed because he really was. Daryl appeared in the doorway to the kitchen not seeing either of them. His jeans were barely up since he'd lost his belt and Rocky was bouncing around him like a loon. Catrick was following with scorn on his face since Daryl had the audacity to get up and disturb his sleep. It was honestly adorable but she refused to react because if she did Andrea was going to take it out of context. Daryl yawned and stretched causing both girls to watch appreciatively. He looked up and stopped seeing both of them. He flushed bright red and Carol watched it spread down his chest. He wouldn't meet her eyes and instead his blush deepened. Interesting.

"Don't stop on our account." Andrea laughed.

He scowled over at her and Carol watched him start eating cold pizza straight from the box. He glared at them both while he took a huge bite. He took another quickly and threw the rest to Rocky. Rocky shot into the air looking like a shark breaching water and caught it. Daryl was already eating another piece as he watched his dog. He was otherwise oblivious to them. He seemed lost in thought at the moment or maybe he was just still half asleep. He actually looked worn out though. Carol took the time to study him and didn't like what she seen. Daryl wasn't exactly clean shaven or anything like that but right now he looked a mess. He was paler than usual and he was sweaty. That alone worried her. The house was freezing and he was half naked.

Catrick was yowling and rubbing against his legs. He was ignoring him and Carol snorted when the cat started climbing his jeans. Andrea choked when the weight of the cat pulled them down obscenely. His boxers were exposed and apparently Catrick had his claws in those too because they were starting to sag. It made the muscle along his hips and stomach stand out even more, she understood why they called it an adonis belt.

Andrea leaned against her. "You can't tell me you aren't attracted to him." She whispered. "Carol if he looked over here right now and seen your face..."

"He's gay." She stressed the word.

Daryl caught the cat and she watched as he fed it pizza too. The cat jumped down with a piece of crust in its mouth and Daryl finally shut the refrigerator. He snorted watching Catrick ward off Rocky for the food and he jerked his jeans back up. He grunted and rubbed at his face. He looked at the clock before looking over. The sound of a vehicle had both girls following his eyes. He walked away and Andrea spun staring at her.

"Does he walk around like that a lot?"

Carol shrugged. "I don't know. We work different hours and he does other things besides just be home."

Andrea stared.

"Sometimes." Carol shrugged.

"Carol that was porn."

"He's gaaaaay." She said pointedly.

"Carol if that man is gay then I'm Marie Antoinette." Andrea scoffed. "I think you're trying to convince yourself of that because it scares you liking someone."

"Hardly."

Carol screamed inside her head as Andrea hit the nail on the head. Well one of them. The thought of another man in her life scared her. It did. The last time she entertained the idea of letting a man close to her it was because her father was forcing her to date him. Now though, now she was free altogether and didn't want to feel trapped again. Liking someone, caring and everything that came with it only trapped people. It gave someone the power to destroy you when you let them close. If she let her walls down and let that man inside then he would break her heart. It was already doing damage to her knowing that all she could ever have from him was friendship. And that should be all she wanted but she was greedy. Greedy and stupid. She was at war with herself because it was a daily struggle to remind herself that Ed was nice at first until he wasn't. It wasn't a struggle to remember the monster her own father was. If her own dad could be that way what could stop Daryl from ripping her own heart out? Nothing. He owed her nothing and it terrified her just how attracted she was to him. It terrified her even more that knowing he was gay still didn't stop her feelings from budding.

"…Tender love is blind. It requires a dedication. All this love we feel needs no conversation." The sound of someone singing had both girls looking over. "Islands in the stream...that is what we are. No one in between- how can we be wrong. Sail away with me to another world and rely on each other..."

"I hate you." Daryl huffed at whoever was singing to him.

He was pushed back and Carol watched as Mac bounced into the house. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's torso and Daryl's feet left the ground as Mac picked him up while laughing. Daryl snorted and struggled to get free before Mac put him on his feet again but not before swinging around dramatically. Merle right behind him followed by Rollins, Jesus, and two other men. Daryl stumbled but three hands shot out to steady him. He grumbled at them and started slapping hands away. He was smiling despite the scowl on his face and Carol smiled mirroring him. It was rare to see him and his brothers interact ,from her experience, without a fight.

"You okay?"

Daryl looked up and rubbed his face and shook his head, "Just tired. Haven't slept good."

The other men finally noticed them and Mac leaned into the room. "Good evening ladies."

"Mac." Carol greeted.

"Ohhh still mad at me?" He laughed. He jutted his lip out at her. "I'll be good Betty…..the best you've ever seen."

"Somehow I doubt that." Carol quipped.

Mac leered at her before his eyes went to Andrea. He was abashed in the way his eyes ran over her. Andrea was watching him closely as he checked her out. He turned back around after a few seconds and slapped Daryl on the back. Daryl was knocked forward and scowled deeply at his brother. A red hand print bloomed over his back.

"Did you eat after you left work early? Dad was worried you would go to sleep without eating. You still look like shit."

"You do look like shit." Merle added.

"He looks like hammered shit." Rollins nodded.

Jesus tilted his head, "You look paler."

"Like pale shit." One of the men she didn't know said. He had dark wavy hair and dark eyes. He seemed arrogant just from how he was standing. Like some big muscle headed jock.

"Seriously are you okay?" The other unknown man said stepping forward.

Daryl sneered at them all. "Is there a reason all you fuckfaces are here?"

"You're my _best man._ "

So this was the man getting married. Carol watched quietly as did Andrea. It looked like they were boxing Daryl in. Daryl's eyes widened suddenly as he stared at the man who spoke.

"It has been brought to my attention you are still trying to get out of going." The man frowned. "Michonne heard." There was a collective grimace from all the men at that. Daryl looked panicked.

Daryl coughed. "Great."

"I had to stop her from coming over here."

Daryl shot a withering glare at his friend. "I'll be there."

"You do realize that tonight is my bachelor party right?"

Daryl stared at him. "I knew that."

"He's lying." Mac guffawed.

"Well looks like I won the bet." Merle said.

Carol and Andrea watched as every man besides Daryl dished up money. He was scowling at them all and looked like he just wanted to crawl in bed. Andrea nudged her and Carol stumbled. Her milkshake hit the floor and all eyes turned to her. Most just now taking notice of the girls here. Rocky ran over and started lapping up the milkshake. Catrick moved lazily over still carrying a piece of crust and started drinking the milkshake as she smiled at the animals slightly

Jesus smiled at her and Rollins winked. The other two she didn't know just stared at her. She remembered seeing them at Will's but not their names. Weren't they cops? She was pretty sure. They looked like cops. They had that look and air about them that she'd known all cops to have. It unnerved her. Merle's eyes were so bright she was worried about what he was going to say but then so was Mac's eyes. Merle's eyes took a turn for the worst though as he started staring at his brother with a certain gleam. A gleam that on anyone else she would think they were out for blood but on him it just seemed...demented. It scared her to think of what he was going to do with her stupid confession earlier. Carol glared at him instead and only made him smile at her.

Suddenly Daryl was shoved down the hall. "Get dressed. We got strippers to help get through college."

Daryl snorted but walked off. Merle walked into the kitchen. The others following him. Carol made sure to keep the island between them while she cleaned the milkshake, what was left anyways.. Merle snorted at her obvious tactic.

"So Caro Bettyl you and Daryl painted each others nails yet?"

"No." She said slowly.

He hummed and a few of the men snorted. "I don't think nail polish would bother Daryl. Not to say he'd put it on himself or even worry about seeking it out but I think if he woke up with it on himself again he'd just be like fuck it and pull his boots on."

"Like highschool."

"Exactly Shane." The man who was getting married laughed. "Just like when we had his ass taped down and done him that way when he was drunk."

"I was pissed off he didn't get as mad as we thought he would." Mac sneered.

Jesus laughed. "It's nail polish. It's hardly permanent."

"OH and what would you have us do your holiness?" Mac laughed.

Jesus shrugged. "I don't want his wrath aimed at me. Figure that out yourself."

"What if we got him shitfaced again and shaved his head." Merle mused.

"Why the fuck am I the one being fucked with? Rick is the one getting married." Daryl barked.

All eyes turned to him. He was at the door with new jeans on and a plain black shirt while he pulled his belt on. He looked slightly more awake but still pale. Carol frowned at the thought of him drinking again. She wanted to say that she thought he might actually be getting sick but his brother and friends were all grinning and talking. Daryl didn't look as amused as them or even excited. He looked weary about what was going to happen tonight and she was worried he'd get sick all over again. He'd just got over his hangover and looked like he was ready to come down with a cold. Despite the obvious excitement with all the men they didn't seem to give two shits that Daryl looked like he'd rather drink ruined milk filtered through an onion than leave the house.

"I heard you and Lori had a run in today." Mac interrupted everyone. "Travis was mad as fuck when I seen him earlier."

Daryl looked up and sneered. "That stupid bitch is always fucking with me."

"Probably because you're the one who caught her cheating on Rick and Rick believed you over her." Shane laughed.

Daryl grimaced. Merle shot her a look and winked. Carol tensed.

"Daryl are you sure you want to go to the strip club with all of us?" Merle said loudly. Everyone silenced. Mac started smiling and his eyes kept going to Carol. He stared at his brothers and shrugged.

"Fuck you Merle." Daryl snarled. "I can hear Rick now if I skip his bachelor party. I'll hear him complain till the day I die."

"You'll have Michonne to deal with. She's mad at you for trying to get out of the wedding, she hears about this she'll definitely be here." Rick laughed. "She's already trying to set you up with someone anyways. I figure it'll be a while before you'll speak to me after she finally approaches you."

'Tell her to stop." Daryl ordered. "I don't need help with that shit."

"We all know I love pussy Elton so let's go."

Daryl glared and snatched up his wallet. "I hope you everyone get alcohol poisoning."

"Dick face." Merle snapped.

"I'm not sure Daryl likes dicks swinging in his face. Maybe swinging his in a dudes face but..." Shane guffawed.

Daryl just shook his head. "You all can go fuck yourselves. I'm not going and listening to this shit all night."

Carol watched as the others laughed and ribbed Daryl. The only one who wasn't was Jesus. Carol was sure it made him mad but he was smiling. She was surprised by that.

The door swung open and Carol's eyes widened seeing Travis. His eyes shot to her immediately. "I'm so sorry I kept you waiting all day Carol."

The three brothers looked at them and the obvious distress that Travis was in. He walked by all three of them. He only stopped to wish Rick a good night and told them to not be stupid. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. He ran a hand through his hair and took a seat at one of the bar stools. He let out a breath before looking at her again and then Andrea.

"Hello Andrea didn't see you there." He sighed. "I got stuck in a meeting or I'd been back before it got this late."

Will walked in then. He shot his sons a warning look before looking at Daryl. "You still look sick. Did you eat or did you just sleep?"

Daryl scowled. "I ate."

"Carol." Will called out interrupting Travis. When she looked over at him he motioned to Daryl. "Did you see him eat today?"

Daryl was glaring at his dad. "Yes."

Daryl shot her a thankful look before walking away. Will let him and the other men followed Daryl. Will leaned against the counter and smiled at her and Andrea.

"Penny is being changed to another shift. I'm going to work the schedule where you don't have to work together." Travis stared at her. "After the talk I had with her and Lori today I think it's for the best. Will told me you and Penny didn't get along." At her look Travis and Will both smiled. "Daryl told us. You told him you were worried Penny would try and get you fired. Why didn't you just come to us?"

Carol's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Daryl to intervene on her behalf with Penny. She knew he hated the girl but that was it. She didn't know much about Lori besides what she'd just heard but was that enough? For him it was. Carol nodded and looked at Andrea.

"Andrea will take over Penny's shift with you in the morning till after lunch. Your shifts will be over at three and no later." Travis smiled.

Carol and Andrea beamed.

"Is that okay?" Will questioned.

"Yes!" The girls said in unison.

Andrea smiled and after hearing the rest of the schedule and hearing the girls had no issues Travis waved good bye. Will lingered. Andrea asked where the bathroom was and then left her with Will. Carol figured it was more because it looked like Will wanted to speak to her.

Sure enough the second she left Will's face became serious. "You've been working for us for four months now." Will drummed his fingers. "Despite your write ups for your attitude you've been a great worker and we've decided to go ahead and give you your raise. Also Carol, if there is a problem with a co-worker we want you to tell us."

Carol's face flushed. "I thought I had to wait two more months before I could be considered?"

"We own the business Carol. If I want to give a worker a raise I damn well will." He smiled at her. "You can avoid saying shit about Penny but just remember what we said."

Andrea came back and picked up her purse. "I just realized how late it is! I have to go to the store. I'll see you later Carol. Bye Will."

He waved her goodbye and Will looked back at her. "Are you and Daryl getting along better?"

Carol shrugged. "I've not hit him or accused him of trying to kill me so thats a plus."

"It is." He laughed. He paused and dug around in his jacket pocket. "Speaking of- I got something for you. I'm not sure why it came to the office today but it was for you."

He handed Carol an envelope. She frowned and took it. The only people she knew around here had just left with Daryl and then there was the very few others. Will watched her and raised a brow. Carol looked down and her face paled. She shoved it away from herself.

"Do you know why we would be getting personal mail for you at the office?"

"Which office?" Carol asked trying to stall.

"Main. The one that I'm usually at or Travis if one of us isn't at one of the businesses." He drummed his fingers again and watched the sun set. "Since you didn't have an address if someone looking for you did a search it could have brought you up as a worker for us. It'd take more than just some everyday person."

Carol knew what he was getting at and flushed. "I'm not in trouble with the law if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't asking that Carol." He smiled gently. "If it'd been the law they wouldn't have sent a letter to you."

Carol swallowed. "It's my dad."

Will looked at the envelope and then met her eyes. "Maybe it's good news."

Carol laughed but it came out bitter. "No news from him is good news."

He stared at her for a second as he processed her words. "It's not my place, Carol, and I should likely keep my mouth shut but then my mama always told me I was to much like her to ever listen." He grinned and looked exactly like Daryl at the moment. "But if you need anything at all you let me know. Is that-" He pointed to the envelope, "going to be an issue?"

Carol licked her lips feeling her throat go dry. "He lives a few states away. It shouldn't be."

"Did you just disappear on him?"

"Yes." Carol smiled. "He didn't deserve to know where I was going."

"Fair enough." He nodded accepting her answer. "Just remember, you aren't alone Carol."

Carol looked up at him and blinked the tears out of her eyes. She fingered the letter and met his eyes again. "Will you stay while I read it?" What she actually meant was get the nerves to read it.

He nodded and started making coffee. Carol tore the envelope open and felt her chest tighten could she do this?. What was going he going to say now? He was sorry? She knew that was a lie. He'd hated her the moment she was born and wasn't a son. He'd hated her mother for the same reason and her mother hated her for the nerve to be born a girl. She couldn't honestly say they'd ever been parents to her. They'd tried to pawn her off on that psycho Ed and then when that didn't work and she ran she was sure she'd left him humiliated. Especially after the grand wedding they'd planned and invited the entire town too. No, nothing this letter could hold would be any good and she knew it.


	23. Chapter 23

Rick was already half lit and the night was still young. It didn't surprise him though since Rick never really was a heavy drinker. He always stuck to light beers and usually only two before he tapped out. With Merle and Mac both funneling shots down his throat with Rollins basically holding him still...well it didn't work out so well for him. He was pretty sure they'd have his clumsy ass doing a keg stand at some point. He was going to have alcohol poisoning on his wedding day. He was going to puke all over Michonne and she'd somehow blame him for Rick being a fuckwit.

They tried that shit with him but he wasn't having it. The more he thought about the more he was sure he really was sick. He likely had a cold though so he wasn't too worried. He'd feel cruddy for a few days but be fine. He had a splitting migraine and he was still sick to his stomach. Eating cold pizza straight from the fridge wasn't his best thought out plan but he hadn't felt like heating shit up or ordering anything at the moment. Of course now he regretted it but that was how it usually went. You learned to deal with crappy leftovers when you were Daryl Dixon.

"Liven up Daryl." Shane laughed pushing a shot to him. He raised his brow in question with his fingers still holding the glass. Daryl shook his head and Shane smiled at him before shooting it. "That hangover whooped your fucking ass."

"It did." Daryl chuckled.

"That girl that was at your house..." Shane raised his brows suggestively. "She single?"

"Fuck if I know." Daryl shrugged. "We don't talk."

"She was at your house. Y'all just fucking?"

"No." Daryl snorted at the thought.

Carol was repulsed by him. He'd seen her actually wipe her hand after accidentally touching him the other day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or be offended. Carol was a paradox he didn't want to think about. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her and it was like a broken record inside his head.

"I think I'd like to see that ass in the air. Her and her blond friend. Think she's a clit licker?"

Daryl sighed heavily. He really didn't want to deal with a bunch of drunk men, a whiny Rick who was pining for Michonne, his brothers knowing looks that were frankly starting to grate his fucking nerves, Jesus who was lamenting the amount of titties being thrust into his face, and now a Shane who thought his dick was made of gold. This wasn't his night. He'd rather be curled up on his couch with that god forsaken cat Carol had than be here. He took the three shots thrust at him and knocked them back. If he had to deal with this he was doing it drunk. And he was already feeling a good buzz coming on. It was dulling his migraine atleast but tomorrow he'd pay for this.

"Elton." Merle catcalled. "I have a present for you."

Daryl looked over and instantly thought of several ways to hurt his brother without leaving a single mark. They were all appealing. No one would suspect him for maiming his own fucking brother. Still looking over and actually seeing a male stripper he didn't care if someone did know he was the one who maimed the sorry bastard.

"That's him." Merle pointed at him as the overly oiled up man who had glitter slathered over him as well next to Merle looked his way. "He's a flighty little fuck but don't take no for an answer."

Daryl stood up and his chair went backwards the second the man came towards him. Fuck no. He was not having this goddamn shit. It was one thing for them to tease him but Merle was taking shit too goddamn far. The world tilted though as the amount of alcohol and the little food he'd ate that day worked against him. Shane's hand shot out to steady him and Rollins pulled him down roughly next to him.

"Set down before you pass out." He laughed taking another shot. "I remember the day when you weren't such a light weight." Rollins said.

Daryl grimaced and felt his stomach roll. The oiled up mess that his brother sent his way was mere feet from him now. He had to get the fuck out of here. It'd be his luck these motherfuckers would have a goddamn camera the second that son of a bitch got close to him. Daryl sneered towards his brothers who had wide eyes and massive smiles. These motherfuckers were going to pay. They talk about hell hath no fury like a woman scorned but that's a lie. Hell hath no fury like a man corned with a glittery oiled up dick swinging towards his face. He'd let these motherfuckers think he'd let it go but when they got comfortable again he was going to strike and it would hurt.

"Hey big guy." The man purred.

"Fuck off." Daryl snarled.

"See honey, I'm paid for a service and that service is meant for you tonight. _All you with all this_." He made a point to roll his hips, exaggerating the movement. "This is all yours tonight."

Rollins was gaping next to him and Shane was dumbstruck with a shot halfway to his mouth. Rick was looking around with half open eyes and glitter on his face from the cleavage of one of the many strippers that'd given him a lapdance. He still had a woman on his lap but he didn't even look like he was aware she was there. All eyes were on Daryl as he glared at the man with the fury of seven hells. He stood again ignoring the man in front of him. He heard Merle call for him and Mac both but it was no use. He was leaving. Fuck Rick and his fucking bachelor party. He was to fucking sick for this shit. Any other night and he could have laughed this fucking shit off. He could have just let it go but if that motherfucker touched him he was going to deck him then stab his fucking brother.

Daryl stormed from the building and started walking. Of course they were smart enough to not let him drive but that wasn't going to stop him from getting home. He had two fucking legs that worked just fine thank you very much. He stormed into a Quik Stop and grabbed a bottle of water and a pack of crackers. He need to soak up some of the alcohol in his system and hopefully settle his stomach. He nodded to the girl that was behind the register and she smiled at him. He liked Tara good enough. She'd always been nice to him and never took no shit when they'd been in school together.

"You're out late Daryl." She smiled ringing his stuff up. "Are you drunk?"

Daryl licked his lips thinking that over. Was he? He wasn't sure. He felt steady on his feet but there was a buzzing quality to his thoughts and temper.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged.

"Want me to call you one of your brothers or Will?" Tara asked with bright eyes. She was amused looking at him. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming to get you. Where is your bike?"

Daryl grimaced, "Those sawed off cocksuckers wouldn't let me drive tonight."

"Maybe that was a good thing." Tara grinned. "Let me call Will."

Daryl tore his pack of crackers open. He popped one in his mouth and she picked the phone up. He heard her talking to someone but he didn't listen. Instead he watched outside the store making sure no one followed him. He'd break a fucking bottle and fight them if they did. He wasn't above jail tonight.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. He asked me to not let you leave." Tara laughed.

He nodded and sipped his water. "Fuck them." Daryl muttered. "Fucking Elton my ass."

Tara leaned on the counter and watched him with a wide smile. He glared at her but it didn't stick. Instead he just smiled despite himself. It was hard to be mad around Tara. She was always smiling, always laughing, and never had a bad word to say about anyone. She was a rare bird.

He seen his dad pull up and waved good bye to Tara. It didn't feel like his dad would have had time to drive all the way from his house but to Daryl's buzzing mind he dismissed it. He was out the door and climbing into the truck before his dad even turned the engine off. Will didn't say anything on the way to his house and he just stared out the window. He was sure it wouldn't be hard to figure out that they'd pissed him off since he was walking. The motherfuckers better think again if they think they were coming to his house to sleep a fucking hangover off. Bastards. He hoped they all got the clap.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Daryl glared and clenched his jaw. "Assholes. Every single fucking one of them."

"This isn't news to me." Will said.

He cut the engine and Daryl fought his door open. It was an immense struggle and he glared down at the handle. It was an asshole just like his brothers. The fucking lights were on in the living room and he knew that Carol was likely either reading or passed out there again. He stormed inside though with Will right behind him. He went into the bathroom and started digging in the medicine cabinet for Tylenol. When he came back out he seen Will walk into the living room and he followed the smell of butter. When he got there he found Carol in a nest of blankets with the television on and a big bowl of popcorn. His stomach growled and Will laughed. Daryl always got hungry when he drank. That was usually when he ordered enough for a group of fourteen and would eat every fucking bit by himself. How he wasn't the size of the house he wasn't sure.

"So what happened?"

"Have you been here since I left?" Daryl questioned.

Will shrugged and he seen Carol look down. He was to agitated to really think about the look that passed between them.

"Your sons are a bunch of fucking pieces of shit that need to learn the difference between a joke and taking shit too far." Daryl sneered.

Will nodded and he seen Carol looking at him worriedly. "Want some?" She offered the popcorn when she seen him look at it again.

Will snorted as Daryl damn near climbed over the back of the couch to get to the bowl. Carol jumped a little in her spot when he was suddenly by her. He was already eating and glaring. Will grinned at him and he huffed.

The door slammed open and Merle burst into the room. "We need your help!"

"Daryl is missing." Rick slurred thrusting a bottle of whiskey into the air. "Tim 'The Tool Bag' Taylor owwwwes him."

Daryl stiffened. Will turned to regard the drunk men stumbling into the room. It seemed none seen him and Daryl slouched into the couch. The Tylenol was helping but the buzz of his thoughts and the sluggish train to them were making him feel tired. His anger was keeping him going but he wasn't ready to see them. He watched as Carol fluffed her nest up and it hid him partially. She winked at him and he let out a breath. At least not everyone was a piece of shit.

"Psst." Daryl stared up at her while getting more popcorn. Carol looked down meeting his eyes. "You're not a piece of shit." He gave her a thumbs up.

Carol bit her lip trying to not laugh and he grinned even more. It was rare he could get a reaction that wasn't anger from her. He'd take it.

"He just wanted to put tiger balm on that jungles nuts." Rollins chortled.

"I hate them" Daryl hissed sounded more like a kid at the moment than a almost thirty something man.

Carol looked at him but said nothing.

"DARYL!" Mac bellowed not far behind the others. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Is he here?"

"I think the oil was to much?" Shane said evenly though his voice was clearly drunk.

"What did you all do?" Will questioned standing. Every man there had the sense to straighten up. "What do you mean Daryl is missing? You all do realize he was getting sick when you drug him out of this house?"

Daryl slumped more and let out a breath. He didn't want to hear Merle talk about what he'd done.

"He's being a bitch about the stripper we got him." Merle dismissed. "He has no appreciation for what good brothers we are."

Daryl spun and was on his knees on the couch. He felt Carol's hand on his lower back steadying him as he towered over her and the back of the couch. He didn't really register that the way he'd spun had his knee between her thighs. He still had the bowl of popcorn in his hand and was wielding it like a weapon.

"You son of a bitch. Get the fuck out of my house!"

"No." Merle said.

"Merle what did you do?" Will demanded.

"Hell, we bought Elton a stripper- like I said!" Merle laughed with Mac.

"I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" Daryl bellowed.

Merle stared at him with big eyes and started laughing, "Well hell Daryl can't blame me. It was Carol's fault we done this."

Daryl spun and glared at her on the couch. She was looking at Merle with confused eyes and a red face. Her mouth was hanging open as horror started spreading across her face.

"Merle I had no part in this." She assured.

"Oh you did and you know it. If you hadn't been so adamant that my baby brother was a sword swallower I would have never got the idea." Merle said triumphantly.

Daryl didn't have the energy to even look at anyone. He stared straight ahead at the wall. She thought he was gay? Gay? What the fuck? What the actual fuck! Daryl finally looked over and met his dad's eyes before standing. He managed to not stumble as he got up. He said nothing to anyone and just walked out of the room. He heard the soft click of nails behind him and knew that Rocky was following him. He walked up the stairs his mind reeling still. He was to drunk to deal with this right now. Not right now. Maybe never, not even if there was a fire.

He held his door open long enough to let Rocky in before he shut and locked it. He still had the bowl of popcorn in his hands and stared down at it. He just dropped it and went straight to the bed. He could hear loud voices down stairs and ignored it. It wasn't his problem. Maybe they'd all get alcohol poisoning. He could hope.


	24. Chapter 24

**I keep getting messages and reviews saying that the link for this chapter don't work and it won't show up. I even tried going to it and it wasn't working for me either. I'm not sure what was wrong but I just deleted said chapter and decided to re-upload it. Hopefully that fixes it.**

Carol's stared wide eyed at where Daryl had just been. He look like he'd been struck by lightning at his brothers words. She wasn't sure if it's the revelation that Merle had so obviously crossed a line or that Daryl has screamed he wasn't gay at his brother that had her heart racing. Everything she thought she knew about this man just went up in smoke. Every buffer she'd put in place to become the foundation for walls she was quickly trying to put up were crumbling like sand in water. It was a whirlwind around her but she was left staring slack jawed.

"Merle." Will's voice has everyone tensing up. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Merle smiled like he didn't realize how this could go. Carol isn't even sure. Will though looks ready to blow up and that has Carol tensed up. He'd stayed when she asked him to. Without question Will had her back like she imagined a father should but the thought of his wrath tearing through this room is just as upsetting as seeing Daryl walk away. He'd stayed though and she knew that this anger wasn't at her. She hoped it wasn't. Merle's words were hard to swallow because she did say those words. She hadn't opened the letter after opening the envelope even with Will there and he hadn't pressured her. Instead he'd started a movie and bullshitted with her to distract her and it'd felt like for once she knew what it was like to have a dad. He wasn't sure what the trouble was but he was there regardless. How she envied Daryl. . She didn't have the nerve to open the letter and ruin the moment. It made her sick to her stomach so he'd stayed and distracted her like she asked until she was going to fall asleep. She'd been surprised when he'd got a call and he said he needed to get Daryl.

"He can't take a joke." Merle said.

Will stared at him. "Did you seriously buy a male stripper for him?"

"The whole night." Merle quipped. "Time 'The Toolbag' Taylor works hard for the money."

"So hard for the money." Mac mirrored.

The look Will shot him had Mac's mouth snapping shut. Every other man besides Merle was being completely still despite their drunken states and not talking. Even completely shitfaced they could sense danger. She put that to evolution and survival of the fittest. Something told Carol that they'd rather not have the wrath of William Dixon on them.

"What possessed you to do some dumb shit like that?" Will's voice was even and quiet. There was a crackling underneath it though that raised the hair on her arms and neck.

"Well for one he needs to loosen up. Second Carol over here babbling about Daryl being a faggot was what gave me the idea!" Merle pointed at her. "She's the one who kept saying shit that got me thinking about it."

"Did she tell you to do this? Did she tell you to do something so fucking stupid that your brother isn't going to want to fucking speak to you again?" Will thundered. "Because believe me when he sobers up and realizes what the fuck you've done….I won't intervene."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!" Merle barked. "It was a joke. Daryl will know that it'll be her he'll be mad at."

The smug tint of his voice made Carol's stomach churn. All eyes were on her and she felt her own eyes prick with tears. She slowly gathered her few little things in the living room, the letter included, and stood up. The thought of Daryl turning his anger towards her over his brothers stunt was horrifying. Would Will blame her for the fight between brothers? Surely not. She'd been so close but it was a fantasy to think she could ever have something like that.

"I think..." Carol paused to clear her throat. "I think I'll go to bed now."

Will gave her an apologetic look and Carol almost lost it right there. Even now he's concerned for her and what she wouldn't give to have a father who cares as much as this man does. She refused to meet the eyes of any of the others in the house and walked away. She can hear Will losing his shit on them but doesn't focus. She's considering trying to talk to Daryl tonight about what Merle said about her and her assumptions but one look at his door has her feet turning cold. There's no light shining underneath and she's not sure he'd answer if she did knock.

Instead she darts into her room and shuts the door. It's not hard to get to the closet and shut that door either. When she gets there she looks down at her few things in there. There is a tiny cardboard cutout of a house that'd been in her things, with her books, and she smiles at it. Her fingers slide around the slight little thing that it is. She's never really had a home and when she'd been lonely one night she'd cut this out. If she couldn't have her own home she decided she'd make her own. That's what she always told herself and so she'd kept it as a reminder that one day things would be better. For a few hours down there she'd entertained she wouldn't need this little cutout home because she was finding her place here with Daryl and even Will but now that was shattered.

Staring at it Carol feels sick because she's not sure that Daryl will even speak to her. She'd been terrible to him since she met him while he's been nothing but nice. He told her not to worry about the first months rent yesterday since she'd only been there a few days. She'd tried three other times to offer the money to him but each time he seemed to get mad at her for it. She'd dropped it and just took it for what it was. Daryl was a good man. Better than she'd ever met and now she's likely hurt his feelings by making assumptions about him. Not only that but she'd talked about him behind his back to his brother and now Merle threw her under the bus.

A knock at her door as Carol standing up. She padded out of the closet and opened the bedroom door. Will is standing there and raises a brow at her. The hope she'd had that it'd be Daryl must have shown on her face because Will cussed under his breath. Carol realized her face was wet with tears and she swiped them away. While Will rubbed his face much the way Daryl did when he was thinking.

"Do you think he'll ask me to leave?"

"No." Will assures. "If it does come to that then I have a room you can stay in." He smiles. "I want you to ignore Merle. He's drunk and he don't make good decisions sober so tonight was no exception."

"I'm not worried about Merle." Carol sighs, "Daryl will hate me."

"Daryl can be difficult but I think it'll be fine." He smiled at her with a glint in his eyes that has her raising a brow. "I'm heading home. Are you going to be okay-" Will paused and she realizes he can see over the top of her head. The light from the closet is making her room glow slightly. It's barren and not even a dirty sock is on the floor. "Carol, wher-" He looks down at her for a second and steps around her. Carol makes a distressed noise but Will is striding right for her closet. He's standing in the door and Carol feels humiliation crawl over her in waves. "Have you been sleeping in your closet?"

"Yes." No point in lying now.

He looks at her nest of blankets and then around the room. He meets her eyes and before she can say anything he's hugging her. A sob tears at her throat and she buries her face in his chest. He's shushing her and rubbing her back as everything finally just breaks loose in her chest and spills all over him.

"It'll get better I promise." Will's voice is warm and fatherly.

When she finally quiets down he pushes her back by her shoulders. He's looking down at her with eyes that in no way make her feel ashamed. Instead he seems more concerned for her. Eyes still warm despite the ice of them that she's come to associate with him and Daryl both.

"Why are you in the closet though?"

She looks around the room. "I've never had this much space to myself. I felt to open and exposed."

Will stared and her and she can see that he's swallowed. "Has Daryl been in here since you moved in?"

Carol stared at him for a second. "No. We don't go in each other's rooms."

Will clears his throat again, "I need to get home but remember what I said tonight Carol." He ruffles her hair and smiles at her. "I'll be by tomorrow to check on both of you."

Carol smiles at him despite how she feels and watches as he walks out. She can hear him try Daryl but it's fruitless. Daryl doesn't even make a peep. Maybe it's for the best. Sober Daryl has to be better than a drunk mad Daryl.

Will disappears down the steps and Carol makes her way back into the closet. She closes the doors again and looks up at the new clothes hanging up. Daryl bought her those. He bought them without a second thought of repayment. She needed to find a way to do something for him that could start to chip away at the mountain of debt she felt she owed him. She resigns herself to his anger and knows she'll need to get past it. She's done it before- she can do it again. She refuses to think on everything that she'd told herself with the justification that it didn't matter because Daryl was gay. The foundation of that fell through right in front of her with a thunder clap. It'd do no good to go over all that again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope everyone is having a good week.**

Carol startled when suddenly her closet door burst open and Will was standing there. Carol stood quickly and raised a brow at him. He looked serious and it was usually a look she associated with him and Daryl talking. Not just serious but there was a look in his eyes that held a deep well of sadness. She didn't like that look to him because someone so strong should never seem so broken. Not by her because he wasn't her dad to claim. He was Merle, Mac's, and Daryl's that look should be reserved for them.

"You have work tomorrow?"

"No." Carol shook her head. "We're closed tomorrow for maintenance in the kitchen. Remember?"

Will nodded sagely. "Get you some clothes. I'll be goddamned if I'll let you sleep on the ground. You're coming home with me till this is fixed."

"Will."

"No Carol." He shook his head interrupting her. "If I leave you here all you're going to do is fret about Daryl and that letter."

"I'm still going to do that whether I'm there or here." Carol smiled.

"Yeah well I'll keep you company then." He tilted his head.

Carol sighed at him but done as he said. She grabbed herself some clothes and followed him. He didn't bother trying Daryl again. It was obvious he wasn't dealing with anyone tonight. They left the house after Will checked to make sure that everything was locked up. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the truck as he shut the door for her. It was an overwhelming feeling knowing that this man was so strongly opposed to letting her mope alone that he'd give his night up to do it with her. She'd never had that before.

"Did you want to bring Catrick?"

Carol looked over at him and snorted. "Catrick was likely sleeping in Daryl's room when everything went to hell."

"So he's probably still in there with him."

"Yup."

"I thought you said you both never go into each other's rooms. How would the cat get in there? His door is always shut."

Carol shook her head. "He keeps it cracked for Rocky to come and go as he pleases. Catrick prefers to be around Daryl."

Will snorted as he started driving them towards his house. Carol hugged her bag to her chest. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Daryl refusing to ever speak to her again. She was mortified that Merle had basically shouted something she'd said in confidence in front of everyone. If she'd found out some other way that'd been fine and even Daryl yelling it didn't bother her because at least she knew now. No what got to her was the fact that Merle seemed ready to throw her under the bus to get Daryl's anger directed away from him. She didn't think Merle hated her. Quite the opposite in fact but he was an asshole.

Carol followed Will inside. Her eyes widened seeing Mac half naked passed out face down on a couch. Will glared down at him but otherwise said nothing. The last thing she needed was Mac's drunken parroting of Merle's crap. Instead she kept following Will. He was leading her further into the house than she'd been before. He guided her to a room.

"I don't cook." He smiled at her seeming amused at his own words. "I'm sure you're use to that living with my son though. He got that from me."

Carol grinned. "He said he'd poison us both if he cooked."

"And he was too right."

"I can cook us breakfast. It's the least I can do." Carol offered.

Will looked over meeting her eyes. "Carol no one expects anything as repayment for anything we do." Carol swallowed. "Try to sleep and if you can't come find me."

"Aren't you sleeping?"

Will chuckled. "I have two drunk sons to deal with. They don't get to sleep tonight." His voice held a malicious tone that raised the hair on the back of her neck.

Carol's eyes widened. Will shut her door softly and Carol set heavily on the bed. She could hear Will waking Mac up. Was Merle here? Seconds later the sound of Merle yelling answered her. Carol grinned evilly at the thought of them dealing with Will. Good, they deserved it. There was a few yelps of pain and then Merle was silenced along with Mac. It sounded like a marching band was in the livingroom. She hoped they had terrible hangovers tomorrows.

Carol stretched out and snuggled down into the thick pillows and blankets. It felt weird being here. It wasn't that it was Will's house. She felt comfortable around him. No, it felt wrong to not be at home. That caused her to stall out. Her considering her place at Daryl's home. She'd never done that even when she lived with her parents. No she felt like she should be waiting till morning for Daryl when he was sober so she could talk to him about the mess that was tonight. Coming here felt like a copout to her. What if he woke up and decided they needed to talk right then but he seen she left? He'd think she was avoiding it and possibly get madder.

"Fuck off!" Merle barked.

"Merle Dixon." Will's voice carried.

"Why do I have to be awake? Merle's the one who bought the stripper and came up with this shit." Mac whined.

"Shut the fuck up traitor!"

"Both of you will fucking apologize to the both of them."

"I'm not apologizing to that goddamn stripper. He cost a fucking lot and Daryl wouldn't even let him give him the lap dance. He damn near took his head off."

"Boo-fucking-hoo." Will snarled. "Do not fucking make me hit you."

Carol grinned into her pillow. She couldn't wait till morning now for Merle and Mac's apology. She would rather see them try and apologize to Daryl. That would be enough for her. If Daryl could forgive them then she would. With that she let her eyes close and settled for sleep. She was taunted and teased with images of Daryl over the time she'd known him. Everything with them was a mess. They needed to learn to communicate better and not make assumptions.

* * *

When she finally woke up it was bright outside. Carol stretched but paused when she realized it wasn't her usual place of sleeping. It smelled nothing like she was use to and was to soft. Where was Catrick? Where was the sound of Rocky barking at Daryl for showering and closing his bathroom door? Where was the thick smell of his body wash, coffee, and that warm homey smell she'd come to associate with the house?

Setting up she was met with an unfamiliar room. Looking around she was reminded of Will taking her home with him. She let out a breath and stretched. Instead of lingering in bed she let the faint smell of coffee drag her from the room. Padding down the hall she was greeted by a familiar sight but just a different man. Will was leaning into the counter reading the newspaper while drinking coffee much the same way she seen Daryl every morning.

"Sleep good?"

Carol smiled and nodded her head. "I did."

He said nothing else as he continued reading. Instead she eyed the coffee pot. She jumped when the side door opened and Travis stepped in. He stared at her wide eyed. She stared back just as wide eyed. He looked towards his brother but Will ignored him and kept drinking his coffee. Carol looked down and realized she was in boxers, a tatty torn shirt, and nothing else. She was indecent! These weren't even her boxers. She'd never owned a pair of boxers in her life until her and Daryl's clothes got mixed up the other day. She didn't notice till that night and just decided screw it and slept in them.

"Carol." Travis smiled but it was strained.

Carol flushed violently.

"Oh come off it I'm not sleeping with her." Will snapped. "She's a bit young for _my_ taste."

Carol stared between them because she was sure he intentionally put emphasis on saying his taste. What was he trying to say there? She knew he wasn't a creeper but now she just wanted to question him.

Travis let out a breath. "Jesus I thought you were robbing the cradle for a second."

"I'm hardly a kid."

"You're basically the same age as _Daryl_ \- so don't tell me you aren't a kid to us." Travis warned.

Carol huffed at the emphasis again but Will snorted, "True."

Travis leaned against the refrigerator and sighed, "Do you need me this week? Karen is wanting to take off for vacation before the baby is here."

Will looked up at him, "Take two weeks. You'll thank me when that kid gets here and you no longer get sleep."

Travis blanched. "You sure?"

"If I need something I have three sons I can use for slave labor."

Carol barked out a laugh and covered her mouth quickly. Both men smiled at her.

"Two are just begging for it anyways." Will assured. "Think they can handle anything you'll need done. I'll have Merle cut your grass while your gone and Mac weedeat for you."

"No work for Daryl?" Travis questioned.

"Nope." Will shook his head. "Just his usual schedule."

"What'd they do?" Travis said.

Will stood and stretched. "Took shit to far and now Daryl's going to be on the warpath."

"Last time they got him worked up like that he moved out."

Carol cleared her throat. "Can you take me home?"

Will met her eyes and she raised a brow in challenge. He sighed and nodded his head. She couldn't hide here from Daryl forever. She had to face this or it'd just get worse. Besides what if he'd gotten sick and she wasn't there? He really hadn't felt good before they made him go out drinking and now he could be hungover. He could have drown in his own puke because she'd talked about him behind his back and he walked out in a snit. His death would basically be her fault! Carol felt panic well in her chest and the overwhelming need to check on him.

"Yes." Will said.

Carol left the room and slipped upstairs. She changed quickly not bothering with a shower. She was more worried about getting home and fixing things with Daryl. Despite what Will said she was worried he was going to hate her. She grabbed her bag and glared down at the letter she seen on top of the clothes. She ignored it only have the strength to deal with one thing at the moment and Daryl mattered more than some stupid scribble crap that was likely waiting in the envelope.


	26. Chapter 26

The sound of Eddie Vedder's Hard Sun blared around him as he focused on what he was doing. The beat echoing against the garage walls and around his skull drowning out last night. He didn't go into the shop but instead stayed in his own. It wasn't the size of the one he worked in almost six days a week but it was bigger than your average. He had everything here he needed to never need to take a vehicle in to be fixed. A hobby became an obsession at a young age. A hobby he'd often used to distract himself and it was doing good, somewhat.

He was good at his job. No he was great. He wasn't Merle or Mac that would brag but he knew he was fucking good. It'd been easy from a young age but that didn't mean he didn't bust his fucking ass at it and more than a few knuckles. It was hard work and at times he got so fucking mad he'd rather burn the piece of shit someone brought in down then look at it. When he was doing it for fun though it was something else. He could lose himself in it and not think about the shit that was happening. He just blanked out. And after the night he'd had that's exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to think. Not about the shit Merle said or done. Not about the shit Carol had said behind his back to his own fucking brothers. No, he'd rather do this than deal with anyone.

Still the slam of a car door told him someone was here and he ignored it. There was no one he wanted to talk to. He grit his teeth as the song changed and Bill Withers song Ain't No Sunshine came over the radio. Great. Just what he needed.

"I'll admit this is even depressing for your ass."

Daryl looked up and swiped at the sweat beading on his forehead threatening to run into his eyes. He felt the oil smear and grimaced. Fuck it. He pushed his hand through his hair and breathed out as he felt cool air start pouring into the shop.

"What are you working on?" Will questioned leaning against the workbench.

Daryl grimaced. "A car."

" _Obviously_." His tone was so bored that Daryl thought he'd almost fell asleep talking.

He didn't want to tell his dad that he was working on Carol's car. Not after last night. How pathetic was he really? The woman thought he was a psycho murdering queer and wiped her hand on her jeans when she touched him. Yeah he should just keep his distance. But to do that she needed her vehicle fixed where she wouldn't need to come to him. And where he wouldn't be looking forward to those morning's when he did drop her off and pick her up. Because he didn't look forward to those morning...which was a fucking lie and he knew it and his own subconscious wouldn't even shut the fuck up. He was a fucked.

"Are we going to talk about the flame in the room?"

"Not funny." Daryl snapped.

Will nodded and met his eyes. "You know she wasn't trying to start trouble."

"Do I?" Daryl stood. "All she's done since I met her has been trouble!"

"Daryl." Will's voice was calm. "She's genuinely upset. She thought because Merle was saying those things that he was serious. A few people have- you can't hold that against her."

"I can him." Daryl sneered.

"Oh no doubt." Will chuckled. "She's terrified of you being so mad you'd kick her out."

Daryl paled at that. He wasn't heartless. He shook his head and sighed. "I wouldn't."

"I know that. She doesn't. I think you all need to talk." Will said before turning to leave. "I just dropped her off back here."

Daryl looked over and frowned. He knew that she didn't have work today. Her schedule was the same as his now thinks to his dad. The meddling fuck. Will paused at the door when Daryl tossed the old oil filter away. He refused to look at him because he knew the look his dad would be giving him. He'd already heard this fucking speech about his temper. It wasn't that his temper was out of control it was more than he just wanted to bust his brothers fucking teeth out of his head. He wouldn't take shit out on Carol because his brothers thought it'd be funny to have a man swing a dick in his face.

"By the way- you should make a point to go check on her." Will looked over his shoulder. " _In her room_."

Daryl stared at him but Will said nothing else. Daryl looked towards the house and his stomach grumbled. He was starving. He'd woken up and instead of eating like usual or drinking coffee he'd come out here to avoid her. He was being petulant but he needed to get the fog cleared from his mind and the best way to do that was being elbow deep in a project. Of course it was something for her so it didn't help as much as he wanted but he'd take it.

The rumble of Will's truck told him all he needed to know about his father. Cutting the radio off Daryl walked to the house. Rocky started barking immediately at him from inside where he could see him from the patio doors. Daryl smiled and picked his pace up. Carol swung the door open her eyes wide. Her hands came up and she gestured but nothing came out of her mouth. She looked like she was going to freak out on him if she could figure out her basic motor skills again.

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd took off and was avoiding me."

He faltered and avoided her eyes. "Was working."

He stepped around her into the house and a yowl greeted him along with Rocky's barks. He scooped Rocky up and hissed when he felt claws dig into his leg as Catrick climbed up him. Rocky was wiggling in his arms.

"You could have come out fatass." Daryl chuckled. "You have a dog door."

He put the dog down and plucked the kitten from his leg getting a hiss in return. He handed the kitten off to Carol and she smiled at him. He walked into the kitchen when his stomach growled again. He was starving.

"I can cook if you want." Carol offered.

 _YES_ his mind supplied with ease.

"Nah." Daryl shook his head and pulled out old take out. When did he buy this?

He barely heated it before he started eating. Carol looked nervous. Finally she sighed and set right in front of him. Will's words were digging into him. He knew he needed to talk to her but it wasn't that. There was something about her room Will wanted him to see. He was pretty sure his dad wasn't telling him to fuck her so there was no other reason he could see for his dad telling him pointedly to go to her room. There was something going on. He didn't like having shit kept from him and he hated goddamn surprises. Bad or good he hated it.

At her sigh again he looked up. "I'm not going to kick you out for thinking I'm gay."

Carol deflated. "I'm really sorry Daryl."

"It's fine."

"It's really not." Carol shrugged, "I made assumptions about you that Merle only made worse."

"He likes to do that." Daryl sneered. "You aren't the first person to believe the shit he says. I'm use to it."

"You were so upset. I was afraid you were going-"

"I'm pissed off at my brothers for buying a male stripper covered oil and glitter for me. It has nothing to do with you."

It was the truth. His anger wasn't at her. He was shocked Carol listened to his brothers bullshit but still. It bothered him that the woman he's attracted to had thought he was a queer but he'd get over it. He had too. Daryl stood up after stuffing another roll in his mouth and motioned her to stand. Carol raised a brow but done as he asked. He started up the stairs and Carol was quiet walking with him. He stopped in front of her door and Carol blanched. Something told him that she knew Will said something. Carol gave him a desperate look.

"Listen I now Will is just concerned but really I'm okay."

"Carol."

She sighed and pushed her door open. Daryl looked in and it hit him. She'd been homeless. How the fuck would have expected her to have a bed? He was a fucking idiot. He felt sick to his stomach. He looked at her and he knew she seen his thoughts right there on his face.

She smiled at him easily. "I'm okay Daryl. I've had a lot worse."

He shook his head and spun dragging her with him. Carol yelped and he was down the stairs. He stepped outside and cussed. He'd forgotten his truck was still at the shop. It didn't matter. He swung his leg over the bike and Carol stared at him wide eyed.

"I can't get on there!"

"Why?" He questioned.

"I could fall off."

Daryl laughed loudly and pulled her forward. Carol glared but slipped her leg over. Her grip on his hand tightened. He waited till she was comfortable and then started the bike. She panicked and yelped.

"Where do I hold on?"

Daryl caught her hands that were on her lap and drug them around his waist. He ignored the part of him that was starting to heat at her being pressed completely against him now. She didn't want to be against him. She'd thought he was gay. That was worse than the friend zone. He needed to get it through his head he'd could only have her as a friend.

He turned just as he seen Merle pull through his gates. He ignored his brother and gunned it out the driveway. Merle would have to get turned before he could catch him and Daryl planned to be long gone by then. Let him fucking stew. He heard Carol's laugh behind him and she pulled tighter against him while her thighs tightened against his waist. He smiled for the first time that day and let himself relax.


	27. Chapter 27

Carol watched as they left Merle behind. He wasn't able to keep up with the way Daryl was weaving through traffic. She could feel the cellphone in Daryl's pocket going crazy but his brother was ignoring him. Carol smiled at that. She was surprised that Daryl wasn't yelling at her for last night but she'd take her mortification and match it to his own. That was what she thought as he'd pushed her door open. He surprised her again at the look of distress on his face. He looked so apologetic and self deprecating that it struck her that he was blaming himself. Why he'd blame himself was baffling to her. It had nothing to do with him. He gave her a place to stay and that was more than anyone else ever done for her. She didn't expect him to do everything else that came with actually living under a roof. It was already hard enough to pitch in on groceries since Daryl ate like a horse and Will seemed think he needed to buy enough food to feed a family of fourteen. How he expected her or Daryl to ever really need to go to the store was humorous. Though after seeing that Daryl didn't cook she kind of understood. He wouldn't go to the store but for coffee any other way. Will assured he done Merle the same way. The difference was that MErle went to the store to because the man ate constantly and even cooked for himself. Her expenses were shrinking quickly being in the house with Daryl. He'd yet to take rent money from her or let her pitch in on any bill or food. It was frustrating at times but it also let her relax as she slowly built some savings up.

He'd got her out there after seeing her room and part of her relished behind pressed against him as they moved through the city now. Each move he guided the bike in had his muscles rolling and tightening against her own body. It was enough to have her wanting to press her thighs together. A few times she did and felt him look back at her. She was trying to get a handle on her thoughts and feelings because everything she thought she knew about him was no longer in those neat boxes that said " _Do Not Disturb_ ". Those boxes evaporated the second he'd screamed at his brother. THe second she knew for a fact he wasn't gay. And with that came a torrent of images flooding her mind that she'd just kept tucking away in that box refusing to acknowledge. Small smiles, smirks, and flushes of his that she'd hidden as well. It was all out in the open now.

At a redlight she straightened her back and stretched watching him roll his shoulders. Carol looked around and wasn't sure where they were. Daryl didn't tell her before dragging her onto the bike. Instead she smirked when she seen the people next to them checking him out. Carol met their eyes and grinned at the little highschool girls. There giggling couldn't he heard over the idling bike but Carol could only imagine it. She couldn't remember ever being one of those girls at that age. She'd made a point to not be seen and it'd worked for the most part until it didn't. She wasn't sure what made Ed decide he liked her but she hated him and everything he stood for. She hated her father even more for telling her she had to date Ed. Everything in her household growing up was done by her fathers whims. He ruled with an iron fist and there was no telling him no. So she done as he said and grit her teeth every second counting down the days till she could run.

Daryl turned and look at her. "You thirsty?"

Carol licked her lips and she nodded. He turned again and she leaned back into him when she felt him starting to pull out again. The rumble of the bike against her body was exhilarating and so was the wind. She was sure she could fall in love with riding a bike.

When he stopped he cut the engine off and Carol stepped off. He moved quick and steadied her. Her legs were wobbly and he had a smirk on his lips. Carol scowled and it only widened. He raised a brow and she bit her tongue to keep from being rude. He lead her into the store. He was in the candy aisle unsurprisingly. He came back eating something already and Carol shook her head.

"You're supposed to pay for that first." Carol admonished.

"I'll give him the wrapper." He said.

"How are you not five hundred pounds?"

Daryl shrugged and grabbed a water. Carol grabbed something and he offered her a gummy worm. He stared at her till she took it. He snorted walking away at her disgusted look. Carol trailed after him still holding the worm. He looked over at her and then at the candy in her hand. She sighed and took a bite.

"Don't you want anything to eat?

"No. I'm riding on the back of the bike how do you expect me to eat?"

"Point taken."

Daryl walked up and pushed everything towards the attendant. He pointedly handed the wrapper over making a big show to her. Carol fought laughing and he paid for their stuff. Carol scowled at him again over it but he ignored her.

He walked out to the bike and was getting gas. He kept popping random bits of candy in his mouth and Carol sipped her drink. She wasn't sure why she got it. She'd have to toss it in a minute. Daryl was chugging his water and she could see sweat rolling down the side of his neck. He was watching the highway and not the pump. She looked over at all the passing traffic almost scared Merle with his loud mouth would show up and ruin the good mood. She wasn't ready to deal with him or see him fighting with his brother.

Back on the bike he drove for a few more minutes before they stopped and Carol felt dread. He didn't say anything or wait on her. He was already walking in. Carol slowly climbed off scared of what Daryl was about to do. She couldn't let him do this. Was this Will doing this or Daryl? Why did he have to be so damned nice! He was supposed to be yelling at her right now. She would rather yell to be honest.

"Daryl!" Carol hissed.

He looked over at her as a pretty young sales woman talked to him. The woman forced a smile for her Carol knew she looked like crap compared to this woman. Daryl even looked better but then something about seeing him dirty from work always made her hot under the collar. He had oil still on his throat, his dirty clothes on, and oil up his arm. He looked like he'd just stepped out of work.

"This is her." Daryl smiled and it was so charming Carol wanted to huff. Instead she bit her lip. "Carol any idea what you want?"

Carol smiled at the woman and looked at Daryl. It was obvious the woman thought they were together and wasn't happy.

"You're a lucky woman to have a boyfriend..." She paused looking at Daryl for confirmation. He stared at her. "That will buy you whatever you want."

"Lucky." Carol smiled and caught Daryl's hand in a tight grip. She squeezed his hand painfully but only got a deep sound from his chest that sounded like a covered laugh. "We'll just look around."

The woman nodded and looked at Daryl. "Let me know if you need some help."

He said nothing and let Carol drag him away. He was chuckling low in his throat. The sound was deep and made her shudder. Carol huffed when he pulled free and set heavily on a mattress.

"Get up! You're filthy!" Carol hissed. "We need to leave!"

"No." Daryl deadpanned. "I'll be goddamned if you sleep on the floor Carol. Not if there is something I can do to help."

Carol shook her head and swiped at her eyes. "I can't afford anything in this place. I can't afford to even be standing here. I can't let you buy this for me Daryl. I have no way of ever repaying you."

Daryl leaned back on his elbows and looked up at her. "You're making a scene. She's going to think we're having a relationship problems." He waggled his brows.

Carol fought smiling because sure enough the woman was watching them. Carol sighed dramatically and laid down on the mattress. It was really soft. Carol scowled thinking of the last time she'd slept in a bed. It'd been over a year that was for sure. Maybe two if she was being serious. It'd been the last time she'd had enough money tucked away to be able to afford a room for the night on one of those cold winter nights while she made her way to Georgia looking for a new start. She'd still be further north and the weather wasn't near as kind. It was a sobering moment for her.

"Daryl I can't let you do this." Carol's voice was soft.

"I'm not asking Carol." He shrugged. "You can pick out what you like or I'll pick. Travis told you that it'd be furnished didn't he?" Daryl flopped back and looked over at her. "I'll call him right now if you don't answer me."

"He did."

"Then I'll buy it."

Carol sighed but seen no way out of it. She could keep sleeping in her nest to spite him but knew she wouldn't. Instead he stood and she watched as the saleswoman watched him hungrily. How had she mistaken him for gay? Every woman around was panting after the man and here she'd thought he was just too gay to see it. No he just didn't care. He looked down at her and raised a brow. Carol flushed when the image of him holding the pillow against his groin flashed through her mind. No, she was the blind one to think he was gay. She'd taken his dismissal of Penny as proof he was gay when he just hated the girl and was disgusted with her. Slutty women weren't his type like it was Merle's apparently.

"Are you going to lay there or pick out your bedroom suit?" His voice was amused.

Carol smiled up at him and watched as his cheeks tinted a slight pink suddenly. He looked away and started walking around. Carol followed. She couldn't keep the goofy smile off her face. Daryl really was just looking and kept shooting her glances to make sure she was looking around. She refused to look at price tags because she knew she'd puke.

Sleigh, canopy, four-poster, low-post, upholstered, platform, and day beds were all over the room in elaborate design. More than once she'd look over to find Daryl sprawled over one of the beds before he'd hop up and move to the next. Still she couldn't get away from the attention to detail on a lot of the bedroom suits. One of the canopy beds had a mirror that hang in the top of the canopy. She wasn't about to buy that. She'd heard Daryl laugh when he'd found it after laying down on it. Nope, she wasn't picking that out. Instead she kept walking til something stood out.

Carol looked up again after finding one she kept coming back too. They'd been in there for maybe an hour. Daryl wasn't close by but over by the living room suits. Carol watched the saleswoman talk at him but he didn't seem to be taking her bait. Instead he was more interested in the recliner he was in. He looked her way suddenly and Carol gave a thumbs up. He sprung up and started walking right for her. The saleswoman followed closely behind him, still talking of course, but his eyes were on the bed she was standing by.

"See something you like Mr?"

"Dixon." Daryl said.

He met her eyes and stopped next to her. "This the one you want?"

"Yes."

He nodded. He finally acknowledged the woman. "I want the entire bedroom suit and whatever mattress set she picks out."

Before either could say anything Daryl was in the bed she picked out. He sprawled out and groaned deeply. Both Carol and the woman stared at him wide eyed and flushing. He was oblivious. He raised up on his elbows and met her eyes.

"This is comfortable."

Carol swallowed and nodded. "Uh huh."

She was soaking it up because this would be the only time she'd ever see him sprawling out in her bed. He set up and looked at her again.

"Are you picking out a different mattress or are you taking this one?"

Carol shrugged. He pulled her around and down on the bed. Carol stretched but was aware the woman was watching them. Daryl looked down at her.

"I want it."

His eyes went wide and he looked away quickly. The woman cleared her throat and smiled but it was strained. Her face was a little red. She kept shooting Carol jealous looks while simpering to Daryl.

"I'll ring everything up and have them get everything together."

Daryl followed and Carol trailed with him. The woman was talking at them about deals they had but he seemed uninterested. He leaned against the counter.

"Delivery. Can it be done today?"

The woman looked up at him and at his license. "This address? It'll cost extra to be delivered."

"Yes."

"Yes, it'll be around six."

She slid him his wallet and Carol swallowed as the total came up for everything. He just pulled out his debit card and paid without blinking. The woman was watering at the mouth at that. Carol scowled at her because why couldn't she just see Daryl was a good man and not just a bank account. She was just like Penny. It was sickening to see what these women reduced him too. Daryl was a lot more than some sugar daddy taking care of women left and right. He was sweet! He had quirky sense of humor that was more crass than she expected and he got embarrassed easy. He genuinely liked helping people and spending time with his family but yet this woman was just...she hated women. Maybe this was why she'd never really had any friends. She could see everyone's motives and it just bothered her. Her own dad made her disgusted with people. No one done something without wanting something. Except for Will and Daryl. Neither of them had ever asked her for anything. Will treated her like she was one of his kids and she was still figuring Daryl out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tomorrows Friday so i doubt I'll get to update much. My husband don't work this weekend and I'm also have some issues. I've got into something I'm seriously allergic to and I'm have a bad reaction. So don't expect updates but if I have time I will post. Hope everyone's weekend is good though.**

Daryl felt her slap his stomach and felt her stomach growl against his own back. He waited till it was safe to pull over before he done just that. Carol waited till he'd cut the engine off and pulled off the helmet. Her hair was ruffled slightly with wild curls spilling around her face. His breathing hitched and he forced himself to keep the stupid smile of his face.

"I'm starving and thirsty. How far are we from home?"

 _Home_. Her words brought him up short and he fought smiling at her again. He shrugged instead and looked up at the sky. It was going to rain soon and they had a few more hours before the delivery was made. He met her eyes. She was looking at him with a soft smile and warm eyes. It was a complete one eighty from the usual weary smile and guarded eyes. If she didn't start scowling at him soon he was going to say something condemning.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Carol licked her lips. "Chinese?"

Daryl nodded and made sure it was clear before he pulled out. Carol yelped and he felt her jerking down the helmet quickly. She was more comfortable now on the bike than when she'd first gone earlier. Carol leaned into him again and he let out a breath when her face pressed into his back. She wasn't near as scared this time around being on the bike but she was still holding on to him tightly. When they pulled up at his favorite place to get take out he nudged her. Carol stepped off and he snorted at her hair when she pulled off the helmet this time. Carol looked at him wide eyed.

"How bad?"

It wasn't bad it just looked like some had her bent over for a few hours fucking the hell out of her. He grimaced and his face flooded red. Why did he think that? He needed to stop. He had to. He was turning into Merle.

"It's fine." His voice was hoarse.

Carol walked by his side as they stepped in. The woman seated them fast and he chuckled when she knew his first name. It was that sad. He came here so often that they knew his goddamn name. Still it wasn't worth chancing cooking and killing himself with undercooked chicken. He'd been down that road and woke up dead a few times.

"I've never been here." Carol smiled at him as she looked over the menu. "What's good?" Daryl shrugged and Carol laughed. "You're on a first name basis with them so I know you know what to eat and what not to."

"You've ate my take in the fridge." He deadpanned. "It's the same damn place."

"Like I know what I ate. Tell me what's good."

He raised a brow. "Carol I will eat it all."

He looked over the menu again and pushed it away already knowing what he'd get. Carol was staring at him though and he sighed heavily.

"What?"

"Nothing…..nothing. What are you getting?" She said quickly. Too quickly.

"Chicken and steak fried rice, loaded vegetables with fried noodles and egg rolls."

Carol licked her lips and slid her menu away. "I'll get that then."

They ordered quickly and it wasn't long before their food was brought out. Carol eyed it and Daryl waited on her to take a bite. She looked up meeting his eyes with an easy smile. She popped a fried noodle in her mouth and her eyes widened. She looked alarmed and he laughed loudly. Carol sputtered grabbing her drink.

"That's hot!"

"Would you rather they served you cold food? Carol steam was boiling off it."

Carol grinned despite her burning tongue at him. Daryl snorted and started eating. Carol took another tentative bite before digging in. He was shocked at how much she could really eat. She was keeping up with him and that was saying something because he ate enough for an entire family. He was happy about it though because usually he only saw her eat when he forced food on her or his dad did. He didn't know about her during the work day but he'd like to think she'd lighten up.

"Why are you being so nice to me Daryl?" Carol was looking down stirring her rice up. "No one is just nice. Someone always wants something."

He raised a brow. "You didn't ask me that when you thought I was gay." It was out of his mouth before he thought. Carol blanched and met his eyes. "You think I expect you to fuck me now?"

"No!"

He tilted his head at her. "Okay."

"Daryl." She pursed her lips and looked like she was struggling with something. "I can't explain it here. When we get home I can."

She stared at him waiting for his reply. He took another bite and nodded. She let out a breath. It bothered him that she was so scared of him. It had to be that. What happened to make her so fearful of people? His blood ran cold and he felt a growl building at the thought of someone hurting her. He knew that she'd had it hard. It written in her eyes. Still it didn't make it any better knowing. He couldn't fix it. No one could and that was her burden to bear but it still pissed him off that someone could hurt someone else so bad they were scared of to live. If whoever hurt her had never got their claws into her though he doubted he'd ever met her and that was a thought that burned like he was swallowing bleach.

He paid their bill much to her chagrin. There was left over like always and he just stored them in the saddlebags before getting on. Carol grumbled about being tired and full. Within in a few short miles he felt her lean heavier against his body. He chanced looking back at her in the mirrors and sure enough she was asleep against him. Her arms were tight around him and her face pressed into his back. A strange feeling itched at the back of his mind but he forced it away. He slowed down and made sure to keep the bike steady with her sleeping.

When he got to his house it was just a few hours before they would be at the house delivering her bed. He nudged her but Carol didn't budge. Instead she hiccuped in her sleep and tightened her arms. He snorted and slid his leg over the bike keeping her balanced. Carol grumbled and he spun quickly breaking her hold and caught her before she fell over. He lifted her quickly and turned finding Mac there. His brother on the front porch steps watching him. Daryl narrowed his eyes. Mac tilted his head and watched.

He stood and unlocked the door for him. Daryl ignored him. He walked Carol upstairs and growled seeing the guest room door actually latched shut. Mac had been smart enough to wait on him downstairs. Giving up and seeing no other option he walked down the hall and nudged his door the rest of the way open. He left Carol sleeping on his bed and grimaced. She likely already thought he had questionable intentions…. this wasn't going to look good to her. Shutting the door behind him he walked down stairs and found Mac in the living room.

"Merle was here." Mac started. "He left when some girl called after you didn't show back up."

"I've been gone for hours."

"We know." Mac shrugged. "I feel like shit for what happened."

Daryl said nothing. He leaned back into the couch just as Catrick burst over the back of it onto his shoulder. Goddamn cat thought it was a parrot. He should have locked it up with Carol. Rocky went in there and snuggled her, why couldn't this little beast.

"Will is making me and Merle do stupid shit. I think he's more pissed than you." Mac laughed. "The stripper was a joke we planned to do regardless of what Betty thought."

Daryl said nothing again. Mac didn't seem to want him too. He sighed and looked at Daryl heavily.

"Is she upset?"

"You made a fool of her in front of everyone." Daryl deadpanned. "I'm sure she's super fucking pleased."

"I had no clue he was going to start saying that shit."

"You didn't fucking help either did you."

"I was drunk."

"Drunk or not it don't fucking matter. You still fucking ran your mouth."

"Is she okay? Why were you packing her?"

"She wouldn't wake up." Daryl shrugged.

He didn't want to think about how she likely wasn't sleeping good since she didn't have a bed. He fixed that though. If he'd thought about it that night he would have insisted she sleep in the guest room but he'd been pissed from her antagonizing him that he'd not thought of it. Since then he'd been either sick, hungover or busy with work and didn't give her sleeping situation two thoughts. He was a real piece of shit.


	29. Chapter 29

**In my misery with this alleric reaction I can't sleep so I decided to just post while my husband is distracted. Someone asked if I would describe Carol's bedroom suit and I will. Don't worry. It's in a future chapter mentioned and the letter is discussed _soon_.**

Carol stretched and rolled over. Panic flared in her when she remembered she was on the bike. A scream ripped from her throat as she fell to the floor expecting to be met with blacktop. Instead she was face down in thick carpet. A loud bark and heavy foot falls were her warning before a door slammed open. Carol looked up and found Rocky looking down at her and Daryl panting in the doorway. He stared at her for a second before he started laughing at her. He bent at the hips and braced himself on his knees. His laughs were coming with deep breaths. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him straighten but the laughter just kept spewing from his mouth. Will stepped around him and helped her. The second Daryl seen she was actually okay he started laughing and she knew he wouldn't have been able to help even if he'd wanted to.

"You okay?"

Carol nodded and righted her clothes. "Yes."

Daryl finally got himself under control and that's when she realized she was sleeping in his room. Will and him both were watching her as she tried to think of something to say. Daryl just stood there a second before walking away. Will winked at her and followed his son. Carol sputtered and jumped up only to stumble into the hallway and fall down. Daryl and Will both looked at her and she watched as Daryl fought laughing again.

"Maybe you should take a seat." Will advised.

Carol righted herself with as much dignity as she could muster. "I'm fine."

Daryl stared at her when Will shook his head and walked down the steps. He smirked and she glared, it only made his smirk turned into a smile and for once she didn't feel tension between them. There was no anger that made her want to slap him. There was no creepy whispers from her overly paranoid mind telling her he was going to hurt her. There was just someone she felt she had a chance of becoming a friend with. Carol jogged to catch up with him and she knew he slowed for her but didn't say anything. It was the best she could hope for and she was readily taking it.

"What time is it?" Carol whispered.

He looked down at her, "Why are you whispering at me?"

"I'm not." Carol said.

He hummed under his breath before checking the time. "Almost six."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Few hours." He shrugged.

Carol felt the anticipation for the delivery beginning to smother her. She kept bouncing on the balls of her feet and wasn't sure what to do. In loo of not knowing she followed Daryl. He called out for his dad and found the man in the kitchen with pizza hanging out of his mouth and a beer cracked open. He eyed her and grinned as he chewed.

"Good to see you upright darlin'."

"Well that sounded creepy." Daryl muttered.

Will made a face realizing what his son meant and Carol snorted thinking of Travis. Daryl picked up the pizza box and eyed what was in it. He tossed it back down and looked in the other. Seeming satisfied he grabbed a beer and stepped out of the house. He took the pizza box with him. Carol raised a brow and Will offered her the other box.

"Excuse my son's terrible manners."

Carol just shrugged. "I'm oddly use to it."

Will hummed and took another pull of his beer. "How you feeling today?"

Carol licked her lips looking down at the meat lovers pizza. "What kind did Daryl just pack off?"

"Supreme meat lovers."

Carol eyed the door and Will chuckled. He pushed it open and Carol smirked at him as they walked out. She could hear music blaring loudly and raised a brow. This was the one place he hadn't shown her and she was a little more than eager to see it. Will stepped inside ahead of her and Carol felt like the air left her lungs. Daryl was bent over the engine of her car with a piece of pizza crust bit between his teeth with just his jeans and boots on. He was already filthy, sweaty, and completely unaware they were there. He was nodding his head to the beat of Pearl Jam. She didn't know the song but knew enough to know the voice singing. She'd heard him humming this a few times.

Carol padded over to the pizza box and Daryl's head snapped up. He flushed violently and his eyes got big. Will called his name and Daryl moved quickly catching a beer. Carol took a bite of pizza and raised a brow. She didn't think he was serious about fixing her car. She wanted to cry but wasn't going to keep breaking down in front of everyone. She wasn't that weak. If he kept doing things like this for her thought she was sure she was going to be a mess.

"What's the damage with this?" Carol kicked the tire.

He looked down and went back to what he was doing. Will was there soon and they were both elbow deep in her car. She could hear them talking to each other but had no clue what they were saying. Will finally looked up and gave her a knowing look. Carol flushed when she realized she'd been checking Daryl out without even realizing exactly what she was doing.

Daryl finally leaned back and tossed his bottle to the garbage. He swiped at the sweat on his face but only smeared oil there. Carol felt the need to clean it off but held herself back. If Will was already looking at her like that she didn't want to think about what he'd do if he seen her do that. Will was a sweet man and she adored him but something told her he was more manipulative than even Merle. Not that she thought he'd hurt someone but the man was intimidating.

"All I really have left to do is change the brakes." Daryl stretched.

"Okay so will it run? Or should I save for a new car?"

Daryl snorted but Will interrupted him. "Daryl's the best mechanic I've seen and that's saying something because I'm including myself and my dad in that. If he says all that is left is brakes then darlin' don't stress."

Daryl flushed and looked down at his dad's praise. Carol grinned. He reminded her so much of a little boy sometimes. Well now that just creeped her out because she couldn't very well think that and then think about the way his back looked with sweat on it. Or the way he looked holding that pillow. Which to be honest was completely fuckable. Carol's eyes widened and she looked away from both men. She was saved when the door slammed open and Merle spilled into the room. Daryl tensed up. Carol tensed with him. Merle smiled at them and motioned outside.

"There is some dude on your porch holding a clipboard. Rocky's fit to be tied and that cat already scratched him and me."

Daryl pushed past his brother and Merle followed him quickly. Carol could see a fight brewing. Will jogged after them and stepped between them forcing space. Daryl snarled something at his brother and Merle looked deflated. Carol wasn't worried about her own humiliation. It was hard to be embarrassed over assuming someone was gay when the very man you thought was gay took you in when you were a homeless street rat. Not only that but he clothed, fed, and now bought her a bedroom suite. Lest she forget the car! No, she was mad on Daryl's behalf.

"You can't stay mad forever.'

Daryl spun and swung before anyone realized he'd even turned. His fist caught Merle unprepared and blood splattered. Carol yelped and Will burst into action grabbing Daryl. Mac was around the house wide eyed but Will couldn't quite get ahold of Daryl. Merle lunged at him and Will got trapped between them.

"Fuck." Mac was trying to pull them apart but it wasn't working.

Carol panicked when she seen Rocky charging Merle right as he pinned Daryl. Before he could throw a punch Merle screamed. Rocky slammed into him hard and Merle's arm was wrenched backwards. Rocky was trashing and snarling biting down harder on his arm. Daryl rolled quickly to his stomach and whistled. He made a quick call and Rocky let Merle go. He rushed to Daryl and started nosing along his throat and sniffing the blood coming from his split lip.

"I'll kill that goddamn dog!"

Carol spun and glowered down at Merle. "You deserved it."

"No one deserves to be mauled Betty." the name came out condescending.

Daryl was on his knees now and had Rocky's collar. "Don't act fucking surprised at how Rocky reacted. You knew it would happen."

"Boys." Will's voice was sharp enough to cut. "I love you all dearly but if I have to break up another fight or get pulled into another that goddamn dog will be the least of your worries. "

Catrick sauntered up and hissed at Mac and Merle as it passed. Carol watched as it hopped right onto Rocky's back and set down. Daryl stood fluidly and swiped at the blood. His eye was already blacking.

"Merle go get some fucking stitches."

Merle glared, "It was a fucking JOKE!"

"No one is laughing." Carol snapped. "Jokes are meant to be funny Merle."

"Don't lecture me." He snarled at her rounding ready to argue.

Mac bristled. "As lovely as this has been I think I'll head home tonight."

Will looked over then and Carol watched his face fall. she'd forgotten that Mac didn't live around here. He'd lived with Daryl. That much she knew. She was in his old room. Carol looked over at Daryl and watched as he stared at his brother. Merle looked put out as well.

"Shit." Merle rubbed at bitten arm.

"Harley has a doctor's appointment. Supposed to find out the sex." He grinned.

Like that the tension between the brothers was gone. Carol watched as Daryl smiled widely, Merle smirked, and Will beamed proudly. Will threw his arm over Mac's shoulder and shot her a look. She followed understanding what he wanted. Daryl and Merle were left together. Carol looked back and watched as Merle tested getting close to Daryl.

"We should try to get Rocky away so he don't kill Merle over him." Mac spoke quietly.

"We both know that dog isn't leaving his side. Never does." Will sighed. "Daryl will just have to keep a hold of his collar."

Carol looked back again and then brought her fingers up to her mouth letting out a whistle. It pierced the air and Rocky looked over. He started wagging his tail hard enough to make Daryl wince when his tail starting beating his leg. He took off at a dead run straight for her and Carol braced herself for when he got to her. Merle was scowling at her from a distance and Carol grinned. Daryl was looking down shaking his head. She couldn't hear what was being said but it was clear they needed to talk. It was obvious they were close but that he was tired of Merle's shit.

Will nudged her and Carol walked away with him and Mac. Mac was staring at her like he'd never seen her. Carol stared right back. He smiled suddenly and she found herself sandwiched between them. They were soldiering stepping her around front. She was nervous about leaving Daryl and Merle alone for fear they'd fight but she stayed quiet.

"So you're Daryl's date to the wedding?" Mac teased.

Carol grimaced forgetting all about the wedding. "When is it?"

"Three days." Mac snorted. "Penny's throwing a fit to Rick."

"Why the hell would she complain to Rick?" Carol snapped.

"Because he's her first cousin and she's a spoiled twat who think she can have Rick _order_ Daryl to take her."

Carol bristled. Will growled low in his throat. "She's still stalking him?"

"Yeah. I'm glad it's not me anymore. Harley threatened to beat the shit out of her the last time I was here and Penny tried something."

Will smiled, "I like her. Why didn't she come in with you?"

"Her boss wouldn't give her the week and the wedding off. One or the other."

"You are coming back for his wedding? How long are you going to stay?" Will looked over Carol's head.

"I'm not staying with Merle again. He dumped hot water all over me while I was sleeping and it had fucking paint in it. You know how long it takes to get turquoise paint off your skin? It don't come off. My groin is still painted." Carol snorted and Mac leaned his head against hers. "Are you going to stop being difficult and assaulting my brother? He's the sweet one."

Carol sputtered but couldn't help but laugh. "I haven't assaulted him in a week."

"You groped him though." Mac nodded and laughed. "In front of his dad. He knows by the way. We told him."

Carol's face turned bright red. She refused to look at either man. Will was shaking with laughter next to her and Mac was still leaning against her. They stepped around the house and the man making the delivery smiled.

"I'm looking for a Daryl Dixon?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I was busy all weekend. I usually am so I don't often update on weekends for those of you who messaged me and reviewed asking me to update. Things are starting to heat up. I'm excited for us to make it further into the story now that she's aware he's straight. *maniacal laughter*Thanks for all the favorites/follows...just reading in general and all the lovely reviews. You guys are great.**

Merle held his arm tightly against his body. It'd do no good to bitch at his brother over Rocky. He knew why the dog attacked him and if it'd been anyone else Merle would be laughing. He liked that something was willing to protect his brother like that. Hell, he'd like to have a dog that was like that but he didn't like being mauled himself.

"Are you going to fucking say something or not?" Daryl snarled.

Merle scoffed. "Why the fuck is this such a big deal? Any other night and you would have laughed."

"How can I expect you to understand when you've never took a second to fucking look outside you own fucking enjoyment!" Daryl paced angrily. "That's all you've ever done. If it makes you laugh or feel good fuck everyone else because Merle Dixon will have what he wants."

Merle glared. It stung to hear that thrown at him because it was the goddamn truth. He was selfish. He'd always been that way but no one could look him in the eyes and tell him he didn't love his brothers. He gave Daryl shit but Daryl liked to give it back. Maybe not as bad as he did but it was give and take.

"Even now you aren't even capable of fucking saying sorry!"

"Would it fucking matter if I did? Would that fix it?"

Daryl stalled and glared at him. "Are you mad at me or mad because the girl in there that you've got a crush on thought you were a queer? Because if it's me- I'll say I'm sorry."

"Don't do that." Daryl barked. "Don't try to put blame on something else. You knew what you were doing."

"I did." Merle said. Daryl lost the anger in his sails. Merle pushed on. "If I didn't say something one way or another that girl was going to keep thinking you liked sucking dick."

Daryl scowled. "Why does that even matter! You bought me a goddamn stripper whose dick was hanging out!"

Merle caught Daryl's arm and jerked him around to face him. "Because if I didn't do it this way then I would have still said something to her. I'm not stupid or blind. I see the way you look at her and she thought you were gay."

"I got that much."

"She would have never said shit to you." Merle deadpanned. "Even Will sees how she looks at you."

Merle watched his brother ignore what he was saying. Every hint that Carol could be attracted to him was ignored. Instead he focused on his anger and goddamn if Daryl didn't have a temper. Merle could see it swirling in his eyes. There was a wound there that was older than just this. Daryl didn't have a lot of self worth when it came to shit. He'd seen Will's heart break and that fucked with him. What little value he had of himself he protected ruthlessly from hurt.

"Did you need to do that shit though? Why not fuck with Rick? She wasn't even there for it." Daryl snapped. "Your entire plan is bullshit."

"It worked though." Merle smiled. "You said it. Not someone else. She heard it from your mouth and she can't deny it and say well he's never said that. You could just be confused. How else was I going to get your dramatic ass to yell you weren't a pole smoker in front of her?"

"You're trying to tell me you showed your ass for my benefit?"

"Yes." Merle smiled.

"You know what next time how bout you just don't."

Daryl walked away and Merle trailed him. "Does this mean we're good?"

"You're my brother. We'll fight but right now- I want to hit you." Daryl hissed. "I'll get you back for that."

Merle punched him in the shoulder. "Your feeble attempts to fuck with me aren't intimidating."

Daryl just smiled over at him and it was a weird moment. His eye was blacked, his lip busted, teeth bloody, and his eyes wild. He looked unhinged. Maybe he should be nervous for what his brother would do but he refused to admit that out loud. Daryl wasn't the one to actually plot. Usually he got over things quickly but something told him that he'd really shit the bed this time. Either way at least Carol knew he was straight and it'd come from Daryl's mouth. That girl was hard headed just like his brother and it made him realize how perfect for each other they really were. He knew that anyone could tell her Daryl was straight but she'd likely think them a liar.

Daryl stepped around the front of the house and Merle mirrored him. Carol was standing there with Will and Mac. Daryl might be good with him but he knew that if Carol kept that pissy look on her face Daryl's anger was going to bubble up again. He'd never seen his brother react so much to the whims of a girl. Never before and he wasn't sure he would ever again. Something told him that Carol was it for his brother. It wasn't shit they said or did but a feeling he had in his gut. The same feeling he got when he'd look at old pictures of Will and his mother. It was just something there around them...it just was.

"Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl stepped forward taking the clipboard. He read over it quickly before signing. The man smiled and Merle raised a brow. What the fuck did Daryl have delivered? That was answered quickly when Daryl tossed his keys to Carol and she unlocked the door. Men started unloading a bedroom suit and he felt his chest tighten with realization.

His eyes sought Carol out but instead found Will watching him. There was a threat in his steely gaze that made Merle tense. He was treading thin water. Mac and Daryl both started helping them move things into the house. He could hear Carol talking but Will stopped him.

"Go get stitches. Come back after." Will ordered. "Give her time to calm down...time for Daryl to get the blood off his face. She's not going to want to speak to you while he's standing there covered in blood."

Merle curled his lip, "It's not like I hit her."

"That shit don't matter to her." Will snarled. "That girl in there has had enough shit to deal with without the petty bullshit between the two of you. Lock it up Merle."

Merle huffed but done as he said. He really did need stitches though. That goddamn dog savaged his ass. He looked over see Carol bounce out the door and catch Will's hand. She was dragging him into the house as Mac and Daryl came back out. The blood on Daryl did give her pause in the doorway and Will ushered her in. Merle smiled though because someone did need to look after his brother because he damn sure didn't.

Climbing onto his bike he stewed over what to do. He knew he'd tell her he was sorry. He wasn't as far as outing her for thinking Daryl was a cum guzzler but the yelling was a bit much and she did get embarrassed. He could say sorry for that. Still….he knew there was tension. Carol was a firecracker and once she stopped wanting to slap his brother she'd be wanting to ride him instead.

Besides he couldn't wait to see them at the wedding. He was sure that Carol was really going to force him into the suit. He'd make sure to mention it. Daryl hated that thing. Michonne had manhandled him into the fitting and forced him to stand there while they made sure his measurements were right. He'd threatened to cut the arms off. Carol wouldn't let him and he knew it. Just like something told him that his brother would listen to her. He had his work cut out for him but he'd make damn sure they were together one way or another.


	31. Chapter 31

**Trigger warning. Mentions of violence/sexual situations.**

Carol was a ball of energy. She was buzzing around the men as they hefted heavy pieces of furniture up the steps into her room. She was sure that they were starting to get annoyed with her but they'd all bit their tongue. They were breaking their backs to get her furniture where it needed to be. Maybe she should cook? She'd start with drinks first!

Rushing into the kitchen Carol starting with tea. She didn't know how anyone else besides Daryl liked it so she went with what he liked. Besides that should be what she was more concerned with. After all he was the one who done this. He was the one made this possible for her. The man truly was too good to be true. What ever woman was lucky enough to get him...the thought made her stirring stall. Carol glared into the pitcher. Her chest tightened with anxiety and her stomach churned.

"CAROL!" Daryl bellowed from upstairs.

Carol poured him a glass quickly and grabbed her own. She only had two hands after all and figured everyone else could come get it if they wanted it. She rushed up the steps as the delivery men were walking down. They smiled politely but didn't speak. Carol ignored them as she cleared the last step. Mac was panting outside her room and huffed at her. He was eyeing her cup and she motioned down the steps.

"I made sweet tea."

"Say no more." He walked by her fast but still managed to slap her ass.

Carol scowled at him over her shoulder but he just smiled. She wasn't bothered. It was new for her. Usually if a man looked like they were going to touch her she was prepared to break their wrist. Mac never came on to her. He might waggle his brows but he'd never gave her the feeling that he'd hit on her.

Stepping into her room she was met with the sight of Daryl and Will. Daryl was sweaty and shirtless much like his dad. Will's shirt was undone and her windows was open. She suddenly remembered cutting the air off earlier. She was cleaning to get rid of her anxiety while waiting on the movers and didn't want the overwhelming smell of cleaners to bother the animals. She'd forgot to cut the air back on.

Carol held the cup out to Daryl and he eyed it for barely a second before taking it. Will was looking out the window and letting the faint breeze hit him. Daryl was rolling the cold empty glass across his face. He eyed her for a second before snatching her cup as it'd connected with her mouth. Tea spilled down her chin and Carol quirked a brow.

"Where the fuck do you want all this or is it fine where it's setting?" Daryl questioned swiping at the sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Shut the window and I'll cut the air on." She looked around the room and shrugged. "It's fine where it's at."

"This how you want it though?" Will turned then.

Carol stared around and then grimaced. "I'd rather the bed be over there and the dresser where the bed is."

Daryl and Will stared at it for a second before he handed her the cups. She stepped back as they started moving things again. She felt bad because she knew that it was heavy. Mac brushed by her and started helping. Carol slipped out and went to cut the air on. Rocky and Catrick were padding after her. Both not liking how much moving around was going on upstairs.

After taking the cups to the kitchen Carol rushed back upstairs. The bed was switched around but the mattresses were against the wall. Mac panted and glared at her.

"I'm too fucking out of shape for this." He stared at her. "Take this as I'm sorry. I don't sweat for many people."

Daryl snorted but tried to cover his laugh. He ducked his head and Will was grinning at her. Carol eyed her bedroom suit. It'd been the name that first made her look at it. Forest of Dreams. It was a canopy style bed that she'd fell in love immediately. It was carved from dark wood and stained even darker. The entire bed was carved to look like a forest and the canopy like you were looking up at the canopy of the forest. She'd loved it immediately. The details on the dresser and chest were beautiful and matched. Still the bed was the centerpiece and she couldn't wait break it in.

She needed to get the canopy curtains put on but even without them it was beautiful. She'd picked a deep red. The bedding a deep red that faded into black around the edges. Not everything could be red though and she'd followed Daryl's lead. Not that he'd said anything to her about her sheets. It was that she'd seen him looking at the dark grey set. It was the very ones she'd picked. It was enough to make the saleswoman mad because of course she followed them over there after Daryl realized they had linens.

"This good?" Daryl looked over at her.

Carol smiled brightly and nodded. Carol rushed down stairs to grab her bags that were delivered with the bedroom suit. She passed Mac on the steps and seen Will waiting at the top for her. He smiled and Carol paused next to him.

"Are you going to throw a drink on me for pointing out to him that situation?"

Carol tilted her head. "You weren't trying to hurt me or embarrass me."

Will finished buttoning his shirt and looked back at her. "I wouldn't."

Carol threw her arms around his neck and Will hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head and Carol felt tears start to burn at her eyes. His hug was distinctly paternal and she reveled in it. He tightened his hug before stepping back and smiling at her.

His face was passive but she could see he wanted to ask her something. "Say it."

He chuckled. "Did you read the letter?"

Carol swallowed. "I...I.."

"If you need to talk when you do or something is wrong you know I'm here." Will's hand fell on her shoulder. He squeezed it before walking down the steps.

Carol stood there a minute and then walked into her room. Daryl was gone but she figured he was still at the house. Carol started with the bed. Pulling the curtains out she started climbing all over the bed. She scowled when she realized that the canopy was still a bit high for her to be able to reach it comfortably and be able to get them to hang. Huffing she stretched despite that she was teetering forward.

Carol shrieked as she slipped. Two large hands landed at her hips and stopped her from falling. Carol looked down quickly and found Daryl standing there. He was in sleep pants and freshly showered. He made sure she was steady before letting her go.

"Need help?"

Carol scowled at her curtains. "These things hate me and they're heavy."

Daryl pushed her out of the way and stepped up on her bed. Carol jumped down and grabbed her sheets for when he was done. Daryl was walking the edge of her bed and dragging the heavy light blocking curtains into place. They were like a thick velvet. When he stopped in front of her securing them in the last hold she swallowed. His arms were stretched above his head and he was still damp from his shower. The fact that she could see water running down his chest and into the waistband of his sleep pants wasn't helping. Nothing about this was helping.

He jumped down and startled her. "You feeling okay?"

Carol nodded and cleared her throat. "Thank you Daryl."

He gave her a real smile that for once was absent tension. She'd never noticed before when he'd smiled or smirked how riddled with tension it really was. He was so bothered by her harsh treatment that compared to this smile everything she'd seen before looked pained. His smile was breathtaking.

He turned to leave and Carol spun catching his wrist. He stopped and looked at her. Carol wasn't sure why she grabbed him but knew that the thought of being alone was suffocating. The thought of him walking down the hall and closing himself off from her bothered her. It made her wish that they were closer so she could just walk right in there and force him to socialize with her.

"Something wrong?"

"No…." Carol stared at him for a second before making a decision. "Let me put my sheets on and we need to talk."

Daryl raised a brow. "Just what every man wants to hear."

Carol studied his face trying to see if he was mad at her. Sometimes she wasn't sure. When he raised a brow and his lip turned up slightly next to the mole at the corner of his mouth she realized he was trying to joke with her.

He shook his head. "I think I left the doors unlocked but after that we need to talk."

"I'll go down." He shrugged.

" _Even better._ "

He stopped suddenly at her door and stared at her hard. Carol realized what she said and her face burned. It burned painfully when the image of those shocking blue eyes looking up at her as his mouth buried between her thighs went through her mind. Carol licked her lips and smiled at him ruefully.

His face flushed. He scoffed at her and beat a hasty exit. "Stop." He muttered.

Carol grinned and rushed getting her sheets on. Still the image of her looking down at him was haunting her. She knew how it felt to be pressed against him. To feel his hands on her hips. That warmth that he seemed to radiate nonstop to surround her and the smell that was always clinging to him. The man was the epitome of sex and had no clue.

She could hear soft paws walking to her and smiled when Catrick bounced up into her bed.

"Oh you're interested in my room now?" Carol snarked.

Daryl cleared his throat behind her. Catrick rolled lazily to look at him and Carol tossed the last pillow onto the bed. She looked back at him. He was drinking more tea. He looked tired but she was willing to bed he'd stand there all night if she asked.

"What's on your mind?"

Carol walked over to where she'd put her purse on the book shelf next to him. She grabbed the letter from the inside and stared down at it. Daryl was sipping his drink and watching her closely. Tension was thick in the room.

"This is from my dad." Carol shook it a little. He hummed in response. "I haven't read it."

Daryl stepped into her room and offered a cup. "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Carol took the offered drink. "Years. At least five."

Daryl shrugged. "If you don't want to talk to him then don't. Just because he's your dad don't mean you owe him shit."

Carol looked up at him and smiled. "I should ignore it."

Daryl eyed it and then her. Carol licked her lips and then pulled the letter out. She thrust it at Daryl. He took it but didn't read it.

Carol stared at him and then it. "I think you might be the closest thing I've ever had to a friend." Carol laughed but it sounded pained. "How sad is that? I'm twenty six and never had a friend." She met his eyes and he was looking at her hard. "I can't open that letter. I can't-"

He unfolded it and she watched his eyes rapidly scanning it. She felt like she might puke. It was true though because despite thinking he was a homosexual murdering human lampshade making freak he was her friend. Daryl folded the letter but didn't look up. When he did there was something in his eyes that made her want to step back. It was dark and ominous. It swirled in the pools of his eyes that were starting to look like the deep blue sea where true terrors could hide and never be seen.

"Daryl?"

He swallowed thickly and then met her eyes. "This man..." He cleared his throat. "Carol do you have any interest in actually seeing him?"

"No." Her words came out fast.

He nodded and then his fist tightened painfully against the her book shelf where he was leaning. "You're an adult. He don't own you. No one fucking owns you and if you don't want to fucking see him then _you don't have too_."

"What did it say?" Carol whispered.

"He wants you to come home. If you don't he said that him and some man named Ed will come to get you." He stared at her for a second. "Carol if he's so dead set on you being there then how is he just now catching up to you? That letter paints a picture of a man that don't let shit go."

"I didn't have a address. It was sent to where I work when they corrected my forms." Carol shook her head. "He's probably put some private detective looking for me for a while and finally got lucky."

Daryl bristled visibly in front of her. Carol sighed heavily and walked to her bed and set down. Carol motioned him over and jerked him down. His presence next to her was calming despite his mood. Rocky paced in front of her and Carol whistled for him to hop up. Catrick hissed and climbed in Daryl's lap.

"Fuck him." Daryl sneered.

"I'm not going back there."

"Then don't."

"He'll cause trouble for you." Carol said. "I live with you and he's going to freak out...when who ever he has looking into my whereabouts tells him he's going to..."

Daryl fell backwards on her bed. Carol mirrored him. Catricks purring grew louder and Daryl laughed.

"Carol let him come." He shrugged and his arm brushed hers. "Blood don't make family."

She rolled over then facing him. Daryl was still looking up at the canopy. He looked tired but was still paying attention.

"He wanted me to marry Ed. Ed was every red flag you get warned about but he had money. I didn't get it though because my dad didn't need Ed's money and Ed didn't want his. There was nothing to be gained from it and that's all they were worried about. What they could get."

Daryl grimaced.

"When I refused he got violent. I was stupid and scared. I was still a kid and didn't know any better than to listen to him. That's all I'd known growing up." Carol hissed bitterly. "Ed was worse than him."

Daryl looked over at her and she could see that same ominous look in his eyes. "Carol.." His voice could have fooled anyone but his eyes gave him away.

"He made a deal with Ed for me marrying him. I refused." SHe could see the look in his eyes and knew what he was asking. "He never raped me. They threatened a lot of stuff but it was never that. It was bad for a while. He locked me in my room for six months after that. I was allowed out to use the bathroom and that was it." Carol's voice was hoarse. "I didn't have a window. No friends and no family. Sure my mom was there but she was his stepford wife. Everything he wanted he got."

Daryl rolled over facing her. Carol felt tears finally and didn't bothering trying to hide them. Daryl didn't bat an eye. He listened. Someone was listening and believed her. No one ever did before. Why would they? Her father was a high standing businessman and so was Ed.

"I kept refusing." Carol smiled. "He was so mad at me. They made a mistake though. Ed wanted to see me thought he could talk sense into me."

Daryl smiled at her then and Carol returned it.

"They came in and forced me into some stupid summer dress and pinned my hair up. When all I done was ignore him they shoved me back in the room. They took my bed and clothes. I was left with a mattress and nothing else." Carol laughed. "God they left my hair up and all those stupid bobby pins came in handy."

"You picked the lock."

Carol nodded and swiped at her eyes. "I waited till I knew they were sleeping. He was so arrogant leaving money out. I snatched it and got out. Been running ever since. He gets me I'll be in that room again until he breaks me like he did that woman that gave birth to me."

Daryl's eyes were shadowed now that it was dark out. The canopy curtains leaving him in shadows. When he spoke his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Carol." He waited till she met his eyes. It almost seemed like his were glowing in the dark. "I promise you that neither of them will ever hurt you again."

Carol swallowed and he set up. She moved quick as he stood. The thought of being alone was terrifying. Carol jumped up and ran in front of him. Daryl stood there his chest heaving. Carol stared up at him.

"Are we friends?"

He looked down at her and she could see he was trying to get himself under control. He nodded sharply.

Carol tried to think of something to make things less tense. He looked ready to hunt her dad down. She was scared that he'd get hurt. Daryl was a great guy and she knew that her dad wouldn't be afraid to hurt him. He'd do something to jeopardize Daryl's future and she couldn't handle that. She'd go back in that room before she'd ruined his life.

"Yes." She said suddenly.

Daryl raised a brow at her..."Care to elaborate?"

"I'll go to the wedding with you."

Daryl stared at her for a second before he laughed. It was loud and made her jump. He threw his head back and kept laughing. When he looked at her his eyes were still dark but it wasn't near as bad.

"The wedding is in two days."

Carol pursed her lips. "Well that don't leave me much time to get a dress."

Daryl shrugged. "We can show up in jeans and a tshirt."

"Your best man."

"Soooo."

"I know enough to know that the bride will castrate you."

Daryl sighed heavily at her and then threw his arms up. "Goddamn. This stupid shit is the bane of my existence."

"I need to find a dress Daryl." Carol interrupted his temper tantrum.

He looked at her and then his eyes swept down her body. Carol flushed at his blatant appraisal of her. It was the first time she'd seen him do any woman that way. Well besides when he was being condescending to Penny that time.

"Get dressed. We leave in ten minutes."

He stepped out of the room and Carol stared at him. Her chest felt lighter for having talked to him but now there was the weight of his words. Her dad wanted her back. He was never just going to let her be. Her being here was dangerous for Daryl. Maybe it'd be better if she just left.


	32. Chapter 32

When Carol climbed out of the vehicle she was so tired she really wished she'd just kept her mouth shut until tomorrow. Daryl looked dead on his feet too but she knew his fatigue was worse. At least she'd gotten to nap today he hadn't. Had he ate since earlier?

"Daryl are you hungry?"

"When am I not hungry Carol?"

Carol smiled at that and he held a door open for her. A slim man was standing over to the right of them and greeted them. He straightened his vest before stepping over. Carol forced herself to not laugh. He looked like he had more gel in his hair than was in one aisle of a drug store. Daryl caught her expression and smirked.

"Can I help you?" His voice was eager.

Carol smiled at him. "I need a dress for a wedding."

He beamed at her and then clapped. "Very well ma'am! Right this way. Do you have any idea the color scheme?"

Carol looked at Daryl and he gave her a bewildered look. The man gave a slight laugh. "No fear I'm sure we have something here that will work."

"What colors are on your tux?"

Daryl scowled. "Black."

"And?" Carol prodded.

Daryl chewed his lip and the man waited next to her. Daryl shrugged. "I think purple. I'm sure it was purple."

"Oh very well then." He lead Carol away and Carol watched Daryl find a sofa to relax.

The little man pushed her up on a stand and quickly got her measurements. Carol kept darting her eyes over to Daryl. He was heavy lidded but still watching her. He looked lost in thought. She was anxious after telling him everything she had. He'd reacted in a way she hadn't expected. Her troubles with her dad were her own. Daryl looked ready to fight the man. It wasn't something she was use.

"I'll be right back. You're welcome to look around while I gather some dresses I believe might interest you." He rushed away.

Carol circled around to where Daryl was. There were racks close to him. Carol sifted through them and smiled over at Daryl. He still seemed lost in thought. She threw her purse on his lap and he grunted. He looked up at her suddenly.

"So purple?"

Daryl let his head fall back. "She didn't call it purple but it was fucking purple."

"That makes no sense."

"Neither do women but here we are." He muttered.

"I heard that."

"Good." Daryl said.

Carol chuckled and squeaked when she was accosted by the little man. He had a arm full of dresses. He started pushing her into the dressing room while hanging dresses. He rushed off to gather shoes and Carol stared out at Daryl. The seat he'd found was right in front of the dressing rooms. The large mirrors were next to him and she scowled at his pleased smile. He looked smug.

Instead of arguing she pulled the first one down and knew that it wasn't going to work. She was going to a wedding not a brothel. Carol threw it to the side. Grabbing the next she grimaced at the material. It felt like polyester had a fight with wool. This was basically saying she lived on the corner of spinster way. Carol discarded it. Grabbing the next she decided she'd try it on before she outright said no.

She shrugged her clothes off and slipped the dress on. It hit at mid shin and hung over her like silk flowing in water. Still it just didn't feel right. Stepping out she looked at Daryl instead of the mirrors. He was honest to a fault and she knew he'd tell her if she looked bad. He didn't say anything though. His face was completely closed off. He stared at her though like he was waiting on to say something.

Carol looked at the mirror and realized the dress made her complexion look washed out. It didn't suit her at all. She looked back over at Daryl and raised a brow. He tilted his head but his lips thinned in refusal to speak.

"So you're going to say nothing?"

"And if I told you that you look like you're dying?" Daryl questioned.

"Then I'd thank you for not letting me go out in public looking like death."

"Then you look like shit in that." He deadpanned.

Carol laughed and walked back into the dressing room. She tried another but one look at Daryl told her that he was trying to not laugh at her outright. Of course he last thirty seconds but she wanted to applaud for his effort. She tried several more all with varying reactions. Nothing was working. She loved purple but it just didn't suit her. Not the shades that she was seeing. These were to vibrant and flashy. She felt like she was a cheap tramp no matter the style with the way the shades clashed with her pale skin and auburn curls.

When she stepped back out Daryl wasn't there. He was walking around. She walked over to him and found him just fingering different materials. He wasn't even looking at the dresses. Everyone he walked by he touched. Some he cringed from some he smirked at. Carol watched him study one dress and it wasn't purple but a slight gold hue. He tugged it out and ran his hand over the material again before walking away.

Carol stood there. "I'm not sure I'll find something in time."

He looked up at her and shrugged. "Where jeans for all I care."

Carol laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. The bride would be furious."

Daryl snorted but nodded agreeing. Carol pulled the dress out he'd lingered at. It was pretty. It was very pretty. She looked at it for a second longer before deciding to try it on. He followed her when she called after him. She disappeared inside the dressing room and changed quickly. The dress fell mid thigh and cinched at her waist. The dress from there down was loose and flowing. It swirled around her hips with each movement and made her think of the way the sun looked as it set. It hung a little longer in the mac and on her right thigh showed more leg but it didn't look like something that a hooker would where despite top only covered one shoulder and fell around her breast in a tighter fit but left the back open.

When she stepped out she looked at the mirror. Instead of looking pale and washed out her skin had a faint glow to it. Her freckles stood out but her auburn hair looked brighter and her eyes shining. She looked over at Daryl and his brows were higher than usual.

"Well?"

He cleared his throat and nodded. He rubbed his hand down his thigh and met her eyes. They were darker than she was use to. Heat pooled low in her stomach and she tried to dismiss it. She really did but the look in his eyes wasn't helping.

"That one."

Carol turned when she heard a little gasp. The little man from before was there. He was slack jawed and beaming.

"OH you must get this one! It just sings for you!" He marveled. "I have the perfect heels for you!"

He thrust them at her and she slipped them on. Carol looked back over at Daryl and smiled seeing him watching her. He stood and rubbed his throat. He tossed her his wallet. Carol caught it and raised a brow at him. He motioned to her and the dress before clearing his throat again.

"Going to smoke." He said before walking away.

Carol watched him go when the little man next to her beamed. "I'll take that as a win. Seems your boyfriend likes the dress."

Carol sputtered but he wiggled his brows at her. "I guess."

"No guessing honey! He couldn't take his eyes off you." He simpered. "Such a good looking man too- aren't you just lucky!"

Carol changed and packed her dress with her. She didn't dwell on the little guys words. Instead she looked around trying to think if she needed. She followed the man that finally gave her a name, Jack, and picked out everything else she needed. How he coerced her into a new set of bra and panties for this dress she wasn't sure.

Daryl was outside smoking when she found him. She handed him his wallet. He yawned tiredly. He thrust his keys at her. Carol's eyes widened. He yawned again covering his mouth and Carol took the keys.

"I'm to tired to drive." He muttered.

"So can I expect your stalker to throw a drink on me?" Carol teased.

"Mac's stalker." Daryl corrected. "And no, she'll be to mad that Harley is there and obviously showing now that she's pregnant."

Carol was interested in the woman that Mac was with. She'd not met many women besides Andrea really since moving here. She knew that Travis was married to a Karen. Merle was single and a whore. Mac was with a woman named Harley and Will was single. Andrea was a friend but that was it. She'd met Lori and Penny but both of them were more like trolls. She'd not even met Rick's future wife. She wasn't much of a people person but she'd told him she'd go.

When they got home he walked inside slowly. Merle was there. He was asleep on the couch. Daryl walked over and kicked his boots. Merle grunted and set up brushing sleep from his eyes.

"I had to get twelve stitches." He deadpanned.

"You needed more than that." Daryl sneered. "Maybe your jaw wired shut."

Carol eyed him. Merle met her eyes and smiled. Carol didn't return the look. She'd wanted to make sure Daryl ate and then went to bed but now Merle was here to likely do something stupid. Carol walked upstairs. She hung her dress up and then grabbed some clothes to change into. She could hear them talking downstairs.

Catrick was asleep in the center of her bed with Rocky. Carol snorted and then walked back downstairs. When she looked into the livingroom. Daryl was still standing but looked ready to pass out. Merle was talking to him without his usual gruff amused tone. Carol grabbed two water and then walked into the room. She thrust one at Daryl and then sipped her own.

Daryl took it not bothering to question her. He drank it. "Does she always walk around dressed like that?" Merle's voice was quiet but Carol heard him.

She looked down at her clothes. It was sleep shorts and a shirt of Daryl's she took. She'd not meant to but it just sort of happened. It had no sleeves and was littered in holes. Maybe it wasn't appropriate to wear considering she didn't have a bra on but it wasn't like you could actually see anything. Her shorts covered her and maybe Merle shouldn't be a pervert.

Daryl looked over at her and just shrugged. "Are we going to talk about what she wears or are you going to tell me why you're knocked out in my house."

"I'd rather talk about what she's wearing." Merle leered.

"Go to hell Merle."Carol snapped.

Merle raised his hands. "Don't black my eye Betty."

Daryl flopped backwards on the couch and Carol stretched out pressing her feet into his side. He flinched when her cold feet touched his warm side under his shirt. Merle didn't miss it. Carol watched as his eyes warmed slightly. All of his usual menace left and she could see a slight softening to his look. It wasn't much for a man like him but she could see it.

"Rick stopped by wanting to make sure you were coming to rehearsal tomorrow."

"Do I have too?"

"Michonne said yes. She was with him and she told me to tell you that yes you can wear just normal clothes tomorrow." He laughed before standing.

Daryl nodded and then stretched his legs out. "I'll consider it."

"Carol make his ass go. If not we'll never hear the goddamn end of it."

"Michonne should stop breathing down my neck and start worrying about her future husband instead." Daryl huffed.

"Rick's terrified of her." Merle chuckled.

He left after that and Carol felt her eyes drooping. She locked the doors and came back finding Daryl stripping a shirt off and walking upstairs. Carol caught his wrist. He stopped and stared at her.

"Is that my shirt?"

Carol looked down at it and then smiled up at him. His face flushed. "Yes."

He breathed out slowly. "What do you need?"

"Thank you." Carol whispered. "For listening to me. I know that me being here has caused a lot of trouble and that wasn't what I wanted."

Daryl pushed his hair off his forehead and ran a hand down his face. He seemed to be struggling for his words. When he met her eyes. "If he comes here and tries to hurt you Carol I'm not just going to stand there. If he shows up anywhere I want you to call me. I don't trust that he'll try to talk."

Carol nodded and bit her lip. "He don't have this address yet."

Daryl gave her a long look. "Get some sleep Carol. We got a long day tomorrow."

He walked down the hall and stepped into his room. She watched him but blushed when he started unbuckling his belt completely oblivious to his look. His jeans hit the floor leaving him in his boxers. He didn't even bother to shut his door. That was unlike him. He never slept with it open. Carol left her own open though. She could hear the soft hum of the fan from in his room and his light snoring. It shouldn't have calmed her but it did. She didn't want to be alone. She was terrified of dreaming about that room she'd been locked in. So instead she rolled towards her door and listened to his even breaths in sleep and his faint snoring. It eventually lulled her into a dreamless sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hope everyones weekend was great!**

When Daryl woke up it was with a pounding somewhere downstairs. He groaned and rolled over refusing to see that the sun was up. Burying his face down into his pillows he hid. He could hear movement through the house and knew that Carol was already up. Which meant that his brothers and dad was likely here too. If not they would be soon. He'd like to say it was because they wanted to come see him but he knew that was a lie. He knew his dad looked at Carol like one of his own kids and that his brothers liked having another person around.

A loud bark made him grimace and pull a pillow over his head. The sound of footsteps told him someone was coming towards his room and he belatedly realized he'd left his door open. Usually if it was shut they'd just knock but since it was open he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Daryl?"

He grunted in response.

Soft footsteps told him she'd walked into his room. He burrowed further down into his pillows and blanket. Her quiet laughter made him smile but he refused to roll over. Instead he stayed right where he was. He didn't have work today so there was no reason to be up.

"There's a woman here for you." Carol nudged the side of the bed.

Daryl raised a brow. Who the fuck would be here for him? The only women he willingly spoke to were Karen, Harley, and Carol. He looked over his shoulder at her and glared. Carol raised a brow at him and smiled.

"She seems very adamant you not be allowed to slip away this weekend."

Daryl groaned loudly and rolled onto his back. The sound of heels hitting the ground made him grimace. His hand came up to his temple and he rubbed. Suddenly a shadow cast over the door blocking the light that'd been filtering in from the windows. Daryl titled his head and was met with the severe look of Michonne.

"Get up Dixon." She ordered.

"Did you really leave work to come here and nag at me? You realize I'm not the one marrying you right?" Daryl growled.

Michonne stormed forward and snatched the blankets around his legs. He fought for it but it ripped away from him. Michonne's eyes widened seeing him nothing more than flimsy boxers. He glowered and snatched a pillow but it was too late. Neither had enough respect to let him wake up enough for his morning wood to even go away. Carol's face was red and she was looking at everything but him. His dick, despite his protest, jerked and he grimaced. Of course just being near her was giving him even more issues.

"I would have sent Rick but he's with your dad." Michonne said. "Besides if I don't force you there you'll miss the rehearsal and dinner. Then try to skip out on tomorrow."

Daryl set up but kept the pillow in his lap. He stared at them both but neither left. He heaved a sigh and threw the pillow. If they wouldn't give him the fucking space to get dressed then fuck it. Michonne's eye twitched and her lips thinner. Carol on the other hand sputtered and her face got impossibly redder. He walked into his bathroom and shut the door. He cut the water on and hoped they'd go downstairs. He was rushing through his shower since it felt like he was swimming in a frozen lake. He needed to cool off after some of the dreams he'd been having lately. Last night was no different and instead of having a few minutes to calm down when he woke up he had Carol there with barely there clothes talking to him.

He really didn't feel like trying to get dressed with both women breathing down his neck. Every since Rick proposed to Michonne she'd turned into the exorcist. If she was freaking out about flowers and table clothes then she was yelling at Rick. Which got Daryl yelled at since apparently being the best man made you a target. If he'd known that Rick was painting a target on his back he'd told him to go blow a goat.

"DARYL!" Michonne yelled after he'd been in there for twenty minutes. "I know it doesn't take you that long to shower!"

He threw his hands up and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and threw the door open just as she went to knock again. Her hand connected with his face and he grunted. He stepped back and felt anger spike through him. Michonne just stared at him.

"We have a strict schedule today Daryl stop delaying." Michonne huffed.

Carol pushed her aside and stepped in the bathroom. Daryl's hand was still covering his mouth. More to keep him from cursing the woman all to hell than because he was hurt. He felt Carol tugging at his wrist and met her eyes. Her eyes were wide and he could see something simmering just below those placid blue. Her mouth popped open when he let her pull his hand down. His could taste the blood and knew his lip was split.

"After you get dressed we -" Michonne started.

Carol spun around and caught the door. "Excuse us. He needs to get dressed and doesn't' need you standing here yelling at him while he cleans up the blood."

Michonne's eyes widened slightly and Carol slammed the door in her face. Daryl stood there and fought laughing. He'd never seen someone yell back at Michonne. Usually most people avoided saying anything because she got so pissy and defensive that it wasn't worth it. She'd wear herself out eventually like a toddler having a tantrum. He knew that most of this was because she was stressed out from the wedding but he really just didn't like dealing with this shit. He wasn't going to skip out and her acting like this though made him fucking consider it. He felt bad for Rick.

Carol turned and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Daryl licked his lip and felt the sting of the split but shrugged. "I'll live."

Carol nodded and then heard his bedroom door shut. Carol opened the door and peaked out. Daryl just jerked the door open. Being trapped with her in the bathroom with nothing more than a towel keeping him covered while she was in such tiny shorts was killing him. It didn't help that her tank top was basically fucking see through. That's all he needed was to pop wood with her standing right there. Then he couldn't even blame it on just waking up.

"How long do you think you'll be gone today? You want me to cook?" Carol turned back to him.

Daryl outright laughed in her face. She stared at him. "Carol you're going."

"I'm...wait no." Carol shook her head. "No, you're the best man. I'm not a part of the wedding party."

Daryl gave her a sickly sweet smile that made his lip bleed more. "Did I forget to tell you that since you're going with me that you have to go to all this shit her and her family want done for the wedding?"

"No..." Carol stared. "I thought it was just the wedding and reception."

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Liar." Carol hissed.

Daryl walked over to his dresser. He could feel her staring at him. He chuckled again while grabbing clothes. He looked back at her and pointedly gestured to his towel. Carol's eyes dropped down at his movement and his eyes widened when her eyes ran over him. It wasn't the first item he'd seen someone checking him out but it was the first time he'd really seen Carol do it. Her eyes ran over him slowly before meeting his eyes.

"Do I have to go?" Carol said.

Was he supposed to ignore what she'd just done? He swallowed feeling his blood rushing as his eyes lingered on her slender throat and the creamy skin that was exposed by her sleep clothes. Today was going to be torture but tomorrow was going to be hell. Though he couldn't wait to see Penny's face when she seen Carol. It was petty but he got amusement out of it. Carol and Harley both would be there. Even though he wasn't really dating Carol Penny though he was. It still counted.

"Fine, I'll be down in a few minutes." Carol walked away.

He blew out a breath as his door clicked shut. He let his towel fall and stretched letting his back pop. He grabbed his boxers and bent to pull them up his legs. His door opened suddenly and Carol stepped through talking to him. His eyes widened meeting hers and he ripped his boxers up his legs quickly. Well if she hadn't gotten a good enough view every other time she did this time. He forced himself to not react. Instead he stared at her and waited her out. Her mouth kept opening and closing. She kept looking at the door then at him like she wasn't sure if she should run.

Clearing his throat he got her attention since she was stuck at what to do. "You needed something?"

Carol swallowed and her voice squeaked. "Yes!" The cheer in her voice was to high and came off like she was drugged. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Daryl cocked his head as he stepped into his jeans. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he jerked them up his legs. Carol's eyes were so wide she looked like an owl. He tugged his shirt on and gestured at himself. He was in a pair of jeans that weren't completely destroyed and a plain black button down that still had the sleeves some how. Underneath that he just had a plain black t shirt on.

Carol nodded and brought her hand up like a pistol at him and made some weird little gesture. He busted out laughing at her mortified face. She stared at her hand like she wasn't sure it was hers. When she looked back at him she just smiled and exited the room quickly. He finished getting dressed and refused to think about the fact Carol just seen him naked. If he dwelled on it he was climbing back in his bed. He couldn't take much more embarrassment in front of her.


	34. Chapter 34

**I've been really busy so sorry for the late update! Hope everyone is having a good weekend. :D**

Carol rushed through getting ready knowing now that they really didn't have a lot of time. She could hear Michonne nagging at Daryl downstairs and felt bad. If she'd known they needed to be somewhere she would have showered first thing this morning. Instead she'd been up cleaning house. She smelled like dust, windex, comet, and lysol. It wasn't a pleasant mix to be honest and she was sure Daryl wouldn't appreciate smelling her.

Carol rushed down the steps and barely managed to keep from falling. Michonne looked over at her with her foot still tapping and Carol wished that heel would break. Her first impression of this woman wasn't a shining one already. She'd been rude as soon as she arrived and stormed through the house. While Daryl owned the house Carol lived here and didn't like that this woman barged right in like she owned the place. Then she had the nerve to start ordering Daryl around like he was a dog on a leash. When she managed to hit him and bust his lip Carol wanted to snatch her bald headed.

Daryl cleared his throat and Michonne's heel stopped tapping. "You can go." His voice was cooler than usual.

Michonne scoffed. "And trust that you'll show up?"

Daryl bristled and Carol nudged him. "I'm ready."

Michonne looked her over like Carol needed her okay on the outfit. The needed to slap this woman was great. She wanted to think that it was just the stress of the wedding but it was getting old.

"We can ride together." Michonne smiled.

It wasn't an offer or a question but her statement of fact. One that Carol rejected immediately. If she had to ride with this woman she was going to jerk the wheel and kill them all.

Daryl walked by her without a word. He opened the door for Carol and Michonne stepped outside. There was an SUV parked cross ways in the drive and Carol raised a brow. Daryl ignored Michonne completely. He rubbed his face and pulled his keys from his pocket and Michonne held her hand out. Daryl glared at her harshly and instead thrust them into Carol's hand.

"Daryl I have no clue where I'm going." Carol sputtered.

"Just follow the nags car."

Michonne's face darkened. She spun on her heel and stormed to her SUV. Carol hid her smile and Daryl climbed into the passenger seat. He looked worn out and she knew he wasn't a morning person. Why were they up so early for what was supposed to be a rehearsal dinner?

"Daryl what all are we supposed to be doing today?"

He looked over as the truck rumbled to life. "Honestly Carol I don't have a fucking clue. I tuned her out every time she started talking. Me and Rick both did. I think that's why this shit has got out of control. He had no clue what all she was doing."

"He don't like the big production?"

"Rick would rather of had just a few friends and immediate family."

"I take it that didn't happen?"

"Nope." Daryl chuckled. "The guest list is over three hundred people."

Carol paled. This wasn't good news to her. She hadn't been in a crowd like that in a long time. Like Daryl said she followed Michonne. They were soon at resort type area. She could see a golf course and a tennis court. She glowered at the thought that Ed and her dad would have loved a place like this. If she'd married Ed this would have been the stupid stuff they would want. A big show- that's all it'd be.

Parking she was met with Mac leaning against a car smiling. Daryl slid from the truck and Carol hopped out. Mac's brow climbed higher but his smile was genuine. He saluted Michonne as she strode by and Daryl ignored her.

"I take it that the dictator woke you both up?"

"Daryl." Carol snickered. "Though she did bust his lip."

Mac's eyes flashed briefly and he inspected Daryl's face. "Harley is here."

Daryl smiled at that and turned to walk in. Mac caught her wrist stopping her from following him. Carol waited for Daryl to walk in before looking at Mac. He was looking at the keys in her hand.

"You're the first person he's let drive any vehicle he has. Is he feeling okay?"

"Yes." Carol shrugged. "I think he done it to spite her."

"He's in for a surprise. Penny is already here and asked for Daryl once she seen Harley."

Carol sighed but felt a smile starting to show. The door opened and both looked over seeing Merle. He glowered and Mac threw his arm over Carol's shoulder. She was lead inside and she wrapped her arm around Mac's waist walking with him. Carol could see Daryl but his back was to them. There was a woman with a shock of jet black hair that hung to her waist talking to him with wide blue eyes and a lopsided smile. Will was just to his left nodding along with the woman that Carol assumed was Harley. Most notably though was the large pregnant belly that she was sporting.

"You look smug." Carol's voice was quiet.

Mac looked down at her. "Do I?"

"Mhmmm." Carol hummed.

Mac pulled her tighter into his side. Carol laughed at his obvious agreement.

"How far along is she?"

"She has a month but the doctors think she will go into the labor sooner." Mac shrugged. "Kid is eager to see how amazing I really am."

"Obviously." The sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Mac smiled. "Are you about to that thing women do around pregnant women and kids?"

"What thing?" Carol laughed.

"That high pitched squealing and baby fever shit. While I don't doubt my brother won't pump you full I just think a baby is skipping a few fucking steps. Well...maybe not for the two of you since you moved in before you even knew him or liked him. You two are backwards as fuck."

Carol's face was so red she was sure she was going to pass out. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest and she was sure her eyes were comically wide. Mac was a crass asshole.

"That...I…." Carol sputtered and cleared her throat. "That was definitely not what I was thinking."

"Oh so you don't agree it's too fast?" Mac questioned.

"No. Wait! What?" Carol hissed.

Mac laughed loudly. "Should I go ahead and get you a baby shower gift?"

"NO! We are not having kids."

"We aren't." Mac nodded. "You and my brother over there are a different story. I don't think Harley is into sharing Carol or I'd make the offer to her."

"OH my god stop talking."

Mac chortled and started dragging her across the room. Carol was trying to stop him but he was stronger than her and was basically man handling her while managing to look charming. When they got to Daryl and Harley Carol was red faced from trying to resist his steps.

The woman she knew was Harley turned looking at her. Her smile was wide and open, friendly. Daryl raised a brow at the two of them and Carol's face reddened even more. Daryl's brow climbed and he looked at his brother. Mac leered over at Daryl and something passed between them that had Daryl's guard going up.

"You must be the Carol I've heard so much about." Harley beamed. "I think it's high time we finally met!"

Carol swallowed. "Yep!" her voice broke off in a high pitched squeak.

Mac slapped her on the back and Carol coughed. She jerked away from him and moved over by Daryl. She could glare easier from here anyways. Mac waggled his brows and pointedly ran his hand across Harley's stomach.

"I was telling Daryl that you coerced me into telling you the sex." Harley laughed.

Mac shrugged and redirected the conversation away from himself. Where Mac was volatile and loud Harley was a type of lightness she didn't expect. She was always smiling and easy going. It surprised her that a woman with her personality got along so good with Mac.

"So Carol's got baby fever." Mac said loudly.

Carol watched a few heads turn their way. People here knew she was here with Daryl. Some even knew she lived with Daryl but knew nothing else. They were going to jump to conclusions. That's what people liked to do anyways. Will's eyes met hers and they looked highly amused like he knew his son was full of shit. Merle on the other hand seemed intrigued. That couldn't be good.

"You shut your communist mouth." Carol huffed.

Daryl was next to her but she didn't look at him. He was sipping a drink and staring at his brother. She knew that much but nothing more. He was quiet. Harley was looking at her and then to Daryl. She seemed to make a decision and caught Carol's wrist.

"I'm going to introduce Carol to everyone! You all try not to ruin Michonne and Rick's party. I'm looking at you Mac- if you make a scene be prepared to pay the price."

He grimaced at her and Carol smiled seeing him cowed. Harley lead her away though and she seen people looking eagerly at her. She was knew and they were like sharks seeing blood. She could even see Penny's useless self glaring at her. Harley seemed pleased as punch as the turn out.


	35. Chapter 35

Carol looked back at Daryl with wide eyes as Harley lead her away with her hand firmly grasped in her surprisingly strong grip. He wasn't looking her way but instead laughing at something his brother was saying. His head was thrown back and his hand was wrapped around Merle's bicep as he scowled at him. Mac met her eyes though and winked dramatically. Harley was humming and waving at people without even bothering to stop.

"While I know Mac was full of it back there I'll warn you some will believe him." Harley warned as they neared a group of women. "Most notably Penny."

Carol heard herself growl and her eyes widened. Harley looked over at her and smiled brightly. Carol flushed and looked away. Harley laughed and the sound was musical. How was this woman so different from Mac?

"Are you and Mac engaged to be married?" Carol asked quietly.

Harley snorted and shook her head. "Gods no! I don't believe in marriage. It's all a farce and why should I pay the government for a piece of paper telling me who I'm with? No I'll pass."

They finally neared the group of women and Harley was like a duck to water. Carol on the other hand wished Daryl would rescue her. She would him! Carol looked over at him pleadingly. He again wasn't looking at her but instead at something Rick was hanging him. He was nodding along with him and Carol scowled at Rick.

"So this is Carol." Harley tugged her closer to her.

Carol turned and smiled at the women. A few regarded her like she was a particularly interesting new species. She didn't know a one of these women and it was making her start to sweat.

"And who are you here with?" An older woman asked.

Harley slung her arm around Carol and smiled. "She is Daryl's plus one."

"I wasn't aware that Daryl rsvp'd a plus one."

Carol cut her eyes to the girl who spoke. She looked a few years younger than Carol herself and maybe like the bleach in her hair might've leaked through her skull. Carol controlled her face to keep from glowering at the woman and her obvious annoyance at Carol being here. Harley didn't though. Nope, she knew now why mac was with her. Her eyes flashed brighter and more close to aqua.

"I wasn't aware Daryl needed to clear his invite with you." Harley challenged. "Jess right?"

The girl sipped her drink and squinted over her glass. "You know who I am, Harley."

"I'm sorry you look like every other little girl that I get confused." Harley said with an saccharine smile.

Carol heard a snicker and looked over seeing a new woman. Her hair was a wild mass of black curls. She moved straight to Harley and pulled the girl into a hug. She turned to Carol and hugged her the very same way. Carol kept her mouth shut unsure how to react.

"Karen I was wondering where you were! I thought you and Travis were still out of town." Harley greeted.

Karen was still standing very much in their space. "We came back for the wedding. We'll be leaving right after."

Karen looked back at Carol but then cut her eyes to the other women. She seemed almost protective. Harley and Karen were both next to her keeping Carol sandwiched. A few of the other women immediately took note and seemed to decide against questioning Carol's arrival with Daryl.

"I thought I should warn you that Daryl and Rick slipped out earlier." Karen's voice was quiet. "Rick seemed mad but I'm not really sure."

Carol's eyes jumped to where he'd been and sure enough he was gone. Instead Mac, Merle, Will, Travis, Shane, Jesus, Rollins and a few other men she didn't know were there. They were all watching a door and she figured that was where Daryl went. Carol felt tension and worry. Hopefully nothing was wrong but she knew that wasn't likely.

"Oh gods." Harley hissed. "Here comes Penny Dreadful."

"Be nice Harley. She can't help she's slow." Karen whispered.

"Oh is that we're calling it now?" Harley shot back. "If being slow means she's got a bedsore on her back from spending so much time on it then yes, she's slow Karen."

"You're just being catty because she would kidnap Mac if given the chance." Karen teased. "Or Daryl. She really has no qualms which she snags."

"Ew." Carol and Harley mirrored.

A few of the women snickered. Carol remembered Will telling her that Penny was Rick's family and figured these were women that weren't fond of her then. If they were then surely they wouldn't like Karen and Harley talking about her like they were.

Penny stopped just shy of being too close to be comfortable to Harley. Harley sneered at her and Penny smiled. Penny turned her eyes to Carol and they flashed with a vibrant rage. It almost looked like she was shaking with it. Carol was reminded her yelling at her right in the middle of the store. She was also sure Will fired her. He'd yet to confirm it for her but she could just as easily ask Daryl and he'd tell her.

"Surprised to see you here." Penny sneered.

Carol's brows jumped. Harley bristled and looked ready to slap her. Karen tilted her head. "Penny you have something in your teeth dear."

Penny's hand shot to her mouth and her eyes widened while her face turned red. Carol smiled and a few of the women standing around tittered. Penny dug around in her teeth like a savage right out in the open. Of course this could be some weird mating ritual she was using trying to lure Mac or Daryl to her. Carol suddenly felt inspired. She was reminded of the bruising she'd seen on Daryl's torso and his busted lip and nose from the fight with Merle.

"Penny." Carol's voice was demure and sweet. Sickly sweet and cloying, it almost made her retch. Penny looked at her and stared at her like she could read her mind. "I know this isn't appropriate and he'd get mad if he knew I was saying anything but…."

Penny's eyes got large like a dog with a steak dangled in front of it. She shifted and nodded for Carol to go on.

"I know he can be hard to get along with at times but you seem like you could weather that." She simpered at Penny. It was making her sick to her stomach. "Merle was actually talking about what a good woman you were. How if you weren't so hung up on his brothers he would like to take you out."

"I'm not certainly not 'hung up' on his brothers." She air quoted at Carol dramatically. "I don't know what gave him such a terrible idea but I've always liked Merle."

Carol felt Karen and Harley both staring at her. She ignored it. If she looked at anyone but this trollop in front of her she was going to start laughing. Merle deserved this. He deserved this and more.

"Then I don't regret telling you at all. Now, I want to say this and I hope you take me serious. He likes assertive women. He'll say I'm lying or that he doesn't like you but that's because Merle likes playing hard to get." Carol smiled.

Harley cleared her throat. "That's true. Merle has always been that way."

"He's like Travis like that." Karen laughed.

Carol's eyes widened when Harley and Karen started backing her story. Penny straightened her dress, threw her hair over her shoulder and smiled showing her teeth. Karen gave her a thumbs up on her teeth and didn't let her know that her fire truck red lipstick was on them. All the women around sipped their drinks with raised brows watching as Penny marched determinedly across the room to an unsuspecting Merle Dixon.

"That was horrible." Karen laughed.

"That was brilliant!"

Just then Daryl walked back inside with Rick next to him. He stopped walking seeing Penny striding across the room. He cut a sharp right and Rick mirrored him. Both men were grimacing in hopes Penny didn't see them. Carol snorted and Harley snagged Daryl's wrist as he went to walk by. Rick stopped with him.

"Watch."

Carol jerked her head at Merle. She stepped closer to him and Daryl looked over at his brother. Harley finally let go of her hand for the first time since taking when they'd left Mac earlier. She shook her hand out realizing that she'd been squeezing Carol's hand harshly as Penny showed up.

"What am I watching?" Daryl whispered down to her.

Carol shifted closer to him and he was standing partially behind her and Carol felt her back touching his chest. To people who thought they were dating this would make it seem even more. They were standing way closer than just friends would. She knew enough about Daryl to know that people didn't get in his space like this. In fact she never seen anyone do him this way. Certainly no women.

Penny burst through the men and planted her hand on Merle's chest. He gave her a weird look but Penny just started stroking his chest. Merle stepped back and Penny followed. Daryl barked a laugh. It was enough to get Merle's attention and his look was murderous. Carol brought her hand to just under her chin and started to wave just like the little rascals. Merle raised his hand to flip her off but Penny caught it linking their fingers and wrenching Merle forward into her.

"You did this?" Daryl questioned.

"Yes." Carol chuckled. "I figured after the shit he pulled he deserved it."

Daryl sighed happily but it quickly turned into laughter when Penny leaned up kissing Merle. Merle was fighting her off but she took Harley, Carol, and Karen very serious about him playing hard to get. It was basically mouth rape. Merle jerked away and tripped going to the ground.

"You know Michonne's going to be furious but after my bachelor party I'm just going to get over it. Merle deserves this shit." Rick smirked. "Carol are sure you aren't related to Harley? This is some underhanded crap she'd do."

"Oh we're already basically sisters." Harley grinned at Rick. Her arm wrapped around Carol and she forcibly shifted causing Carol to move more into Daryl. It was on purpose and Carol looked at her wide eyed. Harley gave her a knowing look. "By the way Daryl- do you care if me and Mac stay at yours and Carol's while we're in."

Daryl looked over at her and shrugged. Harley stared at him then looked at Carol. "Don't care." he said. Harley stared at Carol though and Carol shrugged mirroring Daryl perfectly.

"Mac wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it."

Carol looked up at Daryl and found him chewing his lip. The women around dispersed and Karen was all that was left. Harley tugged on his shirt sleeve and he looked down at her.

"You know if I'd been here and knew about it I would have stopped that plan right?" Harley questioned. "I'm sure they were sorry after they sobered up."

"Doesn't matter." Daryl snapped.

"It don't but I'm sure you'll make them pay. I just ask you don't do something to him while I'm asleep in bed with him." Harley grinned. "Please don't shave his eyebrows or something off. I don't think I could look at him if he was browless."

"I once put nair in Travis's shampoo. He had a horseshoe before he realized his hair was coming out." Karen offered.

"Karen! Stop giving them ideas." Harley laughed.

Rick rubbed his jaw and looked at Carol then to Daryl. "You could tell Michonne they done something. It wouldn't matter if it was adjusting a centerpiece. With her freaking out over everything with this wedding she'd go after them."

Carol snarled low in her throat. Rick's eyes widened and Daryl laughed. Carol looked over at Rick and Daryl's hand capped over her mouth before she could say anything. Rick's eyes just got wider. Harley and Karen both looked at her but Daryl's hand was pressing firmly over her mouth. He jerked her against his chest and Carol started bitching but it was muffled.

"Can you all give us a minute." Daryl said.

Rick stared at Carol like he'd never seen her before. He looked at Daryl again and then smiled nodding. He looked like he wanted to say something but Carol bit into Daryl's hand and he yelped. He didn't move his hand though and Karen lead them all away.

"Jesus fucking Christ did you have to bite me that hard?" Daryl shook his hand and glared at the mark. "I bet this bruises. Who bites someone on the palm of the hand?"

Carol punched him in the stomach and Daryl sputtered. "What the fuck Daryl! He needs to tell her to stop being psycho and if you don't say something I will. She busted your lip!"

"Technically she didn't bust my lip but just caused my already busted lip to bleed again." Daryl laughed. "Why are you so defensive right now?"

"I don't like her."

She crossed her arms over her chest and fought smiling. It was hard not to with the way Daryl was looking at her.

"Well she does feel bad about that anyways now." Daryl shrugged. He rubbed his throat. "She isn't too happy about the fact that me and Rick both are going to have black eyes in our photos."

Carol looked over at Rick finding him watching them. He in fact did have a black eye. Her eyes shot back to Daryl.

"What happened to him?"

"He got into a fight with someone resisting arrest and got an elbow to the eye."

"When are the photos?"

"Tomorrow right after the ceremony."

"We could put makeup on it to conceal it."

Daryl recoiled. "The fuck you will. She'll get over it."

Carol laughed and nodded. "I figured as much. Where did you and Rick sneak off too."

"Merle's ." Daryl smiled proudly. "When he goes to shower tonight or in the morning before the wedding he's in for a surprise."

They both looked over finding Merle trying to evade a persistent Penny. Will was no help and neither was Travis. Jesus was egging it on and Rollins seemed to be trying to trip Merle up. Mac was speaking with his dad and Harley. Karen was watching them and Carol flushed.

Daryl nudged her forward and Carol walked with him. She felt more than a few people watching them. She knew that most of these people most likely knew Daryl. He was the best man after all. It made her anxious to think about what they were assuming about her Daryl. Could people tell she was attracted to him?


	36. Chapter 36

Harley turned to Mac and raised a finely shaped brow. He didn't say anything to her but instead looked back towards Daryl. Carol was standing with him and talking quietly. She was in his space, something Harley never seen before, and talking intimately. That was the only way to describe it. Her hand kept brushing his arm to get his attention and she was turned into him. When she would talk Daryl only had eyes for her. She wasn't the only who noticed this either because the couple were garnering a lot of attention.

"How long have they been together?" Harley spoke quietly.

"You're mistaken." Mac kept his voice just as quiet.

Harley looked back over catching Carol elbowing Daryl and laughing. She'd seen other girls trying to just brush a hand on his arm. His reactions were always swift and sudden. He would jerk away and keep distance between them. Daryl wasn't a prude but he wasn't exactly comfortable with people in general. He was a loner. Was even when Mac lived with him. It'd took nearly a year before he'd speak to her without Mac being there.

"Explain." Harley demanded.

Mac sighed dramatically and tipped his drink back. He walked to a empty table and Harley set down on his lap. He grunted but said nothing. Her arm wound around his neck and she carded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm not sure what happened at the start. I wasn't here for that. She met him while I was home." Mac ran his hand over her stomach and smiled when he felt his daughter kick. "I know first impressions weren't good. She threw a drink in his face and then punched him later on."

Harley scanned the room watching the people around. Michonne and Rick were holding court and the woman seemed in a better mood now. Of course Rick's black eye was dark and glaring as he stood next to her. She really couldn't wait to see the pictures that would be had from this.

"Dad just said that she was looking for a place to rent. Travis told her about the room."

"How did they think that would go? Daryl's a loner!" Harley said.

"When I talked to him that night I said the same thing. Him and Travis both think he needs to be around more people than just forced conversations at work." Mac gave a quiet laugh. "And from what I've seen and they've told me he don't stand a chance against her."

Harley had to agree. Carol was charming and beautiful. She had a way about lighting up a room and commanding attention. She wasn't surprised to know that Daryl was attracted. She was more surprised that Carol hadn't noticed. How could she be so oblivious? Harley also watched as Carol shied away from other men and attention She would turn into Daryl more and shift closer to him almost like she was afraid. Daryl didn't seem surprised but instead made sure to keep whoever was making her uncomfortable at a certain distance. Daryl was between them at all times. Even Milton Mamet made Carol seem fidgety.

"Why did she hit him?"

"Merle said they were arguing and she just went off. I think it was the second time she met him. The other times- well Daryl's a dick so I'm not surprised."

"You knew they already both had bad tempers and fought. Still you and Merle thought it'd be a good idea to pull the stunt you did?" Harley hissed. "You need to grow up."

Mac sighed and let his head fall back. Harley looked down at him and frowned. He always teased Daryl but it'd never been this bad. Her eyes sought out Merle Dixon. She felt fiery wrath burn through her blood. It might not have been the hormones but she wasn't above doing something and then blaming said hormones. Mac would stand by her and Will. Will would guard her like a biting dog and dote at the same time.

"If I hear you've done one more thing to cause trouble with those two then consider your hand your girlfriend." Harley met his eyes, "And when she gets tired remember you have another hand."

"Why are you being such bitch right now?" He huffed. "I apologized to both of them."

Harley stared at him and he had the sense to look away. Will was walking their way and Harley plastered on a smile for him. He looked between her and his son before he raised a brow. He took a seat and Harley grinned at him.

"If it'd been a male looking for a room would you have pushed so hard for Daryl to accept a new roommate? I know he wasn't looking for one. I'd talk to him just that day."

"No." Will shrugged. "Daryl don't get along with most people. I knew he'd be nicer to a woman than a man. He has respect after all."

Mac looked up at that. "You're full of shit and you know it."

Will looked over lazily and sipped his drink smiling over the rim. "How so?"

"Daryl is uncomfortable as fuck around women unless he's shitfaced and we both know it. You done that shit because you knew he would be attracted to her." Mac leaned up hissing at his dad. Harley was forced to shift on his lap. "You'd heard Rollins, Merle, and me talk about the attractive girl there. Hell half the men he works with and around him were panting after her. You drug his ass in there that day to see if he'd react the same way."

"So what if I did?" Will's smile was sardonic and his eyes highly amused. "You know as well as I do, Cormac, that Daryl won't do something unless he wants to."

Mac bristled visibly as the use of his full name and Harley bit her lip to keep from laughing. Will was goading him on purpose. Both of them were staring at the other and Harley sighed again. Sometimes she didn't see an ounce of William Dixon in Mac they were so different. THen other times they were just alike. Both were manipulative to the point they liked to pull strings and watch how people reacted. Will wasn't a cruel man but he didn't get where he was in business without knowing how to work people. It was something Mac picked up from him. Merle got his charm and his unabashedness. Daryl...well everything that was sweet and quirky about the man Daryl got. Daryl was charming but in a surly I-don't-have-time-for-you way that came off as devil may care. It never bothered her and she adored him. He was sweet after all.

"So did he react how you thought he would?" Harley pressed.

Will's scheming look sobered up when his eyes met hers and he shrugged. "No. She threw a drink in his face before I could even start to piece it together."

"Then how was it you thought it'd be a good idea to send her to his house looking for a room? Travis told me it was your idea."

Will met Mac's eyes and smiled. "Because she reminded me of your mom when I first met her. Sometimes the best of relationships don't start off perfectly."

Harley knew that would shut Mac up. Instead both of them turned and looked at Carol. She wasn't talking to Daryl at the moment but instead speaking with Jesus and Shane. Daryl was talking to an irritated Merle who was dodging Penny still. Both brothers looked over like they could feel eyes on them. Mac grinned and nudged her. Daryl walked off leaving Merle to fend for himself. He caught his brother's arm the same time Penny walked over. Daryl sneered at her but otherwise said nothing. Merle on the other hand looked like he was prepared to use Daryl like a meat shield.

"Do you think that's going to keep up or he'll snap?"

"Oh Merle is going to blow a fuze." Will chuckled. "Daryl and Carol are good for each other though. I've seen them around each other more than you have Mac and believe me when I say that. I think they need each other."

Mac nodded and Harley was already inclined to agree with Will. He'd never intentionally steer his kids wrong and she knew he would never try to hurt Daryl. Within minutes of meeting Carol she could already see the chemistry between the two.

"So if she's so good for him why aren't they dating then?"

"Because they're both stubborn." Mac laughed.

Harley didn't miss the look that ghosted over Will's face. He looked at Carol and the look was protective. She searched the younger woman like she'd seen what Will was. Instead she seen Carol looking around for Daryl. She seemed almost anxious and Harley was reminded that Carol was uncomfortable with men. If she hadn't paid attention earlier she wouldn't have known. Carol was smiling but it was brittle. . Daryl was arguing with Merle and Penny now. Rick was on his way over to them.

"Well we're staying at their house anyways." Harley chuckled and Mac looked at her. "I already asked both of them. I think it'll be good for me to get to know Carol."

"What're you up to?"Mac questioned.

Will stood and finished his drink winking at Harley. She could see he agreed and knew that he didn't just offer Daryl up on a platter. Something was going on with Carol and the man decided he was going to intervene. Will Dixon didn't meddle in other people's business and she knew that if he did this wasn't just something petty. He'd help her regardless if he didn't want his son with her.

Mac nudged her and she looked over seeing Will catch Carol before she could make it to Daryl. He spun her rapidly and guided her onto the dance floor. Carol was laughing loudly. Harley watched as more than a few curious males looked her way. It was rare to see Will dance or do more than make an appearance anymore. He hadn't really done it since his wife died.

"Do you know much about her?"

Mac shifted her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her more securely. "No. I know she talked to him about some things. I know she was having a really hard time but otherwise she don't say anything to me. She might Daryl but I don't know. If she did he wouldn't repeat it."

Harley smiled watching Will and Carol. She stood and forced Mac to move with her. He grumbled as she drug him onto the dance floor. She hoped Penny caught a drunk Merle and got him out here. She would take pictures and put them on a billboard. It'd serve him right.


	37. Chapter 37

**I done a thing and I'm curious if anyone will notice. It has no bearing on this story in the slightest really. Its just a small detail. Let me know if you spot something... :D**

Daryl was getting tired of all the bullshit that came with this wedding. Even Rick looked like he was wearing thin. For the most part he'd kept his opinion to himself but anyone who knew him would likely see just how aggravated he really was. Michonne was demanding that the entire wedding party retake photos because just two of people weren't up to her standards. What the fuck did she expect? He couldn't help he had a fucking busted lip and a partially bruised cheek. Rick's looked worse anyways.

"Rick, don't argue with me." Michonne hissed while gripping Rick's wrist roughly.

"I'm just saying that the next pictures are going to look the same." He insisted. "We can't magic black eyes away."

"That's what makeup is for."

"No." Daryl said.

Michonne shot him a withering glare. "You're ruining my day!"

Michonne's mother was standing by her side and sighed. "Honey, they have a point."

"It isn't just your day." Rick's mother's voice brooked no argument. "You are _both_ getting married tomorrow. It is both of your day."

Rick was tense and Daryl shifted. It was no secret that Michonne and Rick's mother did not like each other. First impressions to Mrs. Grimes are everything and Michonne's wasn't very great. Daryl never got the full story of what happened and honestly didn't want to know. Anything that was about both these women in one thing was bad. Michonne clenched her jaw and stared at Rick like he'd personally insulted her.

"I've seen the pictures and I think they look fine. He's a cop dear. He's going to get hurt on the job and I think you're overreacting." Mrs. Grimes voice was saccharine. "Now Daryl I need you to introduce me to that lovely lady you came with."

Daryl flushed violently but took the out offered him. Mrs. Grimes glided next to him and smiled at people as they walked by. She forced a smile for Michonne's parents and grit her teeth once they were past them. He'd known this woman his entire life and he knew she could be cut throat when it came to people she cared about. She was the mayor this town after all and you didn't get there without having drive.

"Oh look that them!" She clapped. "She's even charmed your dad."

Daryl followed her eyes and found Will twirling Carol around. She was laughing with her hair fanned out behind her. Will's eyes were lit with amusement and his smile was wide. Daryl could recall one other time he'd seen his dad dance with someone that wasn't his mother. It was Travis and Karen's wedding. Rick's mother nudged him and they walked over to the table his brothers were at. Harley beamed at him and slapped the seat next to her. Daryl slid into it and Mrs. Grimes took the one next to him.

"Harley it's good to see you."

Harley turned to Rick's mother while sweeping her hair over her shoulder. "Pamela!" Harley laughed loudly. She leaned over and hugged Rick's mother. "Having a good day?"

Pamela sighed heavily but forced a smile when she a few of Michonne's family looking towards her. Daryl shot a look at his brother and grimaced. He really didn't want to be here if Pamela Lillian Grimes blew her top. Harley seemed to read her mind and both women were whispering to each other. Mac slid him a drink and Daryl knocked it back.

The night was almost over. He understood in a way why Michonne was basically having two receptions. Part of her family wasn't going to be able to stay for anything more than the wedding. They'd have to leave immediately after but he felt like this was excessive. If the look on Pamela's face was anything to go by she was displeased. She'd been grinding her teeth since Rick started dating Michonne. It wasn't that Michonne was really a bad person but that she was bossy. If she said jump asked how high.

"Daryl here hasn't introduced me!"

Daryl looked over and flushed seeing both Harley and Pamela looking at him. Both were grinning. Harley was close to Pamela; the woman almost like a second mother. Pamela had four sisters. The Isley sisters were notorious. Pamela was suck out though with her shocking red hair and vibrant green eyes. Her pale skin made all her features pop and Mac had lusted after the woman for years before he'd met Harley. Harley looked like her but with jet black hair.

"Daryl's shy Pam, you know that." Harley winked at him.

He sneered at her and Mac slid him another beer. Daryl tipped it at his brother and Merle slid him a shot. Daryl thought maybe he'd feel bad for what him and Rick were going to do to him but he didn't. Not in the slightest. Between tomorrow morning and tonight Merle was going to hate him. Add Carol's own personal brand of revenge in and Merle was miserable.

Will appeared over his shoulder leading Carol to the table. He pulled her chair out and she set next to him. Pam looked up at him and smiled. Daryl raised a brow watching as Pamela blatantly checked his dad out. The woman wasn't shy and sometimes it was laughable how different Rick was from his own mom.

"Daryl you have terrible manners." Pamela laughed. She leaned around him and smiled at Carol. "Hello dear, I'm Rick's mother Pamela."

Carol smiled and her eyes were slightly wide. Was she buzzed? Will and Merle were talking silently and Daryl could see Rick trying to get his attention. Jesus was standing with him a gleam in his eyes. Daryl wanted to go so they could finish up with their plans but Carol had ahold of his wrist like she was trying to keep her balance.

"I'm Carol!" Carol hiccuped and laughed.

Daryl gave her a wide eyed look and shot his dad a murderous look. Will just raised a brow. Why the fuck would they get her drunk. Carol told him herself she'd never really drank. He stared at his beer and then felt his stomach churn. Fuck, if she got sick like he did at all he was going to be up all night thinking she was going to drown in her puke. It served him right though. She did take care of him all those times. He was a piece of shit and this was his reward.

Pamela smiled while laughing the sound light and musical. Merle took the beer when it was clear Daryl wasn't going to drink and he let a mean smile slide into place. Mac seen it but he didn't give a fuck. Harley was enough payment for the shit that Mac done. She was going to give him hell. So would Carol now that they were staying at the house. No, Merle was going to pay.

Daryl stood as Rick finally got desperate and came to the table. He gave Daryl an impatient look. He felt eyes on them and his buzz was slight but it wasn't enough that he really was impaired in the slightest. He just had less reservations.

"Merle." Daryl nudged. "Come on."

Merle stood laughing with Jesus. Jesus winked at him and Merle missed it. Pamela and Will eyed both of their sons. Rick looked guilty and Daryl knew he looked smug. Will tensed and Daryl told them he'd be right back.

They'd just stepped outside and Jesus was hanging Merle another drink. He gave Daryl significant look before sipping his own beer. Rick was drinking but it was so slow he knew he was drinking a hot beer by now. Daryl for his part had water. He was eyeing his brother but by now Merle was lit. He wasn't sure who produced the liquor but Merle started hitting that while complaining about Penny. Apparently she'd groped him more than a few times. Merle almost broke her wrist earlier was the only reason she'd let go of his dick.

"Daryl?"

He spun finding Carol doe eyed and flushed walking towards him. Merle eyed her through drunk eyes and leered. Daryl resisted throwing a punch into his brother's face. Instead he urged Rick to get him into the truck. Jesus was manhandling him.

"Are we leaving?" Carol giggled.

She was fucking giggling! He bit his lip to keep from saying something stupid. He took a deep drink of his water and Carol took it right out of his hand. She caused him to spill it down his chin since she was pulling it away from his mouth. He was wide eyed and let her have the bottle. She turned it up and drained it.

"DARYL!" Rick hissed. "Are you good to drive?"

Daryl turned and Jesus leaned out the driver side window of his vehicle. "We gotta go before Bridezilla starts looking for Ricky! Meet us."

Daryl nodded and watched his two friends leave with his brother. His brother who was passing out drunk. He looked back at Carol about the time she hugged him. He stumbled but kept her upright. She was letting her weight rest against him and he looked down at her like he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't the first time she'd been pressed against him but that'd been on the bike. This was decidedly different. It had his heart racing and he really wished she wasn't drunk right now.

"Carol." Daryl slid his arm around her waist to steady her.

He looked to at the door and grimaced. Carol snuggled closer into his chest and made a sound like she was purring. He looked down at her and his mouth popped open. She was nuzzling her face into his chest. He pushed her hair back from her face and her eyes popped open. Carol smiled up at him and the wet sheen to her lips had his blood rushing south.

"Are we leaving?" Her voice was breathy.

"I've got to help Rick with something and then we can go."

"Rick just left." Carol pouted, tightening her arms around his waist.

Daryl started untangling her from his body. He looked up when Penny stepped outside. Of everyone here it had to be Penny! The girl was watching them with interest. Carol was oblivious and was pawing at him. He caught her hand as she started rubbing along his stomach and made sure she didn't fall. Harley wasn't far behind Penny and came outside. She slammed the door harder than she should and it hit Penny.

She barely spared glance for Penny and walked straight for them. Daryl felt relief. Harley could watch her till he got back and then he could get her home. Harley gave him a sly look that made him tense. It was too much like his brothers looks for him to trust it.

"Here I thought Penny was following her to start trouble." Harley cooed.

"Harley." Daryl gave a pointed look. "Just- I..."

"Are you two leaving?" Harley interrupted. "I brought her purse and your jacket. We'll be by later. If you haven't changed the locks then Mac still has a key."

Daryl glared. "I have to do some shit before I can go home."

"So." Harley grinned.

His glared deepened.

"Carol." Harley pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you in the morning. We can get ready together! I always wanted a sister to play dress up with."

"You have a goddamn sister Harley."

"Yeah well she's a idiot and we don't get along." Harley snapped. "Besides I like Carol better. She's adorable. Don't you agree Daryl?"

She was a hell a lot more than just fucking adorable but he couldn't very well say that. Instead he stood there. Harley smiled even wider.

"Don't be rude Daryl. Your silence could be taken two ways. Carol here is insulted!" She nudged Carol while hugging her, "Isn't that right Carol."

Carol smiled at him and leaned her head on Harley's shoulder. "Yes." She jutted her lip out and he thought about throwing himself into traffic.

"Now be a good date and get her home." Harley cooed. "I'm sure whatever you, Rick, and Jesus are up to will be hindered by Carol." She gave him a sharp look. "Besides Carol doesn't want to be here without you. She got up to come out here the second you left the table even though we tried talking to her."

Harley let go of Carol and she immediately walked to him. Penny was watching again and he felt his blood pressure rising. Why was everyone fucking with him? Harley sauntered off winking over her shoulder before she disappeared inside. Carol was yawning into his side and he looked down at her. She was going to fall asleep soon. Hopefully she wasn't too hungover since tomorrow was the wedding. He took a step and Carol stumbled slightly.

"The world's spinning Daryl." Carol laughed. "Why aren't you?"

"Why am I what?"

"Spinning! You're like a rock." She stared before she started laughing. "Liiiiike a rock! You're as strong as you could be, like a rock! Nothing ever got to you, like a rock, you were something to see!" Carol sang loudly, her voice echoing off the building.

He rubbed his face and gave up. Bending swiftly he picked her up. His arm went behind her knee and the other around her torso. He made sure she was tight against his chest as he started walking. She was still singing but now her arm was around his neck while the other was thrown wide. Her legs were kicking and her dress was riding up. Her thighs were more and more exposed and really he just wanted to die. His brothers got her drunk. His brothers were bastards who made her think he was a queer and then set him up to blow the fuck up on them in front of her. Then add to that when she's pawing at him he has to go and meet Rick because of his brother again. When was there a time that Merle wasn't cock blocking him? Because that was basically what he'd done.

If he'd just shut his fucking mouth at the start of this things with Carol would have never been as weird. Maybe she wouldn't have acted the way she did and made him feel like there was no chance. Instead they fucked him over and cock blocked him. Well he'd had blue balls since meeting her and it was only fair that Merle suffer the same way.

He got her door open and Carol clambered in. He tried to step back after getting her seatbelt done but she caught his shirt. He looked up sharply and barely had a chance to meet her eyes before her mouth crashed into his. He groaned when her hand tangled in his hair and she deepened the kiss. His heart started pounding, roaring in his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into that kiss. He could taste the aftertaste of alcohol though on her breath. Pulling away and panting for breath he stepped out of her reach. He wouldn't do this to her while she was drunk. He wanted her warm, willing, and fucking lucid.

Carol gave him a hurt look and flushed. "I'm...I made a mistake didn't I?" Carol's voice was rougher. "He was right about me."

Daryl blew out a breath and caught her hand before she could cover her face. When Carol met his eyes she looked slightly more sober but still not enough.

"Don't misunderstand Carol." He grit out. "This-" He motioned between them like he was underlining something, "I want this. Goddamn do I but I'm not doing this while you've been drinking. If you feel the same in the morning when you're sober talk to me then."

Carol blinked at him owlishly and smiled. "You want me?"

He glared at her and Carol laughed. He shut the door. Her drunk was trouble. He got in his truck quickly but not before he seen Penny slack jawed and glaring. He ignored her and Carol turned her head watching him. He was use to that by now though. Her lips were bruised and every instinct he had was telling him to pull over and do exactly what they both wanted. It took a miracle for him to keep his eyes on traffic as he watched her out of the corner of his eye push her dress up a little higher on her thighs and throw her legs up in his lap. Her legs slightly parted….she was oblivious to just how fuckable she really did look.


	38. Chapter 38

**:D**

Literally any other time he would have gladly taken the advances Carol was throwing at him. He would have drug her into the house, said fuck the bed, and took her right there in the entrance against the wall. Right now though he was gritting his teeth and already bracing for the cold shower he knew he'd be taking later. By the time he'd gotten back outside from Merle's house Carol decided she no longer liked bras.

While it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen her without one it was damn sure the first time she'd slipped it off in front of him. He'd forced his eyes off her but that was apparently unacceptable. She'd threw the god forsaken thing on him and watched him the entire drive to the house. He kept himself on guard. Not only had her hands tried wandering over him but her foot joined in. More than a few times he had to catch it on his thigh seconds before she was rubbing right against his groin.

Getting her in the house was another story. Carol decided she didn't like walking. She'd stripped her heels off giving them to him as a 'bribe' as she called it to pack her. She'd lamented how tired her feet were from dancing with his dad. Now he just wanted to punch his dad because he'd given in like a goddamn sap.

That would have been fine. Sure he wouldn't sleep afterwards but he'd prepared himself for that. No, nothing was that simple with her. She'd wrapped around him like a goddamn vine. In doing so she caused her dress to ride up her thighs threatening to expose her. He was in hell. It was the best kind of hell but hell none the less.

"Daryl." Carol pouted with her face pressed into his throat.

Clearing his throat and kicking the door shut behind himself. "What?"

"Do you think Merle would actually sleep with Penny?"

Daryl grimaced. "He's fucked worse."

Carol shuddered against him and buried her face further into his throat. She was acting like she was trying to embed herself into him. It was doing weird things to his body. He felt to hot and like he was running a race at the same time. He wasn't use to someone being this close to him. At least not without drinking way too much. He was stone sober and it was something completely new. It was overwhelming because it was Carol.

He swung her down suddenly at the top of the stairs. Carol laughed loudly. Her breath warming his throat. He felt her lips drag down the column against the straining tendon. He bit back a groan and felt her smile against his throat. She knew what she was doing to him and he needed to put space between them. He only had so much self control and this woman was taking a sledgehammer to wall he was trying to put between them.

"You smell good." Carol moaned.

He swallowed thickly. Her tongue traced the motion and his hands came up gripping her biceps. He flexed his fingers trying to find the strength to push her away from him. Her arms were wrapped around his torso and she was damn near mauling his throat. He knew she was going to have beard burn. He imagined what it'd look like if that same burn was on her inner thighs and he felt his cock jerk at the thought. He was going to hell.

"Carol." Daryl warned.

His words died in his throat when her teeth sunk into his neck. He jerked violently and Carol looked up at him all does eyes and innocence. She was flushed and her hair was wild. She'd taken it down while in the truck. She already looked freshly fucked and it had his mouth watering.

His grip tightened on her arm as the sting in his throat started to burn. He pushed her back gently making sure she kept her balance. Her lip jutted out and it made his heart tighten seeing hurt flash through her eyes. She licked her lips and let her eyes drop to his own. When she looked back up at him her eyes were dilated. The blue completely gone in the face of her desire.

He side stepped her and Carol mirrored him. He fought laughing. How was it that he felt like he was being hunted? Hunted in his own fucking house! He damn sure didn't figure Carol for this kind of drunk. It was highly amusing if not frustrating. Adjusting his jeans he watched her eyes drop quickly to watch before she took a step towards him.

He stepped away from her. "Carol, we can't." He grit out.

"Prude." She laughed.

He scowled. Carol only smiled wider at him. Carol nodded though and walked into her room. He let out a breath and turned walking into his own room. He ignored that Carol didn't shut her door. He ignored the fact that he'd seen her unzipping the back of her dress and exposing herself. He ignored the goddamn green panties he'd had thrust in his face in that goddamn store not long ago. It was giving him more images than he needed at the moment. He was going to smother himself tonight.

Walking into his room he shut the door. He let himself relax and instead chuckled. Besides bridezilla and Penny it'd been a good day. Merle was going to be seven kinds of furious tomorrow. Oh he couldn't wait. It was going to be hilarious. He just hoped he didn't do something stupid like drop his fucking pants in the middle of the wedding and start yelling at him. That would make things awkward.

He stripped down to his boxers while cutting off his lights. He didn't bother locking the house up. Mac and Harley were coming here tonight and would do it for him. No one was stupid enough to think about breaking into his house anyways. Rocky was still sleeping downstairs. Catrick was down there waiting to roadhouse someone too. He seemed to take a perverse pleasure in doing such things to Shane and Merle.

Crawling under his blankets Daryl sprawled over the cold comforter and hissed as his hardon got in the way. He tried ignoring it but it wasn't going anywhere. It was hard to ignore it when the images of Carol's nipples hard and perky pressed into the silk of her dress were so fresh in his mind. It was made even harder to ignore when he knew what it was like to have her wrapped around him, if not the way he wanted, and her mouth on his skin.

Groaning to himself he gave up and slid his hand down into his boxers. Shoving them down far enough to let his cock spring free. Wrapping his hand tightly around his cock he grunted and exhaled harshly through his nose as he drug his hand from base to tip. His chest heaved as heat rushed through his body and his hips jerked with each jerk of his cock. He felt sweat starting to bead along his throat and brow. He was starting to pant and he could almost imagine Carol still pressed against him. Her lips dragging along his throat and her teeth nipping at him.

"Fuck." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck."

Pumping his hand faster as his hips thrust upwards with each stroke. Biting down on his own lip to try to keep quiet had him grunting in pain. The taste of blood spread across his tongue but done nothing to stop the need that was starting to wrap around his mind like a drug.

"Daryl?"

Breathing harshly as his grip tightened painfully around the base of his cock. His erection was now to the point it was starting to get painful. He tried to get his breathing under control. He was so fucked out of his mind at the minute and focused on his own dick he was starting to even imagine her voice. Dragging his hand along his flushed cock he let out a groan that was louder than he anticipated.

There was a sound that had his head snapping over the same time a lamp was cut on at the side of his bed. He was momentarily blinded as light flooded his eyes and he ripped the blanket up his body. Panting harshly he met Carol's eyes. The blanket barely made it above his hips but that didn't matter because his obvious erection was tenting it.

"I thought you were hurt." Carol's voice made his blood rush when the breathy tone escaped her.

He felt his mouth snap shut for fear what would come out. His chest was heaving and his hand was still wrapped around his dick. He flexed his fingers and felt his eyes start to roll. He was almost there and wanted nothing more than to just finish.

Carol shuffled closer to the bed. Her knees bumped it and she met his eyes briefly before they they ran down his body. She licked her lips and he swallowed when one of her legs lifted onto his bed. He let out a breath in preparation to tell her to stop but she was already on the bed like she knew what he was going to do.

"Carol. I'm….you should go back to bed." He grit out. His words garbled and strained.

She shuffled even closer and met his eyes. It was then he realized what she was wearing. The tank top was so thin that the silhouette of her body as it hung off her left little the imagination. She still had no bra on and he felt his mouth watering. Her sleep shorts should have been qualified for underwear. Her legs were partially spread as she kneeled next to his hips with her hands planted on her thighs. Her smooth creamy thighs that he thought about trailing his tongue up till he got to the apex.

Exhaling roughly through his nose unsure what to say to her. He was caught. He knew it and so did she. She looked like the cat that got the cream, literally. He would have laughed at his own pun if he was able to do so without making some embarrassing needy noise.

Her hand slid slowly down her thigh and he tensed. She didn't stop though and instead whipped his covers back. Carol sucked in a breath and suddenly she was so close her knees were pressed into his side. Any restraint he thought he had snapped the second her hand touched his chest.

"Show me." Carol purred her eyes focused on his cock. "I want to watch you cum."

He groaned low in his throat and his hand pumped along his cock. His eyes were running over her greedily. His hand sped up and his hips arched. Carol moaned low in her throat, her hips slightly rocking watching him. He felt a hot tight ball of heat settling in his stomach and while his balls tightened.

Carol's hand slid into her panties and she cried out. He could see her fingers matching his rhythm and that was all it took. Carol leaned over him quickly her mouth capturing his as he pumped his cock through his release. When he fell flat against the bed again he felt spent and too hot for his own skin. Carol's face pressed into his throat as she shook through her own climax.

When his mind unfogged and he was able to think about more than the grip he had on his cock he cringed. He'd made a promise to himself not to do something stupid while she was drunk. And this was definitely fucking stupid. He closed his eyes trying to get his shit together.

Carol kissed his chin and then met his eyes. She was giving him a sly smile. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

He blushed and looked down. "Shut up."

Carol hummed in her throat before laying down by him. Her chin propped up on his chest. He tried to catch her arm before she leaned that much on him but it was useless. She sprawled over him and he sucked in a breath when she stared at his cum on his stomach and across his hip. She raised a brow and then swiped her finger through met his eyes and then popped her finger in her mouth. He felt his cock start to come alive again as she sucked her finger all while looking him in the eyes.

With a loud pop she pulled her finger from between her two bruised lips. "I've wondered what you'd taste like."

"Fucking hell." He growled.

Carol smiled at him. "I'm sleeping here."

"What?" He wasn't sure he had the mental capacity to talk at the moment.

"Unless you want to sleep in my room." Carol smiled at him and let her chin rest on his chest. "Though you'll need to clean up before getting on my sheets. Clothes optional."

He licked his lips and Carol's eyes darkened. "I to-"

"Yes. I know...we can't do anything because I'm so clearly drunk and will regret having sex with you even though I've lusted after you since I threw that punch."

His eyes widened. She had no filter while drunk and he smiled at her. She flushed and then scowled at him.

"Well..." She pursed her lips but couldn't hold it. Clearing her throat, "Now that _that_ is out in the open I'm tired." Carol yawned blinking at him owlishly.

He swallowed. He'd never been in this situation. If he ever fooled around with a woman he never seen them the next morning or at all. This was uncharted territory. It wasn't that he'd meant for this to happen. He'd been very fucking adamant they not till she sobered up. She'd caught him in a moment of weakness with his pants down and hand wrapped around his dick.

He set up and swung his legs over the bed. Carol caught his arm panic in her eyes. "Where are you going?"

He gave her a pointed look, "I'm not sleeping with jizz on my stomach, Carol."

"OH!" She squeaked.

How the hell could she so brazenly walk in his room. Tell him she wanted to watch him cum while masturbating herself and then swipe her fingers through it just so she could see what he tasted like. That alone was going to be in his mind till the day he died. Every time he closed his eyes he was going to see her face as she tasted his cum for the first time. Jesus christ he was already thinking about how it wouldn't be the only time.

She still had his arm in her hand and he watched as she snatched his boxers up and leaned around him. She cleaned his stomach up quickly and grinned at him. She still had the flush of alcohol to her face but not like before. She was buzzed but he didn't think she was as drunk. No, she would remember everything she'd done and said. He couldn't wait to see her face in the morning. Part of him was terrified she'd be horrified and reject him. He wasn't sure he could take a hit like that.

She jerked him backwards and pushed him onto his back. Carol leaned back and cut the lamp off. She snuggled into his chest and side, fitting against him like she was made for him. He heard the door bumped and the soft steps of Rocky. The dog jumped in the bed and left when he tried to lay down and Carol swatted him away.

He wrapped an arm around her and rolled. She shifted till she was under his blankets. Her breathing evening out and deepening. The sound was lulling him to sleep quicker than he expected. Each soft puff of air against his throat like sheep he was counting, it was comforting.


	39. Chapter 39

The door slammed open without invitation and Carol jerked upright and an arm fell from around her torso. The sound echoed off her already busting head and she grimaced. Blinking rapidly trying to clear the fog from her mind was harder than she thought possible. Confusion set in when she looked around the room and it wasn't her own. Carol remembered very clearly Daryl telling her to go to bed after getting her home.

"Good morning Carol."

Carol looked over suddenly remembering what exactly woke up her. Mac was in the doorway. His hair was soaking wet and dripping down his bare chest and his arms where they were crossed over said bare chest. He was standing in a pair of black boxers with them partially clinging to his body. Did he even dry off at all? He had a smug smile on his face that made her flame red. She glared at him and his smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"Sleep good?" He purred stepping into the room.

Carol cleared her throat praying her voice stayed even. "Yes, you?"

Mac hummed and ran his finger over the dresser closest to the door. He leaned against it. He met her eyes then and they were amused but pleased.

"I slept long, deep, and languidly."

Carol grimaced at his meaning and he laughed loudly. Loud enough to cause Daryl to shift next to her drawing both of their attention. She was surprised he hadn't woke up when Mac burst into the room to begin with. Mac raised a brow coming to the same conclusion as her and then looked at her. His eyes were bright and no doubt had something terrible to say. She was saved from hearing it when Harley appeared. She glowered at Mac.

"I asked you to see if he was awake not be an asshole." She snapped at Mac. "Oh good morning Carol." Harley beamed. "Do me a favor and wake him up. He has to be at the church earlier than us."

Harley snatched a hold of Mac and manhandled him from the room. Not before Mac winked at her and flipped his tongue at her. Carol met her eyes and that same pleased look was in Harley's eyes. It made her face flush. The door shut quieter than it opened and Carol fell back on the bed. She huffed out a breath and kicked the blankets off. At least she had her clothes on and hadn't set up topless when Mac burst into the room. That would have been terrible.

Carol looked over when Daryl rolled over. He was on his back now and Carol ran her eyes over him greedily. The blanket was pooled around his waist so low that if he shifted anymore he wouldn't be covered. It wouldn't be so bad but where she kicked off the blanket it tore most of it from him. The leg closest to her was bare and exposed with the blanket just barely over his groin. His groin that was tenting the blanket.

Carol blinked and looked away quickly. What was wrong with her? Not like she hadn't already seen everything. She remembered clear as day coming in here last night. He'd told her to go to bed and sleep it off. At first she'd been okay with doing that because it made sense. Until her drunk self changed and she realized how wet she was just from thinking about him. Then it'd seem vital to come in here just to argue her point.

In her hazy mind she can remember walking to the bed to do just that but his panted breaths derailed her thoughts. Her face flamed at how she talked to him. He listened to her though and the images would be burned into her mind the rest of her life. Just thinking about it was making her core ache.

Daryl threw his arm over his eyes and pursed his lips. Carol smiled at the picture he painted. His head was turned more towards her and Carol sighed knowing she'd have to wake him up. He'd not been drunk like her. He would remember in perfect clarity how she acted.

"Daryl." Carol whispered.

He growled in his throat and Carol fought laughing. He tried to roll away from her and she caught his arm. He fell against the bed and she set up. Carol looked down at him and spun so she was facing him. Her hips were not by his and she was looking up at him. He kicked his legs and she knew if she looked back he'd be completely bare. It was tempting but she kept her eyes on his face.

"Wake up." Carol pushed on his chest.

"Fuck off." He muttered his voice thick with sleep.

"Daryl." Carol laughed.

He grumbled and rolled suddenly. Carol sucked in a breath feeling his body pressed against hers. He was warm. No he was searing hot pressed against her own bare skin of her legs. Carol licked her lips and wasn't sure how she'd been in denial for so long. God she'd hated men for so long thinking they were like Ed and her dad. Daryl was so far removed from either of those men that it was a shock to her system. Maybe that was why she'd been in denial. She was preparing herself to deal with someone like them that was pretending to be nice.

If it'd been Ed last night he wouldn't have even asked her permission. He would have taken what she wanted regardless of how she felt about it. Ed had a bad reputation, worse than most realized, but Carol knew because he liked to brag. Daryl was respectful but she'd really been pushy with him. She'd been the one to come in here when he was already worked up and climbed right into his bed. Daryl was the first man she could ever remember feeling almost a need to be close to. An ache and want that were in her constant thoughts. It'd gotten worse since she'd found out he really was straight. Now her mind kept whispering her that nothing was stopping her from saying anything. Daryl wasn't Ed and she really was attracted to him.

Daryl's breath was hitting her skin and she shivered. "Daryl." Carol nudged him in the chest.

 _He didn't move._

Carol sighed. How the hell did his brothers or dad ever wake him up? Probably by something mean. If she had to guess. Mac would have likely grabbed his leg and drug him out of the bed till he hit the ground. She could do that of course but she wasn't an asshole. Besides she wanted to start the day of calmly to keep herself from panicking and the last thing she needed was him mad as soon as he woke up. She'd never be able to talk to him about what happened then.

New tactic then. Carol brought her hand up and ran it through his hair. It was a disaster and she smiled. It always was. She had the perpetual need to smooth it down. A few times she even had causing him to look up at her when he'd been sprawled out on the couch. He'd always just made a noise in his throat and raised a brow at her. It never laid down though despite her efforts. She knew he liked her doing it though and that was usually why she done it. It was a safe way for her to touch him without her doing something stupid, like last night. She didn't have experience with things like this. She'd made a point to stay away from men and had no reference for this. Then Daryl Dixon stormed into her life and her well worn handbook of how to deal with all things everything got thrown out the window by her own damn hand! What was she supposed to say or do?

He groaned in his sleep when she tugged on his hair slightly before running her fingers through it again. Daryl was an easy person to be around though even when she was being crazy. Sure they yelled at each other but that was because they were both bullheaded. She ignored the insistent heat of his erection pressed into her hip. He wasn't hers. She'd crossed a line last night and needed to see how bad things were before she done something stupid again. She was no longer drinking around him. She couldn't trust herself not to try to climb right into his lap to take care of that ache deep inside herself.

Carol nudged his shoulder and leaned forward. Her chest pressed to her crossed legs and she nudged his shoulder again. Daryl huffed in his sleep and Carol smiled.

"Daryl." Carol pinched his side. He didn't move. Pinching him harder caused him to flinch and jerk away. "Wake up!" Carol laughed.

He was to still and lost the weightless relaxation that he'd had seconds before. Carol's hand was still pressed against his ribs and she could see a tiny bruise starting from where she pinched him. She ran her finger over it while tracing his ribs. Licking her lips at the feeling of his warm skin against her own, she knew she should move away from him, put at least a bit of space between them. So that when he woke up his groin wasn't flush with her.

Looking up she was startled to see his eyes open and watching her. They were alert and dark. Carol felt her face flush a vibrant shade of red. His eyes dropped from hers and ran all over her face watching the blush spread down her throat. He met her eyes again and she raised a brow at him.

She should have thought about what she was going to say to him before waking him. Now her mind was drawing a blank while faced with those same eyes that haunted a few of her dreams lately. He swallowed and shifted. Carol sucked in a breath feeling him drag against her bare thigh. His eyes shot down and then up to her face. He'd forgotten he was naked. Carol watched his own face redden and smiled.

Unsure what to say Carol decided for something neutral. "Harley kept Mac from waking you."

He hummed and nodded. Carol realized she was still leaned over and set up. He looked back at her and fell on his back. Carol swallowed when he didn't try to cover himself. He was rubbing his face and trying to wake himself up. She'd seen this routine in the morning when he'd come stumbling down the stairs almost mainlining coffee.

"You hungover?" Daryl questioned.

"Headache." She shrugged.

He nodded and set up suddenly. Carol was face to face with him. Just a few inches separating them. He was looking at the side table and cussed. Carol followed his eyes. Her eyes widened seeing it was almost eleven in the morning.

He swung his legs around and stood up suddenly. Carol sputtered and her hands flew up. He looked at her raising a brow like he didn't know what was wrong with her. Carol gestured wildly at him and his groin. He outright laughed and walked away.

Carol followed him with her eyes despite her embarrassment. His back was to her but the solid wall of muscle that was his back and his butt had her breathing hitching. He looked back at her and raised a brow before walking into the bathroom. Carol swallowed and covered her face. Well he had no shame but when you looked like that why would you? Hell she'd already seen everything last night. She'd gotten quite a show after all. _She was in trouble._

"Carol, you need to get ready. We have to leave soon."

The shower started and Carol nodded before she remembered he couldn't see her. She stood and looked over. She could see into the bathroom now. He was naked at the sink shaving. Carol forced her eyes away from his cock.

"How soon?"

He looked over at the razor slid up his throat. Carol knew her face was red. It was an act of God that she didn't look at his cock again since he was still hard. She knew her breaths were shallow. He rinsed his blade, with a sharp jerk of his wrist he threw the water from it, and started shaving again. Carol held his eyes and seen his darkening. Her thighs pressed together and his reaction was quick but she caught it as his eyes shot down and then up again.

"You got-" He looked at the clock behind her, "thirty minutes."

Carol's mouth popped open. "Shit!"

She spun and rushed from the room. When she burst into her room she was startled to see Harley on her bed. She was reading and smiled looking up. Her smile was like the cat that got the cream.

"Cutting it close." Harley smiled and put her book aside. "Go shower. I'll do your makeup and hair when you get out."

Carol didn't even argue. She was stripping while walking across the room. Harley walked into her closet and Carol started her shower. She could hear Mac being loud in the hall and grimaced before stepping into the shower.

She rushed getting cleaned up and when she stepped out Harley was there with a towel. Carol flushed briefly but Harley wasn't looking at her body but instead through her make up. Carol didn't remember having all this. She raised a brow and looked over seeing Harley putting even more out from a case.

"Get dressed Carol we don't have time for you to have a crisis right now." Harley laughed. "I mean you can once you get in the dress and take a seat. I'll listen to you vent all you want but not before you get in that dress."

Carol done just that. She was in the chair before her underwear were even on. She got the dress on and then Harley manhandled Carol like she did Mac. Carol laughed and heard Mac mock her laugh from across the hall. Carol scowled and caused Harley to huff.

"Imagine my delight when I came to wake you up and you weren't in here." Harley waggled her brows. "I didn't think Daryl would-"

"He made me go to bed."Carol interrupted. "Apparently drunk Carol decided she didn't like his plan."

"I like drunk Carol." Harley smiled. "Mac was insufferable trying to keep him from waking his brother last night." Carol looked up and Harley gave her a smile. "He was mad that Daryl didn't include him in whatever they done to Merle last night. He was ready to storm in there and demand answers."

" _Oh god_." Carol whispered.

"Don't blink." Harper chided. "Yes oh god. Mac was so busy running his mouth he didn't hear you in there. I did and got him to go to bed instead."

" _Oh god_." Carol moaned.

Harley hummed and winked.

" _Oh god_."

"If you sound like that moaning why is my brother being such a thunder cunt?" Mac snapped from the door way.

Carol looked over and Harley caught her jaw stopping her. "You're going to mess up your make up! Stop moving."

"Yeah Carol stop moving." Mac sauntered into the room. He jumped up on the counter. "What are we Oh godding about?"

"Mac." Harley warned.

"Come on Harley!" Mac laughed. "I'm always getting shit because I'm the asshole and I'm the one who knocked someone up. Daryl is the sweet one and-"

"First off all I'm pregnant because your drunk ass forgot to pull out."

Carol's eyes were wide. Harley was talking like she was discussing the weather. Mac winked at Carol and looked proud of himself.

"What makes you think I forgot?"

Harley smiled and Carol looked between them. Mac was eyeing her. Harley stepped back and Mac motioned to her. "She has beard burn."

They were discussing her like she wasn't even there! Mac kept gesturing to her throat and face. Carol wanted to raise her hand but she pressed her thighs together since the ache there became more persistent. Harley eyed her throat and Carol kept eyeing the watch she could see on Mac's wrist. He was drumming his fingers and singing loudly. Harley kept shooting him dirty looks but now her hair was almost done too. Mac jumped up and looked at his watch.

"I'm going to see if Daryl's ready since you're done."

Mac disappeared. Harley stepped back and smiled. "I always wanted a little sister."

Carol stood and Harley hugged her. She was already being rushed from the room and Carol shot a sharp look at the bed. Harley's hand wrapped around her own kept her from going anywhere but where she wanted. They were going to be late. Harley pushed her from the room though the same time they heard Daryl yell at Mac. Harley yelled and Mac appeared soaking wet and glaring. Daryl stepped out of his room and glared at his brother. Carol sucked in a breath when her eyes went to Daryl. Harley was scolding Mac about getting dirty before the wedding.

Daryl side stepped the arguing couple and jerked his head at her to go downstairs. Carol seen him check his watch and grimace the same time they got to the door. She looked up the stairs the same time the he opened the door and her dress swished against her legs. She had few seconds to realize what she'd forgot but he was already pushing her to the truck.

"Daryl..." Carol started and the panic in her voice made him look over.

He stopped and met her eyes. "Are you getting sick?"

"Not my hangover. Harley gave me something for my head." Carol assured.

In the face of his worry for her she forgot what she was about to say. He got in the truck. He really was the sweet brother. She climbed in and remembered but he was already backing out. Carol crossed her legs tightly and felt that same tight heat from earlier in his room throb between her legs. With that though was the need to talk to him. She had to know they were okay.

"Daryl?" Carol looked over at him and admired the way the shirt and jacket pulled tight against his shoulders. He had a body made to frame clothes beautifully. "About last night..."

He finally looked over at her at the red light and she could see a tightness about his eyes. Carol smiled at him and watched as some of it eased. It was still there lingering around him and she wanted to run her hand through his hair again. Just to soothe whatever was on his mind. Which she knew she was a big part of. She'd caused ninety percent of his anxiety lately. Realizing that she was more concerned with his anxiety was answer enough for her.

"I don't regret coming into your room." Carol's voice was concise.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank fuck the wedding is over. I hated writing all of that. I got big things coming though so :D**

The wedding was beautiful. Carol was surprised to see the icy exterior that Michonne exuded melt away as she walked down the aisle towards Rick. Rick for his part kept cracking a secretive smile and whispering to Daryl before the music came on. Most people turned and watched the bride. Carol kept her eyes on Rick. In that moment she understood why he put up with Michonne's horrible attitude through all the planning. The look shining in his eyes and the awe that was radiating from him left Carol herself breathless. The thought of someone loving like that like their world centered around you. Everything else just falling away as you walked to them was beautiful. She was breathless because for the first time in her life Carol wanted that same thing. She wanted someone to look at her like she was their world and if she wasn't in it they'd be ruined. She wanted slack jawed awe and love from someone who wanted her for more than a pawn piece.

Carol sipped her drink and waited for Daryl. He'd been drug away with the rest of the wedding party. He'd scowled as Pamela grabbed him but was unable to get away. Pamela looked pleased as punch to catch him before he'd gotten away. He'd shot her a pleading look but Carol was only able to smile. He'd told her that they'd have to take pictures immediately after the wedding and instead of asking him what to do with herself she was basically lost in a sea of unfamiliar people.

Looking around she searched for anyone she knew. Mac, Merle, Jesus, Rollins, Travis, Harley, and Will were all here and yet she'd seen none of them. Only Daryl was a part of the wedding party and being forced into taking pictures. So why wasn't she able to find anyone she knew? She'd gotten more than a few weird looks. One older woman pinched her cheeks and told her she'd grown up so much. Carol forced an awkward smile not sure if she should correct the woman or just let her go. In the end she'd just smiled and nodded.

"Having fun?"

Carol looked over seeing Harley looking longingly at her glass of champagne. Carol smiled at her ruefully and took a long sip while locking her eyes with Harley's. Harley beamed at her and started laughing lightly. That same musical laugh that made anyone who heard it envious of whatever joke Harley was in on.

"I don't know anyone." Carol shrugged.

"You're better for it." Harley grinned. "These people are a bore."

Carol snorted and raised a brow. "Aren't you related to some of these people?"

"Yes but we don't talk about that in polite company, Carol." Harley admonished.

"Well I can hardly call you a Dixon since you refuse to marry." Carol pointed out with a raised brow.

Harley grimaced. "Don't tell me you're one of those people. _'OH Harley! You're living in sin and having a child out of wedlock! I'll pray for you!'_ " Harley nearly snarled.

Carol felt her face flush. She looked around before looking back at Harley. "That isn't a bit of what I meant."

Harley shrugged and sipped her apple cider. "I know. I'm just tired of these old bigoted hags here looking at me like I'm a common prostitute."

Carol curled her lip in distaste. "Fuck them."

"I can tell you've been spending all your time with Daryl." Harley waggled her brows. "You've got the same facial expression he gets when I rant to him."

"Well it's bullshit." Carol snapped.

"It is." Harley chuckled. "I've never been one to care either way. I don't need a slip of paper to tell me who I'm with. Mac doesn't need one and that's good enough for me. I know who the father of my child is and Mac knows he's the dad. Why do I need the approval of some bitch who has one foot in the grave already?"

"CAROL!"

Carol looked over sharply seeing Merle storming towards her. Mac was walking beside him. He had his hand wrapped around Merle's wrist or she knew he would have steamrolled right over her. He was red in the face and puffing air like he was preparing to breathe fire. Carol shifted but held her ground. Harley stepped next to her and Carol realized she was presenting a united front to the clearly angered oldest Dixon brother.

"Where the fuck is he?" Merle snarled when he was close enough to talk without yelling.

Carol shrugged helplessly. "He's still with the wedding party."

"That motherfucker is going to die." Merle snarled. Mac was trying to not laugh but small gasped laughs were escaping at random. "Him, Jesus and Rick are all going to fucking die."

"It's only fair Merle." Mac taunted.

"The fuck it is!" Merle jerked his arm roughly trying to break Mac's hold. "That bastard had no right!"

Carol was suddenly very interested in what happened to Merle last night. She remembered seeing them dragging a drunk Merle out. Daryl, Rick, and Jesus all seemed way too pleased to be sneaking him away. She also remembered that Daryl told him he was getting Merle back.

"What's that smell?" Harley questioned breathing deeply.

Merle's face turned an ugly shade of puce. He exhaled roughly and glowered at Harley. Mac doubled over laughing suddenly. He tried to straighten himself up but the second he did and seen his brothers face loud barking laughter exploded from him More than a few people looked over and started smiling. Merle bared his teeth at his brother. He looked ready to tear his throat out with his teeth. Mac just kept laughing and was now slapping his thigh.

"You motherfuckers are-"

"No, really what's that smell?" Harley's hand went to her stomach. "I want…." She breathed deeply.

Mac's laughter just got more hysterical. "Merle….Merle-" he pointed at his brother wildly.

Harley looked over at Merle. "Merle why do you smell like beef stew and if they're serving it I want some."

"Fuck you Mac." Merle sneered.

Carol looked over searching for Will. She was sure a fight was going to break out if Mac didn't stop laughing. Instead she seen Daryl walk in. His hair was pushed back off his forehead and sticking up. He was walking with Pamela who looked to be cooing up at him like a doting mother. Daryl kept blushing but was smiling and talking to her. He looked over like he felt her eyes on him and his eyes darkened immediately. Carol swallowed feeling heat pool low in her stomach and her thighs pressed together. She was reminded that she had no panties on. Instead of bothering her she felt her face flush and even more heat pool in her core.

Merle followed her eyes and Carol heard a deep growl rumbled in his chest. Merle stormed towards him the same time Will appeared by Daryl. He was redirected to some other men. All were greeting Daryl with appraising looks and Carol rushed towards him. She wasn't sure what Merle was so upset about but Daryl had no clue his brother was on the warpath.

She'd just got to him before Merle. Mac was wrestling Merle to keep him from attacking his younger brother. Harley was by her and grinning like a loon. Will looked at them both and shifted pulling Carol between him and Daryl. She moved closer to Daryl without thinking about how it'd look. He said nothing when she was standing almost flush against him.

He looked down at her though and Carol shot a look over her shoulder. "Merle."

Daryl smiled suddenly and a mean glint appeared in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and Carol watched his face. The second Merle met his eyes Daryl winked at him. Merle exploded away from Mac and Daryl excused himself from his dad's friends. Carol locked her hand around his wrist. Daryl just walked quickly outside. When he got out there Merle was seconds behind him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Daryl leaned against the building without a care. Carol looked anxiously between them. Seeing the fight that broke out between them before had scared her. Seeing Daryl be hurt upset her and she wasn't sure she wouldn't hit someone for hurting Daryl.

"Why are you shouting?" Daryl questioned lazily.

Carol fought smiling. Merle scowled. Jesus and Mac stepped outside with Rick. Carol raised a brow as Harley peaked out from behind the men. She grinned at Carol and waggled her brows.

"Where the fuck do I start? How about what the fuck did you do to my fucking shower!" Merle roared.

Daryl shrugged. "What's wrong with your shower?"

"I smell like goddamn beef stew!"

"You smell good enough to eat Merle." Harley purred.

Carol snorted and Merle shot her a murderous look. Daryl bit his lip at that causing Merle's scowl to deepen.

"You mean….you took a brothy shower?" Daryl questioned. "I mean everyone has their kinks I guess."

Merle stepped towards him and Daryl straightened his posture immediately. Rick and Jesus eyed the pair. Mac stepped between them planting a hand on both of their chest. Merle's chest heaved.

"I can get over that you fuckhead." Merle's voice got threatening. "I scrubbed myself raw in there and I still can't get the goddamn paint off."

Daryl shot a look to Jesus and Rick. Merle's face was deepening in red again and Carol looked at him closely for what paint he was talking about. Daryl chuckled the sound rumbling in his chest like the rumble of a 1967 impala.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?" Daryl smiled.

"What paint? You only mentioned the smell of beef." Mac stared at his brother with interest.

Merle glowered and then got a look in his eyes that made Carol feel uncomfortable. Daryl looked amused while Rick looked ready to bust at the seams. Jesus looked like he was smothering a laugh. Harley eyed Merle.

"It's fitting don't you think." Jesus laughed.

"You made her think I was gay." Daryl said.

"Blue really is perfect color." Rick cooed.

Merle's hand shot to his belt at Mac's confused look. Before Carol or Harley could turn Merle's pants hit the ground and he exposed himself. Carol got a bright blue eye full of Merle's groin. His balls were painted a bright shade of blue. Daryl started laughing loudly. It was a deep rich sound that sent shivers down her spine. Mac's mouth popped open and Rick howled his laughter with Jesus. Harley grimaced and looked away. Carol kept her eyes on merle's face.

"YOU HAVE BLUE BALLS!" Mac started laughing.

"That's clever Daryl." Harley grinned at him.

Carol's eyes widened at the significant look Harley shot her. The meaning suddenly hit her and Carol flushed. Last night raced through her head and she realize Daryl had been attracted to her for awhile. She'd kept him at arm's length because she'd thought he was gay and didn't think she'd have a chance. Merle making her think his brother was gay and the tension between them…..Carol's eyes shot to Merle's groin again right as he buckled his belt back. Her face was a vibrant shade of red and she swallowed.

Harley waited until she met her eyes and then widened hers innocently. Carol smiled at her and Harley's brows shot up. She caught Carol's wrist and pulled her over to her. Daryl shrugged out of his tux jacket. He started rolling up the sleeves carelessly while laughing at Merle.

"You have blue balls." Mac hiccuped a laugh. "I need a fucking drink. Jesus christ. Maybe Penny can suck some of that paint off. If that's the shit from work then she's your only hope. Rollins said she could suck the chrome off a harley soooo"

Merle glared at Mac. "This isn't funny! I can't get this shit off. The more I stood there the more the smell of beef stew got on me!"

Daryl side stepped him. Carol didn't hear what he said to Merle over everyone's laughter. Merle nodded though and shot a look towards her. He raised a brow at her. Daryl wasn't looking in her direction but the look Merle was giving her told her that he knew she wanted his brother.

"I'll let it go this once but if you motherfuckers ever paint anything on me again I'm ramming it down your throat." Merle threatened.

Daryl walked away. Harley drug Carol with him but kept their distance. Rick was speaking to Daryl about wedding and his honeymoon. Carol watched Daryl run his hand through his hair mussing it up more. The image of him naked and shaving made her swallow thickly. She was ready for the reception to be over so she could go home with him. They had to talk.

"Spill." Harley whispered. Carol shot her a look but Harley smiled. "That look is worth a thousand words and you forget I walked in that room to save you from Mac."

"Oh god." Carol laughed.

"I also know you aren't wearing panties."

Daryl's head whipped in her direction. Harley's back was to him and she didn't know he was so close. Carol's eyes widened and his eyes dropped staring at her like he could see straight through her dress. Rick and Michonne were both speaking with Daryl but he didn't seem to be paying attention at all to what they were saying.

"Why don't you yell that a little louder. I don't think the people in the back heard you." Carol hissed.

Harley flushed but shrugged. "Not like everyone doesn't already assume you and Daryl are together. You are his girlfriend now aren't you?"

Carol threw her hands in the air. Harley caught a glass of champagne as a waiter went by. She handed it to Carol and gave her a look saying she knew she needed it. Carol took a deep drink gladly. Daryl forced his eyes off her when Michonne said something to him again. He was breathing a little faster and deeper. It was much like he was last night when she'd watched his hand wrapped around his cock. She needed air.

"No." Carol muttered. "No, I- well we didn't really talk about anything. I...we were going talk in the morning but slept later than we were supposed to."

Harley hummed but spun around searching for Daryl. He was closer than she anticipated. She took two steps and snatched his arm. He stumbled sideways and shot her a weird look. She drug him to where Carol was standing. Harley was manhandling him the same way she did Mac.

"Are you going to ask Carol to be your girlfriend? We're both confused."

Daryl looked at Carol quickly but her mouth was hanging open. Harley had no shame!

"What the fuck." his voice was quiet and to himself. "Is this fucking grade school? What the hell do you mean _we_!" He stared at Carol accusingly.

Carol could only laugh. Harley looked insulted.

"Don't you give me attitude Daryl Dixon. Yes, _we_!" Harley hissed. "Even a blind man can see that you two are soul mates!"

"I didn't realize that anything between me and Carol included _you_."

"Stop talking nonsense." Harley smiled at him. It couldn't mean anything good.

Carol gave Daryl a helpless look. He glowered at Harley. Will walked up and he looked at Daryl. She didn't understand the look but suddenly Harley was gone. She watched as he lead her onto the dance floor. Daryl was watching them for a second before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry about that." Carol was quiet. "She really has no idea of boundaries."

"Neither do my brothers." He shrugged.

Carol took a drink of champagne again. She was going to stay sober tonight. If she got even buzzed she knew that Daryl wouldn't take anything she had to say serious. They had to talk. It wasn't like she feared though. Nothing was awkward between them and if the heat in Daryl's eyes was anything to go by then they were on the same page. Harley was asking questions she herself wanted to know. They hadn't had sex but she would have easily if he hadn't stopped her. She'd never wanted as desperately as she did him. Hell she'd never wanted any man.

"Carol?"

Carol looked over and felt her heart start pounding. She forced a smile onto her face. Daryl was looking at her and Carol realized she'd moved closer to him. She was flush against his side almost it. The man standing a few feet from her was familiar in the worst kind of way.

"Carol…." His smile was slow. "It's been years."

Carol licked her lips. "Ronald."

His eyes shot to Daryl. He held his hand out as he stepped closer. "Ronald Dolohov."

Daryl looked at Carol again before lifting his arm. The move put her even more against his body and under his arm. Carol didn't feel a bit ashamed at the comfort she got just from being close to him and feeling the warmth radiating from him.

"Daryl." He didn't offer his last name.

Ronald's look darkened at the slight and he gripped Daryl's hand roughly. Daryl seemed nonplussed and when he let his arm fall. Carol didn't move to let it fall against his side. Instead he had to life it around her. She grabbed his wrist holding on to tightly to his now free arm.

"It was good to see you again, Carol." His words were smooth and practiced.

He tipped his head at Daryl and sauntered away. Carol kept her eyes on the man and watched him walk to where she knew Michonne's parents were. Her heart was hammering.

"Daryl what do Michonne's parents do?"

"They run a law firm."

Carol swallowed. She didn't move away from his side for the rest of the night. Daryl didn't question her. His eyes kept tracking Ronald Dolohov. His dad seemed to pick up on the tension and kept close to him. Carol knew he'd not said anything to his dad about the weird encounter because she'd been attached to his hip all night. The few times she felt eyes on her she knew it was Dolohov. When Daryl would feel her start to shake slightly he'd shift closer to her. After a while she'd took his tux jacket and was wearing it. The thought of being so exposed with that man near was making her head hurt.

Carol met Daryl's eyes as the night drug on. He raised a brow and she swallowed. She'd told him about her past and everything up to the day she met him. She didn't always give names but Daryl knew. She knew he'd understand the look in her eyes and he did. She seen the second it clicked for him. He breathed deeply and his eyes were on Dolohov. He looked predatory and threatening. Dolohov was quick to look away after that. It gave Carol a sick sort of pleasure seeing him react so quick to the threat in Daryl's eyes.

"Can we go home?"

Daryl nodded sharply. Will stood with them and walked outside. He threw his arm over her shoulder and jerked her into his side. She felt him kiss her temple. Still those cold calculating eyes were on her. It made her stomach roll. His brothers were watching them with interest and Harley looked worried chewing her lip. Carol's hand was locked on Daryl's refusing to let go. Will, Merle, Mac, and Harley had all seen her grab his hand like a lifeline when Dolohov first walked up. She'd kept ahold of him all night after that.

"I'll stop by tomorrow." Will assured them both.

Daryl opened her door. When he shut it Will caught his shoulder. Carol chewed her lip watching Will speak to him. He looked towards her and winked but Carol was only able to give Will a weak smile. The warmth in his eyes was there though and she knew she wasn't alone. Daryl climbed into the truck and Carol played with his boutonnière as they headed home. She smiled at the thought, it was her home and the word warmed her where she'd been cold most of the night.


	41. Chapter 41

**Trigger warnings for violence and/or rape.**

Rocky was draped over Daryl's lap and Catrick like the little fucker he was decided he was going to drape himself over Daryl's shoulders. Daryl didn't have a fuck to give about knocking the cat away from himself or making Rocky move. He'd been on the couch for over an two hours. He'd heard Carol flitting around the house since getting here. It was a nervous energy that he'd quickly learned came with her anxiety. He would talk to her about it but right now he needed to get his mind wrapped around the situation.

He might not know everything about Carol but Daryl prided himself on being able to read people. Tonight he'd learned some worrisome things. Carol was terrified of Ronald Dolohov. He'd not understood why. He'd seen the man around but never spoke to him. He knew the bastard knew who he was. No one that done any business in this town didn't know his family. It was hard not to know the sons of William Dixon. He figured he should ask his dad about Dolohov. If trusted his dad implicitly.

Daryl huffed as he loosened his tie. It was hanging loose around his throat and Carol took his tux jacket somewhere when they'd come in. He knew she'd changed since she'd came in the living room once or twice but that was about as far as it went. He pushed Rocky a little to get him off his lap. He started unbuttoning the dress shirt and glowered at the fire place.

He couldn't get the reaction Carol had to the man out of his head. He'd seen her furious before and even slightly scared. This was something else entirely and it made him sick to his stomach. He'd seen this look in her eyes when she'd talked to him about her dad. If that man got his hands on her again he knew the world would never see Carol again. She'd disappear underneath his iron fist.

"Daryl?"

He looked up at her tentative voice. She had a box of pizza and was shifting anxiously on her feet. He would have smiled if he thought he was able to at the moment. He forced his face to leave the murderous look behind. Instead he tilted his head and eyed the pizza. He'd not eaten while at the reception. No one gave him a chance to really set down even.

"You have questions." Carol crawled onto the couch. "And I'll answer them all but you look like you're going to set your clothes on fire and I think that'd be a hazard to your health. Maybe you should change first."

"Are you telling me I should change into something a little more comfortable?" He wasn't sure where the fuck that came from but it was to late to take it back now.

Carol sputtered but smiled at him. "Yeah I think I am."

He nodded and pulled the shirt off. He completely missed the appreciative look Carol was giving his body as he stood there. He nodded jerkily to her again thinking about how much more these clothes were just making him mad. Carol was right. He was at the point that he was going to burn these fucking clothes. He hated them. Who the fuck thought dressing up like a pompous ass was something people really wanted to do while being forced into awkward social interactions? He was going to punch Rick in the throat when he seen him. Hopefully he knocked Michonne up on the honeymoon. It'd serve the fucker right.

He jogged up stairs and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He didn't bother grabbing jeans and instead grabbed a pair of old sleep pants. They were getting to be threadbare but they were his favorites. He grabbed an old t shirt and walked back downstairs. Carol was right where he'd left her. She was nibbling a piece of pizza and feeding pieces of her own slice to the animals. Catrick yowled when he climbed over the back of the couch. Before he could get settled the bastard perched on his shoulders again and sprawled out. Her cat was the epitome of lazy.

Carol smiled up at him and handed a piece of pizza. He found it comical that they'd left a wedding reception where steak and lobster were being served to come home and eat shitty take out pizza. Still he'd rather be eating this garbage here with her then there. He was going to refuse to ever be in another wedding.

"I knew Ronald Dolohov while I was growing up. He worked for my dad." Carol stared at him.

Daryl clenched his fist but didn't say anything. Carol waited and when he didn't speak she licked her lips and set the pizza box over. Rocky bounced up into her lap and Carol wrapped her arms around him. She was cradling him to her chest like someone would a child.

"My dad was a businessman and the mayor of our hometown. He was into a lot of things he really shouldn't have been in. He had Dolohov looking into people and finding dirt to blackmail them all." Carol sneered.

"How far away does your dad live Carol?" Daryl interrupted.

 _Neither heard the door open._

Carol sighed. "He lived a few states away but his reach was far. He was looking into going into more politics. I knew that Dolohov was sought out for being a private detective. He was good."

Daryl drummed his fingers and took another bite. Of course it would be politics. Every fucking politician was corrupt. He hated the man even more now. Carol kissed Rocky all over the face and was baby talking him. Apparently he was the most beautiful baby in the world and had the glossiest fur ever. Daryl eyed the cat as he watched Carol fawn over the dog and watched as it's tale started flipping and it cleaned his paw leisurely.

"He seen me there and with me getting the letter..." Carol met his eyes and there was tears in her eyes. "He's going to come here looking for me. He probably asked around about you. He'll have told him I was with a man and he's going to try to hurt you and drag me back into that room."

Daryl bristled. He felt his breathing get shallow at the despair in her voice. He tossed his pizza to the box. Rocky eyed it. Carol let him go and he pranced around the floor looking at the crust of the slices. Daryl leaned up throwing it to him.

"I can't go back to that room." Carol's voice was nearing hysterical. "If he locks me in that room this time I know he won't stop Ed from raping me. He stopped him before and told him to just wait till we were married. Till then Ed couldn't damage his property." She spat the last word.

Daryl looked over at her and Carol lunged at him. He grunted at the impact and fell sideways. Her sobs were loud and shaking her frame. Her nails dug into his back like she was scared someone was going to try and drag her away from him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and Carol took the time to move directly into his lap and on top of him. She was shaking violently and his arms came around her. He set up and Carol still didn't move. Her legs wound around his waist and she was completely in his lap with her face buried in his throat. He could feel her tears soaking his skin and the need to keep her safe magnified.

Daryl looked up suddenly and he met eyes that were so like his own. Both like a rough torrent of the River Styx. There was only death and pain in both eyes with both promising the other. Daryl had never felt fear when looking at his dad. He'd pissed the man off more than his fair share. Hell he'd seen his brothers really get under his skin. But through all that he'd never seen a look like this. William Dixon looked like he was ready to burn the world to the ground just because it suit him too.

Daryl tried to shift but it only gave Carol more leverage. She wrapped tighter around him and he grunted at the tightness of her hold. Carol didn't loosen up though. Will met his eye and pointedly looked at Carol. Will's jaw was clenched viciously. He was breathing deeply with a tick in one eye. Daryl nodded and Will walked right into the room.

"Carol." His voice was sharp and crisp.

Carol tensed against Daryl. She whimpered and Daryl grit his teeth. Her distress was causing his chest to hurt. Carol finally looked over her own shoulder and Will was standing there looking down at them both. The complete predatory look on his face that was laced in a familial need to protect one's family was like a shadow over him. Carol let go of Daryl and stumbled to her feet.

"You heard." Carol swiped at her eyes.

"His letter was a threat." Will stated.

Carol nodded and Will bared his teeth. Daryl watched the pair. Carol stood between Daryl's spread legs eyeing his dad. She was still shaking. Will moved and Carol was lifted from the ground. She was wrapped up in Will's arms and Carol started crying the second he hugged her to his chest. Will was shushing her and kissing her temple. She looked like a small child in his arms and Daryl felt a vicious sense of pleasure at the look in his dad's eyes. If Carol's dad was stupid enough to show up on his doorstep his own dad would help him hide a fucking body.

Will swung around and was on the couch beside him. He put Carol on him and Daryl glared. Will's eyes cleared just enough to see amusement and a knowing look shine through before thunderheads clouded back over. Carol set up on Daryl's side ways and had her feet in Will's lap. He smiled at her and how he was able to smile at all at the moment Daryl didn't understand. Will leaned towards her and Carol smiled just enough to turn her lips. Her face was red and splotchy with tear tracks. Will pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. Carol gave a choked little laugh.

"You don't worry about them coming here, Carol." Will assured her. "The last thing that man wants to do is meet _me_ or my _son_."

The door opened and Mac walked through with Harley right in on his heels. Merle stumbled through laughing.

"I met a woman from japan tonight. I fucked her once, i fucked her twice, and I ate that pussy like shrimp fried rice." Merle laughed.

Daryl looked over his shoulder while mouthing ' _what the fuck_ ' and instantly both his brothers stopped goofing off. Harley eyed them and gave him a look asking clearly asking if they needed make themselves scarce. Mac and Merle no sense of propriety so they walked in and stood right in front of the couch. Both grabbed a slice of pizza but were intensely focused on the trio on the couch.

"Since we're all here." Will turned looking at both. Carol shifted on his lap and got more comfortable with no intentions of moving off him any time soon. "Family meeting." His voice sent ice down Daryl's spine.


	42. Chapter 42

The week following Carol's break down and Daryl's family finding out about her family was a mess. She was never just alone. Merle and Mac kept an eye on her but it was different from their father and brother. Will was fierce in his need to watch over her. She liked to imagine that how she felt around him was how it'd feel to have a dad. She had no real experience with it and sometimes she found herself short of breath and trying to fight away her thoughts. Daryl was something else. She could tell him anything and he'd bear witness to her pain. He never made her for like she was less than perfect. He had a ready smile but beneath that she knew a low burning fire was burning. It wasn't going to burn her. She knew it with a hundred percent certainty. Where Will was fierce and anyone who looked at him knew there was a sharp and real threat; Daryl was his opposite but she knew he posed the greater danger. Yet she knew if she was to reach down to that fire she knew was smoldering she'd never get burned.

Will didn't want her to go to work. He'd made a comment that she didn't need to. Carol scoffed because she did have to. She couldn't keep just taking from Daryl. Daryl was quiet. He'd been quieter since Dolohov than she'd ever seen him. Even when she'd punched him in the face. It put his brothers on edge and his dad. Harley just smiled and flit around in all her pregnant glory.

"Daryl?" Carol called up the steps. His bike and truck were both here.

He appeared at the top of the steps soaked with sweat. Oil was smeared up his arms and on his throat. His shirt was hanging open with the Knuckle Busters logo barely visible. He raised a brow and stared down at her. Carol felt her mouth dry out and that need she'd been fighting back since the morning of Rick's wedding roared to life.

"Something you need?" His voice was deep and rough.

Carol walked up the steps never taking her eyes off him. She'd seen all of him and it still wasn't enough. She didn't think it ever would be. Daryl left her starving even when he indulged her. It didn't make her nervous like it had at first but now if anything she was restless.

Carol met his eyes after blatantly running her eyes over him. "How was work?"

Daryl turned and walked to his room. He jerked his shirt off. Carol followed. He was use to her invading his space by now. She never bothered knocking or asking if she could come in. He still knocked on her door and never barged in. Carol liked to believe that Daryl's manners were learned from Will. It was clear neither Mac or Merle had them.

"Shitty." He groaned as he tore his belt open.

The jangle and clang of the metal on his belt made her thighs tighten. Carol set heavily on his bed. She flopped backwards and the smell of him wrapped around her immediately. Carol raised up on her elbows to watch him. If she laid here she'd fall asleep.

He looked back at her and Carol smiled. "Is my dad still trying to get you to quit work?"

"He came by three times!" Carol huffed.

Daryl nodded and cut the lights on to his bathroom. She knew this routine. He'd cut his shower on, let it heat while he brushed his teeth and debated shaving, before he stripped and showered. Carol still hung around but she'd not gotten brave enough to walk into the bathroom while he showered. Instead she lingered on the bed with Catrick and Rocky. All three of them napping and waiting on Daryl. Daryl who would come out and give her a look while grabbing clothes; all while he was in nothing more than a towel around his waist. It was torture.

Daryl muttered to himself and Carol chuckled. He disappeared from view but steam billowed from the room and the sound of the shower door shutting told her he was in the water. She sprawled out. Rocky wasn't far behind and Catrick was already on Daryl's pillow cleaning his paw. He gave Carol a dirty look before slinking over to her.

She wasn't sure how long she'd slept. It was increasingly hard to sleep lately. She kept having nightmares about being trapped. It wasn't being in the room that scared her. It was the heavy despair- the loneliness. She'd never felt something like that before in her life. She'd been so close to giving up. If they'd never left those stupid pins in her hair she was sure she would have done something stupid and tried to end it. Death would be better than servitude and what Ed had planned for her. Carol could see it in his eyes. He wasn't the devil but close enough.

Blinking slowly she looked around and shivered. The room was cooler telling her that it was later in the day. Daryl's window was open and cool wind was blowing against her. She grabbed his leather jacket carelessly thrown onto the bed and wrapped up in it. The strong scent of leather and Daryl was like a balm to her world weary soul. Her eyes drooped and she didn't hear someone walk into the room.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Carol scowled over at Harley. Harley only smiled at her and then crawled right into the bed. "You know I'm sure that every man has the fantasy for two women in his bed but I'm not so sure that Daryl will like this."

Carol huffed while closing her eyes.

"I mean I can admire him of course. He is a handsome man- beautiful even but he's not my taste. He's too sweet. Still I think if he walks in here and sees were having a slumber party on his bed he's going to be pissed."

"So." Carol laughed.

"While he may not be a asshole to you believe you me that I'll catch hell. I'm also not sure that Mac won't just crawl right in the bed with us." Harley waggled her brows.

"You're disgusting."

"I never said we were going to do anything to sully this bed. If your mind went there that's on you." Harley leered.

"Why do I consider you a friend?" Carol whined.

"Because you're surrounded by a sea of over protective Dixon's and sexually frustrated by the only other person besides me that you consider a friend. If it was me I'd just lay in wait for him." Harley brought her hand up and drummed her fingers against her chin. "OH! Is that what you're doing!"

Carol grumbled but set up. Harley mirrored her only slower. Her hand was on her stomach and she bit her lip. Carol smiled and waited. She was getting ready to spout something about a craving. Sure enough she stood with intent to force Mac to go retrieve it. Carol followed after slipping Daryl's jacket off. Following Harley she found him downstairs attempting to eat an entire pizza by himself.

Carol stole the piece he was eating and he scowled at her. Mac snorted and grabbed his own piece but Harley was already in front of him. She was explaining what she wanted to him and Mac was nodding while eating. He had his keys in his hand and Harley was practically bouncing on her feet. Daryl shook his head and Carol took a seat by him.

"How long did I sleep?" She whispered.

Daryl knew about her nightmares. More than once he'd woke her up and kept her company. It was why he was so tired looking lately. She felt guilty for him staying up with her but at the same time grateful.

"Three hours." He met her eyes.

It was the most she'd slept at once in the week.

"We'll be back!" Mac called over his shoulder.

Harley was ahead of him but paused and spun. Carol flushed at her look. Harley had a look that only meant trouble. "Carol don't forget about your plan. Do something or I will for you." She warned.

She disappeared leaving Carol sputtering. Daryl ate slowly watching her with a curious look in his eyes. Carol glowered at the shut door. She wanted to get up and lock it just so Harley couldn't get back in but Mac had a key. Besides she knew that she'd just call Will and tattle on her.

"Should I be worried?" Daryl asked after downing his water.

"Harley is a sausage wallet." Carol snapped.

Her hand shot to her mouth and she covered it. Daryl looked bewildered at what she called Harley. He laughed loudly and leaned back on the couch. Carol smiled slightly and knew where she'd gotten the slur. She'd heard Merle call someone that the day before. Thinking of Merle though reminded her that Penny was still stalking him. Serves him right.

Daryl yawned and grabbed the empty pizza box. Carol watched him walk into the kitchen and knew he'd likely go to bed early. It was what he started doing the second he became aware of her nightmares. Get as much sleep as he could before she woke him up. He was licking his fingers when he walked out of the kitchen and Carol felt her breathing hitch. She knew he needed sleep, he looked dead on his feet, but she wanted to spend time with him.

He nodded to her as he jogged up the stairs. She heard him make his way to his room and the shark click of Rocky's nails as he rushed after Daryl. Carol eyed Catrick knowing her cat was about to abandon her for Daryl. He liked using Daryl as a heated bed. She sighed and looked around before walking to the door and making sure it was locked. Once she was sure the house was secure she walked up the stairs. Daryl appeared and started to walk downstairs and Carol caught his wrist. He was in sleep pants and nothing more. He already looked disheveled.

"I already locked up." Carol assured him.

She tried to will her hand to let go of him but still her hand clung to his wrist. He was watching her curiously. She knew he was trying to give her space after what happened. She appreciated it. When it came to him she'd be unsure what she wanted and what he really wanted. The entire week done nothing but reassure her that Daryl really was a good guy and she'd be insane to let him slip through her fingers. And maybe that was why she tightened her grip on his wrist.

Carol walked down the hall and Daryl followed quietly. He didn't question her and she was happy for that small mercy. If he started trying to ask her what she was doing she'd start babbling at him and embarrass herself. Carol shut her door behind them missing that Rocky slipped in stopping the door from shutting completely, leaving a gap.

Carol heard his yawn and smiled. That soothing balm of his presence made her yawn too and she grabbed clothes. She rushed through changing in the bathroom. She looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. Daryl was still standing where she left him. He met her eyes and Carol grabbed his wrist again and pushed him towards the bed. He reversed her grip on him and nearly tossed her on the bed. Carol made a sharp squeaking noise and looked up at him.

She quickly rushed under the covers and Daryl was right behind her. Neither had cut the light on when coming in. Carol did take stock that Daryl put himself between her and the door. She shifted and felt anxiety eating away at her. She wasn't sure what to do. Was she allowed to touch him? Would he get mad if she moved closer to him. His breathing was getting slower and deeper. She hadn't brought him in here to do what Harley suggested but she needed to be close to him.

Daryl's eyes snapped open though like he knew her internal struggle. The faint light from the moon glittered against his skin making his eyes look like bottomless pits. Something you could easily get lost in. She swallowed and he pulled her into his chest. The warmth of his bare skin against her and his arm securely around her had Carol breathing easier. Her head was tucked under his chin and her legs tangled with his. Instead of tossing and turning she felt herself already getting tired.

"Sleep Carol." Daryl's voice rasped into her hair. "I'm here."

"You won't leave me?" Carol whispered. Half wishing he hadn't heard.

" _Nope._ "

Carol wrapped her own arm around his torso and let herself relax into his body more. The bed dipped as Rocky jumped up. There was a purring and Carol snuggled closer to Daryl.


	43. Chapter 43

**My net is giving me issues. I'm hoping to update Hell Ain't a Bad Place To Be tonight but if I don't this is why.**

The chill in the air was welcoming. Fall was in the air and it was Daryl's favorite time of year. It was none of the stupid ass pumpkin spiced drinks or holidays that made it his favorite. Nothing so trivial. He loved the cool air, the smell of fallen leaves, and the even cooler nights. On top of that hunting season was near.

Drumming his fingers against the counter Daryl waited for the clerk. Harley was going to owe him for forcing him to leave the house. She knew he had a splitting migraine and still she harped at him like the psycho she could be at times. How Mac and her got along he wasn't sure. Then again more than a few times he'd seen his brother with a busted lip or black eye. Harley never had bruises but then Mac was always good at picking people apart at the seams. Fucking made for each other. Why couldn't she have sent Merle?

"Mr. Dixon, here we are. Sorry for the wait." The little man rushed back up front.

Daryl's eyes widened at the amount of food that was being brought to him. How the fuck was one tiny ass woman going to eat all of this? She would die before she could finish it.

Daryl paid him and grabbed both large take out bags. He was in his own world as he walked across the parking lot. His headache wasn't exactly splitting his skull open anymore but he still didn't feel good. The only good thing about this fucking day was waking up with Carol wrapped around him and her trying to force him into missing work. Yet, when someone tried to talk her into staying home she threw fits. She actually threw a temper tantrum on his dad. It was amazing to watch.

"Mr. Dixon." The oil in the voice made Daryl's skin crawl.

Daryl looked up and felt his eye twitch. Dolohov was standing close to his truck with a calculating look on his face.

"It was awfully rude of you to not properly introduce yourself to me the other night." Dolohov smiled. "I'll overlook it as your young."

Daryl jerked his door open and causing Dolohov to shift away from the abrupt movement. He eyed Daryl carefully. Carol told him that Dolohov was a private detective. Apparently highly sought out but that didn't mean a goddamn to him. There was no criminal record or anything to use against Daryl. He'd assured Carol of it.

"And how is our mutual acquaintance?" Dolohov probed.

Daryl made sure Harley's god forsaken food didn't tip over and turned to the man. He knew better than to assault him. It'd only land him in jail and leave Carol vulnerable and feeling guilty. Instead he kept his voice and face even. He'd not give anything away.

"She's quite the young woman isn't she?" Dolohov smiled.

His eyes ran over Daryl appraising again. He was being measured and weighed he assumed for value. He knew he looked like pure shit from work. He was sweaty, covered in dirt and oil, while looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Still he could see something in this man eyes he didn't like. Carol wasn't a fucking piece of property to be bartered.

Daryl nodded at him. Dolohov smiled again. He looked triumphant and Daryl could tell what he thought of him. This man wasn't good at hiding his thoughts. He thought Daryl was some demure little person who would be walked over. He likely asked around about him. Sure most people thought he was the shy unassuming brother but his family knew better. Daryl just knew to bide his time.

"Is there a reason you came to find me?" Daryl questioned.

"Her father is on his way here." Dolohov made his brows raise dramatically like Daryl should be afraid of such news. Daryl stared. "He is most joyous to hear news of his daughter's whereabouts."

Daryl gave a slow smile that Dolohov made the mistake as taking for friendly.

"When will he arrive?" Daryl tilted his head while lighting a cigarette.

Dolohov pulled his phone out and sifted. When he looked up he was smug. "He'll be here tomorrow morning."

Daryl hummed low in his throat. "And what does he say about where she's at?"

Dolohov's eyes flashed. "He isn't pleased to know she's living with a man. Though from what I gather you're roommate..."

It was a question but Daryl just smiled at him all shark like. He blew smoke up and hummed again. He stepped up on his truck and Dolohov's hand shot out gripping his door. He kept Daryl from shutting it. He had an intense look on his face.

"Don't make a mistake here Daryl." He warned. "He's not coming alone and Carol's fiance is horrible displeased to know she's living with you. Let them collect her and be about your business."

Daryl stepped down from his truck and Dolohov back peddled quickly. He crowded him and felt eyes on them. The low rumble and whine of a diesel told him more than enough. He looked over sharply when a truck stopped just in front of his blocking the space between the vehicle and both vehicles from pulling out. Will stepped down his face a cold mask of fury.

Dolohov swallowed but stood tall. Merle was just behind Will. Will caught Daryl's arm hauling him. He checked him over and turned his eyes on Dolohov.

"What the fuck do you need with my son?" He demanded.

Dolohov sneered. "My business isn't with you."

Will gave a laugh and Daryl stiffened. Merle came around checking on him and eyeing the man. He looked at Daryl asking him if this was the man that Carol panicked about. Daryl gave a sharp nod and Merle rounded on him. His fist connected with Dolohov's face sending him crashing into the rental car. He groaned holding his face and looked up. Merle was glowering down at him.

Will squatted in front of the man and glared. "If you come near my family in any capacity there will be nothing that keeps you safe from me. Distance, time, or the law."

Dolohov scoffed causing blood to spill down his chin. "No one is above the law."

Will smiled at him and looked him over. "Yet here we are." He spread his arms. "I see no cop coming to your aid."

"This is assault and threatening!" Dolohov snapped.

"Call the cops. We'll wait." Will threatened. "While we wait I'll make good goddamn sure you don't ever speak another word again."

Dolohov flinched back and stared at him. Daryl caught his dad's wrist and Will turned to him. He stepped closer to him and Daryl told him that Carol's dad was going to arrive tomorrow along with her the man Ed. Will's face darkened dangerously. Merle was smiling at Dolohov and the man looked nervous.

"Go home Daryl. Carol and Harley are both waiting on you." Will nodded. His eyes were bright clashing with the shadows around his eyes. "Call Travis for me. Tell him we're going to have a guest for dinner."

Daryl's eyes shot to Dolohov and nodded to his dad. "What time should he expect you?"

"Merle?" Will questioned.

"I'm thinking a late dinner."

Daryl climbed into his truck and watched as Dolohov made a panicked movement to get up. Merle blocked him and Daryl reversed. The truck his dad pulled up in was blocking any and all lookie loos. Daryl drove straight home and Harley damn near mauled him as he stepped inside. Carol was looking at him with a open smile. Mac jogged down the stairs fresh from the showers and paused the second he seen his brother.

"What happened?" Mac's voice cut through the room loudly.

Daryl jerked his head towards the back. Carol stared at him and Harley took the food. Carol started to follow her but he caught her hand and pulled her along with him. He grip tightened on his. Mac burst into a den that had leather couches, a large gun cabinet, Daryl's bows, a few bucks mounted to the wall and a pool table. There were pictures along one wall that had a lot of pictures of him and his brothers along with his dad and uncle. This was by far his favorite room of the house. This was where Daryl spent a lot of his time with his brothers when they were free.

"Are you okay?" Mac's words were rushed and his eyes were searching Daryl for injury.

"Dolohov was waiting on me."

Carol stepped closer to him and her grip became painful on his hand. He stepped towards the couch but she was rooted to the spot. She refused to let him go.

"Waiting on you….you mean like. That motherfucker has been following you!" Mac snarled.

Daryl went through what was said and happened. Carol's nails were biting into his hand and he grimaced. Mac's eyes kept shooting to the death grip she had and he gave Daryl a confused look. They knew that Carol wasn't comfortable with the thought of Dolohov being around. She was also not comfortable with people in her space after what she'd been through, Daryl understood. The others didn't know about how bad it was and Daryl didn't offer it up. Instead she always moved closer to him and was usually touching him in some way.

Mac eyed her for another second before just smiling.

"Call Travis for me. Tell him that we're having a late dinner."

Mac's eyes sharpened and he nodded. He left shutting the door behind him. He shot Daryl a pointed look before he was gone. The second the door closed Carol crashed into his chest. She hiccuped and her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so tired of crying!" She hissed. "Why won't they leave me alone!"

Daryl grunted when her hand slapped his back harshly. "He said your dad will be here tomorrow."

"Fuck him." Carol snapped. "I'm not leaving."

"No, you're not." Daryl's voice was low. His arms came up around her and hauled her tightly against his body.

"What the hell was with the late dinner thing?" Carol mumbled after a few minutes.

Carol looked up at him and Daryl stared down unsure what to say. She thought her dad was a monster and that Ed was. She never indicated that they'd really done much more than petty crimes. He knew she was treated terrible and never doubted her story. Yet, his family could be just as monstrous if one of them were threatened. His dad took Dolohov following him as a threat and Merle agreed. That was all it took to make his dad's decision.

"If you're up to something you aren't going without me." Carol warned.

Daryl nodded at her. "Like I'm leaving you here alone."

"I have Harley." Carol huffed her voice offended.

"No offense Carol but if your dad walks in with a bag of food Harley is as good as distracted right now." Daryl said dramatically.

Carol grimaced. "She tried to force feed me a quesadilla that had hot peppers, cheese, meat and peanut butter on it!"

Carol buried her face in his chest and breathed deeply. Her arms were tight around him and her body was completely flush with his. He felt his heart racing and all remnants of his migraine disappeared feeling her fragile frame against his. Her breath was puffing against his chest and her fingers were tracing his spine absently. This was the same way he'd woken up this morning but she'd been laying on top of him tracing his sides and throat not his back.

He yawned and rubbed at his face. Carol looked up at him for a second before pushing him back to one of the largest couches. He'd never seen Carol come in this room. Then again the door had always been shut. He fell backwards on the couch and Carol clambered right onto his lap. His hands shot to her hips steadying her and he looked up wide eyed. Carol's mouth crashed into his as her hand went back to tracing his throat. He groaned and Carol shifted closer to him. Her body pressed to his firmly. His hands worked fast getting the pins out of the wild mane of curls. When her hair fell around her shoulders he wasted no time in tangle his hands into it. She moaned and rocked her hips over his groin.

Carol pulled back her lips still brushing his and her breaths mixing with his own. Her eyes were wide and glazed but the fear from minutes before was gone. She swiped her thumb over his jaw and up to his bottom lip. He licked his lip quickly, his tongue meeting her thumb there and making her gasp. Her eyes darkened but she studied his face.

"Sleep Daryl." Carol smiled at him. "I'm here."

Her words mirrored his from the night before. Carol pushed him the rest of the way down on the couch and Daryl grunted as her weight collided with his chest. The throw blanket was pulled down over them and her arms were right back around him. Her head under his chin. Daryl rolled quickly dragging her with him and pushing her into the back of the couch. His back was to the door now and more than half his body was laying over hers. He wasn't stupid. He knew that she'd finally slept through the night last night but she was still just as tired as him.

Carol ran her hand under his shirt to the bare skin of his back and her nails traced his lower back. Her arms were tight around him and his head was on her chest. He didn't want to sleep but knew he wouldn't get any tonight. Carol's lips brushed his hair and her other hand tangled into it. He groaned and pressed his face into her chest causing her to laugh.

"Sleep." Carol purred.


	44. Chapter 44

Will stared at this man and felt his temper flare. Part of him wished he'd let Daryl put him in his place. He knew that Carol's dad would contact him first thing when he got in town but he'd be lucky if Dolohov could even speak then. If he'd let Daryl do it then her father would have the false sense of security of Dolohov. Now he'd have a dead body to cope with.

"Is this our dinner guest?" Travis questioned.

Will looked over at his brother. He looked stone faced and Will smiled at him. Sometimes he forgot just how much like him Travis really was. He'd never had kids before but that didn't diminish his protective feelings towards his nephews. With that came the same protective need Will felt about both Harley and Carol.

"The one and only."

"Oh I imagine he won't be the only." Travis chuckled. The sound echoing around them.

Dolohov was watching quietly. He was shaking in his chair. Will didn't see the need to tie him down. If he managed to run and get out the door he'd never make it far. He'd get lost in those woods and then he'd have men that were as good as bloodhounds tracking him. Daryl always was the best hunter of his sons and he knew that he'd never let the man make it out of these woods. Not if it meant Carol was in danger.

"And why exactly is he here?" Travis questioned leaning against the wall. "Karen was pissy because I had to leave at such short notice."

Will smiled at him. He'd told his brother he'd enjoy those mood swings and it was showing around his eyes now just what Will meant. Travis sneered at him but stood his ground.

The sound of two vehicles pulling up had both men standing. Dolohov looked wide eyed that they'd leave him alone. He looked around frantically and Will watched him for a second.

"If you want to run there's a back door." He tilted his head and eyed the man.

Dolohov looked wide eyed back at him. Will turned on his heel and Travis shook his head at him.

"That's mean. Those boys will be like attack dogs. You know how if something runs it makes it worse." Travis chided.

"I know." Will laughed.

Merle stepped down first and Mac was with him. He wasn't surprised to see that Harley wasn't with him. She was likely sleeping by now. Of course she'd lecture Mac about being out so late but Mac would just smile at her. He'd been surprised that Mac put up with anyone lecturing him.

He was less surprised to see that Carol was with Daryl. He'd known that she would show up with him. He'd talked to Mac earlier and he'd told him that Carol forced Daryl to go to sleep for a few hours. She'd also guarded him daring them to wake him up. Since he'd found out what little Carol was willing to tell him that night about her dad and the man they had captive he'd been on edge. He'd stopped by her work enough to drive her nuts but he really didn't care. She could huff at him all she wanted but he could see it in her eyes that she was relieved that he bothered. Of course both Mac and Merle were doing the same. Daryl was the only one not smothering her. Of course Daryl was also the only one she would seek out to talk about what was wrong. Will knew she'd told him all about her dad and how the man treated her.

He knew his son good enough to know that if her father was stupid enough to show up on his doorstep Daryl would bleed him out right there. He'd not call any of them. He'd kill him without a thought. He wanted to ask. He wanted to make it right. He wanted to take all that pain he seen lingering around her eyes and wash it away. He hated her fucking family for the hurt they put on her.

He'd known that something was wrong the moment he'd met her. He'd just never thought that it'd be this bad. He was just happy that she was comfortable enough to talk to Daryl. He wasn't surprised that she'd been so aggressive when she'd first met Daryl. He could be abrasive at the best of times. Still he understood her being weary of people. She'd been done wrong her entire life.

Carol walked closer to him and Will pulled her too him. Her arms went around his torso. She felt so small against him. Almost like a fragile little bird. His hand could easily wrap around her entire bicep and he was reminded of a bird with its hollow bones, so easily broken. At times he was scared of hugging her for fear of breaking her.

"What're you going to do?"

Will rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "What do you want us to do?"

Carol buried her face in his chest. Daryl was quiet. It bothered him just how quiet he really was. He wanted to know word for word what Dolohov said to his son. The man was an opportunist. It didn't bode well for what kind of man Carol's father was. Daryl was watching his uncle. Travis was speaking to Mac and Merle.

"I don't know." Carol whispered. "He was never nice to me. He asked my dad for me once."

Will stiffened. "What do you mean 'asked'?" He hissed.

Carol looked up at him. All does eyes and shame. "Men like him have a one track mind."

Will rubbed her back almost violently while hugging her. Carol tightened her hug on him. His throat was closing up. He knew that Carol said that this other man likely coming with her dad would be the type to rape. That her father never let him but did that extend to all people he associated with? Bile rose in his throat and his eyes searched frantically for Daryl. He knew he would know. If her father let someone put a hand on her he'd hunt that man down and kill him like the animal he was.

When Daryl looked over sensing his father's eyes. He frowned. Will forced himself to not shout at him. Daryl walked over finally leaving his brothers talking. Both glared at his back but didn't say anything. Travis followed his eyes. Carol looked over her shoulder. How she knew Daryl was close he didn't know. The boy moved to quiet to have heard him walking over. Carol let go of him and stepped beside Daryl immediately.

Daryl raised a brow and Will knew he couldn't just outright ask in front of her. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He really needed to talk to his son but Carol wasn't about to let him just walk away. He needed to ask him about the distinct shift he'd noticed in their relationship since Rick's wedding. He didn't know for sure but he was positive that something happened. Mac told him that he'd went back Daryl's last night and went to Daryl's room needing to talk to him only to find him in Carol's bed. That was confirmation enough for him.

He stared at Daryl hard and then Daryl looked down at Carol. She wasn't looking at either of them. Instead she was watching her brother intensely. Will's eyes shot back to Daryl's and he was glad they were close enough that Daryl knew what he wanted. Daryl slowly shook his head and Will let out a breath.

"Where is he?" Carol questioned.

He seen Daryl's grimace and watched as he tried to flex his fingers but Carol was claiming his hand. From the light shining on them from the porch light he could see marks on his hand. Will jerked his head at the cabin and Carol looked right at it. Mac walked forward wrapping his arm around Carol. He kissed her temple and Carol let Daryl go long enough for him to shake his hand out. Will grabbed it and investigated. He had crescent moons cut into his hand.

Mac guided Carol to the cabin and Will let Daryl go. He glared at his dad but Merle was already dragging Daryl along with him. Travis stood with Will watching them.

"You think he escaped?"

"He's dead either way." Will's voice was quiet. "No one threatens my family and lives to talk about it."

"Karen's going to be so pissed about cleaning blood out of my clothes." Travis sighed. "It'd be better to just burn the damn things."

Will snorted and slapped his brother on the back. Travis caught his arm. He stared at his brother and waited. Travis was chewing his lip viciously and looked lost in thought.

"Something happened while I was gone and you've not told me. Things changed with those two also. I can see it. Both are standoffish and fight worse than Harley and Mac." Travis regarded his brother seriously. "You said this man knew Carol. You're putting yourself out there for her? Are things that serious with them?"

Will looked towards the cabin. His sons were already inside and took Carol with them. He looked back at his brother and nodded sharply. Travis blew out a breath and smiled.

"They're good for each other." Will stared after the house. "Daryl's to much like I was before I met his mother."

"He reminds me more of you now more than ever though."

"That's Carol's influence." Will chuckled. "I think those two were meant to meet."

"Look at you getting all sentimental and shit." Travis laughed.

"Fuck you." Will snapped. "You can't see those two and tell me you don't see the same fucking thing I do."

Travis nodded slowly. "I do. And that's what worries me." Travis met his eyes again and Will didn't look away. "If something happens to her it's going to ruin him."

"Then I guess we better make fucking sure nothing happens to her." Will snarled. "She's as good as a Dixon already."


	45. Chapter 45

Carol felt her insides burn as she stood in the doorway. Dolohov looked pleased to see her and it made bile rise in Carol's throat, spreading that burn through her mouth and to her eyes. Merle and Mac were both salivating at the mouth, jaw grinding, and eyes wild. All while circling the man. Daryl was still as statue and for all the world calm. Carol didn't believe it for a second.

Daryl's head was just barely tilted to the left throwing half his face into shadows. His arms were lazily crossed over his chest and his hip was even cocked to the side. He looked like he was late being somewhere but didn't have a care in the world. It was appealing despite knowing the situation or maybe even more so. What gave him away was the eyes. His eyes were sharp and focused. They cut like a razor and left you panting for breath as your life bled away from you. It was scary to think of those eyes being on you.

Carol walked closer to him and he dropped his arm from across his chest and she grabbed his hand like a life raft. Her fingers laced with his immediately and he squeezed her hand. It made the pressure on her chest wash away and she breathed deeply. He was here. She was safe. Daryl would never let this man drag her back to her dad. These men here with him wouldn't either. They were his family and would protect her by extension. It made her question what they thought her and Daryl were but she quickly dismissed the idea.

"Carol." Dolohov's voice was oily as ever. "You know this is unnecessary."

Carol grimaced and he smiled. Her fingernails buried into Daryl's hand violently at the smile. She could remember him leering at her as a young girl. Looking back now she understood so much more about him. Then she didn't get it. She was to young to understand just what kind of sicko he was. He'd been attracted to her as a little girl. She'd thought he was weird then and never let herself be alone with him. He'd always get to close and stare a little too long.

"When your father gets here things will be sorted." He assured. "These uncouth men will understand just how you need to be brought to heel."

"I'm not going back with him." Carol said quietly.

"You will because you know better than to defy your father."

"Seems to me like she said fuck him years ago and done her own thing." Merle shrugged.

"Even a dumbfuck like you knows that once you hit eighteen you can hop, skip, run, and walk right out that fucking door. Hell you could do the goddamn tango right there and he has no say in what she does. She's an adult." Mac sneered. "Is that something you understand?"

Dolohov glared. "Her father will not tolerate this."

"Her father seems like an interesting man." Will's voice dropped the temperature in the room by degrees. "Can't wait to meet him."

Dolohov looked over at him and tried to smile. The cracks were starting to show in his facade. "He won't want to talk to you. He's interested in your son here and her."

Will looked at Daryl. That same lazy look Daryl himself had. He eyed Carol before he let his gaze sweep to their hands. He smiled for a second and then looked back at Dolohov.

"Why Daryl?" Will questioned.

Dolohov licked his lips. He looked at Daryl for a second. "I would prefer speaking to him alone."

"Not a fucking happening." Merle snapped. He moved closer to Dolohov.

Daryl was watching him and then nodded his head. Carol got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Daryl let her hand go and Will huffed but said nothing more. Merle stood there staring at Daryl. Mac walked by and grabbed her hand in place of Daryl's. Carol was pulled away and kept looking back at Daryl. Merle was speaking rapidly to him and quietly. Will stepped close to him and Carol watched as Will spoke to him.

Mac opened the door and Carol was pushed outside. Travis looked up from smoking and frowned. He tossed the cigarette away quickly and Carol raised a brow. Travis looked guilty. Mac never let her go. Merle stormed outside suddenly followed by Will. Carol stared at the door but Mac kept dragging her.

"I thought you quit smoking?" Mac questioned.

"Hard to quit on a night like this." Travis chuckled.

* * *

Daryl stared at Dolohov waiting for him to talk. He had nothing to say to him. Men like him were shit to be scraped off the bottom of your heel. Dolohov seemed to be sweating and anxious. He wasn't tied to his chair and Daryl found it comical. Even without restraints he was bound.

"I wanted to speak to you…." Dolohov pressed.

Daryl waited as another minute or two passed. Finally Dolohov blew a breath out. He seemed resigned.

"Her father is-" Dolohov lifted his hand helplessly like he was reaching for something that wasn't there. "that man is concerned that she's been tarnished."

"Tarnished." Daryl said the word as if tasting it.

Dolohov looked sallow. He looked up Daryl and seemed to wilt. "He will ask if you've bedded her."

"Why ?" Daryl's voice was cold.

Dolohov scoffed. "Her value is between her thighs. All a woman is worth is an heir and laying on her back- don't play stupid." Dolohov seemed to be gathering steam. "Her fiance will still take her but for a lower price now if you've bedded her."

Daryl stepped out of the shadows and moved closer to him. He felt his temper starting to fight for freedom. His breaths were coming faster. They were talking about her like she was goddamned cattle. What the fuck was with these people. Carol was worth more than spreading her goddamned thighs! Daryl stopped in front of him and bent at the knees bringing himself eye level with Dolohov. He seemed proud to have brought Daryl out of the shadows. When he met Daryl's eyes his face paled.

"And if I've fucked her?" Daryl challenged.

"Well the price of course will need to be readjusted." Dolohov smiled weakly. "So long as he deems her not ruined."

" _And if I've ruined her for any man_?" Daryl said.

Dolohov gave a weak laugh that made Daryl sick. "Well he will discipline her for that but she would still be useful for house work."

Daryl reacted quickly. He let the momentum of him standing let his fist connect with a deafening snap against the bottom of Dolohov's jaw. The chair flipped backwards. Dolohov groaned not having expected the hit. Daryl caught the leg of the chair and flipped it out of his way. He hit his knees over Dolohov's body and his fist connected with the man's face again. He lost count of how many times he'd hit him by the time he felt arms wrap around his chest and drag him backwards. He struggled against the hold with his eyes solely focused on the bastard in front of him.

"Daryl, breathe!" Travis's voice was calm in his ear. "You gotta calm down for me."

Daryl snarled and lashed out. He wanted to see Dolohov eat his fucking teeth. To say the things he had about Carol. About any woman for that matter. Who were these fucking people? The thought of her growing up in that house and possibly never getting away made him want to scream and puke at the same time. What if she never moved in with him but her dad still found her? Would she be able to put up a fight long enough to get away? Would she be lucky enough a second time?

A strong hand gripped his jaw and forced him to look up. "Calm down before you scare Carol." Will's voice was ordered and calm. "You can't go out there with her like this."

Daryl's chest heaved. If he ever seen fear flash in her eyes while looking at him then he knew he'd puke. He never wanted to be that man. He didn't want her to have nightmares about him like she did her family. He nodded slowly at his dad blowing out a breath. Will smiled at him but didn't let him go completely. His hand instead moved to the side of his throat. He looked over his shoulder though and Daryl forced himself to match his breathing to the calm breaths of Travis against his back.

"Well he's out cold." Mac's amused voice cackled close by. There was a grunt that told him Mac kicked the downed man.

"His nose his broke and he's lost some teeth." Merle stepped next to him.

Daryl stared at his dad's chest. Breaths calm. Will looked at him again and Daryl met his eyes immediately. Travis finally let him go. Daryl rubbed his face roughly.

"So what do we do with this fucker?" Merle questioned. "He won't be talking much tonight."

Will eyed Dolohov before shrugging. "Tie him up."

He pushed Daryl to the door. His hand was on his shoulder. Daryl looked over to see Merle and Mac gleefully tying up Dolohov. They were being rougher than was necessary. If the man's head happened to slap the ground a few times then no one said anything. When Will and Daryl got to the door Will stopped them.

"When we heard the chair hit something we rushed in here. Travis grabbed Carol to keep her from coming in here. She didn't need to see you like that." Will stared at him. "Take her _home_ for tonight. Check on Harley and you two get some sleep. I'll come straight to your house in the morning and we'll talk."

Daryl grumbled under his breath at his dad. Will glared and shoved the door open. Merle and Mac were laughing with Travis as they tied the man to a post in the room. It looked like a lovely kodak moment for his family. It should have bothered him but it didn't.

The second he stepped outside with a rough shove from his dad Carol spun. He could see she was shaking from where he was standing. Will made a noise in his throat and walked around him. His arms were around Carol immediately and her feet left the ground. He kissed her forehead and Daryl walked slowly down the steps. His mind was racing. He'd been ready to kill that man. Dolohov wasn't even the one who hurt her. He wasn't the one who locked her away and was bartering for her life. He wasn't the man that was on his way here now to come collect her like some possession. If he was prepared to kill Dolohov over a few choice words what would he do to Carol's dad? He felt that same intense heat pool in his chest and spread through his limbs. There was a slight shake in his limbs that was from adrenaline and he almost felt like a junkie.

"Put me down!" Carol giggled.

Daryl looked up realizing he was closer to them now. Carol slapped at Will's back struggling against him all while smiling brightly. Daryl felt a crack starting to form along his rib cage. It was like some had a rib spreader on him and was doing their best to tear his chest open. He swallowed thickly.

Will put her on her feet and Carol beamed up at him. Will slapped him on the back and walked back to the house. Carol frowned at Will's back but looked at him. Daryl jerked his head at the truck. He didn't want to drive right now but had too. He looked at her again and his brow climbed seeing her wrapped in his leather jacket.

"Daryl?" Carol's voice was soft once they were inside the truck. "Are you okay?"

He flexed his fingers feeling the sting of broken and bruised skin. "Are you?"

Carol slid over in the seat as he turned the truck. Her side pressed into his. Her arm hand was on his leg tracing patterns. He knew her good enough to know she was lost in thought without even looking at her.

"I will be." Carol assured. "Is he alive?"

Daryl grimaced and was glad the inside of the truck was dark. Would she think he was like her dad? HE'd hurt that man and would have killed him. He wished he had.

"Yes." His voice was rough.

Carol leaned her head against his shoulder. The rest of the ride was silent. When they pulled up Harley was already on the porch. Rocky was with her. Daryl slid from the truck and Carol was right behind him. Carol walked inside but Harley caught him at the door.

"Where's my mongrel?"

"With dad." Daryl met her eyes and walked away.

Harley shut the door. Daryl ignored the sound of clicking nails and yowls. He ignored the light shining from the kitchen and the sound of the television. He could smell the blood on his hands. He could almost taste the anger coming off him. He escaped upstairs and into his room. He ripped his shirt over his head and started tearing at his belt. Kicking his boots away allowed his pants to fall away easily and him to step out of them. He was in his bathroom quickly and kicked the door shut.

The shower was cut on and he barely managed to step in without ripping the door off the shower. He let the heat wash over him. It burned away the thoughts stinging his mind. If there was one thing this night taught him it was that Carol's father didn't want to meet him. It taught him that what he felt for her was more than just wanting to fuck her. He knew that already though but just hadn't realized exactly what it was till now. It made his head swim and his chest feel tight with anxiety. He wasn't equipped to deal with this. He'd never cared for someone beyond his family.

Blood swirled around the drain and he watched it stream off his battered hand. He'd felt good earlier. It felt vicious and satisfying to hear the crunch of his fist connecting with Dolohov's face. He wasn't stupid though and knew that his dad played him. He knew exactly what to say to get Daryl to walk out of there without killing Dolohov. Telling him that Carol would be scared let Daryl drop the hammer he'd been nailing that man's coffin together with. It even let him forget about his need long enough to come home. Now he wished he'd picked something up and swung it at the man instead of using his fist.

Grabbing a towel Daryl stepped out of the shower. Wrapping it around his waist he didn't bother dressing his hand. It'd do no good. He'd tear it off in his sleep. If he fucking managed to sleep. Opening the bathroom door let steam boil out of the room and he looked up sharply at a throat clearing. Carol was in the center of his bed with his blankets pulled over her lap. She was watching him curiously. It was clear she'd changed into sleep clothes. He flexed his grip in his bruised hand and walked over grabbing a pair of sleep pants off the chair by his closet.

Carol ducked her head and he fought laughing. He dropped his towel. It wasn't like she hadn't seen everything already. He pulled his pants up. Carol looked up when he started walking around again.

"Are you coming to bed?" Carol's voice was timid.

Daryl stopped at his door and opened it. Carol's eyes widened. She thought he was leaving. She started to scramble out of bed. Her feet hit the ground. Rocky ran in followed by Catrick. He shut the door and cut the light off. He could see her with the faint light from his bathroom. He watched her crawl backwards onto his bed. Daryl walked around to the other side and collapsed lazily onto the comforter. Carol laid on her side and eyed him.

"Did he try to get out?"

"No."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Is he hurt?"

"Yes."

Carol shifted closer to him and Daryl rolled on his side facing her. She was a breath away. Her eyes wide.

"What happened?"

He stared at her hard. His family wasn't saints. They had a lot of skeletons in their closets but they never done someone like Carol's father wanted to do. Still he wouldn't hide from her what kind of man he was. If she was going to stay here. Stay with him then she needed to know.

Clearing his throat Daryl met her eyes. He opened his mouth and told her everything Dolohov said and exactly what he'd said back. He told her what he'd done and what he'd wanted to do. With every word he was amazed to know that she was coming closer to him instead of moving away. Her hand was on his chest like she was reassuring herself he was there. She was breathing shallowly and his heart was racing. He could see the red in her face when he'd told her what he said back to Dolohov for implying she was ruined. He felt her little panted breaths and slight gasp at him asking if he'd been the one to ruin her. If it'd been any other time he'd think she was offering herself up on a platter with the way she was acting.

Carol melted into him like warm honey and his arm came around her. She clung to him and he could feel her smiling against his chest. She was strange. Carol was an eye opening woman though and he felt his chest heave at a realization that zinged up his spine. She was everything he never knew he was looking for. His arm tightened around her and Carol moved even closer. They were pressed together from head to toe. Carol kissed the base of his throat and smiled against his skin again. He let her fingers tracing his ribs, spine, and shoulders blade lull him to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

The warmth radiating through her body was enough to make her want to sink right back into the blankets and not crawl out of bed. It'd been a long time since she'd felt so relaxed and rested. Stretching and let her muscles relax further Carol melted into the warmth. It wasn't until a muffled noise and a rough palm made her eyes blink owlishly open and take in her surroundings. Carol looked to her left and smiled when she was met with Daryl's relaxed face. He was still sleeping- his breathing deep and even. It would likely seem creepy, she could just imagine his disgruntled face, to watch him sleep. It didn't matter though because it wasn't often Daryl let his guard down and just _was_ but in sleep he looked so different. All tension gone from him and his rumpled appearance.

Lifting her hand she traced the length of his forearm starting at his wrist. Carol paused briefly and looked down her body at where his hand was slid up under her shirt. It should bother her. She knew that if it'd been anyone else touching her at all she would have already lashed out and put so much distance between them she'd likely be in a new state. This was Daryl though. The only man that'd she'd ever wanted to be closer to- almost craved it. The way his eyes would rake over her and his eyes dip to her lips leaving her panting for his touch and unsure how to even ask for what she wanted when she wasn't even sure. If she were to ever open her mouth Daryl wouldn't throw her inexperience back into her face though and she knew that he'd know exactly what to do for that ache.

Instead she let her nail rake slightly against his skin up to his bicep and made him shift and she sucked in a breath. Carol traced her nail a little more roughly and watched his face. Her breathing was deepening, chest slightly heaving, and still his hand remained cupping her. Repeating her actions over and over. His thumb slid over her nipple and Carol's mouth popped open, keening lowly.

"Carol?" Daryl's voice was rough with sleep.

Carol looked back over at him as he cracked an eye open. She tried to smile but found it hard with the heat starting to pool in her body. It wasn't foreign. She knew what it was. She'd never really experienced it before him. Sure she'd heard about it and knew but never expected to feel it for herself. Pressing her thighs together, Carol chewed her lip, and Daryl arched a brow.

His eyes dropped to her mouth when she slid her tongue over her bottom lip. He licked his own lips before looking back at her. Instead of pressing her legs tighter together like she was want to do Carol let them fall open. Arching into his touch was all she could do without combusting from embarrassment. Daryl moved then and raised up on his elbow. He looked down at her and Carol felt a blush spread over her face.

He dipped his head and forced her to meet his eyes. Carol slowed her breathing but her breath was still too fast to be normal. It was the barest upturn of his lips that made the tension leave her. He wasn't going to reject her. She didn't think she could take having him push her away. Instead his thumb circled her nipple slowly and Carol gasped. He swooped in then his kiss soft. He was trying to not scare her. Carol tangled her hand into his hair and pulled him tighter against her and opened her mouth to his kiss. He groaned and the kiss went from soft to hungry instantly.

His touch searing as he kneaded her breast. "I-" Carol gasped and arched into his touch. "I, unghhh.."

Carol's nail bit into his bare side and she arched her hips upwards. The heat before making her desperate. Carol moved closer to him, pressed into him, and able to feel his erection now against her hip. He groaned and she caught his wrist dragging his hand from her breast. He let her move him without struggle. She didn't need to ask to know that if she said stop that Daryl would. He'd let her do as she wanted and it eased her nerves.

Carol wasn't sure what to do but knew she needed more. Instead she drug his hand from her breast and mourned the loss. He kissed down her jaw and his breaths were heavy. They warmed her throat and made her turn her head giving him better access. He chuckled against her throat and Carol pressed more into him. He grunted and his teeth caught her just below her ear.

"Oh!" Carol cried out.

Carol's eyes opened and she tangled her hand in his hair holding him to her throat. The feeling of his teeth scraping against her skin driving her higher. His stubble burning in the most delicious way. If he ever shaved all of his beard away she'd die. Daryl's hand slid from her grip but instead of moving back to her breast he traveled further down. He teased along the border of her sleep shorts and Carol moaned. He waited though. His lips searing a path back across her throat and to her mouth.

He devoured her and she was drowning in him. Arching her hips he took the invitation. His hand slid into her panties and he groaned loudly. The sound deep and rumbling in his chest.

"Fucking hell." He tore his mouth from hers. His fingers teased her slit and he leaned back looking down at her. "You're soaked."

Carol flushed, embarrassed and ducked her head. Daryl moved then and shook his head catching her eyes. She met his after his insistence. They were dark, dilated, and made her swallow. No one had ever looked at her like that. Like they wanted to eat her alive and make her thank him for it. God, she would too and beg him for more because she burned for him.

Carol raised her hand tentatively and slid it up his arm. He watched her. Those eyes making her burn even more. When she met his shoulder she swallowed at the expanse of his bare chest. Carol had yet to meet someone besides his brothers or dad that he'd let touch him. She excluded herself and Harley from that. She'd seen other girls try to get close to him but he always made her there was distance between them. She hadn't noticed at first but she could see it now. Daryl made sure no one was in his personal space. Even his family was kept a respectful distance. Maybe that was why Will had raised eyebrows from the start of their interactions. Carol broke every rule Daryl had and made him break his tightly held control. He invaded her personal space just as much.

He let his fingers slide through her curls and she chewed her bruised lips. Sliding her over him, Carol traced every dip, line, scar, curve of his body until she met the waistband of his boxers. Looking up at him through her lashes she timidly slid her hand into them. His nostrils flared. She wasn't sure why she was so timid. She shouldn't be. He wasn't embarrassed that was for sure. He'd stood naked the other day without a care, he changed last night right there in front of her and how could she forget crawling right into his bed and watching him masturbate. She couldn't! That was the problem. Even the taste of him was something she wanted more of.

Carol leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He leaned down over her the same as he'd been doing moments before, chest pressing into hers and almost pinning her into the bed. His free hand tangled into her hair. Carol pushed herself into his hand greedily as his hand tightened in her hair. His fingers circled her as she wrapped her hand around him. Her movements were unsure but his hand left her hair quickly. He wrapped his hand around hers on his cock guiding her in what he liked.

He teased her and when she pressed more into his hand he again followed her lead. Finger sinking into her and his demanding kiss stealing her breath. His lips disconnected from hers but his low words were said against her mouth. He growled against her lips before kissing back down her jaw and working his hand against her. Her body was singing for him and she was lost to the tune he was playing.

Carol cried out loudly when he added a second finger. His breathing quickened against her throat and she tightened her grip on him. His hips jerked and Carol felt a thrill. His hand disappeared leaving her alone and sunk back into her hair. Carol looked down their bodies and bit her lip. His boxers kept him from her view and that just wouldn't do. Carol let him go and he grunted at the loss and she smiled. Shoving his boxers down his hips forcing him to lift himself up. Her eyes widened when his cock was freed and it slapped against his stomach, standing tall and proud.

Her hand slid back down his stomach and wrapped around him. Sliding her thumb over the head of his cock she brought her hand back to her mouth. She met his eyes right as she licked her thumb clean. Carol gasped when she was suddenly shoved onto her back with Daryl looming over her. He was panting and his eyes were dark.

"Daryl?" Carol's voice was quiet.

He eyed her and she looked down her own body. Her shirt was pushed up exposing her breast and her sleep shorts were ruffled up but still on. Daryl met her eyes again and licked his lips. His hands slid up her thighs and she swallowed. When his hand slid up to the waist of her shorts he met her eyes again and smiled at her. Carol lifted her hips for him without prompting. Her shorts and panties were gone in seconds. He didn't give her a chance to be bashful and her legs were spread wide.

Carol's face flushed a violent red. She watched his face though. He eyes were on her in a way no one's eyes had ever been. His hands slid from her thighs spreading her wide open and down to the apex of her thighs. Carol felt her body start to shake and he looked up suddenly. It was too much meeting his eyes with him naked on his knees right in front of her. When his hands met at her apex and spread her open Carol moaned low in her throat.

He leaned towards her as two of his fingers sunk into her. "Beautiful." He murmured.

Hearing that flustered her more than his deft movements. His thumb pressed into her and Carol cried out loudly. Her body bucking and he kissed her silencing her. When she quieted Daryl released her mouth but didn't move away. Instead he kissed down to her breast and she watched as his mouth closed around her nipple. His eyes closed briefly before opening back up and meeting hers. Heat was pooling lower in her body and she felt like a spring coiled tightly, too tightly.

He kissed his way down her body after paying attention to both of her breast and Carol's breathing almost stopped. He nipped, kissed, and locked his way across her hip bone and down. He groaned seconds before she felt his tongue slide over her. His hand shot to her hip pinning her down. He was looking up at her and Carol couldn't look away. He was dragging her towards a precipice that almost terrified her. When he had her at the edge and her body was trembling with a light sheen of sweat he backed off.

He repeated his actions over and over. Each time making that spring tighten. Carol pushed herself up on her elbows knowing he was going to back away soon. She was close, so close, and she needed. Sinking her hand into his hair Carol tightened her grip almost violently. He drug her leg up over his shoulder and Carol nodded frantically. Her eyes were jumping from his mouth on her to his eyes watching her. Burning, she was on fire and it'd never felt so good as with him.

His groan against her was deep and throaty. Carol's head fell back just as that spring snapped and her back arched. Her grip on him tightened and she drug him into her more. Rolling her hips and fucking herself against him without shame. She could hear his groans and his muffled words but didn't let him go. She was lost and by the time the intensity of her climax left she fell against the bed unwilling to move.

Carol finally let his hair go and she felt his laugh more than heard it. He flopped down next to her and Carol smiled sleepily at him. She looked him over. She was lethargic and he looked smug. He drug her across the bed and to him. Carol snuggled into him immediately. She thought she'd feel embarrassed but it never reared it'd nasty head. Instead she felt safe. She felt like she was home. His hand was running through her hair and down her back while he rolled to his back dragging her with him. Carol let her head rest on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do we have to get up?" Carol yawned.

Daryl lifted his head and she waited. "It's still early."

Carol drug the blanket up their bodies. She didn't bother with her clothes. Daryl was still naked and she liked the feeling of his warm skin pressed against hers. Carol traced patterns on his chest and looked up at him. His lips were just as bruised as she knew hers were. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. She leaned up kissing him quickly. She tried to retreat but he was quicker. He wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss. Carol felt that same heat spread through her. She could taste herself on him.

"What are we?" Carol pressed breaking the kiss.

Daryl cracked an eye open and smirked. His thumb slid over bottom lip. "What do you want us to be?"

"I don't- I.." Carol coughed clearing her throat. "Uh..I don't want to share." She was quiet and he waited. "You're mine."

He smiled, slow and easy. "Like you're mine."

Carol felt a thrill race down her spine but a chill followed just as quickly. Something in his eyes told her that he meant something a lot deeper than she'd realized. That same something that told her he would have killed Dolohov last night. The same thing telling her that her dad wasn't prepared to meet Daryl Dixon. Daryl wouldn't hurt her and his eyes promised her that long before they'd ever gotten to where they were now. Daryl would hurt anyone who threatened her and that too was in his eyes. IT should have scared her to know that he'd not think twice about violence. She'd been raised around violence but it was different. He was fighting for her and not against her.


	47. Chapter 47

**It took me a bit to get around to write an update. Things have been hectic and I've had no time but I got a little bit of free time now so updates should be a bit more regular now.**

Carol woke up before Daryl. It was starting to become a habit and she reveled in it. Getting to see him so relaxed always made her feel lighter. Something about seeing the weight of the world retired from his frame while he slept made him so much more attractive. She had no doubt that Daryl could shoulder it all and would never complain but she wanted him to rest. It was almost a need to take care of him.

Taking the time to study him before she woke them up Carol rolled towards him. He was on his back with his arm thrown wide. She'd been using it as a pillow. His head was turned towards her but he was still sleeping deeply. She wasn't sure how long he'd sleep if she moved around though.

Unintentionally her eyes dropped to his mouth. His lips seemed slightly bruised. Those very lips that'd ran all over her body not long along. Those lips that'd she'd watch smirk up at her when he'd finally thrown her leg over his shoulder. It was enough to have her entire body heating. How could one man have such beautiful lips?

He grunted in his sleep and she smiled. He turned his head from her and Carol's eyes widened when his hand disappeared from view. Tentatively she lifted the blanket and swallowed. He was in boxers but that didn't matter because she knew exactly where his hand was. He was hard at the moment and his hand was wrapped around himself. Seeing him like he was now reminded her that he'd got her off and never said anything about himself. Instead he'd pulled her into his arms and went right back to sleep with her.

Carol carefully rolled over. Landing on her stomach she held her breath as he shifted at her movements. Something told her that if Daryl woke up before she was ready he'd rebuff her advances. It wasn't even that she could be mad though because she knew why he'd do it. She told him every gory disgusting detail of her life.

She told him how Ed would flash his disgusting shriveled cock at her from the start but never tried to touch her. She told him how she'd see men doing things to girls the same age as her as her dad set back smoking his fine cigars and laughing with his goons. Sipping his cognac. Sure her dad was a bad man but he wasn't what she saw in Daryl's eyes earlier. Daryl would kill, he'd maim, he'd torture, and he'd destroy anyone who hurt her. She knew that just as sure as she knew that she was falling in love with him. Daryl would kill someone without blinking if he thought it was necessary. Mac and Merle were even easier to read. They would even if they didn't think it was justified. Now Travis she wasn't sure about but she got the feeling he'd follow his brother right into hell.

William Dixon was another matter altogether. If he thought someone was a threat to his family before she assumed he'd use his money, his reputation, and the law. You didn't spend the time she had with this family without seeing the connections they had. William Dixon had this entire place in his pocket. No, now she knew that him and Daryl were one in the same. She wasn't sure how he'd react truly over her dad. She wasn't his daughter after all but if the man was stupid enough to threaten his son then she knew that Will would lose it.

When Daryl settled down Carol pushed up on her knees. Daryl didn't stir. Carol smiled like the cat that got the cream and slid her leg over his. His arm slid over the bare mattress where she'd been seconds before. He turned slightly. She straddled his thighs though and watched him quietly.

When he slowly started to wake Carol smiled to herself. He would have snapped awake immediately had his dad, brothers, or Harley walked in here. It wouldn't have been the first time she seen him wake up at the slightest sound. He'd been the same with her when she first moved in here. Now though he was comfortable with her and she found him sleeping on the couch now. Before he'd always rush straight to his room or that den.

He blinked and then threw his arm over his face covering his eyes. He was fighting waking. Carol slid her hand inside his boxers and thanked him being drowsy on his slow reflexes. He grunted and his hips shifted. Carol slowly stroked him and watched avidly as his body tensed with each stroke. He groaned low in his throat and she watched the column of his throat as he swallowed.

Carol knew the second he'd fully woke up. Tension entered his body. She tightened her grip and slid further up his thighs. His breathing quickened and he moved his arm. It was one thing to touch him when he wasn't looking right at her. It was something else entirely when those penetrating eyes were looking right at her.

"Good morning." Carol smiled as her hand slid down his length again.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. He eyed her before looking down. Carol followed his eyes and her grip tightened on him more. Her thighs tried to press together but she couldn't since she was straddling him. He looked up sharply at that and Carol felt her mouth pop open. He moved quicker than she was prepared for. His hand tangled in her hair as he raised up halfway. He drug her down on him as he let himself fall back.

Carol cried out throwing her hands wide to catch herself. His mouth crashed into hers. The kiss was demanding and she felt herself get drug under with the tide. Carol was aware that he'd kept her naked when she fell asleep with her again. Her bare chest pressed into his and he groaned. She felt his hips roll against hers. When he'd drag her down it'd pulled her further up his body and she was fully straddling his groin now. She could feel him hard and pressing into her through his boxers.

Carol was overwhelmed with the need rushing through her system. It was stronger than ever before. Feeling him so close to her and his warm skin pressed into her own was like a drug. The slight noises she'd hear in the back of his throat with even the slightest shift of her body had her wanting to roll on him like a cat in heat. Instead she tentatively rolled her hips down into him. He grunted and his hand slid down her body to her butt. Carol tore her mouth from his the second his grip on her butt tightened. His hand completely holding the meat of her butt in a tight possessive grip.

He was panting and looking up at her from where she'd raised up on her elbows over him. Carol bit her lip. His eyes were dilated and his face flushed. His lips were bruised before but now they were absolutely to die for. He had a mark on his throat. Was that from her? She didn't remember doing that. His shoulders had a few nail marks and Carol felt heat settle into her core again.

Carol watched his face and rolled her hips. His grip bordered on painful but the noise he made in his throat was reward enough. Carol moaned and tangled her own hand in his hair. Daryl kissed her like she was the only woman in the world. No, that wasn't right. He kissed her like she was the only worth something and like she was everything to him. His touch burned and smoldered over her body, lingering, and making her beg for more. Leaving a brand on her heart that she knew no man would ever be able to compete with. He touched her like she was spun glass and he wanted to worship her.

His hand on her butt pulled her in tighter against his groin the same time he thrust upwards. Carol cried out against his shoulder. His other hand was sliding from her hair and down her throat before moving over her body and every curve she had. He was mapping out her body with care.

His breathing was deep and quick. Daryl turned his head and groaned against her throat. Carol felt that tension enter her body. The same tension from earlier. That told her that she was so close. So very close and that Daryl was who she needed. It stripped away any shyness she had and Carol moved against him frantically. His arm wrapped around her locking her against his body as she shook against him. She felt his body tense harshly and then he groaned long and low in his throat. Her name ripping from between his bruised lips the same time they closed against her throat.

If she blacked out then Daryl wasn't aware enough to call her on it. Her body was still shaking and she was smiling like a fool. He was limp under her but his arms around her were tense. He was awake just relaxed. He was holding her with that same care as before.

Carol rolled her head over and kissed his neck. "You know, I don't think it's really morning anymore."

He snorted and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I think you're right."

"I'm starving." Carol grinned.

Daryl let his grip on her loosen and she set up immediately. Should she cover herself? Carol looked at him to gauge what she should do. He was looking at her with hunger that made her insides tighten. When he met her eyes she decided that no she wouldn't just cover herself. Why should she? He'd seen everything already and she didn't want to hide from him. She liked him looking at her.

Daryl stretched languidly but grimaced. He huffed and rubbed his face. "I need a shower."

"I um I-" Carol stuttered.

Daryl swung his legs around and Carol laughed but grabbed his shoulders for balance. His feet planted on the floor but he stayed on the bed. He pushed her wild hair back from her face. He smiled at her and Carol felt the weight of everything going on truly leave then.

"You aren't going into work today are you?"

Carol shook her head. "I think your dad will fire me if I try."

"If he thought it'd work he would."

Carol scowled. She stood up and her eyebrow jumped when he adjusted himself. He grimaced and Carol laughed. Her eyes were on his groin and wet boxers. Shower indeed. He glared at her and raised a brow. Carol shrugged at him and he snorted.

She searched for her clothes but seen nothing. Taking a chance she grabbed his shirt and padded to the door. Cracking it open she rushed out into the hall to her own room. She'd get dressed and cook something real quick. It wouldn't be long before his brothers or dad were here to tell him what was going on. That or he'd take off looking for them.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and tank was good enough. She changed quickly before cleaning up. Stepping into the hall she could hear the shower on. Rocky jumped from on her bed and walked into Daryl's room. Catrick yowled loudly downstairs. Carol followed the sound and called out for him.

Bouncing down the stairs Carol ignored everything for the little beast hissing and spitting in the hall. He was in between the kitchen and livingroom. Catrick was always moody. Carol ignored him and his odd behavior. Instead she walked into the kitchen. Carol turned to flip the light on but paused realizing it was already on. Her hand stalled at the light switch and she shook her head. Her eyes swept the room and she frowned at the room. Nothing seemed out of place. Mac or Harley must have left the light on.

Turning back around to call for Catrick Carol stopped with her mouth hanging open.

"That's no way to greet a _guest_. Your manners haven't improved."

Carol forcibly closed her mouth and felt her body begin to shake. How did he get in here? How long had been here? Oh god, had he heard her and Daryl? Her heart started thundering in her chest. Nausea made bile rise in her throat for fear of what he'd do to Daryl.

He stood up and dusted off his slacks lazily. "I'll give you two hours to have your things together."

Carol shook hear and let her hand grip the island counter roughly. "I'm not leaving."

"You will." The voice of the man in front of her was dangerous. "We have a lot of catching up to. I say you've earned your stripes."

Carol flinched at the threat. The dread of feeling a belt bite in her bare back was too much. Tears spilled over.

"Two hours or the man upstairs pays the price before we leave. I'm being merciful for now on him as it stands."

He disappeared as fast as he appeared. She heard the sound of a car start and her knees buckled. Carol hit the floor hard. Great wracking sobs tore from her throat. That was how she was found. Arms wrapped around her as Rocky barked. Her arms clung to whoever found her and still she cried.

"What happened?" It wasn't the voice she was expecting but the voice she needed. "Carol, sweetheart, talk to me? Where's Daryl?"

Carol looked up into the worried face of William Dixon. He smiled at her and she swiped violently at her tears. He helped her.

"What's wrong? Are the two of you back to lampshade threats and screaming at each other?"

Carol scoffed but laughed despite herself. "No." Her voice was hoarse.

When she met his eyes again- she searched. She searched for that same thing she'd seen in his son's eyes. That same thing that told her that William Dixon didn't take threats to his kids well. Looking for that thing that was so like Daryl in him.

He started to open his mouth but stopped. He stood abruptly. He looked around and then frowned. His brow furrowed and he looked around again. Carol stood on shaky legs and watched as he stepped into the livingroom. She couldn't see what he was doing. Her arms wrapped around herself and she waited.

When he turned he was holding up a cigar. Carol met his eyes and that dead eyed look that Daryl had last night was there. He was in front of her immediately. He pulled her arms from around her body and inspected every inch of skin he could see.

"Where the fuck is my son, Carol?" Will demanded.

Carol hiccuped but motioned upstairs. "Showering, he wasn't down here when he was here."

"Did you let him in?"

"No." Carol shook her head. "He was already in here when I came down."

Will kissed her forehead for a long moment. He pulled her against his chest. His hand rubbed her back. Her own arms wrapped around him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I want you stay with Daryl. If not with him then my brother or his brothers." He was quiet. "And I'm _sorry_."

Carol struggled to look up at him but he didn't let her go. "Will this isn't your fault. He's crazy. He told me I had two hours or he was coming after Daryl then me."

Will's chest rumbled. "I'm not apologizing for him Carol. You misunderstand. I'm apologizing for I'm going to do."

He stepped back then. Her eyes were wide. He snatched up a leather coat and his keys. He was out the door before she could even speak. Daryl came down stairs not long after. Carol looked over at him and motioned dramatically to the door. He eyed her taking in her red eyes.

"Carol?"


	48. Chapter 48

**Warning: Violence ahead.**

 _italics is text messages_

Leaving wasn't a snap decision. He hadn't intended to stay long as it was. Still what he didn't expect was to walk in on Carol sobbing on the kitchen floor. His temper flared along with worry. Worry that he'd never experienced besides with his own children. Hearing that her father came into their home unannounced crossed a line. Not just crossed it but decimated it. The door shut behind him and he knew Daryl would be down soon. If anything he could trust that he was who she'd seek out anyways.

He paused halfway to his bike while a slow smile that would have had anyone who knew him running scared. With a few quick strides he was beside Daryl's truck. The engine turned over with a smooth rumble. Her father coming here wasn't just to get her. He'd wanted to see Daryl. He wanted a chance to threaten his son. He was trying to make a statement. Well Will had one for him. No one threatened his fucking family and lived to talk about it. He was gone before he ever seen the door open and Daryl watch him leave.

Sipping his coffee he watched with shrewd eyes as people came and went. People smiled, waved, and a few even simpered at him. His smile was charming and his eyes warm despite the dark mood he was in. The mask in place was well practiced and no one suspected a thing. Maybe one of his sons would or his brother but that was neither here nor there. He was actually surprised to not have seen Travis yet. The bastard was addicted to coffee and this was the best place to get it in town.

The chime of a bell had his eyes sliding over quickly. He didn't need confirmation from Carol or the man himself to know this was her father. He'd done his own digging and knew more than enough to know he wouldn't like this son of a bitch. He thought he was hot shit but he was a dime a dozen crook. Only he had a shiny veneer that made most people think he was an upstanding citizen. That was fine though because people looked at Will Dixon like he was the epitome of the American Dream.

He leaned back and looked back out the window. He'd parked next to Daryl's truck. Smile almost laughed at how predictable this man already was. Did he think that he could just corner Daryl and he'd get to say what he wanted? His information on his son must be terrible or maybe whoever dug around wasn't able to pull Daryl's juvy record. Two assault charges, arson, and a slew of other trumped up charges. Daryl had a temper alright but most people didn't realize he was quicker to react than his brothers. Merle and Mac would beat the shit out of you. Daryl would go for a jugular.

He signaled the waitress and she walked briskly to him. "Mr. Dixon, anything I can get you?"

"Check please, Tara."

She grinned at him and walked away quickly. Her voice carried through the shop as she asked the other worker Glenn to ring up his order. When she'd said Dixon it's caused a few heads to turn his way but none sharper than Carol's father. Will was standing though already pulling on his jacket. His sunglasses afforded him to time to study the man without him being aware.

He wasn't a overly large man or small. He wasn't memorable really in the slightest. Unassuming really. He had salt and pepper hair and dark eyes. His build was slim and thin. He could see where Carol got her delicate features. Will would bet his left nut that this man hadn't lifted his hand to do any real fucking work in his life. He'd made his money off the backs of other men sweating and bleeding to feed their families.

Tara was back and held out a cup of coffee to go. He quickly looked over his ticket and handed her the correct change. He gave her a generous tip like always and Tara beamed at him. He'd always liked her and her girlfriend Denise. Both women were sweet and Tara was a goof ball. He'd watched both girls grow up along side his sons.

"Tell Merle that we're playing poker this weekend if he wants in." Tara said.

Will took the offered coffee. "Mac's in. Should I tell him?"

"Of course! Tell them to bring Daryl it'll be like highschool all over again."

"Merle didn't go to highschool with you." Will chuckled.

"Didn't stop him from partying with us." Tara laughed.

Will nodded and Tara was called away by another customer. He turned walking out. The sharp clipping steps behind him told him her father was following him. Will didn't stop to let him catch up with him at all. He'd parked where he had for a reason. This man was stupid to have followed him. He made this much easier. Besides even if cops were called he knew who was on call and Shane always did liked being the bad cop rather than good.

"Excuse me." The haughty voice grated.

Will swung the keys around his finger and looked over his shoulder. Even from here he had to look down at the man.

"Mr. Dixon?"

Will finally stopped and regarded the man. He was next to Daryl's truck now. He arched a brow and knew it was peaking out from behind his sunglasses.

"Do I know you?" Will questioned.

The man's smile showed far too many teeth to be genuine. "Name's Alphard, I think we need to have a conversation, Daryl."

"Do we?" Will questioned. Never correcting the man on the mistaken identity.

Alphard regarded him with a pretentious air about him. He didn't even reach Will's shoulder and he resisted laughing outright in his face for trying to appear larger. He definitely hadn't seen Daryl's record if he was going to act like this. The mistake in calling him Daryl was understandable he supposed. He did look like an older version of him but this man was truly stupid.

"You know my daughter." He shot at him.

Will tilted his head and leaned into the side of the truck. "I know a lot of daughters. Be more specific."

Alphard looked like he wanted to yell. "Carol."

Will let a lazy smile spread over his face. It was the same smile he'd seen Daryl himself get when he was getting ready to piss someone off.

Will pointedly looked around before looking back at her father. "Is this the place to talk?"

Alphard got a oily smile and shrugged. "No, but I didn't think you would meet with me."

"Follow me." Will nodded succinctly. "I know somewhere we won't be interrupted."

He turned and swung himself up into the truck. Sure enough the man went to the rental car he was in and signaled he was ready. He was truly an idiot to follow a stranger. Then again he thought that everyone would fear him. He fed off it like the bottom feeder he was. He'd show him what it was to fear for his life like Carol had. To know true terror and never know when he'd see light again. Only until he truly knew what it was like to be in her situation all those years ago would he let him die.

His phone buzzed.

 **DARYL:** _WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?_

 **DARYL:** _YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING. CAROL TOLD ME HE WAS HERE._

 **DARYL:** _IF YOUR DEAD OR IGNORING ME I'M STILL BEATING YOUR DEAD BODY._

Will snorted at his son. He knew that it was Carol keeping him from tracking him down. She might have been a mess but he wasn't blind. He'd seen the bruise on her throat and beard burn she had. He was sure the man that was following him had too.

 **WILL:** _Calm your tits, stay with Carol. I'll be around later.  
_  
His phone buzzed again but he ignored it. He drummed his fingers to the beat of the music. They were no more than five minutes from where he'd planned on taking him. Why this fucking idiot hadn't panicked yet he wasn't sure. Maybe he thought that this secluded area would work as an advantage for him. How wrong could one man be? Even if this was Daryl it'd never work. Daryl would have just broke his jaw and threw him in the bed of the truck before he went on missing persons.

Coming to a stop he smiled seeing Travis's truck here. Mac and Merle weren't here. Travis stepped outside and Alphard stopped next to the truck. When Will stepped out Travis was watching the other vehicle with calculating eyes. Travis looked back at him and arched a single finely shaped brow. He wanted to laugh and tell his brother he was a dainty bastard. That would just get him punched in the throat at the moment though.

"Whats this?"

Will walked up the steps and eyed the door. Travis gave a singular nod. He could smell the sharp tang of fresh blood still in the air. Dolohov was probably still warm. Alphard was just behind him.

"This must be William then." He sniffed, "I'm Carol's father."

"The fuck he talking about brother?" Travis laughed. "Merle and Mac left not long ago. Daryl called. He sounded upset and you know how they are."

Will pulled his sunglasses from his face. He didn't even look at his brother as he spoke. Alphard was staring at him with eyes that were too wide for his face. He swallowed and forcibly reassembled his mask.

Alphard cleared his throat and glared daggers at Will. "You mislead me."

"I did." Will laughed. He shrugged unapologetically. "I think you're better off talking to me than Daryl anyways."

Alphard scoffed. "No child scares me."

Travis barked a laugh that startled some birds from nearby trees. "I'd much rather deal with Will than deal with his son. Especially over what I know this is about."

Alphard bristled. "Fine, either way I've come here to discuss my daughter. I want her returned. I trust you lost have kept your paws off her."

Travis stepped towards him but Will caught his arm. "Brother, go set another place at the table."

Travis looked at him and then nodded. He turned disappearing into the cabin. Alphard looked pleased at the dismissal. Will tilted his head.

"I can assure you Carol's come to no harm." Will's saccharine voice was potent. "Nor will she."

"Her fiance has been worried sick." Alphard assured.

"Oh I have no doubts about that. Tell me is Ed in town?"

Alphard paused catching the menace in Will's voice for the first time. He looked ready to turn and rush back to his car. Will moved quicker though and caught him by the throat. Alphard didn't expect the move and was thrown through the door. He crashed onto his knees on the hardwood. Will stepped into the cabin and shut the door firmly behind him. That sharp tang of blood was back. He looked over and chuckled seeing Dolohov's lifeless body. He would ask how long Travis took picking him apart for any and all details on the man before him and Ed. He really didn't give a shit either. He knew his sons were here so it was safe to say that he'd been drawn and quartered for longer than was necessary.

"Dolohov?" Alphard whispered. "What's happened to him!"

Travis was dragging a chair around and slapped it down by the dead man. Dolohov was lifeless on the ground. Blood fresh and wet around him. Boot prints were all around him. His leg was bent at an odd angle, his arm was bruised, burned, and his other arm was severely broken. His jaw looked malformed and the swelling on his face was severe. His cold dead eyes looked on in horror.

Will shoved Alphard into the chair. "Let me introduce myself. I'm William Dixon, son of Norman Dixon, father too Merle, Mac, and Daryl Dixon. Brother to this asshole over here." Will took a seat seeming to sprawl over it, the definition of ease. "A man you've really fucking pissed off."

Travis tipped a fake hat at the man. "I'd say it's a pleasure but I already wish you were dead. I hate cleaning blood from under my nails."

"Stop being so fucking whiny Travis."

"Fuck you Will. I always get the clean up."

"Because I'm always the one have to break bones!" Will snapped.

Alphard chest heaved. "I just want my daughter."

Will looked back over sharply. Travis had zip ties in his hand now. "See now that just won't work. Carol isn't yours. She isn't a piece of property to be bartered and traded."

"Besides she's got her hooks into Daryl. He ain't just going to let you walk away with her." Travis chuckled. "Damndest thing."

Travis backhanded Alphard when he tried to bat his hands away. He was quickly zip tied to the chair. He hiccuped. If he cried Will would laugh.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Will asked.

"We'll work something out?" Alphard questioned. "Is that a real _body?_ "

"Do you think we just have mannequins full of blood lying around?" Travis laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." Will went on. "It won't be easy. In fact I want you to suffer like what I've seen in Carol's eyes. To know what you've done to her but to know you didn't break her. That she'll be alive while you rot in an unmarked grave."

"Does he honestly think this is our first rodeo? Fuck, I seen dad kill a man when I was five!" Travis shook his head.

Alphard was deathly pale. Will watched his face and seen them starting to flood with tears. The fear in his eyes was only the beginning. It wasn't even a shadow of what he'd seen in Carol's eyes this morning.

"You can't do this! People will look for me. I'm a very connected man."

Will just smiled at him. "Let them come. Let them question me and my family. Let them tell my future daughter in law her dad's went missing. They'll never find a shred of evidence that it's connected to us."

Travis opened the refrigerator. "How long do you think it'd take Daryl to knock her up?"

Will looked over sharply. "Jesus fucking Christ on a flaming stick. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Is it working?" Travis laughed tossing him a beer.

Will caught it and knocked it back. He was in for a long night or week. He'd see how long it took to break this man. If he had to guess he'd crack quick. He wasn't made of the same grit as Carol. He was a pussy and had never dealt with real men.

"Please." Alphard whispered. "I'll….leave. I won't come back."

"See I believe that." Will chuckled and finished his beer. "But I don't think you'd keep your word. You'd send someone after her."

"NO!" Alphard nearly shrieked. "Keep the bitch. I can have more."

Will stood and Travis stepped next to him. "I think he's got a fucking manicure." Travis handed Will a set of pliers.

"Harley said she was going to cook tonight with Carol. Karen wanted to go help. We'll need to be at Daryl's for dinner." Travis sipped his beer. "Get started, take a break and go eat before we come back and stay the night here."

"If I don't check in Daryl will come looking for me anyways." Will flexed his fingers around the pliers.

Travis and Will converged on Alphard. The first scream split the air like a crack of lightning. They had a few hours before they needed to meet for family dinner. Until then he had work to do.


	49. Chapter 49

**Warning: Violence**

Mac, Merle, and Harley were all laughing riotously in the livingroom. Living it up really like nothing was wrong. In reality Daryl felt like a caged fucking lion. He was ready to lose his shit but just had no outlet for it. Carol was calmly watching him. Her eyes never leaving his pacing form. How could she be so calm when he felt like he did.

"Will you eat or relax?" Carol persisted.

Daryl grit his teeth and shook his head. Carol just sighed and poured a large glass of sweet tea. Sipping her drink she went back to watching him like the same placid waters as before. He wasn't fooled though. He'd seen the mess she'd been earlier. Sure on the surface she was calm, serene even, but he knew better. He could see it in her eyes. They were scared and seeing that fear done something to him. It was like a knife twisting in his spine.

Laughter boomed through the house again and Daryl snarled. He jerked the kitchen door open that opened to the side of the house. He was out the door and striding for the garage before he heard it slap shut. It was mere minutes before he heard it open again. The clicking of nails told him Rocky was with him and likely Carol.

Looking over his shoulder confirmed that Carol was right behind him. Her face determined. He sighed heavily and opened the garage door. Holding it open he stepped to the side and Carol breezed right in. Looking back over he glared at the house. It bothered him that his brothers could be so fucking calm. That they had the audacity to cut up and laugh when her fucking dad was in his house mere hours ago. He threatened to drag her off. That was all he was able to get out of her and he knew there were more threats. Whatever it was enough to have his dad taking off in his truck. He didn't even want to think about that truthfully.

The back door opened and Merle peered out at him. Daryl glowered. Merle's face was unreadable. He eyed Daryl for a second before walking back inside. Daryl shut the door behind him and let out a breath. Not having to hear their fucking laughter eased the tension in his body.

"You need to calm down." Carol insisted.

Daryl gave her an incredulous look. "How the fuck do you think I should do that Carol?"

Carol pursed her lips. "Trying breathing deeply….maybe counting backwards down from ten."

Daryl threw his hands into the air. He didn't start pacing again but instead walked over to Travis's 1967 Chevy Impala. He'd brought it over as soon as he'd gotten back from his vacation. Sure he could have taken it to the shop but Daryl wasn't sure when he'd get time to mess with it. Instead it'd give him something to do when he wasn't at work.

He already had oil on his arms and buried himself on breaking it down. Carol was perched next to him on a stool watching every move he made. Her eyes were searing and he forced himself to not react. She asked questions every so often and handed things other times. She was more help than fucking Mac was when he'd worked with him.

"Do you think your dad will come by tonight?" Carol questioned.

Daryl tensed briefly and chewed his lip. He wanted to smoke something fierce. He also didn't want to hear about how he was killing himself at the moment from Carol though. Instead he kept working and looked over at her. Her eyes were watching his hands and she was still sipping on that glass of tea. Rocky was knocked out on his dog bed under his workbench. Spoiled fucker that he was. He didn't remember Catrick coming in here with them but there he was. Lounging on Rocky's back like he owned the damn dog for himself.

"Yes." Daryl's voice was rough.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he _knows_ me."

Carol snorted and nodded. "He was really upset. I think he's going to do something stupid, Daryl. Maybe we should find him and I don't know really but maybe we should try and calm him down."

Daryl stood all the way up then and pushed his hand through his sweaty hair. Oil made it stick up at random and Carol grinned. Daryl eyed her and then grabbed a grease rag. He was scrubbing his hands almost violently.

"Stupid and Will Dixon are two things that don't mesh." Daryl started. "If he's done something you bet your ass he's fine."

"Daryl-"

"No." Daryl interrupted. "I'm not going to talk him out of whatever he's doing Carol because I know I would be doing something a lot fucking worse right now given half a chance."

Carol paled slightly but stood looking up at him. "I don't want you to hurt someone over me. I'm not worth it."

Daryl backed her up suddenly and Carol found herself pinned between him and a tool shelf. His breathing was rapid. He stared down at her; his eyes fierce.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that I'm a good man." His voice was harsh and low. "I'm not. I would kill him and not lose a night's sleep over it." His hands were on the shelf on each side of her head.

"Daryl..." Carol's voice was soft but pleading.

"You're worth everything!"

Her eyes widened and he grunted when she jerked him forward suddenly. Her mouth was on his more demanding than she'd been with him any other time. Her hands were moving urgently over his chest and down to his hips. He barely kept himself from mauling her right there. Carol sensing his restraint sunk her nails into his side and drug him fully against her. He groaned and his hands abandoned gripping the shelf. Every ounce of anxiety, anger, hate, and need he'd felt poured into the kiss. Carol moaned loudly against his mouth and tangled her hand in his hair. His own hands gripped her ass and lifted her easily. Her legs wrapped around his hips like they were made for it. She never stopped moving against him and his will was slowly starting to erode.

"Fuck." He groaned.

Panting for breath he started kissing down her throat. Carol was whining low in her throat and her grip on his hair was nearing painful. He let the shelf take more of her weight while keeping her against him. She cried out and drug his mouth back to hers. Carol was tearing at his shirt violently. The sound of material ripping was loud in the garage. He growled and stepped more into her. They were pressed tightly together. The heat coming from her was overwhelming.

"While as fun as this looks- dad and Travis are here and dad's asking for both of you." Merle's voice was amused but sober.

Daryl barely registered his voice and knew Carol hadn't. If her hand fighting his belt buckled was anything to go by. He caught her wrist and stilled her. Daryl looked over his shoulder and Merle leaned against the door frame. He made no move to leave. He waggled his brows. Carol buried her face in his neck. He felt her teeth sink slightly into his skin. His face flushed and he wanted to kick Merle's dick into his throat.

"Wrap this shit up." Merle spoke louder.

Carol raised her head enough for eyes to peek over his shoulder. She sighed and finally stopped fighting against his grip on her hands. Daryl stepped back and Carol landed lightly on her feet. She adjusted her clothes and smiled at Merle like she was completely innocent. She even fucking looked it except her bruised lips. Daryl on the other hand looked like he'd been mauled. His shirt was ruined and he was about to get shit from Merle.

Ignoring his brother he let Carol block him as he adjusted himself walking out. Merle chuckled and elbowed him. He glowered at him.

"While the two of you were out here Mac and Harley started fighting." Merle's voice was back to amused. "He has a split lip."

"What happened?" Carol's voice was worried. "Is Harley okay?"

"Yes, she fucking started it." Merle eyed Carol. "She's a bitch."

Carol shot Merle a venomous look. "I think your opinion should be kept to yourself."

"What the fuck is it with the men in this family and being with crazy fucking women?"

Daryl snorted but said nothing. He could see the frustration rolling off her in waves. It wasn't just Merle that had her worked up and if he didn't feel exactly the same way he'd laugh at her. Instead he kept his fucking mouth shut. Carol was ready to tear into Merle. She still wasn't over Merle making her think Daryl was gay. The embarrassment would have her sinking her claws into Merle at any given chance.

"So you think Harley is crazy?" Carol's voice was overly sweet.

Merle eyed her and sneered. "Don't count yourself out of the running Betty."

Carol's smile turned feral. Merle's eyes widened slightly and he glared at her.,

Daryl intervened before Carol could castrate his brother. "What happened to get Mac's lip busted?"

"Not sure. One minute she was fine and then she wasn't."

Carol huffed.

"She was talking about baby boots or some shit. I guess he didn't share her fucking enthusiasm." He snapped. "They were pink with little witches hats on them. Suits the psycho just find since she's a-"

Carol made a noise in her throat to interrupt Merle. Her glare was lethal. Daryl felt a migraine starting.

"Carol, why did God create the yeast infection?" Merle questioned after an extended silence.

Carol said nothing as she opened the kitchen door. Merle was nonplussed. Daryl felt a fight brewing and just wanted to scream. It'd likely get him a busted lip like Mac though.

"So women know what it's like to live with irritating cunt too." Merle said triumphantly.

Carol turned around quickly. Daryl knew for a fact she had a sharp right hook. He picked her up quickly and threw her over his shoulder. Carol was spitting and hissing like a pissed off cat at Merle. He ignored both of them and walked into the living room. His dad and Travis's eyes widened at the scene. Mac was holding a towel to his mouth. Harley was leaned against his dad. She was in fact describing baby boots to him. Will was smiling down at her charmingly, he'd buy those very boots just because it was what she was talking about for his grandchild.

"What the fuck?" Mac laughed.

Daryl took the seat by him. It left no room for Merle. He swung Carol around and forced her to stay. She was trying to get to Merle. Merle kept winking at her. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his chest without really thinking about it and sneered at Merle. Mac raised a brow at her comfort of being on his lap. Daryl refuse to think or acknowledge it. Instead he forced himself to remain calm because if his hardon came back with her moving around on him while he was in front of his brothers and dad he'd die. He'd just lay down and die.

"Something we should know?" Will questioned.

Merle and Carol both pursed their lips. Both ignored the offer to answer. Instead Will looked at Daryl. Daryl just sighed heavily.

"Where have you been?" Daryl snapped instead.

"No shit." Mac mirrored. "It's been fucking hours. I had to take his fucking keys!"

Will leaned forward and Travis crossed his arms over his chest. He started talking first. "Well after I finished with Dolohov earlier this bastard showed up. Dolohov didn't even have time to get cold before I was introduced to a concerned party."

Will smiled broadly. "Carol you didn't tell me he was so smug and self assured."

Carol grimaced and her hands tensed against Daryl's forearm. Her weight fell completely against his body. They were talking like it was common place to discuss a fucking murder! Will eyed her and then met Daryl's eyes. Daryl let Carol slide off his lap. Mac let his head rest on her shoulder and was crooning some nonsensical shit to her. Carol snorted and Daryl stood. Will followed him immediately. He was nearly shoving Daryl towards the den. When the door shut behind them Will's mask fell. Travis was right behind them though and snarled immediately.

"How the fuck is that lousy son of a bitch her father!"

Daryl watched his uncle and dad pace like wild animals. Will finally stopped in front of him. "He was looking for you. He wanted you."

Daryl smiled coldly.

"I don't think he had good information on you or he would have never went that route. He thought I was you. He followed me. He thought he was going to get to intimidate me." Will's own smile was just as cold.

"He still alive?"

"For now." Will nodded. "I want to ask him a few things _before_ he dies."

Daryl nodded and Travis lashed out at the heavy pool table. He kicked it.

"That son of a bitch was bragging! He is so sure that he's safe."

"Not anymore." Will corrected.

"No….not after he realized Dolohov was dead." Travis laughed boisterously. "He shit his pants."

"Literally." Will chuckled. "We know he wasn't alone when he came in though. I don't think Carol should be alone anywhere."

Daryl gave them looks like they were stupid. Like he'd really leave Carol alone. There was a timid knock at the door. Travis swung it open and Carol was standing there. Neither his dad or uncle could tell her she had no right to hear what they were saying. It was her dad after all. He'd seen the way she'd paled earlier though when he told her he'd kill the man. Here was his uncle talking about murdering a man in cold blood and planning another. His dad likely going to make it long and drawn out for max effect. He was dramatic when mad after all. How would she take it?

"Is everything okay?" Carol asked.

"We're fine." Will smiled. The malice was gone and instead the warm father figure was there. "Just talking."

"About my dad." Carol stared at him.

Will nodded at her. "We won't let him hurt you."

Carol shot a look at Daryl. Her eyes were asking a question that made him tense. His family wasn't saints. They were like her family but they did have a bloody history. What would she think? What would she do? He got sick suddenly at the thought of her leaving. His chest started to rise and fall slightly faster. He was going to puke.

"I'm not worried about me." Carol shook her head. "I don't want Daryl hurt. He implied some things and-"

Will's chest heaved violently. Carol's voice stopped. Will's breath was leaving him loudly and he forced himself to slow his breathing. Carol stepped into the room more. She moved closer to Daryl. He felt her small hand slide along his forearm that was cross over his chest. She forced him to uncross his arms and linked her fingers with his. Will and Travis both seemed to notice his torn shirt at once. Both eyed him for a second before deciding to say nothing.

"Carol what did he say exactly about my son?" Will grit out.

"Now Will don't get worked up. We know he can't do shit now." Travis tried to calm him.

"The fuck he can't! We know he wasn't alone!" Will barked. "If there is someone out there with intent to hurt my fucking son then I'll fucking kill every fucking one of them."

Carol swallowed. "He didn't like that I was here. He said he wanted to see him- talk to him. He said if I didn't go willingly then Daryl would pay."

"That greasy motherfucker." Travis hissed.

"I'll feed him the balls he had to say that." Will thundered.

Carol looked at Daryl again. He still felt sick. He didn't disagree with his dad or uncle. Hell he'd done fucked up shit. He'd helped them with a lot of things. Merle and Mac even more so than him. Still if Carol decided she couldn't stay here because of it then he wouldn't stop her or even have the ground to stand on as far as complaining. She'd wanted away from violence all her life it was why she ran. It'd make sense to run now.

"Just don't get in trouble." Carol's voice was soft. After a short pause she let go of Daryl and walked right for Will and Travis. She pulled both into a hug. "Or get hurt."


	50. Chapter 50

**Hope everyone had a good weekend. :D**

Carol swiped the mirror clearing it after her shower. Staring at herself she wasn't sure she even recognized the person looking back at her. This woman looking at her was so different than the very woman that just a few months ago was looking back at her from the gym bathroom. The gym bathroom that she had to use because she was homeless. It still stunned her at times to think about how fast things changed. How one family swooped in and welcomed her with open arms.

The first thing that really jumped out at her was how much healthier she looked. There was a brightness to her eyes that was never there before. Not even before her clearly declining health. That was likely from the man passed out in her bed at the moment though. Something about Daryl just breathed life into her. It was obvious from the moment she met him and reacted so wildly. That wasn't Carol's character and she'd shocked herself that day. She thought it was a fluke till she punched him. All that passion he inspired was still there but now it just wasn't violent.

That same man she knew wasn't a saint. Daryl told her his self. He'd been very clear he wasn't a good man but she had to disagree. A bad man wouldn't have went out of his way to help her like Daryl did. Sure he had some skeletons in his closet but Carol was a realist and knew in her heart Daryl would never hurt her. She didn't imagine him hurting another woman or child though.

Carol looked over her shoulder. She was able to see her bed from the bathroom. Daryl was still sleeping and was now wrapped around her pillow. His back was to her and she could see scars there. She'd seen them before of course but never asked him. Will's reaction a few days ago at the mention of someone threatening one of his sons had scared her at the time. Travis even looked terrifying but Will was something else. He almost looked possessed. Still she wasn't really scared of him. Will wasn't a threat to her.

Daryl rolled onto his stomach and she smiled watching as he struggled with her comforter. He was trying to fight it off but wasn't making much headway. He rolled over and set up shoving it away almost violently. He fell back again and she laughed outright then. He was still sleeping.

Padding into her closet she grabbed her clean clothes. She paused seeing the tiny cardboard house there. Her chest tightened painfully at the memory. What would her life be like right now if she hadn't had Daryl? Her dad would have already drug her back by the hair of her head and force her to marry Ed. She knew this for a fact. It was something that made her throat burn with bile. It only took the memory though of Will walking into the house at two in the morning and finding her. He'd scooped her up like she was a kid. When she looked into his eyes she knew her dad was dead. He didn't have to tell her and he didn't. He just promised her that the man would never touch her again. Carol didn't cry and Will didn't think worse of her for it. Instead he hugged her so tightly she thought he was going to crack her ribs. He left as fast as he'd shown up. She didn't question him about the blood she could see splattered over his throat.

Instead she rushed upstairs and ignored Mac's grumbling as she ran by the room he was sleeping in. She came through Daryl's bedroom door so violently she was surprised she hadn't actually broke it. He was awake and out of bed so fast it did startle her. Mac was right behind her thinking something was wrong. Harley wasn't far behind but waddled in dramatically all the same. That night Daryl end up having to share his bed with her and Harley. He'd tried to just give them his room but Carol wasn't about to let him slip out.

Since then she'd worked two shifts and more than once she'd turned around to see Travis lounging in the actual restaurant. He looked like a customer. He looked unassuming but she knew that it was a lie. Merle, Mac, Jesus, Rollins, Shane, Will, and even Rick had all come through the while she was at work. She drove herself to and from work. Daryl grumbled but Carol liked her freedom. He never once tried to impose his thoughts on her about though. Daryl didn't get to come in either day because things were crazy at work. Will told her as much. Mac was staying longer trying to help with the overflow of work but it was still wearing him down. It was why she still hadn't woke him up for work now. She felt guilty about it.

"CAROL!"

Carol startled and turned. She dressed rapidly and grit her teeth considering slapping Mac when she got downstairs. Carol ran down the steps and threw her brush at Mac. Mac barely dodged it before it slapped into the wall and clattered to the floor. He looked up at her wide eyed still blocking his head with his arms up.

"What the fuck Carol!"

"Why are you screaming like the world is on fire?" Carol hissed.

"I was-"

Carol interrupted him and stormed down the stairs. "Your brother is sleeping. Be quiet!"

Mac stared at her and started smiling. He didn't back away from her or cower. When she came to the bottom of the steps he snatched a hold of her and kissed her right on the lips. Carol jerked back but Mac spun quickly. Carol was met with the wide eyes of Andrea.

Andrea awkwardly rubbed her face and smiled. "Well this is interesting."

Carol struggled in Mac's arms. He just hugged her tighter. "You aren't going to explain why your so violent little sister?"

Andrea started smiling at her. Carol threw her elbow back and Mac let his arms fall instantly. His knees buckled and he groaned. His face hit on her back, butt, and thigh as he went down. She was jarred forward and stumbled slightly. He was cupping his genitals and Carol felt momentary guilt. He was cursing under his breath and heaving breaths. Steps above that could be heard though made the guilt disappear. Daryl appeared at the top of the stairs. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he was rubbing his eyes. He still had oil and god knows what else on him from work yesterday. He yawned and he started to stretch that just seemed obscene as he came down the steps in nothing but his boxers. Carol felt the need to secret him away in a locked room. She wouldn't even complain about her dirty sheets with him looking like he did.

"My fucking god." Andrea whispered.

"What the fuck is all the noise?" Daryl grumbled just behind Mac.

Mac was still on the ground. Harley appeared from the kitchen. She was eyeing them all and then sighed at Mac. Daryl nudged him and Mac snapped his teeth like he was going to bite. He stood and if his legs seemed a little shaky Carol didn't comment.

"Mac is being a drama queen apparently." Harley said.

Daryl stepped around him and walked by everyone else. He walked right into the kitchen. He barely acknowledged Andrea with a nod. Carol followed him with her eyes. So did everyone else. Carol looked into the kitchen and found Daryl chugging coffee trying to shake himself awake. Mac walked by her with a venomous look. Carol smiled and his eyes softened just slightly. He didn't look like he was going to choke her. He stopped though and regarded her. Andrea was tense and Harley just waited. She looked impatient.

"It's a good thing I already knocked her up or I'd never be able to now."

"And you're being dramatic." Carol grinned.

"I am. I sold sperm to the spank bank; I could always send her there to collect it."

Carol gave him a horrified look before he walked away. Andrea laughed loudly and Harley did as well.

"I came to tell you that the shifts were switched last night. We don't work today. Travis forgot to tell us they were doing something with the kitchen today. Everything is closed up until next week." Andrea shrugged.

Harley clapped her hands. "Oh good! You two can spend your day looking at baby stuff with me!"

"YES! Take them. If I have to look at another pair of fucking socks with little monkeys and giraffes I'm going to throw myself off a bridge."

"If only I were so lucky." Harley snapped.

Mac flipped her off and was manhandling Daryl. Daryl for his part didn't spill a drop of coffee. He was basically mainlining it. Carol felt bad for him. He was overworked and tired as all get out. Mac seemed way to chipper for him to be working as much as even he was. Carol looked at him with a raised brow before eyeing Harley questioningly.

"It's amazing what a blow job does." Harley shrugged.

Carol gaped at her. Andrea nudged Carol and waggled brows. She was dreading this day already. Daryl stepped into the hall with Mac trailing him. He was speaking rapidly and quietly. Daryl looked like he was getting mad and Carol wanted to ask what was wrong but thought better of it. It was likely something to do with work.

"I worked till twelve last night!" Daryl barked. Mac flinched back from him.

"I know that." Mac shrugged. "I worked just as fucking late and so did Merle."

Daryl stormed upstairs and Carol eyed them. Harley stared worriedly after him. Mac stood there and rubbed his face. He looked upstairs for a second before sighing and following. Carol knew they both had tempers and thought maybe Mac should leave him alone. When he got up there she heard raised voices and then something crashed. Rocky tore through the house and upstairs. Mac yelped and it wasn't long before he came downstairs.

He stormed by everyone without saying anything. He was out the door and the sound of his truck roaring to life was loud even in the house. Daryl wasn't far behind. He snatched his leather jacket up. He was grabbing his wallet when Andrea and Harley both walked into the living room leaving her alone with him. Mac would be calmed down quicker than Daryl. He'd burn through it no time but Daryl was pissed off for the last few days. The only person he wasn't snapping at was Harley and Carol.

"Everything okay?" Carol nudged him.

Daryl looked up but she couldn't see his eyes for his sunglasses. He grabbed his keys and she caught his hand stopping him before he could walk outside. He just drug her with him. Carol closed the door behind them and trailed him to his bike.

"I don't know what time I'll be home tonight." Daryl slung his leg over the bike. "Mac should be home by five though and Merle will be off today so if you need something let him know."

"Why is everyone else getting certain times off and getting to leave earlier than you?" Carol questioned. The fatigue was showing in him.

"Some stupid fuck wants a car repainted and my dad's out of town. He usually does the painting when Jesus can't."

"Why isn't Jesus then?" Carol snapped.

Daryl was staring at her and she knew it but she was mad. He was overworked. He was stressed. Daryl needed a break before he crashed.

"Family emergency." He shrugged.

Carol sighed and nodded. "You want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No. I won't have time to stop for shit."

"Are you going to eat if I don't?" Carol demanded.

He glared at her and she knew he was. Both of them huffed at the same time and Carol smiled triumphantly at him.

"I have to go."

Carol held back the whine that was in her throat and instead forced a smile. He'd come in last night after she'd already been asleep. She didn't remember him coming home or him coming to her room to sleep. She just remember waking up in the middle of the night to feel him using her like a body pillow. She was dwarfed by his larger frame and he seemed to be trying to meld their bodies. His clothes were strewn from her bedroom door all the way to the bed.

"Shouldn't you be at work already?" Daryl questioned suddenly.

"Closed for the week." Carol shrugged. "We're going with Harley to help with baby stuff."

Daryl smiled suddenly and nodded. "Make sure she buys a stuffed crocodile." Carol raised a brow but his smile just got wider and mean. He stood suddenly from where he'd been on his bike to lean forward. His hand wrapped around her neck and he pulled her into him. His mouth was on hers and Carol melted. When he pulled back his lips brushed hers still. "Don't let Mac see or know at all."

"Okay." Carol nodded her eyes a little glazed.


	51. Chapter 51

Carol eyed the little stuffed crocodile in her hands and smiled. It had a wide smile and huge eyes. The awkward little hat on it's head just made it seem ridiculous but something told her that Daryl would approve of it. It was odd to think of a man with such a rough exterior suggesting such a gift. She wasn't sure what it had to do with Mac or why she shouldn't tell him. Still she was interested to see the story behind the little stuffed animal. The smile that graced Daryl's face as he suggested it was enough to make her smile herself. He was up to something.

"Carol." Harley's voice was urgent.

Carol walked around to the other side of the aisle and raised a brow. This was a common thing all day. Harley was going back and forth on everything. Every little thing she could possibly nit pick over. Carol was starting to see why Mac said he would rather be tortured than come back here with her. Harley was holding two different colored bottles. Harley just kept looking between them and then staring at her. Andrea looked amused and popped a cherry in her mouth. Carol didn't remember seeing her get them and Andrea just winked at her.

"I don't know which _color_ to go with." Harley whined.

"Which will annoy Mac the most?" Andrea laughed.

Harley scoffed. "As if it's that easy to get under his skin. I've bought him pink boxers and he struts around in them."

Carol laughed and shrugged. "Get them both."

"Oh!" Harley nodded. "I should buy some for yours and Daryl's place and for home. Your brilliant!"

Carol's eyes widened. She would never get used to people referring to Daryl's house as hers too. Andrea was grinning at her widely and it was so much like Merle's own smile that she grimaced. Andrea's eyes widened innocently and she got the feeling Andrea was putting ideas in Harley's hormonal head. If she started talking about her having kids she would walk home. She knew Daryl would stroke out if he heard some of the things they'd said today. Harley and Andrea together were like terror twins. Both kept backing her into a corner about Daryl and what all was going on between them. Daryl was an intensely private person and she didn't think he'd appreciate her gossiping about him behind his back.

"Two of everything." Harley nodded sagely.

"What about Will's and Merle's?"

"Yeah right. Like I'd leave my child alone with Merle Dixon. He'd buy a prostitute for a birthday gift and teach the kid to shotgun a beer." Harley laughed, while grabbing two more packs of bottles. "Will no doubt has everything bought up already. He's more excited than I am. He loves kid."

By the time they got out of the store Carol was ready to hide. The amount of times she'd heard details she didn't about Mac and labor was just...it was too much. She didn't need to know about cervical mucus, natural birth, how horny Harley was or anything related to it. Carol's mind kept drifting to Daryl and if he'd eaten. Even if he had she was still going to stop somewhere and get him something to eat. Hopefully he'd get to sleep at some point today or tonight. If not she was going to end up yelling at his brothers and dad.

"Are we talking about the same man?" Andrea snorted. "Mac threatened to piss on Merle this morning."

Harley grimaced. "Well I never said he was mature."

Andrea shrugged., "Merle didn't seem bothered."

Harley winked at Andrea and both laughed. Carol missed the argument between brothers. She'd overslept then threatened them after coming down stairs for being loud. She would have preferred staying home since she didn't have to work but neither woman would hear it. She had a lot to catch up on. Her clothes were in piles that needed to be washed. Now her sheets were in need of it since Daryl crawled in her bed with oil and sweat soaking him.

"Carol are we taking Daryl food? You said you told him you were."

Looking over she just nodded. Walking through the mall was annoying. It was crowded and people kept bumping into her. She was sure she seen Shane a minute ago and possibly Travis. That didn't make sense though. Travis was supposed to be out of town with Will. She paused in the food court and looked around. She wasn't sure what to get him. Daryl was like a disposal when it came to food. He wasn't picky and would wolf down anything. The only time she seen him really get picky was when he had a specific craving and then he had to have what he wanted.

Andrea was at the cookie vendor. Carol shook her head and Harley seemed to be looking for something to eat. It amazed how much Harley really ate. Despite being ready to pop and looking it- she still was very much in shape. Sure she looked pregnant but she hadn't really lost her figure. Carol wanted to laugh at the looks she'd seen her get. Women were scowling at her and a few men were still checking her out. Mac couldn't keep his hands off her either. Not that Harley was really any better.

Carol looked over seeing Shane walking towards her. He was in his uniform and she arched a brow. A slow cocky smile was on his face. When he stopped by her she knew something was up.

"Whats a good lookin' woman like you doing all by herself on this fine day?" Shane purred.

Carol couldn't help but to laugh. "Does that line ever work for you?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. I'm usually drunk when I use it."

"Lush."

Shane laughed. "How's Daryl?"

Carol made a face that gave it away. Shane scowled. "He's working too hard."

"That's a family trait darlin' I think you'll need to get use to it being with him."

Carol nodded. She knew this already. Mac and Merle were just as tired as him and she'd never seen Will really take a day off. Travis either. Well except when Will made ahim and his wife.

"Are you following me Shane?" Carol asked.

Shane didn't even bother looking guilty. "And if I am?"

"Which one put you up to it?"

"None of them. I just so happen to overhear that someone might be looking to start trouble. It's been a long time since I've got to pistol whip someone."

"That sounded dirty." Harley's voice was amused. "Carol did you get his food?"

Carol left Harley to talk to Shane. Harley was gesturing wildly around them. She ignored the pair and walked over to smaller restaurant. Ordering for him quickly and paying just as fast left her with little to do as she waited. Instead she took a seat and watched the crowd. A lot of families were out today and couples. Was she missing something? Letting herself relax into her seat she looked around lazily not really seeing any one person specifically. Instead her mind went back to waking up wrapped up around Daryl and his arm holding her snug to his chest. His face buried in her hair and his other hand tangled in her wild hair. He'd been sleeping deeply and it'd been an act of God that she'd gotten out of the bed without waking him. It was a testament of how tired he was that she was able to at all without him waking.

The bell rang at the service desk and Carol looked over. The waitress was grabbing her order and smiling. Carol stood and turned waiting on the waitress. With her back to the crowd she missed the cold dark eyes that were locked onto her.

"Have a great day!" The waitress chirped with a bright smile.

Carol smiled back thanking her and walking away. Andrea met her halfway with a large cookie and ice cream. She was eating and moaning as they walked. Carol laughed loudly at her friends antics.

"Do you think Daryl would care if I stayed the night? They're doing repairs to my apartment. The one above mine had a water leak that caused damage."

Carol assured her that it'd be okay and Andrea waggled her brows. "We can swap war stories now."

"War stories." Carol tested the phrase. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. You don't get to date a man that looks like Daryl and not have juicy details to dish out."

Carol grimaced. "I'll pass."

"No passes." Andrea warned.

Both of them trailed Harley and Shane. Who appeared were arguing now. Shane was being outright rude to Harley and harley didn't even seem bothered. Instead she was laughing in Shane's face. She'd not seen a man yet that got Harley to cower. Will's anger made her tense but she knew that if Harley were truly mad she'd not back down for anyone. She's fight a bear if it suited her. She had the kind of wild heart that gave her the strength to stand up to anyone.

"Well excuse the fuck out of Mrs. Fucking-Mac-Dixon I wasn't aware that you were God himself and could-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Shane." Harley interrupted. "And secondly if we're taking names here then understand this I'm not Mrs. Mac Dixon. I'm not married nor will I ever be. Marriage is a scam. It's a way to tax someone for being in love."

"My god how the fuck does he put up with you."

"Three ways." Harley laughed.

"Three ways?" Andrea questioned as the cool air hit them from stepping outside.

"Long, deep, and continuously."

Carol sputtered and coughed roughly. Her chest tightened and she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or walk away. Harley looked smug and Shane was red faced but laughing. Andrea was gaping. If there was ever a doubt that Harley was perfect for Mac here it was.

"On that note I'm going home. Tell Daryl I'll come by and see him when work lets up." Shane waved goodbye.

The three women walked on. Storing their purchases quickly they all climbed into the vehicle. It was relatively quiet. All three of them were tired from fighting crowds all day. Andrea was driving since Harley was nodding off. When they pulled up at the garage the parking lot was empty except for Daryl's bike. Carol hopped out the same time a loud bang from inside the shop echoed into the parking lot. Carol grimaced.

Andrea cut the engine and nudged Harley. Both of them got out of the vehicle just as Carol stepped inside. She could hear tools being moved and Daryl cussing. When she found him he was crouched down picking up a tools and shoving them violently into a tool box. It looked like he tipped one and everything spilled.

When he looked up Carol instantly wanted to hug him. His eyes were tired and his entire demeanor was pissed. He was radiating the kind of tension that made people want to take a step back. And just like she thought Harley didn't even dare tease him like she usually did. He forced a smile but it barely quirked his lips and didn't reach his eyes.

"Damn Dixon." Harley smiled. "Making a mess aren't you."

Daryl growled and said nothing. Harley shot her a worried look like Carol could fix whatever was wrong. She couldn't reverse time and stop the tools from spilling., Even andrea gave her a look. Both were pointed and it wasn't long before they slipped outside saying they were going to wait out there.

"I got you food." Carol walked closer. His tension and mood didn't bother her. "I wasn't sure what you'd want."

Daryl pushed himself standing and mopped his face of the sweat there with the shirt he'd apparently stripped earlier. Carol handed it to him and smiled. When he looked at her the anger that'd been there was gone and the smile did reach his eyes this time. She tried to keep her eyes on his face but it was hard with him standing there in nothing but dirty jeans and work boots. He was sweaty and had a few places on his chest where oil got on him. He had paint on his arms and she wanted to clean him up.

"Seen Shane."

He looked up after taking a big bite of the burger she'd got him. He raised a brow waiting for her to go. How was he able to eat a bite that big? Hopping up on the work bench he was leaning against Carol rested her chin on his shoulder.

"He was apparently following me. Worried someone would say something to me." Carol pursed her lips. "I know someone came in with my dad but after he's went missing do you really think someone would be stupid enough to try something?"

Daryl swallowed and took a deep drink of tea. He gave her a disbelieving look. Carol knew his answer. She scowled at him and he smiled again. Taking another bite and ignoring her question. He didn't see the reason to answer apparently since he thought it was a stupid question. Daryl was a worrier. Carol traced the tattoo on his back and one of the scars there. She wanted to ask and maybe one day she would. Today wasn't that day though and he didn't offer.

Resting her chin on his shoulder she leaned more into him. He looked over at her and Carol closed her eyes. His body heat and smell was soothing to her frazzled mind. As much as she projected that she was calm and okay with everything she wasn't. Her dad was dead. He came here to hurt her and no doubt Daryl. He brought someone or more than one someone with him. She wasn't sure. Was Ed here? He implied he was but Ed was a chicken from what she remembered. It'd been years since she'd seen him and he could have changed.

"How much more do you have till your done?"

Daryl looked towards the clock and sighed heavily. "Few hours."

Carol rested her forehead on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. It forced him to move closer to her instead of just beside of her. His back was to her and her legs on each side of him. She traced the trail of hair on his stomach all the way to his jeans and felt his stomach tighten.

"So earlier than twelve tonight?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I should be home by nine."

Carol sighed dramatically and he snorted. He stepped away from her but Carol caught his arm stopping him. When he looked over she kissed him quickly before jumping down. She still wasn't sure if that was something they were doing or if it was just when they were alone sequestered away in a bedroom. Carol smiled at him her face red but he spun her back around before she could get away. When he kissed her it wasn't the innocent peck she'd given him. His kiss seared her body and left her panting as her thighs tightened. He stepped back and disappeared through the shop. Carol stood there trying to get her breathing under control and cursed Will for not being here to paint and leaving it to Daryl.


	52. Chapter 52

Mac scowled the second he seen the crocodile plushie. Carol wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at the defensive look on his face or give him a hug. There was no reason given for his reaction and that was almost as frustrating as the howling of Merle behind her. Daryl wasn't much better since he was doubled over on the couch laughing. Both men's faces were red. Daryl was laying over on his side and clutching at his stomach.

Carol, Andrea, and Harley were looking between the three of them. Daryl kept offering the plushie to Mac and he looked affronted each time. He'd tried to slap it out of his hands once and that didn't work. Merle just caught it mid air and threw it back to Daryl. It quickly turned into a game of Mac in the middle. He threatened to burn the house down rather fast then.

"I fucking hate you." Mac hissed through his teeth.

"No you don't." Daryl gasped out through laughter.

Merle caught his breath and flopped down next to Daryl. "I think he would call this a _croc of shit,_ Daryl."

"Goddamnit!" Mac barked.

Daryl howled with laughter. Carol smiled at the sight. It was late. He was worn out and still dirty from work but it was the first time she'd seen him laughing since before her dad showed up. It made her feel better. Even if she didn't know what the joke was.

The door opened and the slap of it shutting had all three men tensing. Carol sighed. It was good while it lasted. When Will walked around the corner all three of his sons relaxed. Carol beamed at him and Will's arm fell around her shoulder heavily. He drug her against his body and she was glad he was back in town.

"I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow." Merle raised a brow.

Will took the love-seat across from his sons and drug Carol down with him. He blew out a heavy breath and shrugged. Carol leaned into his side and then Harley was sliding into the space between him and the arm of the couch. What little space was really there. It was more of her forcing him to scoot over till he was squashed between both her and Carol. He grunted when she threw an elbow into his stomach but otherwise gave her what she wanted.

"Didn't feel like sleeping so I just came on home." He yawned and blinked owlishly. "Why does Mac look like someone pissed in his cheerios?"

Daryl held the crocodile up. Will started laughing and Carol looked over at Harley. She scowled. Mac sunk into the recliner and glared at them.

"Really funny Carol. See what you've done?"

"Apparently it is funny since everyone is laughing." Carol said.

Will raised a brow at her tone. Carol just huffed. Daryl stretched out on most of the couch and threw his leg up onto Merle. Merle scowled at his dirty boot but otherwise said nothing. She didn't think he would considering how tired Daryl was. Everyone there could see it. Will frowned at his son. Daryl's eyes were barely open and he had dark circles under his eyes that gave the impression of a black eye.

"The next two days you take off, Daryl." Will's voice was stern. "You look like shit."

Daryl just nodded at him and blinked slowly. "Stop breathing fire Harley."

Will looked down at her and she pointed at the plushie. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Mac's mad because he had a crocodile stuffed toy when he was little. He slept with it till he was twelve. Merle pissed on it and burnt it before he realized it was even gone." Will rubbed his unshaven jaw, "There's a picture somewhere at the house of him cuddled up to it."

Mac stood up and pointed at Merle. "You're a bag of dicks! Daryl you fucking lied!"

Daryl's eyes opened wide and his smile even wider. "Lied?"

"You told me that the dog fucking took it!" Mac snarled.

Carol's eyes went wide. He was outraged over a toy from when he was a kid. Merle was partially covering his face and shaking with laughter. Will's laughter was shaking both girls.

"And YOU!" He bellowed at Merle. Suddenly there was a drink flying through the air. A milkshake slapped Merle right in the chest and splattered. He was up and standing his arms out wide and while he stared at his chest. "YOU PISSED ON AND BURNT HIM!"

Merle looked up and glared. "How fucking old are you!"

"Five!" Mac snarled.

Carol could see a fight brewing. Both brothers were squaring off. This wasn't the first time she'd seen them act like this. Usually though Daryl jumped between them. Neither brother was willing to hurt the youngest of them so they usually quieted down. Daryl thought was just laying back his eyes wide and laughing. Apparently he didn't realize he had milkshake all over his legs and that his leather couch was now covered.

"It fucking shows you cocksucker." Merle sneered.

"Boys." Will threatened.

Daryl threw the plushie at Mac. "We got this for your kid but since you're so upset maybe you should have it."

Mac had the little stuffed animal that caused all the drama now clutched in his hand. He glared at his brothers before storming out. Daryl stood not long after and glared at the milkshake on him. He huffed and then looked at his couch. Harley slid off the couch and apologized for Mac. Daryl waved her away and Harley slapped his hand for the reaction.

"I'll clean it up." Harley smiled.

Daryl just walked away. His steps were slow as he went upstairs. Merle whipped his shirt off and mopped his neck up. Will stood but not before kissing Carol's forehead. He walked with Merle outside. Carol followed. She waved bye to them as they left. The night was cold and she shivered before retreating inside and locking up.

"Well that was interesting." Andrea laughed. She leaned into the wall. "Where should I sleep? Did you even ask Daryl?"

Carol paused and chewed her lip. The couch was dirty now and was going to smell like cleaner. There was the loveseat or recliner but she didn't think that'd be a good place for Andrea to stretch out. Carol motioned her with was busy with cleaning up Mac's mess. Carol rushed upstairs hoping to catch Daryl before he fell into bed. He was off the next two days! When was the last time he had a day off? Carol wasn't even sure. Pausing at her bedroom door and pushing it open she was greeted with a dark room. Andrea followed her inside.

"You can sleep in here."

Andrea eye the bed and then her. "This is your room."

Carol shifted. "Yes."

"Where will you sleep?" Andrea's eyes glinted.

Carol felt her face flush and Andrea started snickering. Carol glared at her and then walked into her closet. She changed quickly. Walking back out greeted her with Andrea stripping down and changing. She wasn't embarrassed but kept grinning at Carol and winking.

"Carol." Andrea called to her before she could walk out. Looking over her shoulder at Andrea at the door. "Do try to let him get some sleep tonight. He looked exhausted after all."

"Oh my god!" Carol hissed and glared.

Daryl was just walking out of his bathroom when Carol burst into his room. He looked up from drying his chest. Carol was still red face but felt her face redden all over again. He was still wet from his quick shower. His hair was sticking up from his quick once over with a towel. His boxers were sticking to his body and he'd barely managed drying off much beyond his chest.

He tossed his towel to the lounge chair that was in the corner. Carol had dubbed it the reading chair. It was the best place in the entire house to sprawl out and read. She'd told him as much causing him to just smile. That was when she found out that Daryl did like to read. He just hadn't had much free time lately to read. IT explained what he done in his room so much when she first moved in.

He jerked his head at the light. "Hit the lights."

Carol done just that and then scrambled into the bed. He flopped down and groaned deep in his throat. Carol rolled towards him. He was face down in his pillow. She wasn't sure how he could breathe like that let alone be comfortable. His arm slid under his pillow and the other curled around it. Carol shifted closer to him and chewed her lip. The desire to touch him was always there now but she wasn't sure exactly how he'd feel about that. He wasn't one for a lot of contact. He jerked away from people a lot. Would he do the same since they were dating? Or were they.

Carol ran her hand down his back and felt his muscles shift below her hand. He sucked in a breath. When she pushed her hand into those muscles and ran her hand back up his back he blew out a heavy breath.

"Shit." He groaned.

They were. Daryl was hers. It was decided he would just have to deal with it if that wasn't what he wanted. She would tell him as much. Besides if she seen another woman touch him she didn't think she would react to well. She never thought herself a jealous woman but just thinking of someone touching him was enough to make her want to mace someone. Carol set up quickly and straddled him. She was on his thighs and started kneading the tense muscles of his back. He groaned loudly when her hands went to work.

His breathing was getting steadily deeper and she knew he was getting close to sleep. Sliding off of him she settled right against his side. He lifted his arm and rolled just enough to drag her into him. Carol was basically tucked under him and he buried his face in her neck instead. She smiled and ran her hand through his wet hair. He smiled against her throat.

"Have you always been this handsy?"

Carol snorted and shook her head. "No. I don't like people."

He laughed. "We have that in common."

"Did Mac really have a crocodile toy that Merle ruined?"

"Yes." Daryl yawned. "I never told him what Merle done because he would have stabbed him."

"It's a toy!" Carol laughed.

"It was the one our mom got him when he'd been little. It survived all those years. By then she was already dead." Daryl's voice was quiet. "He would have went ape shit if he knew what Merle done too it. I don't think Merle knew at the time that it was the one she got him."

"Oh." Carol whispered.

Daryl raised up and looked at her. "Don't worry. He won't be mad that you got the toy. He was just pissed cause Merle kept making the croc of shit joke and mocking him."

"Merle's a dick."

Daryl buried his face again. "According to Mac he's a whole bag of them."

"That just makes no sense to me. Who the hell keeps a bag of dicks?"

Daryl shrugged. "Someone like Penny or Lori I guess."

"Be serious. Unless we're calling their vagina a bag then-"

He raised up quickly and was smiling. "You use to be really sweet."

"I threw a drink in your face the first few minutes I met you."

"You also punched me." He nodded. "I take it back. You're a fucking psycho."

Carol laughed. "Says the man who is using me as a body pillow."

Daryl hummed in his throat and ran his hand down her side. Carol shivered. He raised a brow and she was glad the light was out so he couldn't see how red her face was. He had no idea how much his touch really got to her. Or he did. She wasn't really sure sometimes.

He kissed her quickly before he went back to her throat and exhaled. "You make a good body pillow." His voice was deep. "You're all soft." His hand caught her thigh and jerked her in tighter against his body.

Carol turned into him and wrapped around him. "Well you make a terrible one." Carol chuckled. "You're hard."

She felt his body start to shake and his breath. She realized he was laughing seconds later. It hit her what she said and she closed her eyes.

"That happens when you're a grown man, Carol."

"Go to bed." Carol muttered embarrassed.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled.

He fell asleep quickly. Exhaustion claiming him. If someone tried to wake him up early tomorrow before he woke up on his own she'd throw more than a drink in their face. She looked down seeing Rocky and Catrick snuggled at the foot of the bed. She didn't even feel them get in the bed. It wouldn't be long though before Catrick was laying on Daryl. The cat preferred him over everyone. She still couldn't believe Daryl named her cat Catrick Swayze. Well maybe she could. How many times had she seen Roadhouse on in this house already? Merle regularly quoted some part of it at her and she was sure that Daryl used more than a few other quote from Patrick Swayze movies on her a few times.

Carol snuggled in closer to him if it was possible and his arm around her tightened. Catrick sauntered up the bed and perched on his upper back. The cat went to work cleaning Daryl. His hair was being slicked up in a patch just behind his ear. He didn't even stir. That was the last thing Carol seen before sleep claimed her.


	53. Chapter 53

Carol walked down stairs and found Mac leaning against the counter. He was reading the newspaper. The anger from last night wasn't visible and she wasn't sure what to say to him. He hadn't acknowledged her in the slightest. Instead his brow was furrowed and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Deciding to leave him to whatever had his attention she moved to the refrigerator.

"Empty."

Carol startled at the sound of his voice.

"Excuse me?" Carol looked over.

He lifted his coffee cup at her and saluted. "The fridge...it's empty. Not surprised since Daryl don't cook and he's been so busy."

Carol pursed her lips. She hadn't realized it was getting so low on food. Her mind was other wise occupied lately. Her plans to cook breakfast went out the window. She sighed knowing that Daryl would throw a fit if she left the house without him or his dad.

"Are you about to cry?"

Carol sucked in a breath and shook her head. "No."

"You're face is doing that shit Harley's does when she's all emotional over tea cozies and fucking baby boots." He sneered and almost spit the words. "Jesus fuck, are you pregnant?"

Carol sputtered and Mac's eyes only seemed to widen. "WHAT!"

"Whose pregnant?"

Carol spun and Will stared between them for only seconds. His eyes widened and then Mac was slapping her back. Both were looking at her with matching smiles that made her want to run upstairs and lock herself in her room.

"No, no...you can stop that train before it even leaves the station." Carol hissed thrusting her finger into Mac's chest. "I am NOT pregnant."

Will sighed dramatically and collapsed into a chair. He laughed though and yawned. "Is Daryl and Harley both still sleeping?"

"Yes." Mac nudged Carol, "She was getting ready to try and make a break for it while Daryl was sleeping."

Will raised a brow at her. Carol was use to his preaching at her now. It was always on thing or another. She didn't know what her dad said to him and was glad to not know. But the way he looked at her at times made her blood run cold. It was the way he'd talk quietly to Daryl and Daryl would get this wild eyed look and then breathe fire. The way Merle and Mac were like guard dogs. Something was wrong. It was Ed. Ed was a coward though and without her dad backing him she seriously doubted he'd try something stupid. Telling them that was like screaming into the void.

"You need to go somewhere?" Will stretched and groaned.

Mac's arm fell over her shoulder and she was pulled into his side. He let his chin rest on the top of her head. "No running away Betty. You'll cause Daryl to have a coronary."

Carol snorted but nodded. "I need to go to the store if I'm going to be able to eat."

"I forget sometimes that you don't eat the slop Daryl will." Will chuckled.

"Go get dressed and I'll go with you."

"And me." Mac chimed in.

Carol struggled from his grip. Walking from the room she could hear Rocky coming down the stairs. It was odd for the him to leave Daryl. She paused at her door remembering that Andrea was sleeping inside. Biting her lip she peaked into the room. Andrea was face down in the bed. Sneaking through the room and into the closet as quiet as possible. Andrea didn't even shift. Carol grabbed clothes quickly and rushed back out into the hall. Taking a shower in there would only wake her. Instead she knew that Daryl wouldn't even notice. If he did he'd just raised his head and see her before falling back asleep.

Sure enough she found him sprawled on his back. Carol smiled seeing Catrick on his chest. He was watching over him like Daryl was his kid. She snorted and Catrick's tail flipped. Daryl shifted at the click of his bedroom door shutting all the way. Carol waited to see if he'd wake up.

When he didn't move she rushed into the bathroom. She pushed the door together and stripped quickly. Her let the water heat up before stepping in. When she finally did and was soaked Carol let out a breath. The heat felt good against her tired body. Looking around she belatedly realized she had none of her shower stuff in here. Daryl's was here of course but nothing of hers. Smelling like him was better than being a greasy rat all day.

Too caught up in her shower to notice the shadow that passed the shower. The steam fogged the glass enough that a shadow was all she got. She yelped though when the water suddenly turned hot. The sound of the sink running water caused Carol to swipe at the glass. Daryl was at the sink drink water straight from the sink. His back was to her and he was barely even in his boxers. When he stood up he rubbed his face and stumbled back into his room. Carol rushed her shower and grabbed her towel. If he was awake she didn't want to linger in here. Not if she could be talking to him.

Wrapping up quickly in her towel and walking into the bedroom found him on the bed again. He was fighting Catrick off. He was barely awake and that was likely only because of the cat. Carol padded over to the bed and he blinked up at her. His room was dark now. He'd jerked the curtains closed throwing the room into complete darkness except for the light from the bathroom.

"I didn't think you'd be awake this early." Carol nearly whispered.

He grunted as Catrick licked his throat. "Carol get your beast off me."

Carol picked Catrick up and packed him to hall. She walked back over. He was on his back now watching her. His face was in shadows since the light from the bathroom didn't touch him. He'd moved out of it.

Carol perched at the edges of the bed and leaned towards him. Pushing his hair from his face had his eyes closing. He yawned and blinked up at her owlishly. Her fingers were still in his hair. She could see his face better now. His eyes weren't just on her face. They were running over her entire body and he looked like he was in pain.

Carol felt his forehead to see if he had a fever. He huffed at her. "You okay?"

"Yes." He grit out.

"You don't look like it. You're all flushed."

He glared at her and pointedly looked down at her soaked body barely covered by a towel. Carol felt her face heat but that same coil spring in her stomach tighten. It was a new feeling to know that a man wanted her. Not wanted to control her but wanted her the way Daryl's eyes alone could tell her. It wasn't the nasty leering she'd gotten use to from men. No, this was something else.

"You can't just prance around my room like that." He groused.

Carol raised a brow. "I'm wet."

He looked over at her sharply. She could see his jaw clenching. Her words hit her then and she smiled. It wasn't what she'd meant but it was no less true. Biting her lip and looking at him she was glad he'd asked her get Catrick. For one she didn't want to get clawed over him and secondly she'd locked the door when she'd thrown him out. Not that he'd noticed.

Carol made a snap decision and let her towel fall. His breathing changed immediately and Carol spun. She crawled further into the bed. He didn't argue when she straddled him. Instead his hands were on her thighs. His thumbs were making slow circles. She used her legs to work the blankets down and he hissed through his teeth as the colder air rushed over him. Carol grinned and leaned down. Her chest pressed flat into his and he sucked in a breath. She was still damp from her shower and the feeling of his hot skin against her own was heaven sent.

"Carol?" He questioned. His hands were sliding to her hips now.

Carol kissed her way up his throat. Nipping as she went. His grip tightened each time her teeth caught his skin. Each sharp intake of breath making her smile. It still shocked her at times how comfortable she was with him. She figured she'd have nerves for just stripping down and climbing on him but there were none. This was Daryl. He wouldn't hurt her.

Carol slid her hand between him the same time she finally kissed him. He groaned when her hand wrapped around him. His hips jerked upwards and Carol felt ache started between her thighs. It was worse than ever and she whined. He tore his mouth from hers and Carol stared down at him. He was looking at her waiting. He wouldn't push her and he wasn't going to just take something from her. If she wanted this she'd have to make it clear. Daryl knew her past and he respected her enough to let her take her time.

Letting her breath out slowly she shoved at his boxers the same time. She kissed him roughly because looking into his eyes was getting hard. The look there was too intense. Too everything. It made her feel more exposed than being naked in front of him.

His arm wrapped around her and he rolled quickly. Carol found herself below him. Looking up at him was surreal. His mouth was hot against her throat and Carol fought even hard against his boxers. He let her and when she hooked her feet in them shoving them down he laughed. His teeth skimmed down her breastbone before he caught her nipple. Carol whined in her throat and raised her legs to let them fall around his hips. His breathing was uneven and loud in the quiet of the room. Carol dug her nails into his side and pulled him up.

"Please Daryl." Carol gasped.

He studied her face for what felt minutes but was likely only a few seconds. Whatever he saw there made him smile at her. It was that same heart warming one that always made her chest feel tight and like nothing could go wrong. That same smile that lit his eyes up.

He leaned across the bed towards one of the drawers there. Carol chewed her lip watching him. When he pulled a condom out she let out a breath. She was clean ad knew he was. The thought of something between them bothered her. She wanted him. Carol caught his wrist stopping him as he tore it open. He looked up at her sharply. Her eyes were focused on his jutting cock though. When she finally looked up at him that flush was on his face again and his brow was arched.

"I'm on the pill." Carol nudged him closer to her with the heel of her foot. She threw the condom across the room.

His mouth was on her and his hand caught her own. Carol laced their fingers together the same time he pushed into her. He groaned and it sounded like it came from deep in his chest. A low rumble that made her tighten even more. He held still and Carol swallowed at the feeling. It didn't exactly hurt but she wasn't surprised really. She wasn't some little girl and instead had her fair share of falls. Still the foreign feeling of being so full was overwhelming.

"Fuck." He panted into her throat.

Carol wrapped her arm around his back and pulled him flat against her. The movement forced him to shift his hips and Carol moaned low in her throat. It was all the encouragement he needed. He started slow and Carol lifted her legs to wrap around him.

His arm dropped quickly and caught one of her legs dragging it up. Carol cried out sharply at the change. Her back was arching up from the bed. Her grip on his hand so tight she could feel her nails sinking into his hand and his side.

He snorted into her throat and kissed her quickly. He looked over at the door and then back down at her. Carol moaned again and he shushed her. She knew that other people were here but wasn't able to get control of herself.

When he thrust into her faster and sharper Carol bit back a noise and instead bit into his shoulder. His hands were running all over her and Carol felt her eyes misty. She blinked rapidly trying to fight the tears threatening. The shift and slide of his body against hers, him sinking into her like he was made for her, and feeling of his breath against her overheated skin was too much. Every touch was precise. When she felt his fingers circle her clit she jerked his head around to her and kissed him almost violently. Her moans were still escaping but muffled.

Heat and warmth rushed through her core and Carol felt that coiled spring snap. It was more intense than anything she'd ever felt before. He cussed violently and buried his face in her throat and Carol wrapped around him like a vine shaking. When her mind cleared from the haze that was there she smiled. Daryl was breathing heavily and supporting more of his weight to keep from crushing her.

Carol let her legs fall and he pulled back looking down at her. His sweaty hair hung into his face and he smirked. "You're louder than I expected."

Carol's face reddened.

He kissed her quickly before rolling and laying on his back. Carol rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Sorry?" She bit her lip watching his face.

He looked over at her and she looked at his shoulder. It was bruised from her biting him. He didn't seem to notice. His brothers and dad would if they seen him shirtless.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?"

The confusion in his voice brought her up short. "For being loud?"

He pulled her over quickly and Carol yelped. She was across his chest and he was staring up at her. He shook his head and sighed.

"Don't apologize for shit like that." He chuckled. Carol scrunched up her nose at him and he sighed. "I like to hear you."

Carol's eyes widened but she smiled. She knew what he meant because she could still hear the noises he made from the night she watched him masturbate. She nodded at him and let her weight fall completely. He closed his eyes and watched as sleep started to move in on him. Her finger traced patterns as he finally fell asleep. Carol knew she should get dressed. Mac and his dad were waiting for her but for the life of her the thought of getting out of his bed was painful. So instead she curled up and went back to bed with him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hope everyone had a good weekend and Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading. :D**

Daryl walked down the stairs and rubbed at his face. He'd slept longer than he wanted too. He always did when Carol was in the bed with him. Usually he woke up at the same time. His internal clock screaming at him that it was time to wake his ass up. Yet when she was there the fucker was quiet, making him late for work more than a few times. It was like his body decided on it's own that'd he would start waking up at her usual time. Which also had her NOT late for work.

He paused in the kitchen door way. His dad and Mac were playing poker. He looked out the bay window by the table and was greeted with the evening sun. He grunted a hello at them but otherwise said nothing. He was drinking water slowly watching the pair. They were quiet at the moment and that never boded well. Either someone was dead or he was going to get some smart ass shit said to him.

"Sleep good?" Will asked. Daryl glared but nodded. Will looked him over and seemed satisfied after a few minutes. "You still feeling like shit? You've been working too many hours. I think you should take a day or two off."

Daryl yawned despite how much he'd slept. He scrubbed at his face roughly. He finished his water at the same time Mac looked up. His eyes glowed and Daryl cringed. He felt his eye twitch and a fuzzy memory of Carol talking about going somewhere earlier but he wasn't sure what she'd been saying. It made him shift and try to sort his half awake memories out. He'd not really woke up until she'd started crawling over him and stripped her towel off. He'd definitely been awake for that but not really before.

"Where's Carol?" Mac questioned. "I've been waiting….hours for her."

Daryl held back his grimace at his brothers knowing look. Daryl suddenly felt the urge to hit him. His knuckles burned with the need but instead he just looked towards the stairs. Mac grinned at him but it left his face quickly when Will looked at him. Daryl smiled then. IF there was one thing Daryl got from his father was that you didn't disrespect women. Will wouldn't listen to Mac saying anything crude. He'd hit him. Especially over Carol. For some reason before Daryl even could tolerate her Will fucking adored her.

"You shut the fuck up before you even start." Will glowered. "Should we go see where Harley is?"

"Fuck no." Mac hissed. "She's finally stopped yelling at me and crying. Why the fuck she was crying was a mystery but she was holding a bottle and mumbling."

Will smiled faintly at him and shook his head. "I gotta head home. Mac how long are you staying or is she wanting to head home tonight?"

"I think she wants to get home. Something about her doctor and mom." Mac shivered and grimaced. "The fire breathing harpy is going to rant at me for knocking up her princess again."

Daryl chuckled and Mac glared at him. "Where's Merle?"

"Took Andrea home." Will answered offhandedly.

Mac disappeared looking for Harley and Daryl slumped into a chair. Will looked up at him as he shuffled the cards. Daryl ignored his look as he fought yawning again. He knew he looked like shit. He needed to shower and probably put some clean clothes on. Will smiled at him for a second before he shuffled again.

"Is she sleeping?"

Daryl nodded at him. "I forgot Andrea was even here. I actually don't remember her even being here."

"You've been tired." Will frowned. "Sorry bout that. I didn't think it'd get that busy while I was gone."

Daryl stretched and groaned when his back popped. He looked at the fridge and debated if there was anything to eat. Will seeming to read his mind shook his head.

"She wanted to go to the store earlier but never came back down." Will drummed his fingers. "I still think she shouldn't go out alone for a bit. I asked around and no one has seen an Ed or anyone else associated with her father."

Daryl sneered and Will mirrored it. "From what she's told me of Ed he-"

"She's not seen him in years." Will's voice was menacing. "He's a man that thinks something has been taken from him. Like a spoiled little boy on a playground bullying the other kids. He won't take it well that he didn't get her."

Daryl felt his blood pressure rising. His dad was telling the truth. It wasn't something he didn't know himself but it was different hearing it said aloud. It made him sick to his stomach at the way the man thought of Carol. She was more than just something be owned. A fierce protectiveness welled up in him. It had him seeing red. He released a slow breath. He didn't want to think about what he'd do to Ed if he ever hurt Carol. He knew that the man wouldn't survive it.

"Keep her close." Will stood up and met his son's eyes. "I got this feeling."

"I do too."

Daryl bit his lip and chewed at his roughly. His dad was staring at him but his mind was somewhere else. It was with the woman he'd left in his bed. Wrapped in his comforters and nothing more. He was the only man to ever touch her. But it was more than that. She'd picked him. Carol was beautiful. She was kind and despite the bad situation she'd found herself in he knew that she'd eventually got it situated if he hadn't intervened. He seen the way men looked at her. Daryl didn't think he was exactly a catch. He worked long hours, wasn't a people person, and had a bad temper. He was terrible with women and despite all that and her past she still picked him. It made his chest tighten around the warm feeling expanding there.

"Keep our girl safe, Daryl." Will's voice was quiet. "Call me if you need me."

Daryl looked up as his dad slid his coat on. "Are you and Travis heading up to the cabin tonight?"

"No, he finished the rest of that up today. Merle was there with him most of the day. Me and Mac hung around here while you slept the work week off and Carol was home."

Will was gone and it wasn't long before Harley waddled into the room. Her face was splotchy from crying. Daryl suddenly felt bad for Mac. Harley leaked, a lot. Mac seemed to handle and knew what to say but all Daryl ever did with crying women was panic. It made him anxious.

"WE're leaving." Harley was quiet. "I'll miss Carol." She hiccuped.

Daryl stared at her wide eyed. "Okay..."

Harley scoffed at his reply. "You will bring her to see me Daryl Dixon."

"Okay..."

Harley's face darkened. "Agree right this second."

Daryl's eyes widened at her threatening tone. "Are you this friendly to Mac?"

Harley smiled slowly. "They can't get me with spousal abuse if I don't marry his ass."

Daryl barked a laugh and both looked over to see a scowling Mac. He glared at Daryl but glared even more darker at Harley. "You say that like I'd marry your ass."

"Oh please." Harley chuckled. "If I said jump you'd say how high."

"I fucking hate you."

"Sure you do. Now have you finished with what I asked you to do?" Her voice was condescending.

He glared but sighed. "Yes."

"Good boy, now agree Daryl."

He leaned back balancing on his chair legs. "You know I'll be go to there I don't see why you're threatening me."

"Because I'm hormonal and the size of that damn table." Harley stared at him.

Daryl tried to not smile but nodded at her.

"Good. I knew you'd could listen. Now come on Mac. I already told my mom when to expect us."

He grimaced and followed her. "Fucking yay."

"Say that again and I'll make sure you'll never have kids again." Harley hissed.

"Threaten me again and I'll ask you to marry me in front of your parents." Mac shot back. "I'll even buy a fucking ring and get down on one knee."

"You better not." Harley stared at him wide eyed. "She'd never shut up!"

"Exactly." He pursed his lips and sucked in a breath. "Harley you have to marry him! He's the father of your child and you can't have a kid out of wedlock. What would Jesus and your grandmother think?" He mimicked in a shrill voice.

Daryl watched them argue all the way to the vehicle. Harley was pointing at Mac. HE seemed more amused than anything. They'd always confused him. Then too the foreplay was arguing for them. He shut the door with a sharp snap and walked back to the kitchen. HE considered looking for something to eat but remembered he needed to go to the store or just order something. Neither idea was appealing.

Instead he jogged up the steps. It the first time he'd been alone in his house with just Carol in what felt like months. Rock was knocked out at the top of the stairs and Catrick was on his side. Daryl shook his head and walked on down the hall. Stepping into his room he was greeted with Carol still sleeping.

His eyes ran over her hungrily. The blanket was pulled up to her stomach but that was it. She was on her back sprawled out with one hand clutching his pillow while the other cupped her own breast. He walked closer and pulled his shirt off. She had one leg out of the blanket and the blanket was barely covering her. He could easily see wasn't wearing panties. His hands were on his belt buckle and he slid it free and his jeans followed just as quickly. He crawled back into bed and Carol rolled into him the second the bed dipped.

Her warm body pressed into his chest and he sucked in a breath. Her breathing was deep and even. He closed his eyes and rolled to his side. He drug her in tighter against himself. Her leg slid between his own and he grunted at the pressure against his groin. Carol buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Her arm was tight around him while the other was between them.

He took a deep breath and was greeted with the smell of him all over her. The smell of his shower stuff and sex was thick on her skin and hair. A flair of male pride and possessiveness washed over him. He smiled into her hair as he pressed his face closer to her breathing in deeply again. Carol moaned softly and pressed into his chest more. Her hand tensed against his lower back and her nails bit slightly into him.

He laid there for a while, unsure how long, but long enough that the sun dipped lower in the sky. His own eyes starting to get heavy. He was just on the cusp of sleep when he felt her nails scoring his hip. He grunted at the sting and cracked an eye open. She was looking up at him from beneath her thick lashes and he swallowed.

If you'd told him that the women who threw a drink into his face and blacked his eyes would look at him the way Carol was right now all that time ago he'd call you a fucking liar. It still stunned him. When he first caught her eyes lingering on him those first few times he wasn't even sure she realized she was doing it. It was when she was lingering and then blushing when caught that had him watching her more closely. Of course he had no plans to do shit about it. He was sure she'd hit him if he'd even looked at her cross ways. So he'd kept his mouth shut. Of course you'd have to be fucking blind to not know she was fucking beautiful but that didn't mean he wanted to get a black eye again.

He'd fought against his attraction to her. He'd tried. Fuck did he try. Yet Carol just crushed every wall he'd put between them. She didn't ask and she took no prisoners. She'd had him coming around like a dog for scraps and it'd rubbed him the wrong way at first. It was part of the reason he wasn't able to be around her without fighting. Yet he'd fixed her car and went out of his fucking way for her, because it was her. He would have told any other girl to go fuck herself and he knew that. It was only Carol that had him acting like this.

"Are you wearing boxers?" Carol's voice was rough and husky from overuse.

He swallowed and fought the goofy smile that wanted to spread over his face. "Yes."

Carol pouted. Her bottom lip pushing out more than necessary. It was bruised. Her eyes were darker than usual and he watched the play of emotions on her face. He wanted to ask if she was okay. If she was sore or if he'd hurt her. She'd not said shit during the whole time they'd been having sex and he doubted she'd say shit now even if she was.

Carol looked down at where their hips were under the blanket. A scowl was on her face and she looked back up. "I remember you falling asleep naked."

"I did." Daryl snorted.

Carol's hand slid from the back of his hip and around. He felt her catch the waistband of his boxers. They snapped against his skin harshly when she pulled them out. He hissed through his teeth. She pushed then and he was flat on his back. Carol was still pressed into him but now pushing at his boxers. He got the hint and let her tear them down his legs.

Carol slid onto his lap easily. He felt his breathing picking up. He had more light now to admire her. He could also see faint bruising on her thighs and hips. He grimaced. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her. Carol followed his eyes and traced over the marks.

"Don't." Carol admonished. "You've never treated me like I was a little china doll, fragile. It's one of the things I love about you."

Daryl met her eyes and Carol lifted slightly and he sucked in a breath when she slid further up into his lap. Carol smiled and he watched a faint blush spread over her face and down her throat. His eyes followed it until it met her chest. He set up quickly and Carol met him. Her mouth was on his demanding and he groaned. If she loved that he didn't treat her like a fragile little doll then he loved that she'd never been scared of him.

Her hand was on his throat and jaw. She forced his head back and angled him the way she wanted. She was in the dominant position and he knew something about it stroke her ego. He growled when she rolled her hips over his erection. He smiled though when her breathing hitched as his cock caught against her clit.

"Shit." Daryl hissed through his teeth.

Carol rolled her hips more urgently. Daryl caught her steadying her and Carol whined. Her head was thrown back and he pushed his hips when she ground down into him. He sucked in a breath at the tightness that gripped. Carol moaned loudly and her hands clutched his shoulders tightly.

Carol wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed as close to him as she could. Daryl slowed his breathing willing himself to stay in control. Carol's arms were wrapping tightly around his neck and shoulders. Her breath hot against his skin and his name falling from her mouth softly.

He swallowed again and rested his head against her shoulder. Carol nudged him with her chin. When he met her eyes his control snapped. He rolled quickly and Carol's legs fell from him. Before she could react he flipped her and drug her to the edge of the bed. His feet hit the ground and he jerked her hips up and forced her to her knees. Carol keened low her throat and arched her back pressing back instinctively searching for him.

He gripped her hip roughly and lined himself back up with her. He took a second to appreciate the sight of her bent of with her ass in the air and her head turned sideways on the bed watching him with glazed over eyes. He slid his hand from her hip over her ass reverently. His fingers dipped between her thighs and smiled at how wet she was. She was dripping down her thighs and her legs were shaking. He'd barely touched her and she was a mess.

When he pushed two fingers into her teasingly Carol pushed back meeting him. He clenched his jaw. Her hands tightened on the blankets as she tightened her muscles around those two fingers. He wrapped his free hand around his cock and Carol blinked owlishly at him the same time he pulled his fingers away. She whined but it was quickly replaced with a low moan as he finally pushed into her.

Her eyes widened at the new position and how deep he was. He grit his teeth and gave her a second to adjust. When she opened her eyes again he pulled away and snapped his hips forward forcefully. He gripped her hip and thigh keep her at the edge of the bed and on her knees. Each thrust was jarring her forward and tearing noises from her that set his blood on fire.

Her mouth was hanging open and eyes glazed, slightly rolling. He leaned over her more. His hands coming down on each side of her. His weight pressed into her and Carol whined low in her throat approvingly. Everything with her was so new that it was a struggle to be easy and take his time. He would...he would but right now there was no hope.

When he felt everything her start to flutter around him he slowed his pace down but not the depth. Carol thrust back roughly into him meeting him. When the tension snapped in her body he had to support her hips or be dragged down with her. He braced them both. With a groan he followed her unable to make it through her climax. He stood straight again and slid his hand over her lower back watched as the sweat there shine slightly in the fading light from outside. When he stepped back that same male pride and possessiveness decided to read it's head again. He slid his hand to the meat of her ass and gripped her tightly. He pulled out of and watched as his cum slid down her thighs, marking her.

His breathing was ragged and he was starving even more now. He barely managed to roll to the side before hitting the bed. Carol rolled her head towards him and smile lazily. Stretching like a cat in the sun. He watched her while trying to get his breathing under control. Again if you'd told him that same girl who thought he was gay and also didn't mind to assault him would have liked getting fucked through his mattress he'd call you a fucking liar. Because he was sure he was going to wake up and find out this was some weird ass dream where he didn't get the girl.

Carol crawled more towards him as he leaned back into his pillows. She was sprawled over his chest. Her fingers tracing patterns.

"Sleep Daryl." She purred.

He didn't argue. Instead he ignored the need to eat or piss. He wrapped an arm around her and her laughter was soft and puffing against his throat. He ignored that he was getting his own semen on him because she was laying on top of him. He instead focused on the very real and very warm body that was there, focused on her. His arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her neck. It wasn't long before sleep was there dragging him under.


	55. Chapter 55

The house was spotless. Cleaning was a mindless task before when she'd lived with her dad. She'd hated it. It was an order. A command. Now though after so long without anything to her name beyond a few books and clothes- cleaning this house was something she relished. Daryl wasn't messy by any means but that didn't mean she didn't pick up after him. Sometimes she found herself wishing he'd make a mess. Something to do on her days off when he had work.

Rocky was with him today. He was at the shop. His dad needed him for something. She'd assured him she had no plans on going anywhere. Andrea was supposed to be coming over. She was late though. She figured that had something to do with Merle though. Andrea hadn't said anything about that though. She seen the looks though. Andrea eyed Merle from the moment she'd met him. Merle eyed everything.

Catrick yowled softly and padded down the stairs. Carol shook her head and finished mopping. Padding down stairs she put away the last of the cleaning stuff. When she turned back into the hall she stopped. The door was slightly ajar. Walking forwards she opened it further and peered out. Catrick was on the banister cleaning himself. He looked up at her but otherwise ignored her after a second. The breeze picked up and Carol shut the door.

She was halfway back upstairs deciding she needed to shower. The shirt she'd stripped off Daryl this morning before he could get out the door for work was plastered to her. Her hair was messy and in a knot on top of her head. She hadn't even bothered pulling on her own pants. She was in his sleep pants rolled up. She was a complete mess really.

She stopped at the top of the stairs though. See the thing about hardwood floors when wet was any movement on those floors while still wet left a distinct print even when dry. It was why she usually locked Rocky out when she mopped. Otherwise she'd have paw prints everywhere. Stopping now though her eyes were on a very distinct imprint of a shoe. Not a boot, not a footprint from her bare feet, but a shoe.

Her heart thudded painfully and her eyes shot up searching. She was at the top of the stairs. Her breathing ratcheted up. The creak of a floor board to her right had her eyes shooting over but it was too late. She screamed when her arm was caught and she was jerked sideways.

"Hello."

Carol felt bile rise in her throat. It'd been two weeks since Will got back from where he'd gone on business. She'd thought in that time Ed got the hint. Her dad was dead. Why wouldn't he just leave? She'd been sure he would.

"Nothing to say? You always were a little too quiet for my taste." He sneered in her ear, his rancid breath making her gag. "I'm sure I can make you sing though."

Carol's eyes watered. She searched frantically for anything.

"Which room is yours Carol?" He licked a stripe up the side of her throat. "What bed do you share with him?"

Carol swallowed thickly.

"ANSWER ME!" He bellowed.

If she went into her room she knew nothing was there to help. Not even a phone! Not that she thought she'd get a chance to get to one. No, she knew Daryl's bedroom was the only chance.

She cleared her throat. Forcing it to be steady. "End of the hall."

He shoved her forward and bending her arm behind her back. She grimaced in pain. It felt like he was going to break her arm. His other arm was around her throat. He'd changed over the years. He'd lost the boyish look about himself. The monster on the inside now reflecting the bastard on the outside. He shoved her through the door and she stumbled.

"Did you have fun these years?" He questioned staring at her ruthlessly. "Time to come home, Carol."

Carol glared. "I am home."

He sneered at her. The look made him look even worse. His face contorting.

He stepped closer to her and Carol stumbled backwards. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the rumpled bed. She'd not had the want to make it up after Daryl left earlier that morning. She'd slept for another hour after he left and before she started cleaning. Now it was clear what had happened. Her panties were at the foot of the bed and her bra on the headboard. Ed glowered dangerously.

"You let him touch you." He hissed. "You're mine."

Carol felt her lip curl. "I'm no one's property."

"I see some lessons need to be learned again." He grabbed for then.

Carol panicked. She lunged for the side table. She didn't snoop in his stuff but knew that drawer well. She ripped it open the same time he crashed on top of her. He was fighting with her clothes violently. Carol clawed at him and kicked. Never stopping thrashing. His mouth was hot and sickly against her skin. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. The thought of Daryl walking into this room to find her broke and bleeding. All she'd wanted was to drown in Daryl and his love. It was like gravity around him but Ed was taking that from her.

He had her arm pinned but she fought wildly with him. Her other striking out at him. He forced her backwards. He released her long enough to grab for his belt. Carol took a chance. All her fragile strength was waning. Her hand closed around something cold.

Ed's eyes widened seconds before a crack exploded through the room. He stumbled backwards and fell heavily on the ground. Carol set up panting. He'd was able to fight the too big sleep pants off her and rip her shirt. She kept her eyes on him and grabbed the phone. He answered on the first ring. He was laughing and Carol felt her eyes well up.

"Come home."

Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. She wasn't sure how long she set there watching Ed. He was unconscious. The slam of the door told her that some time had passed. How long she didn't know. The hope wasn't very far after all.

"CAROL!" Daryl yelled.

The sound of his heavy footsteps snapping her out of the fog she'd been in. She jumped up and ran from the room. Daryl was at the top of the stairs when she slid into the hall. She swiped at the hot tears on her face. Her hand came away blood from a split lip. His eyes were wide and dangerous. She slammed into him and his arms were around her quickly. Her feet left the ground and she clung to him violently.

She was shaking and realized that he was trying to shush her. He pushed her back and met her eyes. He searched her face and looked her over before his face darkened. He set her back on her feet. He stepped around her and Carol followed trying to talk, to say anything.

When he stepped into that room Ed was groaning. He was staring to come to. HE'd hit his head when he went down. Daryl bent down and Carol realized she'd dropped her weapon when she ran. He moved like a predator….something dangerous. Lithe muscle tightening like a snake ready to strike. Ed's eyes blinked open and he searching blearily for her.

Carol moved forward and the movement drawed his eyes to her. "Carol he groaned."

"Carol." Daryl's voice was like ink through water. Fluid and dark. "Tell me exactly what he done."

Carol swallowed. She knew what he wanted to know. Ed's eyes were wide and locked on Daryl. Locked on the gun in his hand. HE was clutching the wound on his shoulder where she'd shot him earlier.

"Call an ambulance Carol." Ed ordered.

Daryl snarled low and Carol's eyes widened watching the gun raise. She stared at him before looking at Daryl again. The recoil of the gun was nothing for his stronger, surer grip. Ed hit the ground without so much as a chance to plead for his life. Carol's mouth popped open.

Daryl let his arm fall and he stared at Ed for a second before tossing the gun on the bed. He turned to her and started searching her for wounds. Carol stared at the rapidly bleeding body on the floor. Ed was dead. It was over. No more looking over her shoulder. Daryl killed someone. Her mind was racing.

"Carol." Daryl's voice was softer. "Look at me." When she met his eyes he exhaled. He swiped the blood from her lip. "What happened?"

Carol licked her lip but hissed from the sting. "He didn't." Carol gasped. Her arms wrapped around Daryl quickly and she sobbed., "He was trying but he didn't."

Daryl held her but she knew that he was still way to tense to really focus. He was running on an adrenaline high. Carol clung to him though. When he finally let her go though he looked her over.

He smoothed her hair back. "I need you to take a shower while I…." He looked at Ed and Carol swallowed.

Carol tightened her grip on him. "Shouldn't we call the cops."

Daryl looked down at Ed. "No. I'll handle this."

Carol nodded and done as he said. She was running on autopilot. She heard him moving around the bedroom. But when she finally exited the shower she didn't see him or Ed. She looked at the torn clothes and the bloodied floor. Mind made up she moved to start cleaning it. She'd need another shower but this was something she could do. She needed to do something to keep her mind busy until he was back and he would be back. He'd always be there for her. It was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment.

She heard the door open downstairs. She tensed and waited. The sounds of feet on the stairs had her looking up. Merle was there. He eyed her, her bloody arms, and red puffy eyes.,

"Fuck." He stepped into the room. He looked her over and Carol blinked at him looking up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Carol nodded. She would be. She was going to be just fine.

"Where's my brother? Is this his blood Carol?"

"No." She hiccuped.

Merle stared her hard for a second before he took in her busted lip and blacking eye. Merle looked around the room and then back at her.

"He killed him."

Carol nodded and tears spilled.

Merle stayed right there with her. It wasn't long before Will showed up. Both men staying right here. They told her when Daryl left so quickly they'd knew something was going on. First they fought maybe a fight but then thought better of it. He'd left his dog behind and that just wasn't Daryl. By the time they'd got here thought Daryl had already drug Ed away. She didn't know where he was but they'd told her his truck was gone. She should feel bad or something., Ed was dead. Daryl killed someone. But hadn't he done it for her. He saved her. He'd given her the strength since day one to save herself and she had.

Carol watched the fire burning. Will and Merle both fast asleep. When the door opened Carol lifted her head from Will's chest. Daryl stepped inside filthy. He looked up and over seeing the flickering light of the fireplace. Carol stood and he shrugged out of his jacket. Carol tugged him along with her. She left Merle and Will sleeping. Daryl followed wordlessly. She guided him to their room and into the bathroom. She slapped his hands away when she tried to strip himself. Instead she done it for him. He stepped into the shower and Carol quickly followed. The dirt was running off him thickly. The last traces of Ed swirling around the drain.


	56. Chapter 56

**We have an epilogue left. :D**

The adjustment to Ed being dead. Her knowing he was surprised her. It made her question if she was really the person she thought she was. Instead of feeling sick or guilt knowing that he'd died because of her...she was relieved! When it came to Daryl the only thing she worried about was him going to jail. He killed a man in cold blood. He didn't even blink as he done it. Even when he's came back covered in blood and mud it didn't change. How could one man become the center of her world so fast?

"Carol?" Andrea smiled at her. "You dazed out on me."

Carol flushed and adjusted her work shirt. "Sorry it's been a long day."

Andrea gave her a knowing look. "You know if you wanted to leave I'd covered the last hour of the shift. Isn't he home already?"

Carol frowned. "I can't let you do that." She ran her finger along her register. "Besides he's probably already asleep. He knows my schedule."

Andrea huffed at her and slapped her hand on the counter. "Carol, do you know how many women would love to go home and crawl in bed with a man like Daryl? Even if he was already asleep and likely hogging all the blankets." Andrea stared at her hard before continuing. "I go home to a cold bed every night."

Carol looked over sharply. "I know how lucky I am! It's not about that."

"Then what is it?" Andrea questioned. "I'm not the only one who knows you're avoiding him."

Carol grimaced and looked around. The place was dead. Andrea was right. She could leave and it wouldn't matter. She hated that she was so easy to read. She was avoiding him. It wasn't because she didn't want to be with him. It was because she was trying to deal with the mess that was her emotions. She should feel more than just relief and the warmth when she looked at Daryl. At his family! They killed her dad and Ed. They went on the next day like nothing happened. That wasn't normal. She might not be as well traveled as others or know a great many people but she knew some. Her conscience said she should be terrified at how cold Daryl could become. Her mind was whispering to her that she was raised with monsters and now she could even be in love with one. She was vehemently pushing that away though. Daryl was no monster. She'd seen monsters and he was nothing like them. Sure he'd killed a man but he'd done it for her. It wasn't like he was a serial killer.

"Whatever it is you need to get it together before you lose him." Andrea hedged.

The door opened and both girls looked over. Will was there. His eyes locked on her and Carol swallowed. He wasn't his usual smiling self. He said nothing as he walked into the back where his brother was. Carol tensed as the door slapped shut. A loud whoop in the back had her looking over her shoulder.

Travis was striding towards them with Will right behind him. "Andrea do you care to lock up tonight? I have to leave."

Andrea smiled at him. "Don't mind a bit."

Travis looked between them and then around. "Just go ahead and close out your registers and head home. Place is dead tonight."

Will answered his cell phone before anyone could speak to him. He started smiling and Carol watched him quietly. Carol knew he was annoyed with her too. Not only was she avoiding Daryl but also him. He'd tried to ask her if they'd fought and she'd snapped at him. Her words were mean and she knew he'd been shocked. Since then he'd not said more than a few words to her. He'd given her space. He'd not come to the house in a week and a half. Of course Daryl noticed and asked her if she knew why. It bothered her that Will hadn't told him that she'd been rude to him. Surely Daryl would have been mad if he knew she'd been rude to his dad for no reason. Instead Will kept his mouth shut and her free of Daryl's wrath. It made her feel guilty.

"Merle got Daryl awake." Will looked over at his brother. "He's showering and I'm going to run to the house to grab some stuff."

"Meet at your place or where?"

Will's shot to her before they went back to his brother. "My house."

Travis didn't miss the look. He eyed her for a brief second. It couldn't have been more than a blink of an eye but she knew that a world was in that moment. She swallowed and knew she needed to tell Daryl what was wrong. He'd understand. He'd be frustrated but he'd get it. He was worried from the start that she wouldn't want to be with him for this very reason. He loved her though and that mattered.

By the time she was home Merle was gone. She tossed her purse and keys to the table. There was no sign of Daryl. No Rocky or Catrick. When she got upstairs she could hear Rocky barking. She walked in the bedroom and found Daryl fighting with him on his bed. If you didn't know any better you'd think Rocky was absolutely eating him up but he was barely touching him.

"Hey." Carol spoke quietly.

Daryl looked over his shoulder. He looked at the clock and then back at her. He nodded. "You're home early."

Carol felt horrible at the nerves in his voice. She walked further into the room and noticed he was freshly showered and in clean clothes. A bag was by the foot of the bed. She suddenly felt sick. Was he leaving? She knew she'd been distant but she didn't want him to leave. Distant and leaving the house were different. This was his house anyways. If anyone had to leave it was her.

Daryl stood and shifted. His face was slightly red and he fidgeted. She wasn't use to this from him. He was blunt and always spoke his mind. Even when she didn't want to hear it. He cleared his throat to get her attention and Carol looked up at him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to go..." He cleared his throat again and the roughness left slightly. She could still hear the sleep in his voice. "Mac called and-"

Carol stood quickly. "Is everything okay? Is he hurt? Is Harley! Oh god, the baby? Is there a problem with the pregnancy." Carol grabbed his arm and jerked him forward. "It'll kill her Daryl if she loses her baby!"

His eyes were wide and she was near frantic. "Calm the hell down. Mac called and said she was going into labor."

Carol blew out a breath. She nodded shakily. "Okay...okay. That's good. That's good."

Daryl eyed her nervously. Carol tried to smile but it was more a cringe and didn't meet her eyes. He sighed and set heavily on the bed. His elbows hit at his knees. He rubbed his hands over his face before they were in his hair. His head was hanging and with a defeated slump to his shoulders.

"I fucked this up didn't I?" He questioned. "Fuck, you won't even look me in the eyes. I get it though. I really do and I don't blame you."

Carol felt her eyes burn. She tugged on his arm but he didn't budge. He also didn't look up at her. Carol's heart constricted and she felt like she was smothering. It was perfect clarity that hit her. This was what it was like to watch your soulmates heart break. Going to her knees in front of him Carol looked up. He was still looking at the floor.

"You didn't fuck up." Carol whispered. "I messed up. I panicked and did what I do best. I distanced myself from the situation. Any other time I would have ran." Carol tugged on his arm. He looked up at her briefly. His eyes were heartbroken and dark. "I'm not scared of you Daryl Dixon. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

She searched his face for a second before meeting his eyes again. That darkness was there but not like before. Her breathing hitched and his lip twitched. Her grip on his arm tightened.

"Where you go I go. This house, that car- none of it matters. It's not home. You're my home." Carol's voice cracked and tears spilled down her face.

He pulled her up into his arms and she cried against his chest. He didn't question her on why she'd acted the way she did. She should have known he'd understand. He knew more about her than anyone. Carol pulled back and his mouth crashed into hers. The kiss was desperate and she laughed. She missed this. She missed him.

He leaned back and regarded her seriously. His chest was heaving. "You're beautiful."

Carol smiled at him but his eyes kept her quiet. Her face was splotchy from crying and her lips worried bloody from the past week and half. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was a mess from work. His thumb slid over her cheek reverently as he cupped her jaw.

"Marry me." His voice was husky and deep.

Carol sucked in a breath and coughed harshly. He watched her that same fire in his eyes. His grip on her cheek stayed the same but he kept her steady as her world tipped on it's side. He smiled at her for a second and her breathing hitched again.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes." He ran his eyes over her before coming back to her face. "I never realized how starved my heart was until I met you, Carol. I never let anyone in until I met you."

Carol lunged for him and his arms wrapped around her. "Yes!"

He pulled her up into his arms as he stood. Her legs wrapped around him. That same feeling of home was there. Only more now. Her arms tightened around him possessively. She'd never really had much in her life. That was until she'd thrown a drink in his face that day and decided punching him was for the better. His persistence outmatched her ire. He was hers now.


	57. Epilogue

**I want to give a big thanks to Haitus80 for talking me into actually pursuing this idea and not posting immediately. If you hadn't I would have never wrote it or finished it. Also a big thanks on everyone who followed, favorited, read and reviewed! I appreciate everyone of you greatly. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

Laughter. Unguarded, loud, and genuine was echoing down the hall to her. The slap of bare feet and the equally loud sound of someone giving chase was enough to have her looking over her shoulder. She wasn't let down when she seen Brian skid down the hall like the scene out of Risky Business. Tighty whities with Wolverine on them in all their adorable glory. Brian shrieked when Daryl caught up to him and scooped him up in his arms. He was thrashing wildly but Daryl never stumbled as he threw him into the air. He was laughing still and she realized that Brian had soap all over him. In fact he had a partial bubble beard.

She was relieved to see that Daryl had more on that just underwear. Not that she wasn't used to seeing him running around in boxers. Next week would make five years they'd been married. Six years that she'd known she found that missing piece. Something she didn't even know she was pining for until she assaulted him. It was still a running joke with his brothers about how she blacked his eye. Merle was the one who enjoyed it the most since he'd seen the incident.

"What are the two of you doing?" Carol chirped.

Daryl looked up and grinned at her. It made warmth spread through her chest. Any time she seen Daryl with nephew had her heart thumping painfully. Brian clung to his uncle and his smile mirrored Daryl's so much that you'd swear he was his so if you didn't know any better. Daryl was soaked to the bone though and his face was flushed. His eyes were so bright in that moment. They always were when he was with Brian.

"Nothing." He said to quickly.

Brian let out a peal _of_ laughter. " _Aro_!"

He threw his arms towards her and started struggling. Daryl scowled at her. Carol only waggled her brows and took him. She wasn't sure how long he'd be staying with them. Harley was pregnant again. Will was excited and Mac was sick to his stomach. He was sicker than Harley was in the first trimester of her pregnancy. She was due any day and Brian was only stressing her out worse. It was day three of Brian being here and she didn't mind a bit- she knew Daryl didn't. Mac was to on edge to be of use. Will offered to take Brian but it was quickly apparent that Daryl wasn't getting out of the house without taking his nephew with him. Harley was more relaxed with Brian being with Daryl and her anyways- they were his godparents after all. When Harley's mother died earlier in the year she'd agreed to move closer to Mac's family. The only reason she'd ever convinced him to move in the first place was to be close to her mom. Now there was rarely a day she didn't see Andrea or Harley. They were her best friends- more like sisters.

"ARO!" Brian bellowed. Demanding her attention.

Carol held onto him tighter making him laugh. "What?"

He pursed his lips at her looking much too old for a kid his age. He sighed dramatically. "I don't need a _bath_." He spat the word sounding just like his dad.

Carol shot a look at Daryl. He was leaned against the island. He raised a pointed brow at her. She fought laughing realizing why he was soaked. If Mac was stubborn he had nothing on his son. Brian Dixon hated taking a bath or a shower. Turn on a water hose though and he'd strip bare and run right into the yard. Harley was horrified the first time her son done just that. Mac on the other hand howled and just threw him a bar of soap. She could only imagine as the boy got older. It was a fight to keep him in clothes.

Carol rubbed her thumb over some of the surviving bubbles. "You look like you're wearing it."

He glared at Daryl. Daryl snorted and a piece of pizza materialized. Carol scowled at him and wasn't even sure where he'd gotten it. His eating habits were still terrible. Not that he ever spoiled dinner for himself but still no one needed _that_ much pizza. It wasn't healthy. Brian grinned at her again and leaned forward kissing her chin. He was a charmer too. Just like his namesake. He blushed at her causing Daryl to laugh. It was Daryl's running joke that Brian had a crush on her.

"Have you heard from Mac?" Carol prompted.

Daryl looked up and shrugged. "Merle stopped by earlier while you were showering." He swallowed his bite and swiped at his mouth. "He said that Harley slapped Will earlier."

Carol's eyes widened. "What for?"

"He was within range and Mac wasn't." Daryl said baldly. "He remembered how violent she was last time she was ready to pop."

Carol smiled at memory of the abuse Mac endured while Harley was in labor. By the time they'd made it to the hospital that night he had more than a few marks. His brothers ridiculed him but he just smiled. Seeing the way his eyes lit up when he'd showed them his son after he was born was cemented in her mind. Merle, Will, Travis, and Daryl all had the same look. This was their blood- their family. She'd swallowed that night recognizing that look because she seen everyone of them direct it at her and it just cemented it into her mind even more she was making the right decision on marrying Daryl despite how fast some might think it was.

Brian wrapped his arms around Carol's neck and laid his head on her shoulder. His dark hair tickled her throat and Carol tightened her arms around him. He breathed softly and she knew he was close to sleep. He'd kept Daryl up most of the night playing with Catrick. Daryl jumped up on the island and leaned back with his palms braced. He was still soaked and she sighed. At least he wasn't dripping everywhere. Instead it just had his clothes plastered to him and it was obscene. He didn't seem to mind though. His jeans weren't exactly soaked...just his shirt anyways.

"Merle said the doctors want to induce labor." Daryl ran his finger along his jeans. "Mac's going to pass out."

Carol shifted Brian and he grunted. He was deadweight in her arms and Daryl slid from the island. He took him from her easily. Her heart started thundering in her chest again and she started twisting her wedding band. It was a nervous habit that she'd gotten the second he'd given her the engagement ring. He knew it and his eyes zeroed in on it instantly.

"Everything okay? You know she's going to be fine."

Carol nodded and let him think that it was Harley that had her so worked up. In fact it wasn't a thing to do with Harley or Mac. She knew that she'd be fine. Her first pregnancy went smooth and so did labor. She had an amazing doctor anyways. No her worries were much more centered on the homefront. Brian face was relaxed in the same way Daryl's did when he slept. They looked just alike.

"Carol." His voice was serious.

She looked up meeting his eyes and knew she'd been silent to long. He was staring at her and she knew he could see right through the facade that fooled everyone lately. He looked towards the living room and gave her a pointed look. He walked off with Brian. He tucked him in on the couch before coming right back. When he got there the look he was giving her was severe.

"What happened?"

It was the same serious tone he'd gotten all those years ago when she'd told him what happened to her. How she'd been treated. It was the same look he'd given her when he basically told her she was moving in with him regardless of what she wanted. She wandered if he knew that was the moment she looked back and realized she'd fallen in love with him. It took her awhile to see it but he was the first person to fight for her when she was barely able to do it for herself.

Instead of thinking about what's been eating at her. Worrying about his reaction she just blurted it out. His eyes widened and stared at her like he didn't hear her. His mouth was closed and his jaw tense. There was a twitch to his eyes before his eyes swept over her.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Carol tilted her head. "Well that's what got us here isn't it?"

He let out a loud bark of laugh. It startled her but she was quickly swept up in his arms. His mouth sealed over hers and her arms wound around him. Carol clung to him. Her worry falling away like it was nothing. Worrying that he'd be upset that she was pregnant was stupid to begin with. She'd gotten herself worked up for nothing and let her nerves stop her from telling him. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Carol leaned back and looked down at him. He raised a brow at her.

"How long have you known?"

Carol blushed and shrugged. He huffed.

"A month."

His eyes widened and she knew he was doing the math in his head. He flushed red after a minute. She waited for him to look at her before she laughed. If Merle knew that his taunts about the gay stripper he'd paid all those years ago on the anniversary of Rick's bachelor party was the cause of this he'd laugh that much harder. Not that she'd ever tell Merle that Daryl drinking more that night to ignore his brother caused his tightly held control to slip. They barely made it home before he was mauling her.

He carried her into the living room with him and took the larger couch. He sprawled out. Carol was snuggled into his side. Catrick was perched over Brian on the back of the loveseat like a sentry. He hissed at them but otherwise kept his watch over the young boy.

"Are you upset?" Carol worried her lip.

He ran his up the back of her shirt. She felt him start to trace her spine. A shiver spread over her and she felt his smile against her shoulder.

"No." His voice was rougher. "When I asked you to marry me it wasn't just for the tax break." He nipped her shoulder. Carol waited. "I want it all with you."

Carol let out a breath. She snuggled in tighter against him and let her eyes settled on Brian. He blinked blearily over at them. He whined in his throat before he crawled off the couch. Daryl raised his head long enough to see his nephew climbing onto the couch. He was already crawling up Daryl's body to make himself comfortable.

"Dog pile." He slurred sleepily.

Carol wrapped her arm around him and Daryl. His arm mirrored hers keeping him tucked in. Catrick took a post at the foot of the couch.

"When do you want to tell your dad and brothers?" Carol yawned.

Daryl buried his face in her neck and shook his head. "Later." He grumbled. "Once they found out I'll never be rid of them. I want to keep you and the kid to myself for now."

Carol laughed and Brian shushed her in his sleep. Daryl snorted but his hand brushed over Brian's hair. She felt his other hand settle over her stomach copying the same motion he'd just done to his nephew. Carol felt her heart swell with emotion and her throat tighten. This very moment wasn't just a snapshot of them and Brian but the future- the very real future of them with _their_ kid. She'd never felt happier .

"I love you."

Daryl kissed her shoulder and yawned. "I know."


End file.
